Stranger Than Magic
by adwhogwartsseeker
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts "8th year" of school. Harry and Ron have chosen not to return to Hogwarts and instead begin their Auror training. Hermione has chosen to return to Hogwarts to do her 7th year officially, take the N.E.W.T.'s and graduate. Draco Malfoy decides to redo his 7th year of Hogwarts schooling as an '8th year'. They discover to have more in common than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

'Altair, Taurus, Ursa Major, Hermes . . .' Draco thought silently as he stared up at the night's sky, finding constellations. Every student was out on the school grounds. All four houses gathered around the newly made monument, in honor of the fallen, who had lost their lives fighting for Hogwarts. It was a statue that displayed all the four house creatures. A Lion, A snake, a badger, and a Eagle. Each one posed proud in their natural stance, yet back to each other symbolizing unity and trust. A silent, wand light, vigil was being held at the very moment.

Draco held is wand light up, following the motion of other fellow Slytherins. In his mind however, he wasn't ready to mourn for his loses. He had lost so much. Status, respect, his father, his mother's spirit, his pride, his thick but loyal friend Crabbe and so much more. Why had the young man decided to return to Hogwarts and redo his final year of school and graduate later? Because what else was he suppose to do? He wasn't going to be praised like Potter for saving the wizarding world. He and his mother had been lucky that they weren't thrown into Azkaban. His father's trial had been swift and sure. Everything he had ever done was for his family or for his survival.

Being on the losing side of the war was not going to benefit him attending Hogwarts either, but at least Potter or Weasley weren't around. They were at the Ministry of Magic training to become Aurors. That was good enough reason to stay at Hogwarts another year instead of trying to face his father's contacts and acquaintances at the Ministry or elsewhere.

The school was repaired to his former glorious architecture. The start of the new term was tomorrow. He wasn't the only student 'repeating' or returning a year. Many other students had parents who had withheld them from attending during the tumult of the war. Those that were here, well Headmaster Snape had been a favorite of Slytherin house but not others. Even the Slytherins had an intense year. Potter had made sure to clear Headmaster Snape's name of all ire. Did anyone clear Draco's name? NO. OF COURSE NOT.

Professor, sorry Headmaster McGonagall, stood at the base of the monument statue in sight of everyone. She lowered her wand and all students followed suit. Without a word the Prefects used their hands to silently usher the mass back into the school. Even among fellow Slytherins, Draco was not entirely welcomed. He had been the first student to publicly join Voldemort when it was believed that Potter was dead. He wasn't going to abandon his parents for the sake of 'what was right'. He did what he thought was the best chance of surviving. Hard stares and hushed whispers of insults followed him anywhere he went. "The Traitor" was the most common one.

He retired to his dorm in the lower dungeon with Goyle and an other fellow 7th year Slytherins. Removing his heavy cloak and school uniform he quietly changed into silver and green flannel pajama pants and climbed into bed.

Goyle rolled over onto his side to face Malfoy and whispered, "Did you hear? The Mudblood came back." Malfoy knew he was referring to. Hermione Granger. His mind instantly flashed to the memory at his family home. As he watched his psychotic aunt torture Granger. The girl's screams still echoed his mind in nightmares.

"Don't call . . . Whatever. Just bugger off. I'm trying to sleep." he retorted briskly. Since that time he had decided he would not use the term mudblood ever again. It didn't matter what others called her. He had watched in terror as the term was carved into her arm. Her screams, tears, the way she persevered through the torturing cuts and curciatus curse Bellatrix inflicted. Only to find a moment of solace upon passing out over the excruciating pain. If she had been anyone other than a witch born of muggle parents, he would have found her resilience admirable. As Hermione lay their unconscious on the floor he blankly stared in terror as watched as a single drop of blood rolled down her arm. Blood. That was her blood. It was just as crimson and vibrant as his own. Yet, his was 'pure' and hers was 'not'. It sure as hell hadn't looked any different in that moment. Not that he would ever admit that.

Loaded down by a load of parchments and books, Hermione Granger makes her along the corridors with her fellow returning classmates. She thought about that event which ended everything. Voldemort's defeat, the reestablish of the ministry, returning to Hogwarts to officially complete her education. Then she remembered seeing something, or rather someone she'd never expect to see again with the confides of the institution, Draco Malfoy. It was bad enough seeing Lavender Brown again thought thankfully hadn't died, but Hermione knew Lavender had been bitten by that oaf Greyback. That poor girl…

But Draco Malfoy…Her opinion of him had been confused as of late. The bastard had been nothing but awful to her and her friends, but two possibly three events had changed her mind. Harry told her how he wasn't able to kill Professor Dumbledore, even when his life depended on it. When he "wasn't" able to identify Harry after she'd hit him with stinging hex. Then their second year, she still wasn't sure where that page with the information on the basilisk had come from. Logic was thrown out the window if she thought Draco was the informant, but it wouldn't have been out of character considering the former two items. He'd have to prove himself in the semester to come for her to make a true assessment of his character.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Monday morning Draco awoke before everyone else. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as the nightmare began to fade into distant memory. Sometimes his dreams were simply reliving memories of his past. Other times they were fictional terrors brought on because of the emotional terrors of his past. He decided to get up and get ready for the day. He showered then dressed in his Slytherin uniform.

It felt strange returning to the dark gray dress pants, long sleeve white collared shirt, green and silver striped school tie, serpent tie pin, dark grey long sleeve v-neck sweater with silver and green stripes on the cuffs and hem. He had become accustomed to wearing a black suit and tie that it almost felt shameful to wear something else. He took a comb and placed a part just off center of his head on the left side. The fine white blonde locks moving with ease in their damp state. His hair was short in the back and sides just like always.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and something felt missing. His shoulders seemed to feel lighter. Then it dawned on him what felt was missing. He usually wore a suit coat. 'The robe will have to do.' he thought to himself and slipped on the Slytherin robe.

Breakfast had its fair share of whispers and looks. Anyone who was brave enough to meet his eyes was probably surprised. Instead of his usual cold, hard, glare, his eyes appeared disconsolate. He wasn't the only Slytherin feeling the contention. While Snape had been Headmaster, discipline had been harsh and often executed by Slytherin students to the other houses who opposed Voldemort, himself included or he risked pain of death due to his father's previous mishaps that Voldemort wasn't pleased with.

He walked into his first class of the day, potions. He took a seat at one of the stations not caring where really. Goyle was not with him. He would only have Charms and Herbology with his friend. Not all 7th years took the N.E.W.T. exams since not all professions required them. Draco wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Draco read over his class schedule and curriculum, already dreading what appeared to be combination of 6th and 7th year classes, with the exception of Alchemy. That was a class only offered to 7th years, who wanted to take it. 7th year classes were meant to be a 'in-depth' study of the subjects taught during 6th year, for those who desired to take the N.E.W.T. exams at the end of the year.

CLASS SCHEDULE:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

(Breakfast)

First- Potions

Second- Defense Against the Dark Arts

(Lunch)

Third- Transfiguration

(Break)

(Dinner)

Tuesday, Thursday

(Breakfast)

First- Charms

Second- Herbology

(Lunch)

Third- Alchemy

(Break)

(Dinner)

Curriculum-

Charms – Filius Flitwick (Ravenclaw Head of House)

Turning vinegar to wine

Nonverbal spells

Aguamenti Charm

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Malcom McGonagall (Gryffindor Head of House)

Nonverbal spells

Inferius

Dementors - Patronus Charm

Cruciatus Curse

Resisting the Imperius Curse - Occ

Herbology – Pomona Sprout (Hufflepuff Head of House)

Venomous Tentacula

Snargaluff pods

Potions – Patricia Flamel (Slytherin Head of House)

Amortentia

Felix Felicis

Polyjuice Potion

Veritaserum

Draught of the Living Death

Everlasting Elixirs

Poison antidotes

Hiccoughing Solution

Elixir to Induce Euphoria

Golpalott's Third Law

Transfiguration – Miranda Goshawk

Nonverbal spells

Bird-Conjuring Charm

 _Crinus Muto_ (changing the color of eyebrows)

Alchemy – Nicolas Flamel Jr.

Thoth

Nicholas Flamel

Four Aspects

The One is All

Opposites

'Well, that is different . . . and impractical.' he thought to himself as he read that the Patronus Charm had been added to the Dementor portion of the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum. In previous years the Patronus Charm was not taught in regular Hogwarts curriculum. Only a few students, who had been a part of 'Potter's fan club' as Malfoy referred to it, had been able to use it during the battle. It appeared that now they considered this very advance charm a necessity to learn.

Hermione awoke from a strange dream involving Harry, Ron and a unicorn riding through a meadow. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up in bed. This year was going to be very…un-enjoyable. Yes, that's the word she felt would best describe a school year without her two best friends. It would be odd, also, not having some sort of looming doom to have her talents tested by, just a simple, easy-going year. Except for the NEWTs of course. She'd already written a study plan for the entire year and practically finished all reading assignments before she even arrived at Hogwarts.

In the back of her mind, however, she couldn't help but pine for something to happen this year. Godric only knew why though. She got dressed in her should uniform. She felt complete as she donned her robe and heaved her back over her shoulder. She was determined to rock this classes; she could almost see the straight O's on her NEWT grade card. Walking down the halls, she greeted fellow housemates and returning DA members with a bright smile. She was glad to see Neville and Luna back. Apparently his Gran said that he isn't to return home unless he takes his NEWTs, and Luna came on his request, but also because she still hadn't found a certain creature Hermione was positive she'd simply made up. Breakfast was rather enjoyable until her gaze landed upon what she imaged was a white pearl in a sea of black and green. She was lost in thought as she stared.

Breakfast had its usual stares and annoyances. Even the behavior of his 'friend' Pansy Parkinson he found irritating. The girl still carried on their ideologies of pure-blood values that he no longer had the heart to stand up for or be against for that matter. She had conveniently assisted in the helping first years out during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had always been cozy with Pansy. But to say it had any real meaning was an understatement.

His eyes locked with Granger's as he left the Slytherin table to get a seat in the back of potions class. Pansy spoke, "Little Miss Perfect' pathetic. Honestly she didn't have to come back. She just wanted to show off and live in her Hogwarts fame for another year."

Draco's mind flashed to his home, Malfoy Manor, it was like he could hear the screams all over again. He averted his gaze and said nothing as he briskly walked away in a rush and headed to Potions class. Malfoy wasn't surprised that the seat next to him didn't fill up as students shuffled in . His eyes widened in surprised when the new professor stood to begin class. It was a woman with long dark brown hair that seemed to cascade to her mid back in elegance. Her fair skin and dark eyes could have fooled anyone into believing she was no older than 35. Something about her reminded him of the female students from Beauxbatons Academy who came to Hogwarts during his 4th year for the Triwizard Tournament.

There were new staff members for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potion, Alchemy and Transfiguration. Since Professor Minerva McGonagall became headmaster someone new was needed for Transfiguration. The previous professor of the 'Dark Arts' class had been death eater, Amycus Carrow. Who now resided in Azkaban. Professor Slughorn had 'retired' from teaching potions after the Battle of Hogwarts. Charms was still taught by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout still taught Herbology. At opening ceremonies the previous night Headmaster McGonagall had welcomed Malcolm McGonagall as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It was clear they were related, though how closely, he wasn't sure. Potions was being taught by the woman who now stood at the front of the class, Patricia Flamel. Nicolas Flamel Jr. was teaching Alchemy; twin brother to Patricia and the only children of the famous Nicolas Flamel Sr. The maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. Transfiguration was going to be taught by a woman named Miranda Goshawk.

The professor wore a high collard, pale blue, dress that had mid length sleeves and stopped just below her knees in length and matching flat business casual footwear.

"Welcome class. My name is Patricia Flamel. I am your new Potions professor. You may address me as Madam Flamel as to avoid any confusion when addressing your new Alchemy instructor Professor Flamel. As you can hear, English is not my most frequent spoken language. I attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where French is the primary language. If I speak in a way that you do not understand, do not hesitate to ask for clarification. We are here to pursue depth in the knowledge you gained last year of your schooling and perfect execution in it for your N.E.W.T.s exams. Are there any questions?" she asked the class. One person raised their hand and asked if she was related to Professor Flamel.

"Yes. He is my twin brother. Any other questions? Quickly now. This will be the only time for non-educational matters of curiosity. Then we will read through the curriculum and begin preparation for the Amortentia potion."

Another asked if she was related to the famous wizard, Nicolas Flamel. "Yes, as heard last night when headmaster introduced us at opening ceremonies. My brother's name is Nicolas Flamel Jr. Our father was the famous Alchemist." She glanced over at the clock that was mounted on the wall. "Look at the time. We better be moving on. Open your books to Chapter One page . . . "

Contrary to popular belief, Malfoy didn't buy his way into everything. He was actually intelligent, perhaps just a bit lazy at times. Granger was the brightest witch of their age, but when it came to potions she was just barely better than him. This year he was determined to change that. Last year 7th and sixth year he hadn't been able to focus on classes much. The threat of death if he didn't get the vanishing cabinet working and kill Dumbledore haunted him constantly all of 6th year. The mindset of survival and going through the motions yet feeling nothing plagued him all of his 7th year. The Death Eater mark was still there. Though it was covered by the two layers of clothes, it would always be there. A sole reminder at the mistakes of him and his family brought upon themselves.

He followed along and took notes as Madam Flamel gave them instructions on how they would be executing the Amortentia, also known as the strongest Love potion. Not true love, but an infatuation state of being. Malfoy disregarded the idea of 'true love' or the 'soul mate' notion. The idea of a soul mate was ridiculous. It was more the matter of compatibility or who would you be most happy with as his mother put it. His father of course saw it as a opportunity to further progress in wealth, power, and of course blood purity.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermione furiously scratched away in her notes, absorbing everything Professor Flamel said down onto the parchment. She'd known just how the effects of powerful potion worked, having been told of Ron's misfortune a couple years back, before being accidently poisoned. She found the concept deplorable, but thought it interesting to be able to change and control someone rather easily. I wonder why something like this isn't illegal like the imperious cures, she thought.

"Now I want you to pair up and begin brewing." Professor Flamel instructed. Hermione set her quill down after finishing up her note taking. She looked around for a familiar face. Dean and Seamus had already paired up. A dangerous combination, she flinched. Neville and Luna, darn. Lavender, absolutely not. Well, she'd already paired with Parvati. Seemed like no more Gryffindor or Ravenclaw students were available.

Draco was confident he could brew the potion on his own and didn't bather seeking a partner. It's not like anyone (even fellow Slytherins) were jumping for joy to associate with him. The Traitor. The deserter. The coward. Yes. He was all those things. But he didn't regret any of it. He did what he had to in order to survive. He had been able to let go over everything he did and everything he had witnessed . . . except 'her' the screams still woke him at night in a cold sweat. The drop of blood rolling down her arm as she lay on the floor in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you purposely ignore my instructions or are you having a hard time finding a partner?" the professor asked him as she walked about the room.

"Both, Madam Flamel." He answered, honestly, his voice lacking of emtion that once would have snapped something witty in return. Professor Snape had been his favorite teacher, as such potions was one of his best subjects (only 2nd to Granger in highest marks). "I'm sure we can remedy that. Who else needs a partner? It appears Miss Parvati, Miss Brown, and Miss Granger…"

Absolutely not. Working with Brown or Parvati was like working with sawdust for a mind, he would practically be handing them a grade for doing nothing on their part. "Granger." He said rather quickly and shifted his seat so she could take the one next to him, putting the cauldron in the middle.

"Alright, Miss Granger, if you would please." The professor gestured to the empty seat. "Yes, professor," she reluctantly responded while clutching her bag just a little tighter. She carefully sat down next to her new partner. "Good morning, Malfoy," She said cordially. She figured being polite would be the best course of action.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got really heavy and tense as other students paused to witness the scene. "Morning." Malfoy replied keeping his interactions to a polite minimum. "I will prepare the fauna ingredients. You handle the liquid ingredients." He stated and got to work on making the potion. It was surprisingly easy to find a rhythm as they worked in silence. 30 minutes of class remained and they were the first brew done.

"Excellent job! See here everyone, I expect a report turned in next class on three scents you obtain from the potion you brew and compare them to notes from other potion scents you observe from your fellow classmates." Madam Flamel announced.

Draco took a sniff of the potion. When he first scented it back in 6th year Pansy's rose lotion had been the primary scent he had got. Now it was . . . scent of biscuits from his Mum's afternoon tea and . . . books. Like the scent of a freshly opened leatherback book. He needed a third scent so he wrote down rose petals as he wouldn't' get marked down and worked on his essay to turn in before end of class.

Hermione in haled deeply the scent of the potion. The familiar smells of cut grass, fresh parchment and spearmint. Luckily she only needed to mention three distinct smells; she didn't feel comfortable talking about how Ron's hair smelled. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had expressed his desire for her, and she had responded in kind, but they agreed that they wouldn't become officially exclusive until they had accomplished their goals for this year, his preliminary training and her education, as per her recommendation. He was a bit disappointed in the idea, but agreed none the less. Hermione then went around to test the scents of the other potions in the room. Dean and Seamus' potion smelled funky. Luna and Neville's was similar to her and Draco's, but were as though stale. Another group behind her was something completely different. She smelled her father's aftershave. And the kitchen in her home on a Sunday morning after her mother had just finished baking scones. There was something else she couldn't put her finger on, but she was so caught up with the first two that she didn't care. Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. She had to sit down and clear her head before she lost composure. She began writing, stopping every once in a while to wipe away the tears obscuring her vision.

Draco scented the other potions. His and Granger's had the most prominent smell of them all. He finished writing his report and glanced over at Granger from the corner of his eye. Her jaw was set and eyes peering at her parchment with such intensity that it could have caught the bloody thing on fire with a non-verbal charm. Her hand wiped away at the corner of her eyes and he quickly looked away. Something was troubling her. Part of him wondered whatever could bother the Gryffindor heroine enough to cause such a reaction from her. Unaware she had sent her parents away without memory of her.

He too had lost someone- his father, sent to Azkaban. The trail had been swift and sure. His mother was an emotional wreck in the privacy of their home. She had pleaded with the Ministry on his behalf to spare her and her son of consequence to his actions. For he had been born into this situation that had been out of his control. The Ministry complied and request Draco finish his education as a sign of 'good faith.'

At the end of class he turned in his report and headed to the next class, DADA. There were few things that Draco was remorseful about. One of which was watching, frozen in utter terror, as his insane Aunt Bellatrix tortured Granger. He didn't even like the muggle born Gryffindor, yet he was sorry she had to endure the wrath of his aunt. Not that there was anything he could have done about it. Bellatrix was his aunt yes, but he didn't like her. That blood woman was insane. She was willing to do anything to please Lord Voldemort. She would have tortured him if he had said something to draw attention to himself. His parents were just as hesitant around the deranged woman. That was why he didn't confirm Harry's identity. If he was wrong they would all die. Lord Voldemort was already displeased with their family. Another mishap and they would have been killed.

He had to admit a part of him had been surprised that Granger held out so well under the circumstances. He definitely didn't expect her to be so resilient. It was a relief when his Aunt turned her attention to the goblin.

Malfoy took a seat in the back and averted his gaze, just as the professor walked in. At the age of 68 the man had a full head of hair still touched with silver that was cut 'just off the collar' in a professional manner. A full beard and mustache though neatly groomed. Dark rimmed oval spectacles and freshly pressed black suit. He stood about six foot tall and healthy looking in terms of body mass. He had a look in his eyes that very much mirrored Professor Minerva McGonagall when she had taught them Transfiguration, fair but stern.

He turned to the class and asked, "By raise of hands who can tell me what an Inferius is?" he asked the class as a whole. Draco gave a noticeable wave of his fingers, there were several others that raised their hands high into the air, but a few students could be seen straining their minds unable to remember.

"Thank you. You may put your hands down. This class is to prepare you for your N.E.W.T. exams. Quite frankly the applications will cover this year will be highly valuable for those who seek any profession under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I suspect all of you have had enough experience with what happened here at Hogwarts that non verbal spells should be executed with ease. Let's begin with practicing a non verbal spell to conjure a flame on the tip of your want. Anyone care to mention why this is significant?" he asked, seeking for a student to make the connection that Inferius were defeated by light and warmth, in other words fire.

Hermione's face lit up and her hand shot up in the air. "Yes, miss er…" The professor looks for the girl's name on the roster. "Granger, sir. The Inferi, corposes reanimated by means of necromancy, are averse to fire, light, and heat. Fire would otherwise destroy their fragile bodies, whereas light and heat would simply deter them." She had remembered what Professor Dumbledore had told Harry, whom in turn told her, about the lake of Inferi. Curious about the subject she did more research.

"Excellent! Can someone else tell me what spell works best to conjure a fire strong enough when going against such a fiend?" He asked and Draco reluctantly answered, "Incedio Maxima."

"What about fiendfyre?" Another student voiced. 'Incendio Maxima is better. If only Goyle hadn't been so thick, Crabbe would still be alive now. Sorry mate.' Malfoy thought to himself, reflecting on Crabbe as they three of them struggled to climb up random mountain of rubbish in a feeble attempt to get out of the Fiendfyre's reach. Crabbe had been the most unfit out of the three of them. He had slipped during the climb and had fallen into the fire, perishing.

The rest of the class was practicing a simple spell that he had already perfected. This year was starting to feel like a waste of his time. Then again he had to be here so might as well make the best of the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After lunch was his last class of the day, Transfiguration. Transfiguration was taught by an elderly witch by the name of Miranda Goshawk. Classic short grey hair, oval spectacles, frumpy black dress and purple shall over her shoulders it was a wonder why the woman wasn't retired somewhere.

Much to his surprise he found she was the most intriguing of his professors so far. She threatened that Transfiguration was one of the most dangerous forms of magic. Anyone who didn't take her lessons seriously would find themselves turned into a toad and get detention. She reminded him of the one professor in their fourth year with the eye, professor Mad Eye Moody. Draco had appreciated Moody's more practical ways of teaching until he got turned into a ferret. He had despised him after that. Suffice to say Malfoy now never cursed someone while their back was turned in a one on one confrontation.

'Let's home charms and Herbology aren't so repetitive.' He thought to himself as Transfiguration class came to an end. Alchemy was the only new class this year and it was a curious subject that he knew very little about that he would get to experience tomorrow. There was no teacher for it last year, so it wasn't offered as an option to the seventh year curriculum as it had been offered in previous years.

Hermione packed up her supplies when the class ended. She was excited for this year already and keen to study for each subject. She didn't have anything else, really. It was a bit depressing to her that all she has was studying for the time being, while Harry and Ron were already starting on their careers, but this was something that she felt she had to do. It was difficult enough having been LITERALLY branded 'mudblood', but to not have any NEWT marks…She could just foresee problems trying to get a decent job outside the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of Magic after the Battle of Hogwarts had offered instant employment seventh years who participated in the battle. Any other years that fought in the battle were promised to be accepted to the Ministry for employment upon graduation if they chose to seek a job there.

She was not just a lowly mudblood witch, she was an outstanding example of what hard work and determination could produce in this world of magic. She had decided to head to the Library after this, to get started on her work. She marched onward with her mind racing with plans of study. She had already made a few different schedules, but it couldn't hurt to revise them right? Preoccupied, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into Malfoy, dropping one of her study plans. "Oh! Sorry about that." She said, bending down to pick up her things, not realizing whom she had ran into.

"Hey, watch where you're...oh." Draco snapped and stopped suddenly when he recognized the hair. He would recognize the mass of brown bush anywhere. What once was a rats nest had now been tamed into a gentle cascade of curly waves. "You alright there Granger?" He asked as he waved his hand and gathered the belongings using a non verbal spell.

In preparation for such a dangerous mission during his sixth year of school, Draco trained and improved his own skills over the summer, and became capable of the Protean Charm, executing and blocking jinxes non verbally, and accomplished in Occlumency. Taught to him by his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

She looked up, having recognized the voice, but bewildered by what he voice had said. She never thought Draco was capable of concern. It was a pleasant surprise. "Oh, um thank Malfoy. Yes, I'm fine." She said as her belongings floated into her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked, meaning both physically and otherwise. She had noticed his becoming more distant, not that she was watching him, mind, just sort of keeping an eye on him every once in a while.

Draco was puzzled. Why would Granger care if he was alright? She was capable of knowing her knocking into hadn't caused physical trauma. So, she must have other reasons for asking. "I'm alive. That is what matters." He stated his voice dry. His whole upbringing, everything he was taught to believe in had been a lie. One he realized the moment he saw her terror in her eyes on the manor floor and her blood. It had looked just like his own terror and blood when he lay in the girls' bathroom dying after Potter cursed him near to death.

She nods, "That's good at least…" An awkward pause crept upon them. Hermione finally remembered that she had somewhere to be, "Well see you around then." And she hurried off without another word. 'What was that?' She thought to herself. Probably the strangest interaction she's had with Draco ever. She did her best to put it out of her mind as she entered the library.

"See you in class." He replied and departed from the library. 'Well that was most awkward. I think I preferred when she punched me to show her dislike.' He thought to himself as he headed to the Slytherin Common Room.

Then next day Charms and Herbology were still tedious as ever. After lunch he hoped that Alchemy was going to be more enlightening. Draco sat at the Slytherin lunch table eating the remaining portions of his chicken sandwich, a side of carrots, and chips. The side of carrots looked unappealing, but with a dash of salt, pepper, and butter he endured them with mock interest. 'Ridiculous. Don't the house-elves know that steaming is better than boiling. Why did my mother have to be so freaking sentimental. I could have gone to Durmstrang.' He thought to himself as the array of chatter was incoherent all around him. He packed up and began to leave.

"Where you going mate?" Goyle asked, as they bury boy's eyes furrowed together in confusion. "Yes, class doesn't start for another few minutes." Pansy Parkinson shared, her eyes giving their usual vixen gleam beneath her long eyelashes. It was hard to describe his relationship with Pansy. He had always been…cozy with her. He asked her to the Yule Ball and he had once found solace in her company. She was more than happy to oblige. Taking some sort of pride in being in his presence. She hadn't been around during the Battle of Hogwarts. A number of students had been evacuated and 'conveniently' she had helped with that and magically wasn't around after. Her strict ideologies of pure-blood and petty taunts toward other students did nothing more than cause him irritation. Neither felt like they were worth something. Such was the harsh truth upon his new reality. Gone were the days of a smug little boy who idolized his father and every word he spoke. Gone were the day when his only worry was to best Potter and make remarks toward anyone who was not worthy of his respect.

"Nosy much you two? If I want a seat in the back of Alchemy I need to go before the warning bell rings." Malfoy remarks and continued on his way out of the Great Hall to the Alchemy classroom. He took a seat in the back and the sound of the door opening from the private office could be heard. Draco looked up and noticed the man that stood at the front of the classroom. He was moving a black board and preparing some notes, or so it appeared. "Oh! Hello children. I wasn't expecting arrivals for another three minutes. I do apologize if my last minute preparations appear unprofessional." His awfully cheery voice was so not like the stern manner his twin sister had spoken. While his sister had brown hair that favored features of one parent, this man had blonde hair. Short and off the collar in a businesslike manner, he wore black slacks and a white collared shirt. No tie and dark emerald eyes. He had that veela kind of youthfulness about him. Perhaps their mother was part veela. That would explain their no older than thirty years of age appearance while arithmetic proved them to be more so then that.

"I don't know about others in this room, but I am certainly not a child." Draco remarked, unable to hide the irritation in his tone.

"I am well aware that most of my students due to uncontrollable circumstances are at or above the legal adult age of 17, Mr. Malfoy. When you reach my age, you may find the term children still applicable." Professor Flamel remarked.

'Arrogant Arse. He sounds just like my father, only cheery and cheeky. I hope this wasn't another mistake to take this course.' Draco remarked to himself as students began to wander and take a seat. The final bell rang and Professor Flamel stood and began his address.

"Welcome everyone! Let's begin. If we get through the material today we can have an open discussion at the end of class for any questions. Please turn your attention to the black board. Anything I write is worth writing down." He stated and suddenly the scratch of quills and parchment could be heard fervently.

"In Alchemy, we have a very sacred science for bringing the lead of an undeveloped consciousness, up to the level of a fully developed consciousness, of Gold, magnificent and incorruptible. In this one can see past the allegory of symbols and cryptic artwork, commonly associated with Alchemy. The Great Work is filled with some of the most spectacular symbolism ever created and seen in our time, deciphering them and applying them to ourselves displays one of the greatest secret's ever to be revealed." He lectured and continued on,

"The list of alchemists is known to originate with, Thoth, who is widely credited with being the author of science, religion, mathematics, geometry, philosophy, medicine, and magic. Thoth is said to bring to civilization, the calculations for the establishment of the heavens, starts, Earth, and everything in them. In other words, matter. Compare this to how his feminine counterpart, Maatt was the force which maintained the Universe, otherwise, spirit. The unification of matter and spirit became a centerpiece in alchemical thought."

'Oh bloody hell! This is like divination and potions all in one. Divination, what a ridiculously useless subject. That should have been taken out of the curriculum and turned into an optional course.' Draco thought as he jotted down notes from off the black board and listened.

Hermione scratched furiously in her notes. She found the subject exhilarating, philosophy mixed with transfiguration and potions. She especially found Professor Flamel's teaching very informative. She had tried reading the book previously, but many things didn't make sense. When he explained things to the class, it was like pieces of the puzzle falling perfectly into place. Hermione hung on every word.

The professor continued on, "As the teachings spread, Thoth became known in other cultures as the Greek god Hermes, the messenger of the Gods. Thoth and Hermes formally became the same as Hermes Trismegistus. Ms. Granger, your first name is actually a testament to him. Hermione is the feminine form of Hermes. In astronomy Hermes carries a snake. Although some believe it to be a serpent dragon. Your first name is Draco, Mr. Malfoy. I imagine you have heard this tale before?" the professor asked and Draco gave a curt nod of his head.

He was well versed in astronomy. His mother's maiden name was Narcissa Black. The Black family had a tradition that had been established for many generations. Were family members were named after star constellations. He knew he was named after the Draco dragon constellation, but he hadn't ever heard of the Greek messenger of the Gods Hermes carrying a serpent dragon. Sometimes known as a wingless dragon in Asian cultures.

Hermione blushed and smiled, she never researched her own name before or made the connection to the Greek god before. When the professor mentioned Draco's name, she thought it particularly interesting that his and her names were so closely linked. She made note of that, and drew a small, frowning caricature of the cross-armed Slytherin in the back row. As the professor commented on the gods of mythology, how they were connected through different cultures, how Hermes was Greek and Mercury, essentially the same being was a Roman god who's namesake for the element which is colloquially called 'quick silver', he quickly ties together that the gods are recognized in the earth's elements and that alchemy is a testament to the God's wishes that they wanted us to be among them or some wanted to be among us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Alchemy ended, Malfoy retreated to the Slytherin Common Room to spend the few hours of break doing homework he had before supper was to be served. Part of him was slightly depressed when he found he had no more homework to focus on. He didn't enjoy it like Granger, mental that girl was. Only a special person could love studies like her. He simply wanted something to pass the time.

The itch to ride a broom ignited, but that would have to wait. He certainly wasn't here to play Quidditch. Such a past time seemed so trivial now. However he missed flying. He wrote up a note to send to his mum, asking for her to send his Firebolt. It was a world class broom. The Bulgarian and Irish National Quidditch teams all rode on Firebolts.

Taking the note to the owlery, he decided to send it off before going down to supper. The walk from the dungeon to the owlery was quiet. Most of the students were off toward the Great Hall for supper. When he reached his destination, quiet chirps and hoots echoed off the round tower as the birds nestled about on the rafters and nesting boxes.

"Aquila." He called out and raised his arm level, extending it as far as he could without going completely straight. A beautiful female Eurasian Eagle owl came gliding down and perched upon his arm. Her round eyes were the striking orange color of the setting sun. Her feathers on the upper portion of her avian body were black and yellowish brown. The back and sides of the neck exhibited a striping pattern. While the head and forehead had heavy freckling. The plumage on the back had dark patches and black-brown spotting. The tail was dark with blackish brown barring.

Eurasian Eagle owls are the heaviest owl in the world. Draco's female, Aquila (ah-kee-la) weighed about 10 pounds, which is twice the weight of an adult female snowy owl. A surprise gift from his parents on his 10th birthday in preparation to attend either Hogwarts or Durmstrang. His father desired to send him to Durmstrang as they were a more prestigious school that did not accept muggle-born students, while his mother did not want him to be so far away. As a result he was sent to Hogwarts.

Draco flashed his rare smile at Aquila then gave a treat from his other hand. After that he presented the note to her and she patiently shifted her stance, so he could secure it to her leg. "Take this to mother, please." He said as he carried her out of the tower to the open sky. He lifted his arm upward to assist the bird with take off. Noiseless the bird took to the sky, carrying his note to Malfoy Manor. Once the great bird was out of sight he made his way to the Great Hall for supper.

As Draco makes the turn into the main corridor, he once again collides with a mess of brunette hair. "Oof. Oh, I'm so sor—oh it's you again. We are really going to have to stop meeting like this, Malfoy." Hermione chided, stifling a giggle. She was holding a scroll of parchment bound with a red ribbon and sealed with a wax seal bearing the Weasley crest, Ginny's handiwork. Hermione and her ginger friend had been talking about Ron and how he hadn't written either of them yet. It had only been two days into classes, but they were both sure he would have written at least to Hermione. He wasn't good with communicating his feelings, but he had made considerable efforts during the summer and the fact that no letters had come struck the girls as a bit odd. The two of them, at the point, decided to write their boys a letter together, describing how boring Hogwarts was going to be without them. Ginny had been a bit risqué with her portion to Harry, however. "Goodness Ginny, you can't be serious in telling him that!"

"Oh relax, it's only a bit of teasing." Ginny had replied to Hermione. Hermione was on her way to the owlry to send the letter using one the school's owls, since she didn't have an owl of her own yet, when the two ran into each other once again.

"Perhaps if we both cared to look ahead instead of down?" He suggested taking some of the blame for their collisions. It was hard to keep his eyes ahead at times. The constant animosity in most of the eyes his met with was heavy burden upon him. One he knew he deserved. It didn't make it any less unpleasant. He recognized the Weasley family crest upon the sealed letter. As being a part of the 'sacred 28' pureblood families he was familiar with the family crest. "A letter to Weas…Weasley? I am enjoying the peace and quiet that comes with him and Potter are not around." He corrected himself before he said the old taunt nickname Weaselbee.

"Yes, well some of us who enjoyed their company find the quiet boring." She responded in a matter-of-fact tone. She narrowed her eyes at the uncharacteristically peaceful bloke before her, "You know, you seem…different now." She was half expecting for him to sling some sort of insult at her for running into him or something about the boys other then 'it's nice and quiet without them'. Again, a pleasant surprise.

He was different. Everything he had ever been taught or believed in had been a meaningless lie. What was left was a soul trying to find a new normal among the after effects of just about everything he had faith in crumbled. Now that staying alive wasn't his primary objective, having Hogwarts curriculum to dictate what he had to do for now as a relief until he could figure out how to move forward after everything.

Daring to he looked at her. He shrugged at her remark about him being different and replied, "I have a true perspective on what matters now. You, however seem the same. How is that possible? After well…you know." He asked genuinely interested. He had been trained to compartmentalize and suppress his emotions when learning Occlumency. That was how he kept it all together like he did.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She had changed. Perhaps not in a way noticeable, but a new machination in her mind had developed, a keenness to protect those she loved at all cost and to fight for what's right. She had been hurt and parts of her personal world had crumbled just like Draco's. But she saw everything as an opportunity to learn, to better prepare herself in the future. She absent mindedly touched her arm where the word she despised most was carved into her skin, "I guess we were simply affected differently." She smirked at the confused boy, " You didn't really think a bit of torture was going to break my spirit that badly did you? I'm a bit tougher than you think." She said proudly. In truth she was, in fact, using school work to distract herself. In she didn't have something occupying her mind, such as the times between the library closing and sleep final taking her, she thought about her parents and the torture and running with the boys, finding the horcruxes. Nary a night was gone by where she didn't' shed tears in any amount.

He watched as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'I thought so. She puts on a great front but probably has moments like I do." He thought to himself. "I wasn't referring to just that. It was a general description of everything that has happened." He clarified then moved to depart. He took a few steps and turned back to look over his shoulder at her, "For what it's worth, not breaking while under the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange, there aren't many who can do that." He said bidding her what was probably the closest sentence he had ever said to Granger implying a compliment.

He left after that. Suffice to say he was getting better at this courteous conversation skills with a girl he once only spat insults to.

She watched as Draco walked away. He had just acknowledged that she was different, but in a positive way this time. This coming from Draco Malfoy shouldn't have made her stomach flutter, but it did. She wondered about him, if this more pleasant Draco was hurting on the inside as much as she was. She then remembered what she was up in this tower for and took her letter to the owlry and sent it off. She went back to the library for homework, but she was cut off by Neville.

"Hi Hermione."

"Oh hi Neville. How are you?"

"Good! So I was wondering, I know it's not really needed anymore, but Ginny and Luna and I were wondering if you'd be interested in starting up the DA again." He looked really excited about the notion, she could tell. She however wasn't sure. "Um. Well I have all this homework and NEWTs and all," he couldn't hid his disappointment and it made her feel sorry for trying to make up excuses. She could easily make time for DA meetings. "But I'll see what I can do, how about that?"

Neville's face lit up. He loved the meeting back in their 5th year. He learned more spells and charms than most classes he'd been in. It gave him confidence in himself. If it weren't for the DA, he might have not acted so bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts, and Voldemort may not have been defeated. "Wonderful, I'll let the others know and see if the room is still there. See you later." He jobbed off leaving Hermione feeling conflicted.

DA now meant no harry to teach. She was sure Neville would be up for the task, but she still missed her friends. She flopped down in her usual spot in the library and started working on preparing for tomorrow's lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Days passed and Draco came across a bit of information while looking over the Potions class curriculum. There was two types of Polyjuice potion. One that last a mere hour that they were required to know for NEWTs. The other a 12 hour effective Polyjuice potion. After Potions class while students gathered there belongings Draco approached Professor Flamel. "Madam Flamel, I was wondering if I would be able to brew the 12 hour Polyjuice potion instead of the 1 hour for that upcoming lesson?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Ambitious Mr. Malfoy. I presume you are confident in brewing a 1 hour Polyjuice potion that you desire to do the other?"

"Yes." He said. Well it wasn't a lie. He could brew a 1 hour potion with relative ease. He hadn't used it as a skill in real life but at least doing the 12 hour would put him ahead of Granger.

"Very well. If you find a willing partner I will allow you to brew the 12 hour Polyjuice potion." She told him. His heart sank. There was no way he would find anyone willing to do more work than necessary…except the very girl he was trying to get ahead of to be begin with.

As if on cue, Hermione, having taken longer to put away her plethora of school supplies away than others due to sheer volume, trotted up to the professor. "Excuse me, Madam Flamel? I have a request regarding the lesson on Polyjuice coming up." It just so happened that she had come across the same information about the 12 hour Polyjuice and had wanted to try it just for the sake of testing herself, as opposed to Draco's reason. She asked if it would be permit able to do the 12 hour one instead.

"What a splendid coincidence this is! Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems we've found your partner already." She clasped her hands together in glee, "Oh I'll be so excited to see how this project turns out. I have high expectation of you two after your extravagant performance with the Amortentia potion." Hermione was rather confused with the professor's reaction. Had Draco already asked her about the same potion? "I'm sorry professor, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I had hopes to get to brew the 12 hour Polyjuice potion by myself." Draco stated dryly. "Madam Flamel will only permit it to be brewed if I have a willing partner." He said with ire in his voice. 'Willing partner' had implied he couldn't just pay somebody to be his partner besides he had a feeling Madam Flamel wouldn't give credit where credit wasn't due.

"That is correct, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy will be your partner in brewing the 12 hour Polyjuice Potion. Such ambition! It's refreshing to see great minds think alike. Best be off to your next class before you are late." The professor said and Draco headed out, just as fourth years began to trickle in. They automatically moved out of the way to let him pass. Being an older student had its perks.

Utterly bewildered, Hermione agreed to the odd arrangement. Why had Draco wanted to perform the advanced Polyjuice potion, she pondered on her way to her next classroom. She took an alternative route that Harry showed her on the Marauder's Map, since she heard Peeves causing a riot down the corridor she usually took. Probably throwing mud balls at students again, from the sounds of it.

She continued trying to piece together what had just happened in the previous class. She couldn't think of any nefarious purposes for him wanting the potion, but she couldn't help but suspect something was up. Old habits die hard, thank you Harry, she thought. She ended up telling herself that it was simply academic reasons and left it at that. What's the worst thing that could happen?

With the few minutes before class started, she decided to make a plan for going about the potion, diving up responsibilities and when each step would be performed. She was so engrossed in her work; she didn't realize she was being stared at.

Draco was irritated that the very reason he wanted to do the 12 hour Polyjuice potion was to best Granger, who now was going to be doing it with him. Last chance to best her and he can't even manage to accomplish the task of brewing a potion by himself because of the new professor and her preferred work ethics. 'It's completely ridiculous.' He thought to himself as he glanced in Hermione's direction from across the room.

It was easy to see the wheels of her mind turning, writing fervently, while they followed along during the lecture portion of today's DADA class. 'I'd bet 10 galleons that she is already writing up what parts of the potion we each are going to be tasked with.' He thought. For some reason this notion amused him. Perhaps it was because she was so predictable? Being enemies, yet still going to school for now eight years, he guessed he had come to know her somewhat.

DADA class consisted of more practice of nonverbal casting. Professor McGonagall was exceedingly impressed with both Hermione and Draco's performances. "Well done everyone, keep practicing on your own, just be careful not to let anyone get in the way of your spells, hexes, or otherwise. You are dismissed." With that, students rushed out the door for their lunch break.

"Malfoy, when you're done eating, I'd like to speak with you in the library about the Polyjuice potion project, please." Hermione said as she hurried up to gather her things to head the Library. Ron still hadn't written her back and it was nearly a week ago that she and Ginny wrote to the boys. Harry at least wrote to Ginny, albeit a disappointingly short letter. But nothing from her 'ginger prince', as she sometimes referred to Ron. Now she felt as though 'ginger prat' felt more appropriate.

"Alright." Draco replied to Granger when she approached him as the mass of students made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. A hairline grin peeked out of the corner of his lips. 'I was right.' He mused to himself as he veered off to the Slytherin table.

He ate in a bit of a hurry and Parkinson seemed to notice. "What's your hurry Malfoy?" Malfoy took a final sip of water from a goblet, his eyes wandering in Parkinson's direction silently acknowledging her question.

"I got some potions homework to do." He answered picking up his book bag from the floor and standing to leave.

"Malfoy, wait. You aren't lying are you? Like you did in sixth year to us, your friends?" Parkinson asked. Suddenly Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle had their eyes on him too. Apparently his Slytherin friends were still hurt at his actions back then.

"No, I'm not. I don't like that you all are still hung up on that. You don't understand why I did what I did." He snapped back.

"We are your friends. You should have confided in us. We could have helped." Parkinson pleaded reaching out to grab his arm.

"Lay off me already." He growled pulling his arm away and briskly left the hall to go to the library.

Malfoy walked around the Library and saw Hermione just as Longbottom approached her. Malfoy approached gradually from behind Longbottom and caught a bit of their conversation. '…it's just a room. Full of burnt junk…before any meetings take place.' Were Longbottom's words.

Hermione didn't have time to be upset at the moment, she wanted to finish up the schedule for the brewing the advanced potion with Malfoy before he arrived per her request during lunch break. She had just finished and made a copy for her partner when Neville wandered into the library, looking like a lost puppy until he caught sight of Hermione's hazelnut hair and called out to her, to which Madam Pince responded by angrily shushing him.

"Hello Neville. What's up?" She asked, stifling a giggle.

"Just thought I'd let you know, the er, Room is, um still…It's there, but it's not in the best of shape. It'd still be usable, but not like it was before."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well the door will show up in the usual fashion, but the room…it's just a room full of burnt rubbish. We'll have to clean it out first before any meetings take place." He explained.

It was in that moment that Hermione noticed Draco standing right behind Neville and she motioned for him to stop talking, "Hello, Malfoy! I didn't see you there." She said, trying to make it sound like they were talking about nothing important.

In that moment Hermione's eyes met his and he wasn't sure but he thought he saw a touch of surprise in them. "Granger. Longbottom." He greeted curtly, still mulling over the overheard information as he took a seat at the nearby table.

"Malfoy…" Neville greeted Draco with distain in his voice. If there was any person he hated most, it would be Draco Malfoy. He made his previous years at Hogwarts hell for him. Not only that, but he was the nephew of the witch who tortured his parents into madness.

Hermione looked to Neville. "I'm sorry Neville; we'll have to talk later. I have business with Malfoy, potions homework. I'll meet you at supper?" She could see the loathsome look on his face and tried to keep Neville in the moment.

"Huh? Oh sure, see you later." Neville turned to leave, but kept a watchful eye on Draco as he walked.

"So, Malfoy, I've been working on a task schedule for the Polyjuice potion we want to do. I'm actually king of glad that someone else besides me wanted to take on this task. I'm not sure if I'd be able to do it all by myself." She fibbed. She could absolutely do it by herself. It'd be difficult, but she was sure she could manage. She simply said so because she figured he'd be ore compliant if he felt flattered. It kind of hurt her a bit, but if it meant the difference between a good grade and an outstanding grade, she'd massage his ego all he wanted. "Here's a copy for you," she handed him a copy of the schedule she'd just finished making.

Draco could hear the distain in Longbottom's voice for him. It was no surprise really. Malfoy had teased him all through their years of school. It didn't help who he was related to either Being civil was about as much as could be expected between them.

Draco listened as Granger took a seat across from him and she handed him a copy of their delegated potion work schedule that she wrote up. "Of course you have. And Granger . . . do not lie to me. I'm sure you can do this alone just as much as I can. It's out of necessity that we must work together on this." He remarked glancing up at her as he red over his copy of her divided instructions, reading her remark for what it really was.

She looked at him rather flatly. Of course he'd seen through her guise, she knew he was smarter than that. "Well, either way, I'd like to not disappoint our professor. Do you have any objections?" She of course was referring to the itinerary. She took into account each individual's strengths and weaknesses. It would be nearly perfect, as long as each person were cooperative with the other.

Satisfied with her response he glanced over the itinerary one more time. "I have no objections. It there anything else you want to discuss?" He asked rolling up the itinerary parchment carefully and storing it in his book bag.

"I suppose I'm just curious as to why you'd want to attempt this potion over the more simple one." She genuinely was curious. It would be fitting of him to slide by doing what he could just to get out of Hogwarts. He technically could have graduated last year. Yet, here he was standing out yet again, though in a different sense as any other time.

Part of his reason was his competitive nature. All these years he strived to be better than Granger in class. All these years he tried to be a better Seeker than Potter. "In truth, I know most of what we are learning this year, as I did attend my seventh year of Hogwarts. Though, suffice to say it wasn't really a great year for anyone. When I read about the extended Polyjuice potion it was intriguing. I intended to get permission to do it alone to place me on top of the class. I suppose I am trying to make up for the less than desired scores I obtained during sixth year." He answered as he stood up and lifted the strap of his book bag onto his shoulder.

Ah, yes, their sixth year. Hermione understood that his grades may have slipped due to him being preoccupied with his mission from Voldemort. He had tried for the better part of the year to kill Dumbledore, first trying to poison him, and then he tried to send him a cursed necklace. Both attempts failed and nearly got two innocent students killed, including Ron.

Despite all that, Hermione didn't hold anything against him. She understood that he did it to protect his family. He could have gone about it a different way, yes, but she herself couldn't say she wouldn't do whatever it took to protect her loved ones as well. "Yes well, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to find me. I'm usually here in the library."

"Of course you are." Draco remarked with a smirk when she said to find her in the library if he had any questions. "See you in class." He bid farewell to her and departed. Later that night as he got ready for bed his mind was still lingering on the bit of overheard conversation he got from Longbottom and Granger, trying to make sense of it. It wasn't until he began to dose off that his mind finally clicked. 'Burnt rubbish…oh! Longbottom must have been referring to the Room of Requirement.' He concluded and got up quietly. He searched his school trunk, checked in a undetectable extension charm compartment and found deep within it a trinket he had 'acquired' from a miss Marietta Edgecombe of Ravenclaw. It was a Potters Fan Club (aka D.A.) meeting coin.

It had a Protean Charm upon it to change the fine print on the edge to state when the date of the next meeting would be. He had used this coin as inspiration to place a Protean Charm upon an earring of Madam Rosmerta for communication and control her under the Imperius Curse when he attempted to assassinate Dumbledore. "Why would Longbottom talk about having a Potters Fan Club meeting? Potter isn't here. Who would teach them spells that should already be able to perform anyway? Surely Granger would chose to focus on studying instead of unnecessary spell practice.' He thought to himself as he slipped the coin into his pocket. He figured for now he'd keep an eye on it and see what happens. If that date ever changed well…he'd get to that IF later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione scoffed as Draco left the library, "Rude git. Maybe I don't feel so sorry for him." She mumbled to herself as she worked on a bit of homework reading before Transfiguration. At dinner, she met with former D.A. members Neville, Luna, and Ginny about the condition of the room and viability of regular meetings.

Hermione, however, seemed to be the least keen on starting up again. "It's just that, the reason we started the D.A. in the first place was because of Umbridge turning DADA into a ministry joke. Now that we have a competent teacher, I'm not sure it's necessary." She reasoned with her friends.

"I suppose, but I just miss the comradery of it all," Neville said. "Yes, it's easy to make friends when casting spells at each other." Luna added. Everyone looked at her a bit funny, "What are you talking about, Luna?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"Violence without anger is Intimacy," She explained, "When you know someone isn't hurting you in anger, you forgive them. It's something that happens in our minds. It also applies in other aspects of life," her aloof tone of voice seemed to render this profound notion rather blasé and unbelievable to Hermione. She never really took anything Luna said too seriously, she still thought her a bit looney.

However, later when she tried to sleep, Luna's words reverberated in Hermione's mind. She thought of her parents again. Would they understand why she did what she did? Would they forgive her? She was sure they would, and this made her feel a bit better about the situation. She just wasn't sure she could forgive herself. Soon, sleep overpowered her racing mind.

The following potions class Professor Flamel got everyone else prepared for starting their Polyjuice potion, and then called up Draco and Hermione to her desk. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, Let's discuss your extraordinary project before you begin." She motioned and two chairs moved from the side of the room to the middle, in front of her desk.

Draco took a seat and readied to take notes. "That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy I have everything you need here for each of you." She said and handed them a folder that had copied notes from another textbook that wasn't their current one.

"Excuse me professor but why not just provide us each with the textbook these notes came from?" Malfoy asked as he skimmed the pages.

"Because this potion is highly advanced magic. Other potions found within the textbook I copied this from aren't suitable for curiously intelligent minds to inquire about while here at Hogwarts. Should you pursue a career or hobby in Advanced Alchemy after graduation, then you will come across this textbook." She explained and continued on, "During potions class you will have instructions to follow just like your fellow classmates. Additionally you will both need to be here at midnight every night for thirty minutes to follow more steps under a full moon cycle to succeed in making this potion." She explained and sat back in her seat a little.

"I would offer to have you trade off every other night so one could get a full night of uninterrupted rest, but having just one student come to a classroom with a professor present after hours is not permitted. Hence why a partnership is needed capable of this task." Professor Flamel remarked, it was a stretch to get them permission from the Headmistress to allow them to be out of bed in the middle of the night between 11:30pm through 1am. Of course if they were caught before or after that they would be in trouble.

Draco didn't mind this. It's not like he was getting a full nights rest anyways. He often woke from reliving memories that were more or less nightmares.

"Every night at midnight for a month" Hermione pondered out loud, "That's fine with me, I'm usually up reading that late quite often." This was true, mostly because she found occupying her mind before bed helped her avoid negative thoughts. It wasn't always textbooks she read either, or at least not ones for her classes. She would sometimes read fiction, mostly romance novels, she was a girl after all.

They were dismissed after their professor gave them all the information she felt they needed. They headed back to their work station they were assigned to. They read over the information in silence as students around them worked. "Well this is interesting." Hermione commented, "Seems like we'll be doing the most work at night. Well simply be preparing and adding ingredients during the day."

"Yes, so very interesting," A voice behind her mocked, "I'm so sorry that you have to be stuck with HER again, Draco. Let me know if I can do anything to help you." Pansy Parkinson teased the two. The way she said it though, made it sound like she wasn't talking about potions. In previous years, Pansy had been with Draco, Hermione could only assume because of his money, as she doubted it was for his charming personality. But recently they've rarely been seen together. Hermione ignored the taunting, she'd gotten rather good at it, seeing as the two girls knew who was the better witch.

Draco had always been cozy with Pansy Parkinson over the years. She loved to be in his presence just to bask in fellow pure-blood companionship. He even took her to the Yule Ball. But Sixth year they grew distant as he had pushed away everyone and everything in order to focus on his given tasks. Since then he hadn't really connected back with her. To say he had real feelings for her during the first five years of school was an overstatement. Mostly he simply appreciated the attention she was willing to give him. Now he just found her overall and irritation.

"At least Granger's competent enough that I don't have to check over her work Parkinson." He said and the fellow Slytherin gave him a look of utter disbelief. "Fine then. Enjoy tainting your potion making with that filthy little mu…"

"SILENCIO." Professor Flamel shouted, casting a spell at Pansy and suddenly Pansy couldn't speak any more. "I will not tolerate that kind of slander in my classroom Miss Parkinson. You will be serving detention for your choice of words and stay silenced until class is over and you walk out of her. Everyone back to work quietly."

Hermione smirked at Pansy's misfortune, but continued working. This particular recipe called for Sopophorous beans, which Hermione remembered were used in the draught of living death they brewed in their sixth year. She started to cut the beans with her silver knife, but remembered how much chaos that caused back then.

She took the advice Harry had received from the Half-blood Prince, also known as Professor Snape, (Harry shared this information with her and Ron) and crushed the bean instead, releasing the think juice in a much easier fashion.

Malfoy observed this action of Granger crushing instead of cutting the bean. 'That's brilliant. Why the bloody hell didn't I think of that in sixth year. That day in potions was absolutely ridiculous for everyone, except for Potter. She must have picked it up from him.' He thought to himself.

"Well done, Granger. Tip from Potter I presume?" He asked quietly. They were going to be spending a fair amount of time together over the next month. Might as well carry on a conversation with someone on his own intellectual level.

Hermione could feel her ears redden a bit. Another…well half compliment from Draco Malfoy. She could get used to this. "Actually," she leaned over to whisper, "Between you and me, he got that information and more from professor Snape's old textbook that he had written notes in. Trust me, I was probably just as displeased as you were." She wasn't sure why she had confided in him this tidbit, perhaps because he was being less draconic towards her, she felt obligated to be nicer in turn.

"Well, bloody hell. That isn't exactly cheating now is it?" Draco speculated and continued to work in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that day after Transfiguration class came to an end Malfoy bid Granger farewell with a simple, "See you later." During his break he did his usual studying and dinner went along without anything unfortunate happening. Things really were boring without Potter around to mess everything up.

Later that night while getting ready for bed he decided to stay awake and read up on some spells. In particular he was researching for the one Potter used that nearly killed him. Snape had saved his life that day in the bathroom with a counter curse. He had been too preoccupied until now to research where on earth Potter had learned such a deathly curse.

He thought on Granger's words, 'he got that information and more from Professor Snape's old textbook…' Did Snape make that spell? This idea of creating a spell was foreign to him. Of course all spells were created at some point. He just didn't think about linguistics of making a spell until now.

Most wizards who tried to create new potions or spells on their own didn't live to tell the tale. Take Luna Lovegood's mum. She was a brilliant Alchemist but all it took was one adventurous exploratory potion making and she died.

He kept that idea of asking about the spell tucked in the back of his mind to perhaps ask Granger about at a later time. If Potter confided in anyone it would probably be Granger. At 11:25 PM he stayed dressed in his silk black green pin striped pajama pants and matching button up, short sleeved, shirt.

Throwing on a nightwear robe of black coloring he headed down into the potions classroom. It wasn't exactly chilly enough to wear the robe. If anything it was pleasantly cool. He was self conscious of his faded Dark Mark. The image was distinct as ever. But it now appeared red in color (like a normal scar). Only when it was 'active' did it turn black. Since Voldemort was dead, he guessed it would never be active again. He waited for Granger to arrive, before he would knock upon the classroom door.

Hermione ran down the corridors. A little light reading before her rendezvous at the potions classroom had turned into a lot of light reading. She was finished with her homework and decided to try a romance novel by a author she had never heard of before. It got very interesting, very quickly. She had lost track of time and before she knew it, it was already 11:30. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of Gryffindor tower. She rounded the corner and slowed to a trot. "Sorry… I'm late," she huffed between gasps of air, "I hope I haven't kept you too long." She was still in her school uniform, since she thought that wearing pajamas outside of the dorms, especially to do school work, would have been improper. She noticed that Draco had the opposite notion. "What are you wearing?" She asked.

Draco was surprised to see Granger one minute passed 11:30pm obviously running to her destination. "Not long. Just one minute." He answered and raised his eyebrow at her when she asked what he was wearing.

"It's called a robe and sleep wear. I see you decided the uniform was more comfortable to wear at this late hour." He stated as he knocked on the classroom door. "Come in." Professor Flamel answered sitting at her desk. She too was in business casual attire that she usually wore for teaching, like Hermione in her uniform for learning.

'Alright, maybe sleepwear wasn't the best of ideas.' He thought to himself as he and Hermione approached the professor at their Potions station. "Welcome, I believe you two are competent enough to prep your ingredients. In 28 minutes time one of you will need to add the 15 ingredients one at a time while the other stirs. Once all ingredients are in you can switch out who stirs. For some reason if the stirring isn't done manually the potion doesn't work for the full amount of time. Call out if you need me. I'll be in the office with the door open keeping an eye and ear on you from afar." The professor said and departed.

"Alright, let's get to it then." He agreed and followed the instructions of the seven ingredient preparation duties Hermione had given him.

"Very well." Hermione responded. She starts working on the remaining ingredients. They work in relative silence, the only sounds are their utensils against the ingredients, the bubbling of the cauldron, an occasional mumble of vocalized thought. Hermione didn't particularly care. She was a bit tired and didn't feel like talking to the pajama clad bloke. This wasn't her ideal potions homework, but just as their professor had said, they were required to work as a team due to school rules. She wondered for a moment why such a rule would be necessary. But then remembered something she read in one of her romance novels about relations between teacher and student. She blushed at the thought and continued working.

They worked quietly until they both finished, with plenty of time to spare before they had to add the ingredients to the potion at midnight. "Ugh, finally. That's it on my end. How are you doing?" She asked, wiping sweat from her brow with her school robe sleeve.

"Just about done." He answered carefully reducing the heat of one of the liquid ingredients that needed to be warmed to a certain temperature then brought down to a cool before being added into the main potion. He checked the clock. "Ten minutes to spare. Not bad. I'll take the first fifteen minutes of stirring when it's time?" Draco offered, wiping his forehead carefully with the back of his left hand. His robe sleeve fell down and revealed his mark.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I'll look over the procedure to make sure…" That's when she spotted his mark on Draco's arm. She knew it was there, what it looked like, but she'd never actually seen it in the flesh, so to speak. It shouldn't have shocked her, but it was just odd seeing the brand- like scar on his arm. She couldn't help but stare. Not out of fear, more out of curiosity; Her eyes following the snake as it slithered out of the skull's mouth.

Draco didn't realize that his mark was showing just by the look in her eyes. Fear and or disgust were the immediate emotions that he saw in the eyes of those that had the opportunity to look upon it up close. The curiosity in her eyes caught his attention as he wiped his brow, and then dawned on him what it was she was staring at.

His other hand rose to lower his sleeve but he stopped himself. Taking care to slowly drop his arm so it was extended out so he too could look at it. "Awful isn't it? I've tried everything to be rid of it. It doesn't matter though. I'd still be branded even if the bloody mark wasn't upon my skin."

"Did…Did it hurt?" Hermione asked. She was a bit surprised by the way Draco reached. She wasn't sure exactly how she thought he should act. He seemed remorseful to her, but in the way a soldier would talk about a war wound, a missing limb, or a bullet wound.

Usually he recovered the mark as fast as possible if it showed. But the curiosity in her eyes had made him pause. She hadn't been repulsed by it. That surprised him. He pulled his sleeve back down over it and dropped his arm to his side. "Yes. It wasn't as intense of physical pain as a Cruciatus Curse. It was more painful in other ways. As if a piece of my soul was forever being tainted, making it feel like the way a Dementor makes you feel, reliving only the worse experiences of your life." He answered, his eyes lingered on her left arm. He had his own curiosities but wouldn't dark ask.

Even though it was out of sight now, she still gazed in its direction, lost in thought. "I'm sorry that you had to experience that." She finally said, "I really don't think you deserved to be branded by such dark magic. I think you're truly a good person at heart." She admitted. Despite his nasty past, there was enough evidence for her to support this theory.

"A good person? Yeah right. A selfish person, that's a much better description. I probably do deserve it after everything…Oh look at the time, it's nearly midnight." He said and got ready to commence stirring duty.

Professor Flamel came out just then checking in on them, "Awe, I see you two have followed directions splendidly. Well done. Keep at it."

Hermione stopped herself from arguing, she could do that later. Right now, the potion was their priority, and she didn't want to foul it up. They set to work; she added the carefully prepared ingredients while he stirred. Back and forth and around the cauldron he stirred. A stony look of concentration on his face, she couldn't help but notice, suited him. She wasn't distracted, she was sure, just making an observation.

When it was time to trade jobs, she kindly accepted the stirring rod, stirring just as he did. Since the job required less minding, she caught herself staring at his face again, studying every detail. He looked like he was enjoying himself, in his element.

When Granger took over stirring, Malfoy occupied his mind with reading her notes, the professor's notes once again, and did some clean up. After a few minutes he caught himself glancing over and met Granger's stare with his own. He wasn't sure how long she had let her gaze linger on him, but for some reason he found it amusing.

His eyebrow raised up slightly as he asked, "See something you like, Granger?"

She blushed and looked away, but kept stirring. She was an excellent multi-tasker, she'd be able to read two books at once if she had to sets of eyes. "Um, no you had a drop of Sopophorous bean juice on her left cheek," she lied. Why was she suddenly captivated by Draco Malfoy of all people? She was already…Well they weren't officially together, her and Ron, and every day that passed without one scrap of paper from him reminded her of that fact. What could that git be so busy with that he can't even take two minutes and write his friend?

"Hmm…you don't say." He replied, his authentic smirk peeked out of the corner of his lips as he made only a small notion to wipe his cheek with a finger, clearly humoring her. Madam Flamel came out at 12:30am. "Excellent work! You two are dismissed." She told them and Draco nodded once in acknowledgement and departed from the classroom.

"See you in class." Draco remarked once he and Granger were outside the classroom and headed back to their respective dormitories. As he climbed into bed and closed his eyes to sleep, he couldn't let go of the image of her eyes. The look of curiosity in them at his mark. The look they had as their eyes met after a long period of comfortable silence and observation.

Even he was wondering why he was amused at Granger noticing him, beyond their previous routine of mutual dislike. She had even voiced her thoughts of him being good person in heart. He chuckled at this. He wasn't the arrogant brat that he once had been. But he certainly didn't think himself a good person. By the time he drifted off to sleep he wasn't sure if this associating with Granger more than usual was a good thing. He reasoned it was all for a grade. Nothing to worry about. It's just staring, sometimes that happens. No need to panic.

Sleep came easy after that and for the first time that year he wasn't the first one up to shower just to hide from others seeing his arm.

"Good night, professor." Hermione waved to Madam Flamel as she left the classroom. "Yeah, see you in class." She mumbled. The long walk to Gryffindor Tower filled Hermione's head with crazy thoughts. What if she grew attached to Malfoy? He seemed alright enough, and he might even have more hidden underneath his still cold exterior. But what if there were bad things hidden…What other skeletons could be hidden in Draco's closet? Her mind continued racing as she reached the Gryffindor dorms. She decided to distract herself by finishing the chapter of her book she started before the potion project.

That didn't help. So she thought perhaps writing another letter to Ron might do the trick. She desperately missed her friends. She was worried that this pattern of separation would continue after the school year. But she soon snapped herself out of her delusions when one of her roommates stirred. Of course things would change for the better, they usually always did. She didn't fall asleep till late, and what rest she did get was full of strange dreams fueled by anxiety about Ron and Draco, and images wrought by her readings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oi, Malfoy! I haven't seen this much of you in a while." Theodore Nott jested as he entered the boys' communal showers. He was in the same year as Draco, but because he was more of a loner, Nott was more of a friendly acquaintance.

"Hmm…Didn't think you cared to notice my body that much, Nott." Draco said coolly. Theodore Nott was more reclusive in years Draco was not. It was moments like this that the thought crossed Draco's mind to wonder if Nott was homosexual.

Just like marrying a muggle-born or a muggle, same gender sexuality was not welcomed in the pure-blood ideologies. It was impossible to marry into one of the sacred 28 and reproduce a pure-blood heir if your child was homosexual. Some families, like the Black's, had more than one child. But often most couples had just one child so nothing was divided and all inherited wealth stayed (e.i. investments, stocks, estate, etc) in the family lineage.

Draco wasn't bothered if Nott noticed him. Though Draco definitely would rather have a woman's gaze on him, the phase you can look but don't touch came to mind. It was a sad fact that if Nott was homosexual, he probably would never admit it.

"I am tired of hiding. The whole damn school knows anyways, so why bother. See you in class." Draco remarked getting out of the shower.

Nott laughed, "Heeeey, there's the Draco Malfoy we all know and despise!" He shouted as he wound his towel and smacked Draco in the ass with a rat-tail on his way out with a laugh.

"Piss off, Nott." Draco snapped as he felt the sting of a towel on his arse. He still had his seeker skills as he reached around and pulled the towel from Nott's grasp. He had no intention of retaliation. He had expected this kind of torment upon returning to Hogwarts and rightfully deserved so. He tossed the towel away and strode out of the bathroom back to the dorms to dress. Oh how much he missed the Slytherin Prefect bathrooms from fifth year.

He had the dull Charms and Herbology classes to trudge through before his rapidly becoming favorite class of Alchemy.

Draco chose to ignore the petty taunts of his classmates. Responding to them, especially if Granger was present, would only make it worse. Granger didn't deserve to be mocked just because they both wanted to excel in knowledge. She didn't deserve to be ridiculed because of him. But there wasn't much he could do about it.

Hermione watched as Draco suffered through classes, as harassments bombard both him and her. "If only that poor girl had the thought that coming back was useless for her." Mocked Parkinson. "Heh, I bet he enjoys bossing the mudblood around." Harassed Nott.

By the time Draco's next class came, a straggling first year blocked his way from entering the classroom. "Want a muffin?" A kind, younger Hufflepuff offered, unaware of the history of the bloke who's way she blocked.

"No. Just move along already." He snapped rather harshly, resisting the urge to shove her out of the way. See, he was more grown up then before. His previous self wouldn't have cared and simply shoved. Part of him knew he should have been nicer to the first year. She was so young, little, and innocent. He attempted to say in a kinder tone, but it came out at best as a phrase in monotone, "I just want to get by." And the big eyes of hers that had a moment ago threatened to tear up seemed not as teary as she stepped out of the way.

Hermione received a more sympathetic reception as she bathed herself in the Gryffindor girls' showers. Oh, how she missed the privacy of the prefect's washing chambers. "He wasn't rude, was he?" Ginny asked. "No, he was…pleasant. I'm not sure what his thoughts are about anything. Though he seems quite content with potions and alchemy." Hermione responded. During her free time, Hermione had recovered the page Harry and Ron found crumpled in her hand in their second year, about the basilisk. She was intent on asking about its origins. For it wasn't she who originally tore it from whatever book it came from.

"Pleasant? That is not a word I would have ever thought to use when referring to Malfoy. Especially from you, Hermione. I love Ron's description of when you punched Malfoy in third year. A foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. At least his company is tolerable." Ginny said while her and Hermione conversed.

Break hours before dinner arrived. Draco couldn't bring himself to retreat to the Slytherin Common Room or the dorms. Flying wasn't an option in the poor weather. This left Draco finding a secluded location in the library to study. At some point he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes and just listened to the noise all around.

Hermione, of course was already in the library working. Just having finished an invigorating alchemy essay on the "all is one, one is all" concept. She found such an idea fascinating, to be a simple cog in the machine, but to have grand significance. She had to describe what it felt like to be so small, compared to the rest of the world. She described it as 'daunting'. To be able to describe the feeling of sitting inside of a vehicle, inside a garage, inside a house, on a city block, in a district of a city in a county, one of many that make up a country on a continent, one of seven on this earth, one of nine in our solar system, which still is but a tiny speck in the milky way galaxy hurtling through space along with other galaxies in one word, she felt 'daunting' fit perfectly. Of course she then described it in detail. It was really very scary for her, and nearly caused a panic attack, but then realizing that she's incredibly significant in her immediate world gave her comfort, that her energy is just as important to the rest of the 'all'. It was a beautiful sentiment.

She sat back in her seat and stretched her arms over her head, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Her legs then started cramping, as she'd been sitting quite a bit without stretching them. She took this as a sign that she needed to walk around. Browsing the shelves, she came across a discarded flyer for new products at the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes store. It must have been ages since she was in there. Not since before the war, actually. Before the Weasley twin duo became solo. In her earlier years, Hermione swore up and down that she didn't have a crush on the two of them, but in reality she did. They were charming, hilarious, and their ingenuity couldn't be matched. But she decided they were too old for her, that she wanted someone her own age to be with, once the time came.

A student requiring a book that Hermione was in front of brought her back to the present. She apologized and stepped aside, deciding that she would visit the Weasley Joke shop on the next chance she had. She continued walking around the library until she saw a familiar blond fluff in a seat across the way. Curious, he didn't look like he had any intention of doing homework, he bag laid untouched by his feet. She walked around to the shelves opposite the table where he sat. She didn't approach him, only observed him from a distance. Nodding his head in, Hermione was still curious as to what he was doing. She watched for several minutes before turning to leave when she bumped into Luna Lovegood wearing her gaudy spectro-specs. Hermione let out a small shriek, quiet enough to not incur the librarian's wrath. "Goodness, Luna. You gave me a fright! What are you wearing those for?" She motioned to Luna's googly goggles. "Oh, I've been following a Youe," Luna replied.

"You've been following me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the strange girl. "No, a Youe, they're tiny creatures that make people fall asleep and control their mouths, making them gibber nonsense." Luna explained. "Do you see it too? Sitting on Draco Malfoy's head? You were looking at it rather intently."

Hermione never could tell if the girl before her was crazy or not, she seemed too smart for it, but shrugged it off due to her participation and excellence in the D.A. "I'm sorry Luna, I don't know what you are talking about. Excuse me, I've homework to do." Luna stepped out of the way and Hermione hurried back to her bag, sat down and began another essay, which wasn't due for another week.

Draco listened intently as a nearby conversation interrupted him from his thoughts. It was Granger and Looney Lovegood. He couldn't hear the full conversation but enough that he caught something about a little creature making him fall asleep in his hair and Granger looking directly at it. He hadn't been asleep just . . . meditating in a way. Clearing his mind. Pushing aside recent memories and emotions. His eyes peeked open and followed the two girls as they headed away from his general area to elsewhere. The loony Ravenclaw girl went one way and Granger went another.

Taking the opportunity he grabbed his bag and quietly approached Granger's study table from behind. When he was within earshot of her he leaned against a bookshelf, with his arms folded over his chest and asked, "I overheard about a creature in my hair you were intensely staring at. Should I be concerned Granger?"

Of course he'd overheard her and Luna talking, despite her hopes that he hadn't. "If you really want to know, you should ask the expert." Hermione said as she turned toward the source of the voice, "as much as I like her as a friend, I still don't understand that girl. You're probably fine, though perhaps you should comb your hair just in case."

She hadn't been busy with homework, but had been distracted by thoughts of the previous subject. Hermione had a thing for hair, gods know why. She always was fascinated with hair that was different from her own. Most everyone she knew was a brunet and didn't know many blonds or gingers. That's probably why she had such an affiliation with the Weasley gingerness. However, she'd never known anyone with blond hair as bright-shining as the Malfoy's. At one point in time she had found it attractive, but the person underneath the hair had the attitude of his namesake which was very unattractive.

If I wanted to ask Looney Lovegood, I would have approached her instead of you." Draco said having no desire to be seen talking to the odd Ravenclaw girl. From accounts retold of her abilities at the Department of Mysteries battle she was a competent witch, just unusual. Her whole family was. Not to mention that ridiculous joke of a paper they printed.

"Well if I have nothing to worry about I'll be on my way then." He stated as he readjusted the strep of his bag and began to leave. He decided not to ask about the Protean Charmed coin he had in his pocket. If a date should appear he would go to the Room of Requirement to see what the old fan club was up to.

"Alright, but if your friends start accusing you of saying strange thing…" She warned, but then suddenly remembered the page she wanted to ask him about, "Wait, Malfoy! I actually have something to discuss with you," She said rummaging through her book bag for the item.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In their second year, the morning of the quidditch match that Professor McGonagall cancelled, Hermione left for the library. She just knew she was on the verge of a breakthrough with a historical book she'd begged McGonagall to let her burrow from the restricted section. The Ravenclaw prefect that was found with her later on was at the library at the time and offered to help. She had gotten up to find another book to reference something and when she returned, there was a lone, torn, book page sticking out of her favorite textbook, Hogwarts, A History. That was the page in question now, the one that had saved her life and countless others.

Hermione had kept the page, safety tucked inside her favorite textbook to preserve it. She pulled the page from the textbook and slid it across the table towards Draco, "Do you recognize this page?"

Draco had to try really hard not to look surprised when he turned around and saw Granger slide a familiar page across the table to him. After all these years she still had it. Just before his second year of school began, Draco overheard his father talking to other Death Eaters about the heir of Slytherin returning. When Draco asked his father about it he was told vaguely about the events from fifty years prior, when the heir of Slytherin had ordered a creature to petrify muggle-born students. It even killed a girl in a bathroom. Lucius wouldn't say who was accused of controlling a creature that was accused, only that they were expelled.

So, Draco had searched the Flourish and Botts bookshop and found a book that answered the question of what creature is capable of petrification that the hair of Slytherin could possibly control. He found the page on a significantly rare creature called a Basilisk. He had ripped it out of the book for later reference when he would access to the Hogwarts library restricted section.

Then came the attacks again and Draco knew it wasn't his family that were the heirs of Slytherin. It frustrated him that Potter was rumored to be the heir after the dueling club encounter when he spoke parsaltongue to a snake Draco had summoned. One evening after dinner Crabbe and Goyle had asked him very oddly about his knowledge of everything going on, again. He wanted Granger to be petrified or attacked by the basilisk, but who was controlling it was still unknown. After that conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy got the idea of slipping her the basilisk page. If anyone would find out the heir was, she could. And would probably get petrified or perhaps die in the process. Just like the girl in the bathroom from fifty years prior.

So he found her in the library and patiently waited for the opportune minute to slip the page in her favored Hogwarts, A History, making sure a corner was exposed so she'd find it upon her return. "Yes, I do." He replied and carefully picked it up to inspect it, "I ripped it out of a book I found at Flourish and Botts. That day in Diagon Alley, when you met my father while buying school textbooks for second year." He explained further, deciding to take a seat across from her for surely her mind was already forming more questions.

A smirk found its way onto Hermione's face. She loved being right, even if it was just a hunch. She sat back in her chair and folded her arms, "Might I ask why? Self-preservation, I'm sure, after you realized that you weren't the true heir of Slytherin." She lightly accused. She never thought he'd do it for a good reason. She just hoped he knew his actions had a positive influence on the rest of the world.

"Not self preservation. I did not think I was a target for the Basilisk. I slipped it to you because; if anyone could figure out who the heir of Slytherin was with this information I knew you could. If you happened to get petrified or killed in the process well…let's just say I was going to enjoy being top of the class." Draco answered honestly, though his voice held no malice or sinister intention like it would have back then. He had no idea that it was Potter and Weasley that had interviewed him that night he came up with the idea to slip the page to Granger.

"How sweet of you to think of me." She said half sarcastically. It rally was flattering that he thought highly enough of her to bequeath crucial information on the subject contrary to everything he's said prior to this year. "I was simply curious. I mean, if it hadn't been for you, hundreds could have died, including Ginny Weasley, and Voldemort would have been revived much sooner than anyone would have been ready for."

She understood there was nothing sweet about his past actions. He was jealous of her being top of the class. He had become a disappointment to his father in the first year when Draco came in second, and had to explain the top of the class was a muggle born girl. When Lucius didn't tell Draco what he wanted to know, he searched what he could and figured Hermione could find out the info he wanted and get petrified or killed in the process.

"If I had known about the diary I probably would not have given you the page. I would have known the 'heir of Slytherin' was nothing more than Ginny Weasley being controlled by Tom Riddle's Diary. My father didn't want me privy to the knowledge of him using the diary in hopes of causing Arthur Weasley to suffer. In my childish spite against you I unknowingly counteracted what my father had attempted to do. Funny…I never realized that until now." He said the last notion more of a statement to himself then her. He passed the page back across the table and stood up to leave.

Hermione's smile started to wane; she should have known that he never had good intentions back then. Her odd mentality that he was a good person at heart was starting to falter as he spoke. But she remembered events more recent. He couldn't kill Dumbledore despite his and his family's lives on the line. "Well nevertheless, I'm somewhat glad things turned out the way they did. Well, I suppose we could have done without the war." She packed up her things and stood up, it was getting close to supper time, and she wanted to take a shower beforehand. "Well, I'll be on my way. See you tonight?"

He nodded in confirmation. "See you tonight." He watched her leave, exhaling a heavy sigh once she was out of sight. It was a burden to be a disappointment to everyone, even to the person who had no reason to hope for a better you. But clearly she still thought his tainted soul had a chance at redemption.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month passed. Every night they met and worked on their Polyjuice potion for an hour under the relaxed supervising of Madam Flamel. He was comfortable around Granger in an academic kind of way. The midnight hour came when their potion was complete and it was time to sample it.

"Just a mouthful needs to be consumed. As this potion appears perfect, the effects will last exactly 12 hours." Madam Flamel complimented as she held two shot glasses of their Polyjuice Potion, presenting one to each of them. "Add a single strand of hair and bottoms up." She instructed.

Draco had forgotten about that part this morning when he could have extracted a strand of hair from his comb. Running his fingers through the longer locks of blond hair on the top of his head, he extracted one strand and carefully held it out for Granger to take.

Hermione too had grown accustomed to being in the presence of her partner. They didn't talk much during their times together. She figured he preferred it that way and didn't force him to talk about anything he didn't want to. Whenever she touched on a tender subject, he tended to become reclusive. She felt a tad sorry for him, a victim of circumstance, son to a terrible, overbearing father. She was sure all Draco wanted was a normal life. But she never said anything about it.

But tonight, Hermione's mind was elsewhere. The girl was practically giddy, excited to test the most complicated potion she's attempted thus far. She eagerly plucked a hair from her wild locks and they traded. As the hairs made contact with the potion, the glass containing her hair turned a silky crimson color. Whereas Draco's hair turned the potion a deep pearly green color.

"Well, Malfoy, here's to settling rivalries aside for a common goal." Hermione lifted her glass for a toast.

"Indeed. Cheers Granger." Draco agreed and clanked glasses with her and downed the potion in one go. Good thing too, it tasted horrible. He felt a surge to vomit and forced it back down. Then a tingling sensation spread over his body. He looked down to see if anything drastic changed. After a minute he physically appeared normal. His hair was the same color. "Did it wo…Woah." He stated as his eyes met hers. Or more correctly he saw his grey eyes in place of Granger's brown ones. It was…odd to say the least.

"It certainly did work. Well done you two." Professor Flamel remarked with a smile.

The taste and effects of Polyjuice potion were not unfamiliar to Hermione. She was almost used to the wretched feeling. Since so little was consumed, it barely registered to her. She smirked as Draco winced, trying not to vomit. 'What a light-weight.' She thought. Then his eyes turned from their usual icy grey color to soft chocolate brown. She found it fascinating to watch the transformation. She almost wished they were allowed to make the complete transition, if only just to watch.

"Woah yourself. Sorry to say, but the brown eyes clash a bit with your hair. Though one could get used to it." She teased as she pulled out a compact mirror from her bag. Honestly, she found his new eyes rather fetching. She gasped when she saw her new eyes, completely taken by the sight. "Oh my gosh, they look gorgeous on me! Something else I could get used to."

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Top marks to you both. I'm very proud of you two." Professor Flamel applauded. "That's really all for now, you are dismissed."

"Thanks…I think?" Draco replied curious to see just how odd her brown eyes clashed with his hair. Draco didn't know whether to feel honored or disgusted that his eyes looked good, well honestly, _really good_ on her. "Easy there, Granger. That sounds like something a conceited Slytherin would say."

With top marks and a dismissal from the professor they exited the classroom "Good night, Granger." He said extending his hand out to shake hers. A silent but sincere gesture of good work on the project they managed to do together without killing each other.

Hermione graciously took Draco's hand and gave it a firm associate type of hand shake. "I must admit, working with you hasn't been terrible." She found it enjoyable even. After she stopped thinking of him as a rival and viewed him as a partner, she started feeling… She really wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore.

She almost thought she might like him. He was intelligent, witty, and bloody hell handsome. The only caveat was that she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Sure their eyes met occasionally when they worked together, but it seemed like Draco's mind was more on the work at hand than anything else.

Still no word from Ron by this time anyway. And Hermione didn't much care. She had a new crush; at least she thought she did.

"I agree. You've been a tolerable know-it-all." He said his voice held no malice in it and a smirk peeking out of the corner of his lips. They released hands and he departed on his way back to the Slytherin dorms where sleep came easily that night and thoughts of Granger haunted him in his dreams in a not their usual nightmare way.

He woke along with the rest of the Slytherin students in his dorm. As he got up and stretched Goyle was the first to ask with hesitation, "Um, Malfoy what happened to you?"

"Polyjuice potion assignment with Granger." He answered, but then Blaise chimmed in. "I guess that explains the hair…"

"My hair? What are you talking about? I was referring to my eyes." Malfoy remarked as they started to come close and gawk at him, with a few snickers.

"You need to look in a mirror, mate." Nott answered and Malfoy got really nervous and headed for the bathroom. When he got there he found a mirror and looked at himself in shock and disbelief. His hair was still short thankfully, but it was brown in color. Just like his (her) eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell?! My hair! Why did it change too?! This wasn't supposed to happen." He said as he ran his fingers over the brown locks.

"Come on, it's not THAT bad. At least it matches your eyes." Nott remarked and Draco scowled at him. She showered and dressed as fast as he could and headed straight for the Great Hall to find Granger.

As Hermione walked back to her dorm, she kept looking at the hand she shook Draco's hand with. His grip was firm, but his skin was incredibly soft, almost like a girl's hand. If it weren't for the strength with which he shook and the size of his hand, of course it was a gentlemen's hand. She relived that moment in her head, and nearly forgot the password to get into Gryffindor tower, "head in the clouds, my dear?" The Fat lady asked as she finally opened up. "I suppose I'm just tired is all. A month of staying up this late gets old,"

She woke the next morning to Ginny shaking her, "Oi, Luna! What are you doing here? Where's Hermione?" Confused and half asleep, Hermione rolled over to face her friend, "I'm right here, Gin. What's your problem?" She mumbled.

"Merlin's pants! What did you do to your hair? And your eyes?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Calm down, would you? It's just an advanced Polyjuice potion. It shouldn't last past lunch today." Hermione explained rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She didn't seem to hear the part about her hair, until she finally opened her eyes to see bright blonde locks hanging in front of her face. "What on earth?" She scrambed out of bed to the window. She could just barely see her own reflection in it, but she could tell her hair now had changed to Draco's platinum blonde color.

'What on earth happened? Could it be even though we took so little, it had delayed effects?' She thought deciding she would have to speak to professor Flamel about this. In a panic, she patted herself down to make sure nothing else had changed. Still Hermione. Just with grey eyes and blonde hair. She turned to Ginny and Padma whom had woke up to the commotion, "Don't worry, everything's fine, I should be back to normal by noon today."

"I don't know, I think you ought to keep it that way, " Padma suggested, but Hermione was too busy getting dressed and heading to the Great Hall. She didn't have to even brush her hair this morning. It's normal tangled mess had turned sleek and easy to manage. She could only imagine how badly Draco was taking the transformation.

Even with a shower, using magic to dry the locks, and a bit of hair product Draco's newfound hair was a bit unruly. At least the brown matched his eyes. But the dark hair made his paleness look sickly instead of attractive.

Luna Lovegood sighted him while he stormed down the hallway toward the Great Hall. She rushed passed in a hurry toward Gryffindor tower. All eyes were on him as he entered the Great Hall. Some looks of shock, others snickering. "I look ridiculous." He complained and Pansy said as she approached to talk beside him, "See what happens? You shouldn't have accepted to work with that filthy mudblood in the first place."

"Shut up, Parkinson. At least I have the highest grade in class." He snapped, though if this transformation didn't fade he was sure their grade would drop. All that work for nothing. He strode to the Gryffindor table where a few of the guys were sitting at.

"Blimey! What happened to you, Malfoy?" Thomas blurted. "You don't make a very good brunet." Someone else commented. "Where's Granger?" He asked in an icy tone and a cold start that was so odd to see in Hermione's eyes.

"Um…Right there mate. I think?" Zabini answered, tapping Draco's shoulder and all eyes turned to see her just as she came into the Great Hall.

"Wow…"

"Woah…"

"Bloody hell…"

"Damn…"

"She's gorgeous."

"She looks like a Slytherin."

"She could pass as a member of the Malfoy family."

Came the responses from who knows which students.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but you look REALLY good on her. I kind of want it to stay." Zabini noted but Draco wasn't responding. Too busy keeping his jaw from hanging open. She was (dare he say) attractive as a brunette. She had even caught his attention for a moment during the Yule Ball. But her as a platinum blonde with grey eyes was mind blowing. He finally broke eye contact, swallowed hard, trying to find words to speak. He was torn between complimenting her and yelling at her for this situation.

It took Hermione a moment to recognize Draco. She was a little distracted by all the compliments and cat calls. Never before had she felt so noticed. Ron, of course would have had a field day, boxing any bloke who dared to look at her. When she finally realized the brown eyed brunet, fists clenched, tense shoulders was Malfoy, she couldn't help but snicker.

She tried to hide it, covering her mouth with her hand, but it didn't help. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. It doesn't suit you at all. If you like, I can transfigure your hair like it was before." She offered.

"Don't even think about it. If this doesn't wear off by the time lunch ends . . . " He threatened but had no hope of finishing. He just growled in spite and stormed off. He would be the sorry one if this didn't wear off. She on the other well got a really good looking make over. He retreated to the Slytherin dorms and climbed into bed, deciding hunger was worth the sacrifice of being trapped until his hair and eyes returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Look what you did, mudblood! You've ruined him!" Pansy Parkinson accused. She really had no idea what exactly happened, so of course she lashed out at Hermione.

"Whatever, it'll wear off in a few hours. That poor boy will be back to his usual gorgeous self in no time." Hermione didn't realize what she had said until she saw Pansy's reaction. Pansy gritted her teeth and spat, "Gorgeous, eh? We'll see who's gorgeous when I tear his hair color from your filthy head!" Pansy went to lunge for Hermione, but was held back by her fellow housemates.

Hermione shrugged and walked off as Pansy's tantrum subsided. She sat down in her usual spot at Gryffindor table, but soon found herself surrounded by boys fawning over her fancy new look. Luckily for her, Neville had her back. He shooed them away like one would disperse a murder of crows. "Go on now, shove off, all of you! Morning, Hermione." He said as the last gawker left.

"Good morning, Neville." She sighed. Neville began to speak in a hushed tone not wanting anyone else to hear, "So, the uh…That place. It's ready anytime you are. I've even rounded up some new recruits interested."

"Alright, why don't we meet Wednesday? That'll give us time to work on a lesson plan. Does everyone still have their coins?" She asked. Neville pulled out a gold galleon from his pocket with a smile. "I always have it on me."

"Good. I'll change the date and make some more." She said bringing the conversation to a close.

Later that day, she did just that. Digging through her beaded bag, she found the fake galleon she used to secretly announce D.A. meetings. She changed the date to that Wednesday at six o clock. She still wasn't too keen on the idea of starting meetings again, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends either. It might not even work out, and no one else will come, she hoped.

Thank Merlin, Draco's hair and eyes came back a little after lunch that same day. Pansy had tried to get him to come out before then, but he wouldn't. He wasn't THAT desperate to find solace in her company. Sad part was he couldn't get the image of the blonde hair, grey eyed Granger out of his mind.

What made it worse was when Zabini came waltzing in before its return. "You should have stuck around to see the near cat fight that broke out between Parkinson and Granger." He said and Draco just glared at him from his bed. "I don't care, Blaise. Just let me wallow in self pity until MY hair and eyes return."

Blaise just shook his head. Draco was a bit melodramatic when it came to his looks. He was using magical hair product by age eleven to keep it in perfect place after all. "The best part was Pansy's reaction when Granger said, and I quote, "the poor boy will be back to his usual _gorgeous_ self in no time."

Draco sat up letting the blanket fall off from over his head. "Granger said that?" Blaise nodded and the two boys shared a laugh. "I guess even mudbloods can appreciate the exceptional quality of a pureblood, eh? Too bad you weren't born a girl Malfoy. You'd been a real catch." Blaise remarked.

"I guess…shut up Zabini." Malfoy remarked though his tone was more in jest then actual irritation. For a moment he almost forgot that he was despised by everyone in the whole school. Except perhaps the one soul who had actual reason above all others: Granger.

Later that night he withdrew the fake galleon when it became warm and noticed the change of date. 'What are you up to Granger?' he thought to himself, deciding perhaps it would be something worth investigating just to satisfy his curiosity.

Wednesday at six o clock in the evening, Neville, Luna, Ginny and others were gathered in front of the Room of Requirement. Like before a grand doorway formed and quickly the group entered before they were noticed. The room wasn't back to its former glory, but it was functional. Whatever fire, or something, had happened in it had caused some real damage. They didn't need much for what they intended but it appeared the Room of Lost and Hidden things was no more.

Luna and Neville were exceptionally proud how much they did to get it back to working order. "Hermione do you mind starting us off?" Neville asked giving her a look. He was much more confident than before the war but in his eyes she was still the leader since Harry wasn't around.

Draco watched the clock and at six ten pm he retreated from the Slytherin common room and began to make his way to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione looked around at the surprisingly large group of students. It seemed that Neville wasn't the only one who recruited more D.A. members. There were Ravenclaw students that Luna gathered and even a few Hufflepuffs. "Er, well alright." Thinking quickly she stepped toward the group and cleared her throat, "Ahem, welcome everyone, to the first meeting of the year, of Dumbledor's Army, or D.A. We originally formed the D.A. in order to defy the member of the ministry who had been assigned to Hogwarts to prevent students from properly learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year, however is not that case. The purpose of the D.A. will simply be to supplement your DADA education. I must request you discretion, as this is a secret society. If you would like to stay, I have these coins…" She held up her beaded bag and shook it, making the coins inside jingle. "…this will be how we announce meeting times. I will distribute them after the meeting." She turned back to Neville, "Anything else?" he shook his head, "That should be it Thank you Hermione!" He started clapping his hands and soon the rest of the group joined in.

She definitely wasn't expecting this. She blushed and took a modest bow, "Thank you, please it's nothing really." She went over basics with everyone and the importance of nonverbal casting in battle situations. She described how to cast nonverbally and found that students quickly caught on from her instructions. Afterwards she decided that the first topic should be defending unfriendly spells.

All the while, Draco was able to hear just about everything that went on inside the room. The door had disappeared, however the damage to the room in the previous year via fiendfyre, caused the walls to be rather thin, letting sound easily escape if one stood real close. No one inside realized this, since no passersby seemed to notice the cleaning process.

'Casting a non-verbal spell is great Granger. Fat lot of good it will do if the opponent can defend against it nonverbally.' He thought to himself. Suddenly the doorway appeared and opened. He looked confused but the noise suddenly coming from a nearby corridor made him reconsider and he entered. The doorway disappeared behind him and a lot of eyes from students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses bore into him looking most displeased.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here?" Thomas remarked. "How did you find us?" Finnegan asked. Both of them had wands out and ready.

There were more than a few curious eyes wondering and waiting for an answer to the given questions. Draco flashed his own fake galleon in one hand then put it away, replacing it with his wand. "A trinket I acquired from Marietta Edgecombe. Relax, I won't go tell the Headmistress what you lot are up to. It's not like I care if you NEED to practice spells." He said in a mocking tone.

"Is it true that you can block jinxes nonverbally, Malfoy?" Luna asked in her own unique yet odd sort of way. Draco wondered how the odd but clever Ravenclaw girl knew he was capable of that already.

"Yes." He answered and suddenly there was a nonverbal spell thrown at him. He barely had to move his want hand and an invisible shield blocked the spell from reaching him.

"Woah…"

"He wasn't lying."

"Can you teach us that Hermione?" Came the comments from various students.

Draco finally made eye contact with her, a bit of a smirk on his lips.

Hermione swallowed. She wasn't that skilled in nonverbal defense. She looked at Malfoy, his smirk told her that he knew this. She then glanced between Neville and the students, all of whom were looking to her for an answer. A thought popped into her head suddenly. "Actually, since we seem to have a resident expert," She offered her open hand to Draco, "Why don't you assist us? Think of it as penance for the last time you barged in here unannounced." She smirked right back at him. A cheer erupted from the crowd, of course. Everyone was eager to learn, but the veteran DA members wanted to see the Slytherin punk suffer and have him teach them against his will.

Draco's smirk faltered at her announcement of him 'teaching' this skill of nonverbal shield charm. The cheers from the new members of Potter's Fan Club were ridiculous. But not as much as the looks on the veteran members faces.

'Blood hell . . . how am I supposed to teach them?' He thought to himself reflecting on his own practice lessons over the summer before he started his sixth year. He had to stand and take the Cruciatus Curse cast at him by various death eaters, including his Aunt Bellatrix. If his concentration wasn't good the shield didn't work and he suffered.

He thought on this for a moment and decided to do the same idea only legal that would allow practice of the shield charm executing a nonverbal spell. "Casting a nonverbal spell is one advantage in battle. Being able to shield yourself nonverbally with little effort until you have an opening to cast a nonverbal spell is better. Relax and drop your wand hands to your side." He instructed. Everyone gave him hesitant looks, especially the Gryffindors. "Come on now, I don't have all bloody night."

Wand hands dropped. He continued, "To successfully cast the nonverbal shield spell, Protego, you need to concentrate on the image of an invisible barrier in front of you. See it in your mind. When you're ready with your wand hand rise it up and think about creating that barrier in front of you. Let your wand and your arm movement 'paint' the barrier, while your mind thinks Protego. Give this a go before we put it to use."

Once everyone seemed to have the basic shield spell down, it was time for the real fun to begin. "Everyone form a line in front of me." He ordered then made sure to be a few feet away from Dean Thomas who was at the start.

"Thomas is going to cast a nonverbal spell at me. I am going to shield against it. After his spell is cast he will move to the end of the line and the next individual will cast a spell and so on. Once Thomas reaches the front of the line again, it's his turn to practice the shield spell while we each take a turn to cast a nonverbal spell at him. Line members do NOT stop. Shielders do not give up. It is very likely that if you need to shield yourself other chaos is going on. Whether you are on the ground, in the air, or under a curse. Begin." He ordered with a twitch of his wrist his shield was instantly up. With practice the less movement was required to execute the shield nonverbally.

As the group, some of which reluctantly, lined up, Hermione made a point to be the very last person to go. She wanted to watch as he held the defensive charm up all throughout the bombardment of spells, hexes, and jinxes that befell the new instructor. She really wasn't expecting Draco to stay; another pleasant surprise. She watched intently, studying every motion, every detail. When it finally became her turn to attack, she decided to cast Mageie Pyravlon, at her skill level, a 5 prong attack. She swung her want in a broad circle, and five beams of light appeared and shot toward Draco.

She was thoroughly impressed when he deflected every shot. By the time it was her turn to defend, she felt confident that she'd be able to defend at least as good as Draco. Only one skin coloration jinx made it through her defense, turning her skin bright blue. It was a lucky shot by one of the younger members. By that time it was getting late and nearly time for curfew. The veterans dismissed the rest of the students after counter-cursing as necessary.

Younger students ran up to Draco as the meeting ended, thanking him for the wonderful lesson. Hermione gave out the coins to the new members as they left. She was very pleased to see so many students excited to come back again. As the last of the new members left Neville, Luna, and Ginny left as well. "Great idea making Draco teach. Felt kind of good slinging a hex at him, even if he did block it." Neville whispered to Hermione as he passed. After that she and Draco were the last ones in the room. She went over to him, "Thank you so much for helping tonight, Malfoy. That was an excellent lesson. Have you ever thought about teaching after graduation?"

Draco couldn't suppress the grin that came across his lips when a skin color changing hex got through Granger's barrier. The blue made her look like something from the depths of the lake. When she was finished blocking, it was time to begin dispersing the group in small crowds before curfew arrived.

Draco felt flustered as younger students rushed up to thank him after the lesson. It was odd to see admiration in their faces. By the time everyone left it was just him and Granger in the room. When she thanked him for the lesson then asked about teaching after graduation he laughed. "You are joking right? That only turned out well because I was able to apply how I learned that shield charm in a much less painful and legal lesson."

Student-head of house career discussions would be arriving soon. He found he excelled in potions, and alchemy was a subject he wanted to learn more in depth. "I was thinking of going to the Centre of Alchemical Studies in Egypt after graduation."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor Flamel has been very proud of you in Alchemy, I think you might be doing better than I am, since he has mentioned your work more often." This was true, not her just trying to appeal to him. She hadn't been putting forth the same effort towards her alchemy studies as her other classes, since alchemy was a pretty niche subject, not many professions listed on the career discussion sheets (she convinced the headmistress to send her one early) required alchemy.

"I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do after school. I can't decide. I'm so used to muggle careers that I've no clue what job I would like in this world." She confessed.

Her remark of him doing better in Alchemy than herself was pleasant to hear. He had for the first five years of school tried to best her and gain his father's approval. After that circumstances changed and his focus was elsewhere. Now back at school it was hard to let go of old habits. He still wanted to best her, even if it was just in one subject.

She mentioned muggle careers and he recalled a conversation between two other muggle-born students he overhead while pamphlets had been passed out from a representative of Gringotts bank. He fished the pamphlet out of his rob pocket and held it out to her, "I overheard some students call this career the muggle equivalent to an Archeologist."

The pamphlet was an ad for Curse-Breakers and Ancient Runes Translators to work for Gringotts Wizard bank to collect gold from ancient ruins all over the world. Against all his prior prejudice of muggle-studies he decided to ask her tentatively, "Your parents…what are their careers?" It wasn't known by him what had happened to her parents, how it affected them during the wizard war. He assumed like most wizard families maybe they fled the country and started somewhere new.

Hermione took the pamphlet Draco offered her, "Wow, thank you. Curse-Breaking and Ancient Runes Translating." She mumbled to herself as she read, "Wow. This sounds fascinating. I think I'll look into this." She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. She wasn't sure why he was being so thoughtful, but she liked it.

But when he asked about her parents, she looked away. "My parents…" She thought for a moment. She'd almost forgotten about them in the hectic school year. Being here at Hogwarts was easy to forget that they were no longer in muggle London at the home she grew up in. "They are…Dentists…doctors or healers who specialize with teeth." She explained. Doctors weren't the same in the wizarding world, and many found their practices barbaric. "I'm not exactly sure where they're at…Well I know they're in Australia…" She took a deep breath before looking back at Draco, her eyes now sad and misting. "Before the war, in order to protect them, I … not sure why I'm telling you this … I …erased their memories of any trace of me. They're in Australia, started a new dentistry practice there, and have no idea I exist." She did her best to hold back the tears, but one or two fell from their place.

She turned away once she realized she was crying, but she could tell Draco already saw. "I mean, I shouldn't be so sad. After this year, I plan on finding them and returning their memories. It's just wretched knowing that my parents have no recollection of me, their only daughter. My only hope is that I can find them and be able to restore their memory without causing irreparable harm. Memory charms are tricky, as I am sure you know."

After Granger accepted the pamphlet and thanked him for it, she gave him this puzzled look. She was trying to decipher the reason behind his actions. 'Honestly Granger, it's just a pamphlet.' He thought to himself. Deep down he got some kind of satisfaction from her wondrous gaze. In recent years, such wonder would have been justified and even labeled as suspicious.

Rightfully so, he wasn't one to do anything unless it had personal benefit. He had decided to give her the pamphlet, because it seemed like a career he would pursue. After all these years of going on misadventures with Potter and Weasley, Draco had the feeling a desk job at the Ministry would not suit her whatsoever. Besides he wasn't going to use the pamphlet. He already had a career in mind.

As she looked away from him when he asked about her muggle parents' careers, he knew he had touched on a sensitive subject. She explained that they were healer who specialized in teeth. That sounded gross and kind of dangerous in his mind. But he did not ask her any further on it, because her body language told another story.

She took a deep breath before looking back at him. Her eyes became incredibly sad and threatened to fill with tears, despite her best efforts. She told him of their relocation and erasing their memories of her. They were her only blood family she had and for their physical safety she had to let them go.

Despite his parents' faults, particularly his father, deep down Draco still loved them. This is exactly why he did what he had to do to survive, to ensure his parents survived as well. He suddenly realized that perhaps she was suffering a fate worse than their deaths as he watched a tear fall from each of her eyes.

Memory charms were tricky. The worse case in history was the wanker professor from their second year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was still at St. Mungo's and would be there for the rest of his life. With only the instinct to write autographs and have the self caring capacity of a young child. Her parents were still functional humans with careers. He had no doubt that Granger would be successful in her goal to find them and restore their memories. She was just as tenacious as Potter, only with a brain to actually succeed.

"Obviously, since they are your parents they must be like you, so I imagine they are doing well." He said and took a breath then continued, "As much as it pains me to say it Granger…you really are the brightest witch of our age. If anyone can find a way or create a spell to restore their memories, you will." He told her, giving her a real honest to Merlin compliment.

A box of tissues appeared out of thin air within arm's reach. He caught the box before it fell to the ground. "Really, you couldn't conjure a table to hold the tissues? Ridiculous room." He criticized the damaged room's capabilities. An old, wooden, three legged stool appeared. "That's better." He said and placed the box of tissues upon it.

"I should go, before Filch finds me out past curfew and gets me thrown out for good. See you in class." He bid her farewell and turned to depart.

She blushed hard. Had he really just said that? Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco Malfoy had just out right told her she was the brightest witch of their age. His words echoed in her head. She wasn't sure how to respond, though she was probably too emotional, if she said anything it'd come out in sobs anyway. So she said nothing.

Words couldn't describe how much she appreciated his kindness, aside from Harry and Ron, she hadn't told anyone about what she felt she had to do. With on one to talk to, it ate her up inside. When she heard his comment about the table and turned back to him. She realized what he was talking about and giggled. Again, thoughtful Draco.

Before he could leave she stopped him, "Wait please…" she said as she grabbed his hand. She then pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you D-Malfoy. None of my friends here know. I guess I just needed to get that off my chest." She let go and stepped back giving him some space. "Anyway, I have to get my bag, so I'll see you later." She turned to fetch her things, expecting Draco to leave.

He gave her a skeptical look when he heard her giggle while he criticized the Room of Requirement's failures. He hadn't intended to be funny. He had just gotten used to speaking to the room for needs during all those hours he spend fixing the Vanishing Cabinet.

When he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand. He turned to look back at her and froze in place as her arms wrapped around him. He never expected to ever receive such a gesture from Granger, let alone hear her thank him. His heart picked up in pace and he had to remind himself to breath. He couldn't bring himself to reciprocate the gesture. But there was something familiar that he couldn't quite figure out about the situation. It wasn't the hug, or the feeling of her arms around him, or how close their bodies were.

She let go and gave him some space before he could think on it more. He put the thought aside for later. He knew what it felt like to carry an emotional burden. If he hadn't been so selfish and loved his parents so much, he would have considered suicide in his sixth year when all hope of accomplishing his task seemed futile. Oddly enough Potter showed up that very moment and nearly did kill him.

Draco had been so scared of death, seeing his blood, the searing pain, yet part of him for a split second had welcomed it too. He had been in a VERY dark state of mind. "Um…sure Granger. Don't mention it. See you in class." He said and this time really left before this got even more emotional.

They had two days of classes to attend and then students would be off for the Christmas holiday. He was still contemplating on what had just happened. Why had her hug felt so…nice? There was something familiar that he couldn't quite figure out. It wasn't until later that night as he climbed into bed and fell into sleep that it metaphorically hit him. 'The scent of her hair…it was the smell I couldn't identify that day in potions. The day we made the Amortentia potion.' He definitely had trouble getting to sleep after that thought.

That night, Hermione kept thinking about what Draco had said, repeating it in her head like a broken record, "you really are the brightest witch of our age. If anyone can find a way or create a spell to restore their memories, you will." It really meant the world hearing those words, even more hearing those words from someone who previously rejected her legitimacy as a witch. If anyone had told her a couple of years ago that Draco Malfoy would ever say something even close to a compliment to Hermione Granger, she'd think they were joking. But now, it felt nice hearing such a thing from him. During the past couple of months, Hermione could honestly say that she's grown to trust him, in a strange way. As though she could see that he had no one controlling him anymore. He was a free soul now, but he didn't know what to do with himself until he discovered alchemy. She fell asleep to the warm and fuzzy feeling of encouragement from him, though she didn't remember any of her Draco fueled dreams the next morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day in charms, near the end of class, Professor Flitwick began to speak on the Patronus Charm. "Now, children, I'm sure you all remember the dementors from a few years back, but can anyone tell me the foolproof way of dealing with and defeating one?" The little man asked from behind his raised podium. Hermione of course, raised her hand first. "Yes, Miss Granger! I always get a good answer out of you."

Hermione smiled and cleared her throat, "The only way to defend against a dementor or multiple dementors is to use the Patronus charm. It takes a happy memory and gives it a corporeal form to fight for you. It can also be used to send a short message in case of emergencies." She spoke as though she rehearsed.

Flitwick applauded at her thorough answer, "Wonderful! Ten points to Gryffindor! Yes, the Patronus charm is a bit of a multipurpose magic. It requires lots of practice and a memory, just as Miss Granger explained. However, the memory must be a powerful and happy in order to conjure a proper Patronus. It could be anything, it simply depends on you. I expect you to meditate on what your happiest memories are and prepare to start conjuring your own Patronus tomorrow in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You are dismissed."

Hermione was confident that she and any other DA members would be the only ones able to perform the charm. Since it was one of the spells they practiced in the DA meetings. However, she might have a new memory to use. Her old memory was perhaps the cause of her difficulty with casting a corporeal Patronus, perhaps it wasn't good enough of a memory. But after the previous night's happenings in the reclaimed Room of Requirement, that might change. She took great joy in hearing Draco's words, and hugging him…It just felt right. She beamed as she left charms class that day.

Draco could feel the Cornish pixies in his stomach non-stop since they were told to prepare for performing the Patronus Charm. He skipped out on lunch and retreated to the Room of Requirement in attempt to perform the very difficult Patronus Charm. Every memory he came up with was tainted with darkness. Resentment, remorse, relief, none of which was truly 'happy'.

He went to his last class of the day and quickly returned to the task, skipping dinner. The next day in DADA class professor Malcom McGonagall had the desks cleared away and everyone meandering about the room. "I hope you all had a chance yesterday to reflect on the happiest memory you have. Today we will be putting it to the test. You must recall that memory, let the emotion fill your being as it once did, then say the incantation, Expecto Patronum. It's normal to get nothing more than a non-corporeal patronus stream. This is needed to pass your exams. With practice, it may take a corporeal form, an animal of some kind. Is there anyone who wants to try in front of everyone before I let you work on your own?" The professor asked the class.

"I will." Longbottom volunteered, having more confidence than he ever did before. Students gathered around in a circle and he took a breath steadying himself for a moment, pointed his want up then said, "Expecto Patronum!" A stream of white light came from the tip of his wand and a non-corporeal shield formed above his head. After a few seconds it dissipated.

"Well done indeed Mr. Longbottom. For those of you who have this spell down like Mr. Longbottom, I encourage you to work on your longevity of the spell. The rest of you think happy thoughts and give it a go. I'll walk around to assist." He ordered.

Draco had yet to get even a stream of light to come from his wand. He feared the rumor that he would never be able to perform a patronus charm because of the Dark Mark tainting his very soul. He had no knowledge that Snape could produce a patronus. And he quickly told off anyone who tried to help him during class.

"Very good! Almost all of you have exceeded my expectations for this spell." Professor McGonagall praised. Several DA members nodded knowingly at each other. "Over the break, I encourage you to strengthen your memories, think of better ones, or create new happy memories with your family and friends. Good day to you all." He dismissed class and students immediately started chattering about plans for the Christmas break. All except one, that is. Hermione noticed that Draco hurried out of class without speaking to anyone.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny grabbed her by the shoulder just as she was about to go after Draco. "Are you still coming to the Burrow with me?" Ginny asked, "Ron should be there by Christmas Eve," Her stomach dropped at the mention of Ron's name. She hadn't even thought about him in weeks. Especially not after the other night. "Of course, I wouldn't miss spending Christmas with you all, for the world." She said. This was true. Save for Ron with whom she was very unhappy with. She'd finally received a letter from him, but it left much to be desired; very short and concise,

'Hey Hermione,

Training's tough. Miss you.

-Ron'

She wanted to shove the parchment down his throat. How dare he send her such a short, impartial letter after so long without a single word. She hadn't felt this angry with him since he abandoned her and Harry during their quest for the Horcruxes. "Um, I'll talk to you later, alright? I'm going to…The meeting room to practice my Patronus." Hermione told Ginny.

"Aren't you hungry? You know you can't just skip meals and study. At least grab a bite of lunch with me first?" Ginny begged. She was such a good friend to Hermione. Since the beginning of the year, the two of them had gotten close, commiserating about their long distance relationships, homework, and girl things like beauty tips. Hermione agreed reluctantly and accompanied Ginny to the Great Hall. She grabbed some food to go and headed to the seventh floor. To her surprise, she wasn't the first one there.

Draco was surprised when the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and Granger entered. "Granger." He greeted in casual tone. His appearance was a bit disheveled. His tie loosened the first button of his white collared shirt undone, and outer robe removed. His eyes were filled with dread and it was obvious he didn't sleep well if at all for the past two days. "What are you doing here? I didn't see a change of date on the Potter Fan Club coin." He inquired of her, dropping his wand down at this side. A signal he had been practicing magic.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "I didn't know you were so interested in joining. And you know that's not what it's called." She scolded as she entered, passing him. She set her parcel of food on the table the room conjured for him the other night, and her back she put down at the base.

She turned back to him, eyeing every detail. His wand in hand, the malnourished look about him. She sighed, turned back to her napkin wrapped food and took out a ham sandwich. She marched back to Draco and held it out to him. "You can't practice on an empty stomach, and I won't take no for an answer." She looked at him sternly, as though she'd force him to eat it if he did say no. "What are you practicing then?" she asked.

"I am not interested in joining. I just checked to make sure I wouldn't be disturbed. You're right, since Potter is no longer here it must be your fan club." He teased with a smirk as she entered, placing her bag on the floor and a parcel on the nearby stool. Her assertive demand didn't entirely surprise him. After all she had the nerve to punch him in their third year of school.

Reluctantly he took the sandwich and took a bite, purposely ignoring the other question she asked until he swallowed it down. "It doesn't matter." He answered taking another bite. He could tell that if he didn't tell her the full truth willingly, she would figure it out sooner or later. He finished off the sandwich and said, "I have yet to perform a patronus charm. Not even a non-corporeal patronus stream. I've been trying for two days. I'm beginning to think that maybe I really was tainted with darkness when I was marked. There is a rumor that Death Eaters are unable to perform such a pure spell." He said clutching his wand in frustration.

"Well that's simply not true. To cast a Patronus, one must concentrate on the happiest memory they have. I'm sure if Delores Umbridge can do it, you can." She consoled him. Umbridge was a very nasty woman, though not a death eater as far as anyone knew. If she has a happy enough memory to cast a Patronus, Draco must have one as well, Hermione thought.

"I'm actually having a bit of trouble myself. I can sometimes conjure a corporeal Patronus, but not always." She demonstrated by attempting to cast her Patronus using her usual happy memory. Instead she was only able to produce a stream. As much as she strained, she couldn't produce a corporeal Patronus. The memory she chose, of course, had to do with Ron, someone she was starting to have mixed feelings for. She liked him, but the lack of communication had swayed her opinion of the bloke, tainting the memory. Her opinion of the bloke in front of her now had changed even more as of late.

"I never thought I would ever hear those words from you, Ganger, having trouble with a spell. You must have loads of happy memories. Think about it, even I saw the smile on your face right after you punched me in third year. You were ecstatic." He remarked, keeping a straight face. They really had come a long way in going from despising each other to…whatever this was.

"I don't think I have a happy memory. My upbringing is tainted with knowledge of everything that I believed in was a lie. And it's obvious I won't be creating new happy memories while at Hogwarts."

She smirked and flexed her right hand, "Yes, I remember. I almost injured myself in the process, though I didn't notice at the time. But I don't think that kind of memory would work. Feelings like Righteous fury and schadenfreude aren't pure happiness. One must be truly elated by what happened to make it a happy memory." She explained.

She tried to cast the spell again, concentrating on not only the memory, but the feeling that she associated it with, or at least used to. She nearly completed the corporeal Patronus, but it fell flat in a plume of silvery smoke. Apparently one can't feign happiness. "I guess we'll have to work on making happier memories this break, like the professor suggested." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Come on, Granger. I know you are not defeated that easily." Draco said reflecting for a moment on their past experiences. After everything that happened, executing this spell would be accomplished. He stood up and grabbed his bag. In turn he snatched the remaining second ham sandwich, "Besides any form of 'homework' you can do during the break is bound to bring some sort of joy to you. Merlin knows only you actually like doing such a chore during breaks. You'll have a new happy memory in no time. Happy holidays." He remarked, teasing her but there was some undertone of truth in his statement.

He finished off the sandwich as he departed from the room, oddly enough feeling better than he had in a while, yet he had made no progress on achieving the spell. She was right. Now that he wasn't focused on staying alive, he needed to focus on relearning what made him happy.

She scoffed at his statement about her liking homework so much, even though it was true. "Yes, happy holiday to you too, Malfoy." She turned to her empty napkin as he left. The door had shut before she realized she didn't have any food left. "Ooh, that cheeky rascal!" She didn't even notice she was smiling that moment. Something was definitely changing between the two of them, she could feel it now. She no longer viewed him as an enemy, more like a comrade now.

She peeked out of the door to make sure no one was around. She quietly shut the door again and picked up her wand that she had set on the napkin a moment ago. "Expecto Patronum!" She tried different happy memories, first hitting Draco, then the time Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody transfigured Draco into a ferret, times she's succeeded against great odds and times with her friends Harry and Ron. Nothing seemed to give her the corporeal Patronus she wanted.

Suddenly she thought of something. She tried concentrating on the new memory she gained the other night, the memory of Draco Malfoy complimenting her. She produced a stronger Patronus this time, corporeal, but it again landed on the ground and dissipated into a silvery smoke. But she noticed that it didn't look like the same otter Patronus she used to. It was a still long furry creature, but no…it couldn't be…it wasn't a ferret was it?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The train ride back to King's Cross was filled with chatter about the holidays. Hermione was sharing a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who sat behind her Quibbler.

"What are your plans, Neville?" Ginny asked. "My Gran and I, We will be visiting my parents. We didn't get to last year with well everything going on." For a boy burdened by so many things in his recent years and his parents in St. Mungo's for life, he had matured so well, Hermione thought.

"What about you, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Well, I'll be joining the Weasley's this year for the entire break. So, it's really up to them." She responded. Ginny chimed in, "Oh, it'll be loads of fun. Everyone will be there; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Fr-," She hesitated, nearly forgetting that her brother Fred was no longer with them. "Well everyone will be home and that's what matters. Even Harry! He also said in one of his letters he wants to visit Andromeda Tonks and little ankle biter Teddy Lupin. I'd love to see him. Maybe Harry would let us go with him?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Teddy is adorable. Surely he's got his mothers metamorphmagus genes. I wonder how many times he's coloured his hair." The two girls giggle as they discuss the toddler.

"What are you doing for the holiday, Malfoy?" Goyle asked, as Draco sat in a shared compartment on the train with Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini.

"I'm meeting my Aunt, Andromeda Tonks, and toddler second cousin, "Teddy" Lupin, for the first time." He answered, staring out the window.

He wasn't sure when or how long he would be visiting his Aunt. This was his mother's doing and up until his father had been re-sent to Azkaban, Draco hadn't been allowed to discuss his Aunt, as she had been disowned for marrying a muggle-born. He was feeling rather nervous about meeting his aunt, let alone a toddler for a second cousin.

"Wow. Your mum has let go of the broomstick hasn't she? To be associating with her blood-traitor sister." Parkinson commented with a chuckle.

Draco's head snapped at attention, giving Parkinson a death glare, "Don't talk about my mum like that." He warned, irritated as ever by her presence. He wouldn't tolerate any negatively about his mum, no matter the truthfulness of the statement.

. . . .

"Draco, darling." His mother, Narcissa, greeted as he got off the train.

"Hello Mother. You are looking well." He stated, giving her a hug. Since his father's demise and re-sending to Azkaban, he knew his mother had been suffering emotionally. Where once the Malfoy name had been honored and regarded with prestige, now she was no longer the socialite that she had once been. Like him, Narcissa knew when her presence was undesired in their aristocratic circle.

He was surprised how small she felt against him in their embrace. He was no longer an 11 year old boy, but an 18 year old young adult. After they released, he gathered his trunk and they apparated back to Malfoy Manner.

. . . .

Malfoy Manor was large enough that where Draco's room was practically his own personal wing. Upon entering it was clear that his room was suite style. The sitting room had posh decoration and a lovely fireplace. To the left was an extravagant room for Aquila when she was home. To the right was his bedroom and adjoined bathroom. A four post king bed with black and silver colored silk sheets and a vast number of throw pillows arranged decoratively. He walked into the closet and unloaded his things from his trunk. Then he began to pack a different truck for the trip to his Aunt's they would be making the following morning.

. . . .

The following morning, Christmas Eve, Draco and Narcissa arrived in what appeared to be a small cottage home. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms; the sitting room had a fireplace they used to arrive via floo network. Pictures of Edward "Ted", Andromeda, Nymphodora, Lupin and Teddy hung about the walls and on the fireplace mantle.

"Draco, it's so nice to finally meet you." Andromeda said, moving to give him a hug. He took a step back away from her. Holding his hand out to her in an offering a gesture of more formal non family handshake greeting. "Aunt Andromeda Tonks, I presume."

"You'll have to forgive him Andromeda. He's been through a lot." Narcissa said, excusing his less than warm manners.

"That's okay. I am still happy you came." She said taking a step back and standing side by side with her sister Narcissa.

The two didn't look like sisters, at least not to him. Draco's' mum had natural blonde hair, while Adromeda had dark brown like the rest of the Black family members, who favored their father's looks. Narcissa was the only child out of the five children that was bestowed blonde hair like her mother.

A toddling one year old came into the room and scrambled into Andromeda's arms. "Say hello to your cousin Draco, this is Teddy." The child looked at him intently and suddenly his hair color changed from dark brown to blonde. He squirmed to get out of his grandmother's arms and approached Draco.

"He's a metamorphmagus. Just like his mother, he started changing his hair color the very hour he was born." Andromeda answered. Andromeda lost her husband, Edward "ted" Tonks in the second Wizarding War, a month before Remus and Nymphadora gave birth to their son. To honor his grandfather and his father, they named the boy, Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. In two years Andromeda had lost all of her immediate family with the exception of Narcissa, Draco, and her grandson, Teddy.

The toddler approached Draco and grabbed a hold of his pans, staring up at him intently. "Manners, Draco. He's only a child." His mother reminded him and he swallowed and looked down at the child. "Hello cousin…Teddy." He greeted in hesitation and reached for his trunk.

"Come on, let's get you settled into your rooms. Then we will sit down to eat." Andromeda encouraged as she picked up Teddy then led them to their respective guest bedrooms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Holidays at the Burrow were always full of fun. Arthur and Molly's decorations were a sight to behold, Bill and Charlie had amazing stories about their jobs to tell, and George always brought home WWW exclusive products for this family to enjoy. George's joke shop had suffered slightly since his brother, business partner, and best friend died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron had stepped in on occasion to help out however he could. But he didn't let it get him down. Fred's final wish, George found out in a note the two wrote to each other if such a situation where to arise, was to never stop laughing. Ironically, he wrote the exact same thing in his letter to Fred. He shared his laughter just as ordered and the shop has been doing better than ever.

Fleur and Molly argued about Christmas music again. Neither of them could agree on a singer who's voice didn't sound terrible to the other. While she had the chance to do so, Hermione talked with Bill about his line of work. From what he described, it combined her favorite school subjects, ancient rune translation, adventuring, and paper work. In the field, she'd venture into tombs, ancient sanctuaries and other dwellings in which a magical being had been laid to rest. Gringotts required gold and other precious metals to be charted and gathered for their inventory. While reports would record of what runes their and any written history or other information they held.

The days until Ron and Harry arrived dragged on slowly by for Hermione. She had discussed the issue of perhaps not being interested in Ron anymore with Ginny, of course leaving out certain details pertaining to Draco. Such a good friend, Ginny didn't even pry as to who her new interest was. Together, they decided that being up from with him would be best to 'break the news', but wait until after Christmas. Hermione didn't want to spoil the holiday. And it would give Ron one more chance before she discussed with him an end of their relationship. Maybe Hermione would change her mind, spending some time with him in person. Surely the distance was hard on both of them.

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, the house was full of cheer. Everyone had slept in save Molly who was fixing breakfast for the late risers. Around ten o' clock is when Harry and Ron arrived. Mrs. Weasley greeted them quietly and shushed them, although everyone knew they were coming that day. A specific time wasn't determined, so she wanted to surprise everyone.

Hermione was the first one to awaken and hurried down the stairs when she heard their familiar voices. "Harry! Ron!" She squeaked in excitement rushing through the kitchen door to hug them both. "Oh, I've missed you to so much!"

"We missed you too." Harry said, his voice muffled by her hair. "Yeah, it's been miserable having some stranger boss us around instead of you." Ron remarked. With that, Hermione released her grip on the boys and turned to Ron, a cross look on her face.

"I do not boss you around and I am very upset with you Ronald Weasley! I waited all semester for a decent letter from you, and all you send me is one measly sentence! I have half a mind to return your gift." She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, about that…I'm sorry Hermione, I really meant to write. But our superiors kept dogging on both of us. I hardly ever had the time." Ron tried explaining. "Harry wrote, why couldn't you?" She asked, not bothering at that. He looked to Harry for help, but Harry just smiled and shrugged.

Just as Hermione was about to continue her lecture, Ginny and George came in, ecstatic to see their sibling and honorary sibling. Soon after, the rest of the Weasley men as well as Fleur rousted, greeting Ron and Harry, essentially rescuing Ron from Hermione's wrath. The large family enjoyed a nice brunch together as Harry regales the group with tales of the cruel boss of theirs, making them clean and do ridiculous amounts of paperwork. As mad as Hermione was at Ron, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him being forced to clean and file papers. "It's worse than any detention Snape or Umbridge ever threw at us. Good thing they pay us for it now." They two young man joked.

A little after noon Harry announced that he would be leaving for a bit to visit his godson and the Tonks residence. "Harry, would it be alright if we went as well?" Hermione asked, pulling Ginny close to her, "We'd love to meet little Teddy."

"I don't see why not. I think Mrs. Tonks said that she'd be having family over, but what's Christmas without more family?" Harry says, picking up a neatly wrapped gift for Teddy. One by one the four step into the fireplace and floo their way to the Tonks' residence.

Draco awoke Christmas morning to the sound of a small child smacking his hand against his bedroom door and jabbering, "Dra! Dra! Dra!" Surprisingly Draco got up, dressed in black silk pajama pants and shirt. He threw on his robe then opened the door. "Happy Christmas Teddy." He said groggily to the thrilled toddler, who had no clue what Christmas was but none the less thrilled that Draco was awake to inevitably play with him.

"Choo! Choo! Choo Choo!" Teddy jabbered and had a hold of Draco's hand and led him to the sitting room. His mother sat with regal elegance on the sofa. His Aunt was in the solo chair. In the corner were a decorated tree, presents, and a train going around in all in a circle.

"Happy Christmas Mother." He greeted with warmth. "Aunt Adromeda." He greeted with respectful courtesy as he sat down on the sofa next to his mum. They proceeded to open gifts one at a time. Teddy didn't quite get it, but the toddler had a good time playing with the wrapping paper, trying to eat it at moments.

When they finished opening gifts the little ankle biter had several trains scattered about the room. They sat down for brunch. A little after noon they were just about done eating when the whoosh of the floo network arrival was heard. Andromeda stood up and went to answer it. "Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Ron! What a pleasant surprise. Please come in. We were just about to finish brunch. You're welcome to join us, though I suspected Mrs. Weasley keeps you all well fed, I'm sure." Draco heard his Aunt Andromeda exclaim, as she led them to the kitchen.

Draco was momentarily perplexed at why the Golden Trio plus Weaslette would show up here. Then he remembered who Teddy's parents were and figured they were here to see him. Draco previously told his mother of his near death experience with the fiendfyre. That it was Potter, Granger, and a reluctant Weasley, that saved him from that flaming demise. He also had to rely this in the trial when stating how Crabbe died. Perhaps it was about time to thank them.

They entered the kitchen and dining room and saw him sitting at the table. Ron immediately said, "What is HE doing here?" Draco silently stood, though he managed to do so in a non-threatening manner. "Happy Christmas Granger." He greeted casually. It was the closest he had ever come to having a polite tone of speech in regards to her in front of witnesses. Then he looked to the other three, "Potter, Weasley's."

"Ron, Malfoy is Adromeda's nephew." Ginny pointed out blatantly. Narcissa stood up as well, "Draco's told me all about how you three saved him from the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. As his mother I thank you."

"Arry! Arry! Arry!" A small voice squealed from his high chair as the toddler reached for the familiar male figure.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy's" Hermione kindly responded as the Weasley's nodded and Harry acknowledged Malfoy with a courteous "Malfoy." response.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Malfoy. After everything that's happened, I'd say we're all about even right?" Harry said with a nervous chuckle. If it weren't for Draco lying about not recognizing him when the three were captured, and then Narcissa lying about Harry being dead to Voldemort, none of them, save the Malfoy's would likely be alive to celebrate Christmas this year.

Little Teddy's hair turned into a messy mop of dark brown as Harry went over to his godson. "Happy Christmas Teddy! I got you something." He sat the package down in front of the toddler and popped it open with his wand. Sitting inside was a plush grey wolf doll. It had a collar and tag that read 'Moony'. "I'm sure you dad would have seen the humor in it. Maybe you will too someday." Harry ruffled the kid's hair as he wrapped his arms around the toy and grinned.

The girls' squealed, "Oh my heavens, he's so adorable!" They fawned over the happy child and Ron stood behind them, watching and chuckling, "A lady's man already, who'd have thought, eh Harry?" He said, and then leaned over to whisper, "Malfoy's probably livid he's getting less attention than the toddler." He joked.

Hermione glared at him, "He's completely different than he used to be, Ronald. You'd be surprised, he's practically pleasant now." At that moment, just as Ron was about to ask how she knew that, Andromeda brought tea for everyone. "I'm so glad you were all able to come. It's been a bit too quiet for my liking."

Draco arched his eyebrow at Hermione's comment, "Did she just call me pleasant? I really need to get my act together if Hermione Granger, of all people, thinks I am pleasant.' He thought to himself. Although he couldn't deny the feeling of happiness that came over him at her compliment. He had never been 'pleasant' to anyone really, except his for his mother. It was refreshing, for someone to think positive of him instead of despite. He could see the same look on the faces of her companions. Luckily his Aunt showed up with tea and that made everything go a bit smoother into more civil territory while they visited.

A while later as the four readied to go, Draco approached and extended his hand out to Potter. "I guess this means were even?" Draco reiterated, Harry nodded and shook his hand. It was a very businesslike gesture, like that of associates, but a gesture none the less. A way to reconcile with the past and not totally burn a bridge to the future.

New Years was certainly different than in years past. Just the four family members together, even Draco was beginning to enjoy the fun times of a one year olds ability to play. When they returned to the Manor in the privacy of his room he pulled out his wand and focused on that conversation in the kitchen, mainly Hermione's compliment and the feeling it gave him. "Expecto Patronum." He said and watched as a silver white light came from the tip of his wand and formed into a serpent 'Asian' dragon. It circled about the room bobbing up and down as if riding the wind, then dissipated.

His smile was ear to ear. It had been a long time since he had felt such a joy of accomplishment. And it was thanks to the most unlikely individual. He definitely was looking forward to returning to school the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The morning of departure back to Hogwarts, the trio sat in the café near Kings Cross, sipping tea before Hermione had to board. They sat near the back as to avoid rubbernecking passers whom may have recognized the famous Harry Potter.

"So, tell me again, what happened to Malfoy when you two took that Polyjuice potion?" Ron asked, smiling. The two had smoothed things over during their short vacation. Ron had promised to send Hermione more letters, even if it meant losing precious sleep, and Hermione promised not to hold it against him if he couldn't.

"I told you, first our eyes changed, then by morning our hair color had changed as well." Hermione explained. "I cannot imagine Malfoy with brown hair." Harry chuckled. "And I couldn't imagine you blond, Hermione. Both of you must have gotten some major attention." Ron commented.

"Oh, yes. I was pretty popular for a moment. Not going to lie, it was nice, sort of for that moment. But then he…Well, he looked a bit silly, honestly."Hermione stifled a giggle as she finished her tea. They laughed all the way to platform 9 ¾ just before passengers were allowed to board. They were still early for the train, but Harry and Ron needed to get back to their training soon. The boys each hugged their school-bound friend, but Ron stayed as Harry went to leave. "Um, Hermione…I didn't get it wrapped, and things were a bit shaky to give it to you on Christmas, but now…Well…here." He pulled out a small, long black box from inside his coat and handed it to her.

Confused but grateful, Hermione took the box and opened it, "Oh Ron, you didn't have to…wow!" Inside was a silver necklace with a brilliant pink sapphire set in the center. "Ron, it's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When she finally released him he spoke, "You know, in case you had any doubts about how I felt for you."

"Ronald Weasley, you should know I don't. But now you know for sure." She smiled and kissed him one last time before Harry called for his partner. "Sorry, Hermione, I got to get back to the torture."

"Be sure to write this time, please? And put some effort into it!" She sounded more like a demand than a request. She slipped the box into her beaded bag and started stepping backwards towards the train; she knew if she didn't, she'd probably not want to let him go again.

"Sure thing." Ron said waving as he joined Harry. Ron put his hand on his friends shoulder and the two apparated out of sight with a audible pop. The train whistle blew, signaling passengers to board now. Hermione waded through the sea of students to the last train car, where she found an empty compartment to sit in. Setting her things down, she took out the necklace. It looked expensive, and the stone sparkled brightly in the winter sunlight. She was mesmerized by it, until she finally decided to put it on. It fit perfectly.

The train ride back was relatively boring. Draco had to listen to the prattle of who did what or went where and what they got. He wasn't as enthusiastic about it as others. If anything the best gift he got this year was being able to perform a corporeal patronus. Later that night the Great Hall was filled with chatter. Students eagerly sharing stories of the holidays when Headmistress McGonagall stood up and brought the hall to a silence.

"Welcome back, everyone. We hope you all had a splendid holiday. I have a few start of term announcements. First, a reminder that the year is halfway gone. For 7th and 8th years your time at Hogwarts is fast approaching to an end. Exams will arrive quickly. Study well. Second, in light of student unity we are going to have a Spring Gala in one month. No dates required. This is an opportunity to get to know your fellow classmates from other houses. Formal dress will be enforced. Trips to Hogsmeade for all ages have been coordinated by the Heads of House professors and student prefects. I hope everyone takes this opportunity to make new friends and enjoy the festivities of spring. It brings us a rebirth with new beginning and hope." She announced then took her seat in the center of the staff table.

The hall burst with loud chatter at the announcement. Surely all the girls instantly reeling about what to wear- Pansy Parkinson included. "Are you going to go Malfoy? We could go…together?" She said with hesitation.

"I don't know if I will go…No dates." He answered, his face appearing disinterested. He was not keen on the idea of going, but for sure wasn't going to go with her. Pansy crossed her arms and pouted. She was really hoping to get closer to Draco this year. Since the previous two years he was there, he'd distanced himself from everyone.

Hermione on the other hand was not so excited for the gala. 'I don't have anything to wear. A trip to Hogsmeade will be necessary.' She thought to herself. If anything else, she could simply transfigure something that looked nice. She was no seamstress, but magic could hopefully fill in the gaps where her skill lacked.

Classes started back up the next day, students and staff both refreshed and eager. When it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, professor McGonagall was very pleased with the students progress on their patronus charms. "Wonderful, Mr. Malfoy! Must have been a good Christmas for you after all."

Hermione had tried her patronus. It had gone back to her original otter. This time it didn't dissipate. Both she and Draco received top marks for their efforts. After class Hermione caught up with Draco. "Congratulations on your patronus. I'm glad you were able to make it corporeal."

Draco gave a smile affirmation nod when the professor congratulated him on the patronus and a good Christmas. He watched as other students performed their charms. Some non-corporeal, others taking shape of animals. He noticed that his was the only one that was not a 'real' animal. At least he had never seen a serpent Asian dragon in person. Maybe they did exist? He tucked this away for later searching on if he had the desire to quench his curiosity.

Granger approached him after class on his way toward the Great Hall for lunch, congratulating him on his patronus. "Thanks...I think." He replied with a bit of hesitation in his voice. He had never thought about her being genuinely glad for his success. In his mind she had been his competition and always ahead of him for so long, it was new territory for him to think of her as more of a …comrade.

"You had complete confident with yours this time, as I expected you would upon your return from holiday." He subtly complimented. After all these years, he had come to expect her to be the best at everything.

Hermione smiled and unconsciously put her hand on her uniform where her necklace sat. She didn't want to show it off, but did want to wear it as often as possible, so she kept it on hidden under her clothing. "I guess I had a pretty good Christmas as well. See you later." She waved goodbye to Draco as she headed to the Great Hall for a quick bit of lunch before stopping in the library.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione had decided over the holidays that she would research memory spells and their (hopefully) reversal. Partially because seeing Draco at the Tonks' residence reminded her of his kind words. That morning she asked Headmistress McGonagall for permission to access the restricted section. When asked about it she reluctantly confided in the Headmistress what her situation was with her parents. Of course she understood, many had to do what they had felt was necessary to keep their families and friends safe during the war. Headmistress McGonagall allowed Hermione unlimited access to the restricted section. "Thank you professor M-, I mean Headmistress McGonagall." Headmistress McGonagall revealed an endearing grin. "Just take care to not let other students know about this. Who knows what some might do with some of the information stored in there. I wish you the luck, Miss Granger."

"Of course, thank you so much!" Hermione said and departed from the Headmistress's office. Hermione already made a long list of books to search through by the time the next class was to start. Several volumes about memory charms by different authors, more volumes on how to figure out if a memory charm had been used on you, and a book on how to increase your memory capacity by a woman named Elly Fantas. Hermione wondered why a book like that would be in the restricted section, but thought if it's there, it might help.

After dinner, she returned to the Library and started on studying. She was determined to fix her parents memories. The only thing reminder her that she was still in school were the students around her, talking about the spring gala.

Draco decided to send his mum a note with his new measurements, to request dress robes. He was taller now and broader in his shoulder then he had been four years ago. He looked back at himself in the bathroom mirror and found he appeared healthy. Most of the time he didn't suffer from replayed memory nightmares. He was eating regularly and he didn't have that stress of death looming over his head.

He discovered the Slytherin common room to be too full of chatter for his liking. The excitement about the Gala no doubt. It was too early to retire to his dorm. He opted to go to the Library where it was quiet. He found himself browsing more Alchemy subject related books. This came to stop when he reached the restricted section. He wasn't surprised by this. After all, it would be disastrous if a student tried to perform critical alchemy on their own. Such as equivalent exchange or attempt to make a sorcerer's stone. So, he took a nearby seat and continued to read what he had available. Then the idea of seeking a private meeting with professor Flamel to inquire about further alchemy studies came to mind. He tucked that thought away for later.

Hermione had just finished skimming through a book on memory charms. She didn't find anything related to her search. She went to return a couple of books to their proper place and was just leaving the restricted section with two more books to go back to her favorite desk when she noticed that it was currently occupied by a certain Slytherin blond. She sighed and sat her books on the next desk over. She decided to let it go. She didn't have anything at that desk to signal she had been their previously. "Hello Malfoy." She said politely, sitting down.

Malfoy looked up to address the call of his name to his left. It was Granger. She was dressed in her Gryffindor uniform. Her hair was parted off center, to the right. Locks of hair shaped the left side of her face. The lighting gave her gentle, brown, curls the appearance of having natural highlights. The painstakingly gold and red tie against a small visible portion of the white collared shirt clashed with the dark grey button up jumper with the red and gold trim on the cuffs and hem. A black knee length skirt, black tights, and black flat footwear completed the outfit. He even noticed that her eyes looked softer. Perhaps she had been getting more sleep at night.

"Hello Granger." He responded with equal polite courtesy. She was sitting at the next desk over with two very think books set out. She had no book bag with her. No indication that these books pertained to homework. This meant she was looking for something on her own. Upon a more focused glance he caught the names of the authors on the spines- Mnemone Radford and Elly Fantas.

Then he remembered their conversation about careers. Her reluctant tears as she confessed to her parents to be in Australia with no memories of her, but kept their professions as teeth healers. They wouldn't be very safe if they kept her muggle-born name. She he assumed Granger had changed those for them as well. He also recalled the awkward hug she had given him.

Mnemone Radford created the obliviate charm. It erased memories. Elly Fantas was an expert in increasing memory capacity. There were some things that textbooks wouldn't mention that being born into a dark wizarding family would know. He knew erased memory charms could be broken to extract information through torture. It had been explained to him that when someone was a victim of a memory charm, the charm was believed on a conscious level state of mind. One could reach the subconscious and pluck out the truth. But that didn't clear away the charm; it simply confused the victim to what was real and false.

Granger didn't just erase herself from their memories; she also most likely implanted false memories. New names, new location, new everything, but for them it needed to feel like they had been there for a substantial amount of time so they didn't question on a conscious level where they had been before Australia. Draco knew about one way of placing false memories; he came across this when learning Occlumency. The ability to weave a white lie of a memory and false emotion within your mind to deceive a searcher, also known as a Legilimens. Skilled wizards could suppress their memories and/or alter them. If they were to be used in a pensive for a trial, altering was illegal. But with willingness or torture, the real memory could be obtained. She must have altered the erase memory charm to cast false memories over her parents. Clever girl. Well, clever woman. They were a year older than the legal adult wizard age of 17. Now, she was seeking a way to clear the false memories and reinstate herself in the true memories.

He stood up and approached her table taking a seat across from her and snatched the book by Elly Fantas. "Don't waste your time, this book is useless for what you are seeking." He said then leaned forward to speak in a hushed voice so this conversation wasn't overheard.

"Metaphorically speaking, on a conscious level your parents are walking through a fog. They see the fog and believe they are walking on a cloud. When in fact they are walking upon the unseen ground. The fog represents the false memories you placed over them. The ground is the true memories within their subconscious. When they sleep, it is as if they are lying on the ground, closest to touching that truthful subconscious, but still only see the fog. If you want them to stay sane, the false consciousness 'fog' needs to be cleared, to reveal the true subconscious 'ground'." He made eye contact to make sure she was still following him before he continued.

"How do you do that? I suspect that performing Legilimens and implanting facts while they are asleep will influence the consciousness to question the reality around them. For example, the changes that occur to a woman's body after a woman gives birth. No amount of magic or surgery will change the effect of that internally. A healer could inspect your mum and easily conclude that she has given birth at least once. That would trigger enough doubt for her to begin clearing away the fog to find the ground." He finished.

How did he know about female anatomy? June 30th 1997 was the night Dumbledore died. All too close to the end of the school year. After that night, Draco returned to Malfoy Manor for summer break, where his Aunt Bellatrix and Voldemort resided, along with his mother and father. His Aunt had conceived a child with Voldemort while they resided in Malfoy Manor in early July. By March the following year a baby girl, Delphini, was born at the Manor. His Aunt was a real bitch before, but pregnancy was a WHOLE other level of insanity he had to be around for two months that summer before returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year of schooling. He had suffered through a terrible Christmas break within his own home with a very visibly pregnant Aunt. In late March there was a week off of school for spring break and his mother insisted he come home. He would have preferred to stay at Hogwarts away from everyone, but he wouldn't refuse his mother's request. When returned to the Manor to spend his spring break, his Aunt gave birth that night and was mostly back to her more predicable but still scary self soon after. It was during that spring break in late March that the skirmish at Malfoy Manor occurred when Potter, Weasley, and Granger were captured by Snatchers but he didn't risk his life to confirm it was them on the chance it wasn't.

Hermione watched carefully as Draco moved across from her and sat down. As he spoke, she hung on his every word. Everything he said made perfect sense; legilimency would have to be the key to getting her parent's memories back. Or rather, revealing the truth to them. Memory charms didn't really take away a person's memory, if what she was interpreting what Draco was saying correctly, they simply covered them up. All she had to do was take away the false memories. "Of course! I never would have thought of that. Oh thank you, thank you Malfoy!" She said as she got up and hugged the blond. Quickly letting go, slightly messing up his hair, she rushed back to return the books on memory and searched for books on legilimency.

She looked and looked, but couldn't find any books on the subject. Perhaps it was too obscure of a magical subject or practice to have any record of it in book form. She went back to her sitting place to think. Luckily, she still wasn't alone, as Draco had fixed his hair and sat back down across from where she had previously sat. "There doesn't seem to be any books on _that._ " She didn't want to say legilimency out loud. It was an obscure art that probably was considered a dark art. She wasn't sure how it would look if someone overheard her talking about or researching it. "I don't suppose someone around here would be able to teach me? I'd surely appreciate it." She of course was implying that she would appreciate it if Draco would teach her.

Draco rolled his eyes at her ecstatic response. Of course she would have thought of it eventually. Draco tensed up when she rushed over and embraced him. It wasn't as awkward as the first time she did it. It was almost, dare he think, pleasant. It lasted but a moment and then she was off in a rush to the books no doubt.

A lock of pale blond hair fell into his eyes and with a silent look of slight annoyance, he tediously ran his fingers through the locks to adjust them back into order. He couldn't help but smirk when she returned with no books in arms about legilimency. Her face was priceless. "No everything can be learned from a book. Legilimency and its counterpart, Occlumency, are both obscure branches of magic, but highly useful ones."

When she asked not so subtly about 'someone' teaching her legilimency his face grew more sober than usual, 'There she goes practically demanding me to teach, bossy Gryffindor.' He thought to himself. Part of him was rather delighted that he was skilled at something that she couldn't learn from a book. He was more skilled at Occlumency (mind shielding) then he was at Legilimency (mind searching).

The idea of him bringing down his mind shield enough to let her learn how to accurately perform Legilimens that scared him. If he conscious he could pick what he wanted her to see. If he was unconscious, well that would be something to worry about later.

"I can teach you, but under one condition." He looked at her completely serious, as if life or death depended on what his next words were going to be. He stood up and grabbed his bag then walked close enough to tuck back the hair behind her ear and whispered directly. "No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, no matter what you fell while you are inside MY head, you must NEVER verbally or literally repeat any of it. I am not beneath making an unbreakable vow of secrecy to ensure this. That is my condition, if you want my help." With that he departed, leaving her to her thoughts.

He returned to his dorm and withdrew two silver sickles from his satchel. Using a duplication spell he made two fake copies then cast a protean charm upon the false coins. He knew even with his condition that she would accept his help in learning Legilimency. They would need a way to communicate discreetly. She wasn't the only one who could do the protean charm. When he was given the task of killing Dumbledore, he made feeble attempts to do so through means of Madam Rosmerta. At times he used a protean charmed earring to place her under the Imperius curse to do his will. That is how Katie Bell got the cursed necklace. That is how professor Slughorn got his poisoned bottle of wine.

Once the charm was finished, he put the items away just as students started to trickle in to ready for bed. He changed out of his robes into pajamas and got into bed, still wondering why on earth he agreed to help Granger.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A shiver ran up Hermione's spine when Draco whispered in her ear. His voice, she was sure was unintentionally, somewhat sensual, despite the seriousness behind it. Perhaps she had been reading too many of her romance novels.

As Draco left, she came back to her senses. Of course she would never disclose anything she saw if she were to practice on him to anyone. She'd never the fact that it happened in the first place. Doing that would be as thought she were admitting that the darker more obscure arts could be used for good.

Wait…isn't that exactly what she was thinking? It would be for a good reason, but to use such a dastardly magic …she had to do it, for her and her parents. Nothing in this world would keep her from accomplishing her goal, even learning this obscure and probably considered darker magic.

This new determination brought also a feeling of peace. That night would probably be the best night's sleep she'd had in a while, she thought as she headed towards the Gryffindor dorms. "And what are you looking so happy for, Granger?" A nasty sounding voice came from behind her as she reached the moving stairs. She turned and just as she thought, Pansy Parkinson stood with Blaise Zabini behind her, grinning. "You seem to be getting quite cozy with my Draco. I don't know what you're planning, but it better stop before someone gets hurt!"

Pansy's threatening tone was not unfamiliar with Hermione, but knew it was simply empty threatening. Hermione scoffed, "If I were in fact 'planning' anything, I assure you, it's none of your business. So I would suggest letting it go before you hurt yourself." She turned back around and headed back up the stairs, making sure to create an invisible barrier just before the trick step in case either of them came after her.

Without skipping a beat, Pansy did indeed March up the stairs in pursuit. "Don't you tell me what to do, mu—ah!" She shrieked as she tripped into the barrier and stepped into the trick fifth step on the staircase, getting her foot lodged inside. "You filthy—Blaise, help me out of here!" she commanded. But Blaise was too busy laughing.

Hermione left them to squabble as she ascended the rest of the stairs and entered the common room. Even after that confrontation with Pansy, she still felt rather happy. She decided to turn in early, after having tea with Ginny. She didn't say anything about what happened in the library, only that she was studying. "Merlin's pants, Hermione! If you weren't in Gryffindor, I'd swear you'd be in Ravenclaw with how much you study." Ginny giggled.

Draco was not fortunate enough to miss out on Zabini's interrogation when he was the last Slytherin student to enter the dorm. "I just got done watching Parkinson fall into one of Granger's tricks. It was hilarious. Little Miss Fame didn't like it when we asked her why the two of you looked kind of cozy in the library." Zabini stated.

Draco continued to hold still in his bed, hoping Blaise would think he was asleep already. "Come on Malfoy, I know you are listening. Why the sudden interest in the mudblood? And I thought your family could stoop no lower." Blaise taunted and what little of relatively pleasant mood Draco had been in was gone. He stood up and stared up at the taller, certainly more muscular, black man. Probably the closest one of his once 'gang' that he had considered to be a friend. He had a tight grip on his wand at his side. "I have NO interest in her or in anything else about this whole pathetic excuse for a school. I am here to bloody hell graduate properly and get on with my life." Draco snapped, he could feel the desire to defend his family on the tip of his tongue. But truth always prevailed in holding him back from doing so. His family was cowardly and had acted selfish in such a public display; there was no denying just how far the Malfoy family had fallen.

"Good luck with that mate." Zabini replied and backed off. It was always a show to get Draco riled up. The boys had yet to figure out a way to make him fight back. They didn't know that if he caused any form of trouble, he would be thrown out of Hogwarts for good. Draco climbed back into his bed and kept a hold of his wand under his pillow, just in case.

…..

The following Monday had its usual barrage of classes. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch break, and lastly Transfiguration. He hadn't heard from Hermione, but the fake sickles in his pants pocket reminded him that part of him appeared okay with helping her.

They were working on a bird conjuring charm in Transfiguration. It was adequate to say feathers and birds of all types were everywhere among the organized chaos. After he successfully conjured Aquila, he gave the Eurasian Eagle owl a note and ordered the bird to take it to Granger.

The note read,

You aren't the only one who can perform a Protean Charm.

D.M.

The charmed silver sickle within.

Avis was one of Hermione's more favorite spells she had learned at Hogwarts. She had used it on Ron once during a squabble caused by Lavender Brown. During transfiguration, she easily commanded a dozen budgies to fly in a circle, then a figure-eight overhead. Professor Goshawk came by to evaluate. "Very good Miss Granger, excellent form."

Just as the professor turned away to the next student, is when Aquila swooped by and dropped the note on Hermione's book and swooped out the window. Professor Goshawk saw the owl and turned to the class, "Please everyone, only small birds for now. Nothing large until you can control smaller birds properly. Mister Longbottom, you've just about got it, keep it up."

Hermione picked up the note and opened it, making sure no one saw it. She smirked when she read and looked over the silver coin. 'The git stole my idea. Of course I don't blame him, it's brilliant.' She thought, tucking the coin into her skirt pocket.

It just so happened that there was to be another DA meeting that evening. After a bit more discussion with the elder members of the DA during lunch that day, it was decided that the meetings would take place semi-weekly and be more geared towards helping students with troublesome spells and homework, as well as impromptu defense seminars. Just before leaving for the meeting that evening, Hermione felt a hot sensation in her pocket. "Oh no, he doesn't want to meet now, does he?" She grumbled to herself in her dorm room. She was by herself, since most of the girls she was rooming with were DA members, and she was busy with homework until late. She reluctantly took the silver coin from her pocket once it cooled and examined the edge.

Aquila departed out a nearby window to return to the owlery. Draco displayed to Professor Goshawk that he could perform the spell adequately and stopped practicing as soon as she moved onto help other students. There really was no point to the spell unless the bird was large enough or there was enough small birds to actually do relative damage.

When classes ended for the day, during his break before dinner he felt his own "Granger Fan Club" coin warm up and show that there was a meeting tonight. He had no intention of going. His curiosity had been satisfied and he had no need to report it. All evening he debated on when would be best for a Legilimens lesson. Part of him wanted to make her choose between him and going to the Fan Club meeting, but they would need the Room of Requirement. This was surely occupied by overly eager fan club members like Longbottom.

He decided Friday evening after dinner would be the best time for an introduction lesson on Legilimency. It was not an easy subject and he suspected they would need regular lessons until she could navigate through a subconscious mind before she attempted anything on her parents.

He charmed the silver sickle to display the date and time then resumed writing his poison antidotes potions essay. "Hey, Malfoy, are you coming to Hogsmeade with us on Saturday?" Goyle asked him.

'Oh right. The next three weekends Hogsmeade trips will be available to all students at sectioned times of Saturday. Mostly for girls to browse the shops for dresses.' Draco figured. It wasn't like guys had to worry about appearance that much. Dress robes for males were standard for the most part. He was still waiting for his mum to send his custom tailored suit.

"Sure. I could use a drink." Draco decided, anxious already about Granger having reign in his head, he figured a drink or two after the following day would definitely be in order.

"Friday, good. I can manage that." Hermione said, rushing out the door guarded by the Fat Lady. Despite the chaos in the Room of Requirement, the meeting went rather well as a study group instead of strictly Defense Against the Dark Arts training. The older students were available to help their classmates and younger students with spells they had troubles with. Every one of them left feeling satisfied.

The week passed fairly easily, at least for Hermione. The professors loaded up students with a unanimously undesirable amount of homework. Though despite the efforts of the professors, most students were able to finish enough work in order to attend the Hogsmeade trip set for that weekend.

Aside from homework, Hermione had the meeting with Draco about her learning Legilimency. The more she thought about it, the more she started to dread the lesson. What would she see? She imagined horrible scenes that he might have witnessed, his father, Voldemort, his aunt Bellatrix…It scared her, but she was still determined to learn the skill in order to get her parents back.

Friday evening, a bit before the time Draco specified on the Sickle, she ascended the stairs to the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement lay hidden. 'I need a place to learn' she thought, pacing around the corridor. As expected, the door appeared and she stepped inside the empty, quiet room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With each passing day Draco could not deny the small feeling of dread building up in his stomach. Why he agreed to help her he still did not understand himself. Over the week he carefully selected which memories and their coordinating emotions he would focus on to make the lesson easier. He knew it was going to be a challenge to passively let her in, instead of shutting her and everything out.

He had on his usual school uniform without the robe. Unlike the female uniform jumpers that were v-neck button up style, the male jumper was a v-neck pull over. Both styles were long sleeved and relatively form fitting. So, there was no way his mark would accidently show.

Pacing in front of the wall three times, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and he entered. He found Granger their already. The room was empty, so he thought. 'I need two separate places to sit comfortably across from each other, so we can learn.' The room conjured two cushioned arm chairs, textured in soft velvet like material and actually comfortable to sit in as he discovered. He motioned for Hermione to take the other seat opposite of him, "You don't need your wand for this. All that is required for now is concentration and direct eye contact." He told her.

"First lesson: getting used to mind searching. Peek into my mind, with the Legilimens." He instructed and waited. When their eyes finally met he could feel the 'pull' of the spell as she invaded. It was the same sensation as the moment of falling asleep. For a moment there was only dark and nothingness. No memories. No emotions. He been able to resist the urge to force her out, but his mind shield was up. Taking a deep breath, he released his hold momentarily. Like a curtain covering a stage, the dark nothing disappeared and surrounding them was a memory.

"What is this? I thought I was going to be sent to Durmstrang Institute." A young eleven year old Draco asked in an irritated tone of voice as he held up an unopened Hogwarts acceptance letter in his hand.

"Your mother feels much better having you attend a school closer to home." Lucius Malfoy answered, as the three of them sat in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Why should that matter? I'm away from home at either school. I'll return home for the holidays, regardless of what school I go to. Please, mother, reconsider?" Draco asked, keeping his manners.

"Our decision has been made. You will go to Hogwarts, just like we did." Narcissa answered coolly.

Draco's face turned into sudden anger. "This is ridiculous. Father, you said it yourself that Hogwarts was a pitiful excuse for a school. That Durmstrang was more dignified and practical in their teaching. I won't be going."

Lucius gave Draco a sharp look, "Yes, you will."

"NO. How could you do this to me? I thought you wanted only the best for me. I don't deserve this." Draco shouted. He crumpled the letter in his hand and tossed it onto the floor, before running out of the dining hall.

Draco retreated to his bedroom suite, slamming the door shut. A startled hoot made him turn his head rather quickly to look around. He found a female Eurasian Eagle owl (younger Aquila) perched on a faux tree limb in the center of the room. He approached the bird and saw it had a note attached to its leg. He carefully removed it. It read, 'Happy 11th Birthday Draco. We love you.' signed by his mother and father. He dropped the note to the floor, still upset at them.

He grabbed the nearby leather glove that hung on another faux branch and put it on. It was so long, it covered half his arm. Then carefully he approached the owl and got her onto his forearm. He was suddenly grateful for the extra coverage. She was kind of heavy.

"Let's take you out and see what you can do." He said to her and made his way to the back courtyard. As he sent her out into the air for the first time he watched her fly in circles, remind him of the eagle constellation.

"Aquila…Aquila, return." He called out to her and the bird descended back onto his outstretched arm. His lips had a real smile upon them.

Draco brought the memory to a close and shut Hermione out, enveloping them in total dark nothingness once more before she was 'thrown out' of his mind.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say when Draco arrived, but that didn't matter. Before she could greet him when the door opened again, he had already asked the room for chairs that were almost unreasonably far apart from each other. She obediently sat and listened to his instructions. His voice stern yet reserved reminded her a bit of professor Snape. Once he finished and their eyes locked she whispered, "Legilimens," and felt as though she were being disapparated into a dark void. She stood in the void, feeling constricted and uncomfortable. He must be still blocking me, she thought.

Then the memory Draco chose played out before her. She stood off to the side of the immaculate dining room, across the table from the pint-sized Draco. Looking around at her surroundings, she couldn't imagine this to be the same Manor that she had been tortured in. This room was more bright and homely. She thought to herself how pint-sized Draco looked kind of cute at that age. But then he started his tantrum about which school he was to attend…same old Draco. She followed the 11 year old to his room suite. Typical boyish looking decoration and very tidy. She saw the gorgeous owl, but scowled when he threw the signed note from his parents. He should have been more grateful. She followed again when Draco took his owl out for a flight. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression on his when he named his owl in that moment, he looked happy for once. Rather adorable compared to the whiny little prat from earlier.

As Hermione was brought back to reality, she figured it be best not to comment on how spoiled he was as a child or how cute he was back then. So she wiped the grin from her face and cleared her throat, "Well that was very interesting, and Aquila is a very pretty owl. Are you going to quiz me on anything?" She asked expectantly.

"Thank you. I named her after the eagle constellation, family tradition." Draco replied, leaning back against the cushioned arm chair. He felt relieved. Having her in his head hadn't been as bothersome as he had anticipated.

"No need for a quiz. I'm not a professor. Like I said, searching a mind is easy when doing so consciously. However that doesn't help your situation really. Your parents will be unconscious when you attempt to manipulate their dreams." He noted and got an idea.

"That's it!" He exclaimed sitting up. His chair transfigured into a futon.

"Do it again, this time with no eye contact. Use your wand if you need to. Whisper the incantation. With no eye contact necessary, you'll be able to practice manipulating your dorm mates' dreams. I imagine with practice you'll be able to do this to your parents without speaking the charm." He said and leaned back onto the futon so he was lying mostly down with his torso propped up at a bit of an angle.

One arm hung over his stomach and the other was draped over his eyes momentarily before he removed it and opened his eyes to look at her. Realizing she was probably going to reject the idea of manipulating/ invading her dorm mates dreams. He was looking at her, bracing for the Gryffindor rubbish of how to do such would be morally wrong. Yes, it was kind of unethical but it wasn't as bad as potentially causing her parents insanity because she didn't prepare properly.

Hermione thought for a moment. Manipulate my dorm mates' dreams? Would she really be able to do such a thing? Yes, she had to! It'd only be minor tweaks of course; nothing terrible…she'd simply be practicing. Maybe if she talked to Ginny about it, she'd be a willing participant? Or perhaps it would be better off that no one known. All these thoughts swirling around Hermione's head would have made her dizzy had she not been sitting down. She brushed away some hair from her face and sighed, "Alright, how to I manipulate someone's dreams?"

She saw and almost shocked look on his face and she scowled at him, "What? Did you think I wasn't serious about this? I might not be a Slytherin like you, but when it comes to my family and loved ones, I'll do just about anything for them." She said sternly.

Draco hated to admit that he really had no idea how to manipulate the mind in a dream state, only that logically it could be done. Memories could be erased, altered, re-seen, or falsified. Surely manipulating a dream was no so different.

A hairline grin peeked out at the corner of his lips when he heard her retort. Granger had tenacity that was an admirable quality. He rested back against the futon and said, "I have no idea how to manipulate a dream. I was only taught how to shield my mind, so Dumbledore wouldn't see what I was up to. My training was adequate so even Snape couldn't get inside my head. The man persistently badgered me for answered I wasn't going to share." He said which indicated that it wasn't Snape that taught him Occlumency.

His face shifted in expression very subtly. It became really sober and his eyes kind of distant, "He was furious when he couldn't see my mind. He kept offering his help, which I refused. Finally he cornered me and…I was furious when he said he had been made to take an unbreakable vow for me. As if to say I wasn't enough for the task I had been chosen to do."

He looked at Hermione, "I guess there are some things not worth doing, even if your life or the life of your family depends on it." He went back to his normal demeanor as he relaxed against the couch, closing his eyes.

"Come on Granger, we don't have all night. I'm already letting you in my mind; I refuse to let you into my dreams."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After Draco experienced the Legilimens lesson with Granger, he felt more relaxed in her presence. She hadn't mocked the memories she had seen. She was quick to learn how to search his mind without direct eye contract. They were comfortable as classmates, he supposed.

The weeks passed quickly and by the end of the month the Gala event had arrived. Draco was dressed in the typical dress robes attire for men. Black outer robes, shoes, slacks, white long sleeved button up collared shirt, a forest green vest and bow tie. He didn't even know why he had decided to waste his time with this dance. Perhaps it was to get Pansy to stop giving him that longing look of reconcile she was mustering more and more.

Reluctantly, he ventured with other Slytherins to the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick was hosting. Several other professors in their formal best were on the side lines as chaperones. It was apparent how much mingling the houses were doing. A couple of young, brave Slytherins (probably first years) were talking to a group of Ravenclaws. The rest were in their own horde around the round tables scattered throughout one half of the hall with food and beverages. The other half of the hall was a dance floor, with decorations of spring time and blooming flowers. The ceiling oddly enchanted to portray a nice warm day.

It was obvious that they wanted to encourage hope and student unity. It could be seen that the other three houses were mingling a bit better. Professor Flitwick projected his voice and announced, "Good evening everyone! Welcome to our Spring Gala. We shall begin the festivities with a formal dance." With a wave of his wand the orchestra students began to play a waltz song and Headmistress McGonagall was escorted by her brother Professor Malcolm McGonagall to the dance floor to begin.

"Draco, would you care to dance with me?" Pansy asked. She wore a low neck swoop dress that ruffled bunched up on the bottom that showed an excessive amount of leg, though still within the parameters of policy, much to his surprise. "Just one dance." He agreed and led her onto the floor.

Neville donned in classic black dress robe attire offered his hand to Hannah Abbott to the dance floor. Dean Thomas asked Ginny to dance and she reluctantly declined. She was dating Harry and dancing with Dean (her ex boyfriend) even as a friendly gesture wasn't entirely appropriate, or so she felt.

"Has anyone seen Hermione? I thought she was coming?" Ginny asked their group that had Luna, Seamus, Dean, and a few others. "Luna, would you like to dance?" Dean asked and the blonde Ravenclaw brightened. "I'll certainly dance with you Dean Thomas. Although I can tell you regret not having a successful relationship with Ginny before she committed to Harry Potter." She said being her usual honest self as they walked onto the dance floor.

"It was so strange, first I was standing on top of the astronomy tower kissing…Er, someone I can't remember, but then the bloke turned into a giant snake or something and was going to eat me, I think. But that's when I woke up." Lavender explained. It was the morning of the Gala, and she had just awaked from a nightmare. One perhaps influenced by Hermione.

"Oh Lavender, don't worry. It was just a dream. I'm sure a nice breakfast will help you forget all about it." Hermione consoled her dorm mate, urging her to get dressed for breakfast. Although she promised to herself that she wouldn't manipulate dreams in such a way, she couldn't help but get a bit upset when she saw who Lavender was kissing in her dream. One could only guess whom.

After Draco's lessons, Hermione decided to practice dream manipulation. She feared that something irreparable might happen if she started on someone else, so she looked into lucid dreaming. Then manipulated her own first, just to get the hang of it. It took her a couple of weeks to do so, getting into a deep enough sleep so that she couldn't wake herself once she finally became lucid. It took much effort at first, but quickly became easier and more fun as she practiced every night.

The third week, she decided to try manipulating someone else's dream. She chose Ginny, because if something were to happen, Hermione was sure her friend would understand and forgive her. It just so happened that Ginny was dreaming about playing quidditch against the Hollyhead Harpies, her favorite team, but losing horribly, since she was the only one on her team. Hermione was sitting in the furthest seat in the stadium full of people booing her friend. "Well this just isn't right. Go Ginny! You can do it!" She shouted over the crowd. If it was easy to change her own dreams with a simple thought, the same should be true for someone else's dreams. She concentrated hard, and then suddenly Harry, Ron, Fred and George all appeared in their quidditch gear and joined Ginny on the pitch. At that point, Hermione decided she had done enough and left.

In the morning, Ginny told her about the most amazing dream she had. After breakfast with Lavender, Hermione retreated into the library for more dreams and memories research. She had been doing so for the majority of her free time as of late, learning everything that might help her in her venture.

The clock struck four o clock in the afternoon when she had just finished her notes on something about dream psychology before she realized what time it was. "Oh no! If I don't hurry, I'll be late for the Gala!"She ran up to her dorm room. Everyone else had already made their way to the Great Hall.

"Just in time." She sighed as she entered the Great Hall while professor Flitwick gave his introduction to the Gala. The dress she wore was similar to the one she had worn for the Yule Ball during her fourth year. But this one was a darker shade of pink to match her necklace that Ron gave her that she now wore. She turned a few heads as she looked for her group of friends, not nearly as many as when she took the Polyjuice potion awhile back, but still noticed. She had to perform some heavy duty magic on her hair to get it to cooperate in such short time. She had it straightened, braided, and wrapped around like a tiara around her head.

"There she is! Hermione, we're over here!" Neville called out and waived her over. "We thought you weren't going to make it." He chuckled. It was in that moment when Hermione caught a glimpse of a flash of familiar blond hair. She had grown…accustomed to Draco's hair. How he styled it and the way it shimmered when light hit it at certain angles. But now how Pansy had her fingers intertwined in it at the moment. She couldn't help but scowl at the girl.

Draco had every intention to keep Pansy at a distance on the dance floor. It was inevitable that she leaned closer and closer to him, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck. He estimated the song to be half over at that point, and was practically counting down the seconds. "Relax, Draco. You used to like this, remember?" Pansy chided, as her fingers played with his hair, sensing his urgency to be done.

Part of him longed to take solace and comfort in the once familiar gesture of her fingertips playing with the locks of hair. But there was no comfort in her touch. No spark. Nothing. Just maybe irritation at messing with the locks he had taken care to adjust to look their formal best. "That was a long time ago. We are different now. With different…views." He reminded her.

Pansy caught a glimpse of Hermione talk to Neville and the others, temporary distracting her from Draco."Looks like 'Little Miss Fame' decided to show up after all. Of course she had to come in at the last possible moment and still be on time so everyone could see her. She didn't even cover up the scar on her arm, suits her right I suppose. She is a filthy mudblood after all." Draco stopped dancing and reached up to Pansy tilting her chin with his left hand so she was directly looking at him. "Lay off the insults Parkinson. If her scar on her arm defines her, then so does mine. Am I nothing more then what the scar on my arm represents? I will not tolerate your chuffer attitude anymore. It makes you meager despite your physical attributes." He said releasing her and walked off the dance floor just as the song ended.

"Draco…" Pansy called out but he ignored it. He almost made it to the exit when Zabini blocked him. "Come on, whatever Pansy did to get your goat, just let it go."

"Move Zabini this was a stupid idea to come." Draco snapped about to shove the guy out of the way.

Professor Flitwich announced once more. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's time to mingle with students from other houses. Ask someone not of your house to dance."

Draco turned around reluctantly and his eyes caught a glimpse of Granger. She was wearing a ruffled dress similar to the gown from years prior, only it was a few shades darker than he recalled. In the spur of the moment he felt his feet move on their own accord, while his mind was still racing at what exactly did he think he was doing. He made his way across the room. When he approached Granger he stopped within arm's length, bowed slightly with a nod of his head, extended out his open hand palm up.

"May I have this dance, Granger?"

Time seemed to stop around Hermione when Draco asked her to dance. It seemed out of the blue and caught her off guard. At first she looked around just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, Neville and Ginny were just as shocked as she was. "Er, of course, Malfoy." She gracefully took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. She was highly confident in her dancing ability and hoped he was as well.

Draco's hand flexed gently around her own as she accepted and he led her onto the dance floor. In that moment he was grateful for his mother insisting he knew how to dance properly. 'It's a practice that is becoming obsolete among the common population. The upper class must uphold tradition, my son. It is another display of how superior we truly are.' were the words he had been told.

He was confident enough in his dance technique to lead her through a Vietnamese waltz routine, instead of the basic square waltz step that most of the students were accustomed to doing. His right hand slipped behind her upper back, conforming to her shoulder blade for leading purposes. While his left hand kept a hold of her right hand. He could tell she knew how to follow well enough. She didn't miss or stumble through any of his subtle dancing cues as to what moves he was leading her through.

"I am surprised Granger. I figured you to be too stubborn to let me actually lead." Draco remarked, once they were in a comfortable rhythm of movement along with the music.

A slight shiver ran up her spine as he placed his hand on her back. She could tell out of the corners of her eyes that they were being watched by a good number of the students, dancing and not dancing alike. 'This is good.' She thought. The whole point of the Gala was being displayed for everyone to see. Two people who were known to despise one other, coming together and dancing. Mingle without aggression; be civil despite the past and their differences. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, like she was helping the cause, brining unity to the school.

She couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's comment. "I thought I'd let you take the lead, since you've helped me out so much recently." She said looking up at him. She locked eyes with him for a moment; His piercing grey, almost silver eyes. Suddenly she realized the she once had those eyes and his hair color as well, and how popular she became with them. They were attractive features, but somehow she felt like she was appreciating them to their fullest now upon him in this moment. "Besides," She said, snapping out of her deep thought, "you are a great lead. Who taught you?"

Draco thought he would never see the day Granger and him having a civil conversation in public. She even released a chuckle at his commentary. It was a pleasant sound. Their eyes locked for a moment. His mind reflected on the Polyjuice potion incident. His eyes and hair on her had been beyond attractive. But now he was able to see that her chocolate brown eyes and hair had their own set of beauty he had never cared to notice before. Between their scholarly interactions, his enlightenment on her appearance, and her compliment on his leading skills, he suddenly came to an understanding why Viktor Krum was enthralled with her.

Her asking a question brought him back to the present. "My mother. She believed proper dance technique is a tradition worth upholding. It's nice to dance with someone of the same skill caliber." He answered, leading her through a spin and out then back to closed form. Their bodies had relaxed enough in each other's presence to lessen the gap between their torsos. The song came to an end. Removing his hand from her back he kept a hold of her other hand and led her off the dance floor, back to her gaggle of friends.

"Thank you for the dance, Granger." He said cordially, as he released her hand. He departed feeling the plenty of eyes that had been on him and her the moment he had asked her to dance. It was an unusual sense of satisfaction he felt within his chest. This dance had been about house unity. He and Granger could be civil and display so in public. Nobody else in the entire school had any reason to keep a hold of any sort of grudge. Not anymore. Rivalry was okay, healthy even. But enemies, they did not need to be any more.

Draco walked past several of the known individuals with blood prejudice who opened their mouths. He gave a sharp look silencing them. "Bugger off and go hug a Hufflepuff or something." He snapped and exited the Great Hall, this time no one stopped him.

Dancing with Draco felt strangely wonderful. Hermione couldn't help but giggle again when he twirled her, making her dress billow around her. She felt disappointed when the song ended. When Draco led her off the floor and thanked her for the dance, Hermione kindly bowed, "Thank you, Malfoy." She watched as he walked away back to the Slytherin group's area before she turned to her own group. Everyone was still gawking at her. "What? Like it's so strange that happened during an event which sole purpose was to bring forth unity between houses." She scolded.

Neville stepped forward, "But Malfoy of all people? Don't you think he's a bit far gone for—"

"I for one believe that he's finally matured enough to make his own path in life." Hermione interrupted, "He's not been nasty even once to any of us this year, has he? A vast improvement, I'd say." Just then Luna and Dean stepped off the dance floor, cutting between the two groups. Luna kept twirling around as though caught in a slow motion whirlpool. "Isn't dancing lovely? Like speaking with our bodies, a language of motion, sometimes intimate." She said in her airy, nonchalant way.

Dean flopped own in a chair next to Hermione, clearly out of breath, "It's hard keeping up with that girl, Merlin bless the bloke she ends up with." The group heard professor Flitwick announce a more upbeat song was to follow as the dance continued, appearing to have proved itself and its goal obtained.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The end of year exams were fast approaching, leaving no room for extracurricular activities, only studying. The last week of Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons arrived. Resisting the Imperius Curse was the stated subject. What they really were learning was Occlumency through using Legilimens and Occlumens.

"Today we are learning to resist the Imperius Curse via Occlumency. It is used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens, or a mind searcher. Those who have this skill can resist their mind being penetrated; resist influence of veritserium potion, and some of the effects of the Imperius Curse." Professor Malcolm McGonagall began as he presented to the class.

"The basic form of Occlumency involves," He pointed to the black board that had writing upon it. "Clearing one's mind - making it 'blank and empty'- in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. It allows the shut out of an invasive individual who desires to perceive ones thoughts and emotions. It requires a great deal of willpower, as well as high degree of mental and emotional discipline. I want everyone to pair up by placing your desk so you are face to face with someone you are not as friendly with on a regular basis. As those more friendly emotions will make this task more difficult to do. Direct eye contact is required. Your want may be held in your hand but it is not entirely necessary."

Draco found a seventh year Ravenclaw male student to pair up with. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students will be casting Legilimens spell to search their partners mind. Slytherin and Gryffindor students, you will be executing Occlumens to shield your mind. Begin eye contact. Keep it steady. You may begin." The professor announced and a bombardment of voices echoed off the class walls.

'Occlumens' Draco thought silently, not needing to hold his wand for this task. His mental barrier was up, giving the Ravenclaw absolutely nothing. Just…nothing. Suppressing all emotions and memories from his mind. Leaving nothing for the student to find.

The boy looked puzzled and was grateful when the professor announced to switch partners. After five students one of them stood up and said, "Malfoy isn't even trying. I can't anything from him."

The professor approached and looked rather impressed. "If he wasn't trying to block, you would be able to get something from him. It seems you are quite skilled in this Mr. Malfoy." He complimented and the professor had the students switch who was using the search and block charms. Draco wasn't as skilled at mind searching as he was blocking. This was going to be a skill worth developing.

At first Hermione, was a tad nervous about being the subject of such a spell when paired up with a Ravenclaw student. However, she quickly found that either her partner was unskilled in casting the unfriendly spell, or she was such a quick learner that she was able to completely block out any attempt to invade her mind. The next few exchanges with other students confirmed that it was in fact her efforts to block that were successful.

"Good work Miss Granger. It seems like you and Mr. Malfoy will have no issue with defending against this spell in the future." Professor McGonagall commented. But when it came time for her turn to take the offensive position, she decided to go easy on her 'opponent' so as to not hurt anyone with the nasty spell. Unfortunately, one Hufflepuff student she was matched up with lost focus. Luckily, the command she used was to sit down. "Work on it, Kettleburn. Think of nothing, clear your mind." The professor encouraged as he witnessed the struggle.

Draco was envious that Granger was getting this task of Occlumency within the first thirty minutes of class. It had taken him longer. The professor ordered people to switch partners again and this time much to his dismay, he ended up with Granger. It was his turn to block an invasion, but he hadn't been able to entirely block her because of the sudden jolt of envy that had flared up within him toward Granger moments before.

His envy triggered the memory of how he had learned Occlumency, that she was entirely witnessing while invading his mind.

-Flashback-

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to begin Occlumency training?" 16 year old Draco asked as he followed his Aunt Bellatrix down a set of stone stairs that led to the dungeons below Malfoy Manor.

"We are Draco. Keep up now. That's a good lad." She said as they passed the usual area and went further back into the cell cavern. They stopped and she uncovered what appeared to be an old well hole.

"What's going on?" He asked confused as his Aunt Bellatrix asked for his wand. He obeyed, hesitantly handing it over to her. "Occlumency involves clearing your mind. Free of everything, until nothing remains. No emotions. No memories. Just darkness." She said and pushed him in.

He fell to the dirt bottom, grateful it was a dry well. He couldn't see anything around or in front of him, it was too dark. He looked up at his Aunt from above, barely making out the circle of the top of the well. "Let me out of here this instant. My father will hear about this. This is my house; you must do as I say." He yelled and she just chuckled a sound full of cold and insanity.

"No, dear boy. I only do what the Dark Lord commands. As he is residing here I consider this place his domain. Your father has already lost his chance to prove himself worthy of the Dark Lord's respect. I do hope you can bring back some honor to your family. For if you fail learning Occlumency, however are you going to be able to complete the task you have been honored to do? We can't have that oaf Dumbledore seeing what is coming for him. Remember Draco, embrace the nothingness." She said and placed the cover over the whole opening, leaving him in total darkness.

For a while he tried to climb out physically. That only resulted in scraps, bruises, and failure. He couldn't apparated out. He didn't have his wand. Then he got hungry and thirsty and needed to relieve himself. Eventually those needs disappeared and gave way to exhaustion. His voice eventually disappeared from overuse, shouting and calling out for help. Leaving him alone, in the dark, no voice of his own for comfort, no light to see, nothing to hear, and nothing to feel. Only thing left to do was close his eyes and embrace the darkness around. Feel the entire nothing around him.

It was unknown to him how many days passed before the hole above him opened and he fished out, feigning from the brightness of a single candlelight lamp he wasn't ready when his Aunt's voice said, "Legilimens." While another voice said "Lumos" and shined it right at him. Another distraction was the scent of food nearby and the sound of water. He bowled over; slamming his mind shut, wishing it would all just go away. The darkness didn't require anything. It was easy to feel nothing compared to feeling everything.

"Well done Draco…" Bellatrix whispered into his ear. The voice of Lord Voldemort came next. "You certainly have a way with children Bellatrix…

-Flashback ends-

Draco managed to throw her out of his mind. His breath was in quiet pants and his eyes fierce with cold anger and defensive glare. Why did she have to be damn good at everything?

Switched up again and this time against Malfoy, she took the mean look he gave her as a challenge to do her best against him, possibly to test her legilimency or his Occlumency, she couldn't quite tell. Apparently it was neither. She wasn't expecting to break through his barrier and to see what played out before her. Being trapped in that well, starving and alone, she couldn't imagine how he managed to survive and not absolutely hate his family. She felt horrible for him because she knew it wasn't actually his family's fault. They were in deep with the Dark Lord, whether they liked it or not.

Then Draco finally managed to regain control and throw her out of his mind. Shocked at what she saw she stepped back. She saw the anger in Draco's eyes and worried he'd lash out. "Oh my—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—I thought you would—"

"What's going on then?" Professor Malcolm McGonagall came over to assess the damage, "See something you weren't supposed to, Miss Granger? Well, it's nothing a polite apology won't fix. No hard feelings over an exercise in Occlumency, I won't have it."

Hermione threw her head down into a bow, "Yes, I'm very sorry. I thought you would have been more capable to block me out." She rambled.

"Very good. Good job everyone. I think that's enough for today. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall announced, trying to diffuse the situation.

Students eager to leave early began to hurry out of class. The professor waited and Draco reluctantly said, "Don't mention it." Taking that as an apology the professor left them. Once out of earshot Draco couldn't help but spat, "I blood well could have blocked you if…Why do you have to be so good at everything Granger? What took me three days you accomplished in thirty minutes. It's infuriating."

Hermione was a bit taken back and appalled by Draco's tantrum. "What are you talking about? Just because I wasn't tortured in order to learn a skill that makes me better than you? I'm good at things because I study my arse off, nothing because I'm some sort of special." She spat back.

"I'm talking about you. Anything you do is brilliant. Everything you do is right. You are beautiful in every way possible…" Draco remarked and stopped, trailing off his speech. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

He regained his composure enough to grab his bag and say on his way out, in a calm, collected, sincere manner, "For once in your life you are wrong, Granger. You are really special, you just won't acknowledge it. Farewell Granger." He finished leaving the classroom before he made a bigger fool of himself.

So, maybe he had developed some level of attraction towards her. Or perhaps he was simply stating fact. Yes, he reasoned, stating a fact. It didn't matter though. N.E.W.T.s were next week and Graduation was the week after. Then he was on his way to the Alchemy Centre in Egypt after summer. He and Granger were associates that had put the past behind them. It was time to move on from Hogwarts institution and onto a brighter future.

Beautiful in every way…this compliment made Hermione blush harder than she ever had before. Even Ron hadn't called her beautiful before, the ruddy git. At least he managed to send her a longer letter than before. But it was mostly complaining about his supervisors. Nothing romantic like Harry and Ginny were sending each other. It really did make her sad, but she promised not to hold it against him.

She had absolutely had no idea how to respond. For the first time in her life, she didn't have an answer. Hell, she didn't even know what the question was. She simply stood there, flabbergasted. She knew his opinion of her had improved, but she hadn't no idea what he thought of her exactly now.

N.E.W.T.s came and left without issue. Hermione was confident that she passed all of her tests with 0's. Even the professors and guest testers were impressed with her performances. She was a bit curious as to how Draco faired, but whenever she tried to find him to ask, he either avoided her or seemed to be in the company of several others making him unavailable to approach. Although, at one point, she could have sword she saw him turn the slightest shade of pink when he caught a glance of her in passing. After several failed attempts, she decided to give him the space he apparently needed.

Draco passed his final exams with 0's. He managed to avoid Granger to speaking with her directly though there was no hiding the blush of pin that spread on his cheeks when their eyes met once. Graduation was uneventful. The seventh and eighth years were carried away from Hogwarts in the boats across the lake, just as they had been carried to Hogwarts at the beginning.

Authors' Note: We have completed part one out of four parts of the story, Stranger Than Magic. I won't be breaking the parts up into 'books' like I initially thought. I refer to them as parts simply because each part is a specific transition of how Draco and Hermione's relationship develops. All four parts are one story. They will be presented together in sequential chapters, just as you have been reading this entire time. and I, adwhogwartsseeker, cannot THANK YOU ALL so much for reading, comments, favorite and following our tale. It really does bring us an immense amount of joy that so many of you devoted Harry Potter fans are enjoying our portrayal of these beloved characters, the development of between them, and the plot. Thank you for your patience as I am the one doing the transfer and editing from our writing platform to an acceptable document that allows me to upload it to the site. I know this last chapter ended in a way that was very conflicting for most, if not all of you, including us authors. Stay with us folks! They parted way as respected classmates. Now the fun can begin to develop their status from respectful of one another as classmates into...spoilers. ^_~

For those of you, who have reviewed with a compliment to the story and added a comment of seeking to friend me (adwhogwartsseeker) or engage in discussion, please check your private messaging via the fanfiction site. I can assure you I am not ignoring you request or have simply forgotten. I have sent out messages and look forward to chat, discuss, or make a new friend.

Sincerely one of the authors, adwhogwartsseeker


	22. Chapter 22

Authors' Note: I promise these notes will not become a regular thing. However I felt I should inform you, I had to refine a paragraph in chapter 17 just a tiny bit. In chapter 17 in a narrative paragraph it _originally_ stated Draco knew about woman's anatomy because of his Aunt conceiving Voldemort's child, but he didn't witness the birth. I had to change that so he did witness with that, as such a detail is significant in upcoming chapters. As far as canon goes, we only have estimates on when conception and exact date of birth happened for that child. So, I worked with logic and canon info to make it highly plausible that Draco would have been around for such an event. Thanks for reading! This will all make sense very soon. Now onto the good stuff!

Chapter 22

Making good on Professor Nicholas Flamel's verbal recommendation as well as obtaining a letter of recommendation from him, Draco went on to study at the Alchemy Centre in Egypt. For five years, Draco studied many branches of Alchemy. The four elements, the transmutation of substances; it is thus intimately connected with potion-making, chemistry, astronomy, philosophy, transformation magic, even dabbled in Spagyric or 'plant alchemy'.

He mastered the skill of brewing a universal solvent. A once hypothetical substance that has the ability to dissolve any material. Its true success was one of the best known goals of many alchemists for decades. His skill to brew it successfully, to be effective every time no matter what material it was put on was astounding. Making him the best to make potions for Curse-Breakers and Ancient Runes Translators to use all over the world, while searching ancient ruins.

"Malfoy, can you take an order to the city of Tanis and stay overnight per request of the Curse-Breaker?" An administrator at the Centre inquired as Draco finished sealing the last of a universal solvent batch. Tanis was relatively unknown among muggle archeologists. Tanis's royal tombs have yielded artifacts on par with the treasures of Tutankhamen.

Draco gave the man a look of disinterest. "What? All of our interns are done with their internships. We are in progress of reviewing who we want to offer jobs to. Besides, you spend way too much time indoors." The man commented. He was older, in his fifties, though still lively with this light brown hair, mustache, and European accent.

Draco took the order form from him and began to pack the order in an enchanted box that kept all potions from spilling even if the box was turned about or damaged. "It's not my fault I'm indoors most of the day. Nobody can brew the universal solvent correctly besides me. I'll deliver the order to Tanis and stay overnight. I just finished a batch that will be adequate amount for the other Alchemy Centre orders from their Curse-Breakers and ours or a week." He stated, checking the order form once more to make sure he got all the potions requested before he left the Centre. The order form had the Curse-Breakers initials on it H. G., the words 'overnight Alchemist consultation' with a meeting place, date, and time. Other than that he didn't know which curse break had placed the extensive order or required a consultation. Grabbing his own 'overnight' bag from the foot of the desk he asked, "When am I getting my own office?"

The older man laughed, "You don't need one yet. You are too busy making universal solvent potion for everyone worldwide to justify one." Draco grumbled and headed out of the Centre. As soon as he was off the grounds and into the blazing sunlight he apparated to the ancient runes of Tanis.

Hermione busied herself for a full year with tracking down her parents and practicing the spells required to bring back their memories. She went home with Ginny to the Weasley Burrow and practiced covering and uncovering memories from a reluctant Ronald, who felt that he owed it to her for not writing more often. "I'm glad you figured out how, but who taught you this?" He asked, concerned about his well being.

"Actually, Draco Malfoy taught me. He's really lightened up. I really think that he and we all could have been friends all along had it not been for his father and Voldemort being bad fellows." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, there is no magic powerful enough to get Malfoy and us on even good terms." Ron tried to reason with her. "I am just saying, there might be a universe in which it could happen. I am not saying it is this one." She retorted and the discussion was closed.

After what she felt was thorough practice without damaging Ron in the least, she finally decided that it was time for the real deal. She traveled to Australia and made her way to the address of her parents' new dental practice. She walked in to 'make an appointment and consultation about finances.' She cast a bedazzling charm on the office to make it look closed. She was alone with her parents at long last. Once she knew she had the opportunity to do so, she snuck a powerful sleeping potion into their teas during the consultation. When they both were unconscious, she sat them comfortably in the sitting room and went to work undoing the obliviate spell and false memory charms she did to them previously, just as she had practiced.

It took a lot of careful effort to uncover the hidden memories, much harder work than the practice runs she did on Ron. But in the end she succeeded.

She gave them the antidote to the sleeping potion and they slowly woke up. "Huh…Hermione? What happened?" Her father asked, groggy as expected. Her mother also came to, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hermione practically tackled them both in a tearful hug. "Mum! Dad! I'm so glad you're okay!" After she calmed down, she explained to them all what happened. Although she left out the fact that she took their memories away without knowing a for sure way of reversing what she did. It took her all evening, mostly because she had to explain minor details, but they finally understood what happened.

"We are so proud of you Hermione and glad you are safe." They said, embracing her once more. "You're not cross with me?" she asked sheepishly. "Of course not. You did what you thought was the best given the situation. We couldn't have asked for more from our daughter."

A few months later, the Granger's and their dental practice moved back to their old home in England. Hermione didn't move back in to her family home, however. Instead she made herself a comfortable studio apartment in the shed behind her parents home with a bit of transfiguration.

It scared her parents the first time they saw that the inside was much bigger than the tiny utility shed on the outside. She explained that it was only temporary, until she found employment. She explained briefly about the Curse-Breaker job for Gringotts.

4 years later . . .

Her first solo assignment! She'd been looking forward to this for months. Hermione had been a ancient runes translator for a year, then was under Bill Weasley's tutorage for three years after that. Now she was given her first solo assignment per recommendation by the head of Gringotts Curse-Breaker department. Not only was she being sent to the city of Tanis in Egypt, but it may be the biggest find of the decade, if not the century!

There in Tanis, someone came across a newly discovered room where runes described the location of the greatest alchemist of ancient history: Dev Hoenheim. Hermione was sent primarily for her competence in both translating and curse-breaking, but also her problem solving. She'd helped Bill out of many conundrums that involved riddles set in place by the curse's creators.

More often than not, curses were set in place to protect something of value to its creator. Of course, the curses were also created during the lifetime of the creator, so they were often given loopholes that only the creator would know. However, with time and libraries of information on her side, Hermione would often be able to easily and safely bypass these curses. Until now.

The curse set by Dev Hoenheim was far more complicated than any she'd seen before. It had taken her an unprecedented amount of time to figure out how to solve the riddles set before her and her superiors at Gringotts were becoming impatient for the treasures that surely were held within such a heavily guarded tomb. It was nothing short of a stroke of luck that she found the last living descendant of Dev Hoenheim with a family heirloom, passed down through generations. This artifact just so happened to be the key to Dev Hoenheim's legacy. The only caveat was that it required alchemic understanding and potions. Something Hermione was not very well versed in. She did know where to find that information though. With a simple letter to Hogwarts' alchemy professor, she was happily given a extensive list of potions needed to open the 'lock' hiding away Hoenheim's legacy. However, professor Flamel also wrote to her that it would be best to gain the expertise of someone well versed in Alchemy, who could accompany her on this task. So she sent the list to the Alchemy Centre in Egypt and requested an alchemist to stay overnight for a consultation.

Despite the heat of Egypt, Draco still wore a black suit and tie. If he was making a batch of universal solvent, he wore a green robe to prevent stains upon his tailored suits. If he wasn't potion making or presiding over the other alchemists, he was attending to administrative duties over the Alchemy Centre. Thus he relied on maintaining a professional appearance at any give time.

Coming out of his apparition, the heat was uncomfortable. Perhaps he really did spend too much time inside he thought as he loosened the tie just a bit. The surface of the ruins looked insignificant. Just a bunch of rumble with barely any legible marks upon the two foot tall stone structures that remained. After being disregarded for centuries, some Curse-Breaker had poked and prodded enough to discover these ruins were meant to appear insignificant upon first sight. The underground was extensive, cursed, and so far had many rune messages that involved an alchemist, Dev Hoenheim.

It had been big news at the Centre. Draco researched about the alchemist and found him to be the original alchemist to discover/creator to the universal solvent potion. Making him one of the most important alchemists ever. Nicholas Flamel being the first, because he created the Philosopher's Stone and Elixir of Life.

With the box of potions under one arm he pulled out the order form to check the time of the meet up. He was a few minutes early still. The sound of someone apparating in arrival reaching his ears a moment later.

"It is not every day you see someone wearing a suit in the hot desert." Hermione stated, with a chuckle as she came out of her apparition to the meeting place she designated for her potions order and Alchemist consultation. She was cloaked in loose, white robes underneath a cloak made out of Graphorn hide. Her head was completely shrouded, save for her chocolate-brown eyes, by a red and yellow scarf. She extended her hand to formally greet the Alchemist when she realized who he was. "Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy. It's been a while. Let's get out of the sun, shall we?" She suggested and withdrew her hand from its initial offer of a handshake so she could withdraw her wand. She conjured a tent just big enough for a person to bend down and walk into.

When the Curse-Breaker arrived a familiar female voice commented on his attire. She certainly was dressed in the typical clothing modern Egyptians found most comfortable. Loose fit white robes, with a violet Graphorn hide cloak. Useful for repelling most spells and was tougher than dragon scales. The horn was a highly prized potion ingredient, used in potions like the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. He could only see her eyes; the rest of her head was covered by a crimson and gold scarf. But it was enough to see her pleasantly surprised expression when she saw his face and recognized him.

"I like to maintain a certain appearance of professionalism, Granger." He spoke as she withdrew her hand and procured her wand, offering some shade. "A simple 'nice to see you' would have been sufficient, but the shade is appreciated." He quipped as they stepped under the small canopy. Once inside he said, "You are the Curse-Breaker assigned to the Tanis ruins; you must be doing very well indeed. I was expecting Gringotts to send a more experienced Curse-Breaker when I saw the location on the order form." He commented, the statement carefully carrying a compliment to her success to have been assigned the greatest discovery of the century.

Hermione took off the scarf and cloak, setting them on a chair in the corner of the now large interior of the tent. Her signature fluffy bush of hair amplified by the arid climate was somewhat tamed in a loose ponytail. "Well I guess I am just special, aren't I?" she teased, remembering the statement by Draco from the last time she spoke to him. Not waiting for a response she continued, "Actually, my supervisors were hoping to keep this operation quiet, but it seems word travels quickly." She stated, her eyes drifting to the crate Draco had brought with him. "So, you brought the alchemy potions I requested?" She asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Draco didn't know whether to be amazed or repulsed that she still remembered that statement he made to her their final time in class. He decided to ignore the little quip. Though it was clear she didn't expect an answer as she moved onto discussion other topics, as her attention went to the box he had under his arm.

"Yes. I have what you ordered." He assured as he set the box on a chair and opened it to reveal the contents of various vials. "If this ruin really was cursed by the alchemist, Dev Hoenheim, the actual creator of the universal solvent potion, you are in for a tricky task." He told her, picking up a large vial that had a black substance within it that was suspended in the middle, not touching the sides or any part of the glass.

"It took me three years to perfect Hoenheim's universal solvent potion. The vial is enchanted so the potion remains suspended while inside. Otherwise it would just disintegrate the vial." He shared putting the vial away. "It was unknown who originally created the universal solvent until the Tanis ruins were discovered and the runes inside translated to reveal Dev Hoenheim. He is considered one of the greatest Alchemists, third only to Nicholas Flamel. I have a feeling any curses needing to be broken my need an Alchemists expertise and a Curse-Breakers tenacity of meddling." He stated, easing the backpack of his shoulders and setting it next to the chair that held the box of potions. He was glad he made weekly batches of universal solvent, so he would have at least six days to work with if necessary for this endeavor before he was very much needed back at the Centre.

An Alchemists' greatest prestige came, not from their trademark mystic and metaphysical speculation, but from their more mundane contributions to various chemical industries. Such as ore testing and refining, metalworking, production of inks, dyes and cosmetics, ceramics and glass manufacture, preparation of extracts and liquors and the invention of gunpowder.

Draco mostly produced the universal solvent, but managed the production of other much needed potions for Curse-Breakers. Such as Anti-poison remedy, burn salve, bite venom counter remedy, aqua vitae, and more. Ruins and tombs were protected with a variety of way. He could only guess what Dev had in store for them.

Hermione's eyes widened when Draco produced the bottle of universal solvent. The inky black substance seemed to swirl as it was suspended in the container. She'd never seen anything like it before. Such a nasty chemical, yet it looked so harmless, almost beautiful. "And that's why I requested an alchemist for an overnight consultation. I've done the research, but what I don't have is the alchemic expertise. Also I thought an alchemist would like to help uncover something that Hoenheim may or may not have been known for…It's just an old rumor I came across in my research, possibly nothing." She said, beginning to ramble.

Draco closed the box, hiding the contents away and placed it in his pack. It was apparent that Alchemists had rights by the Ministry to have an undetectable extension charm on their 'overnight' bags. Or maybe that was just Malfoy bending the rules to fit his needs. "Blimey. Did you hear that? Hermione Granger needs help." He replied with a faux look of shock and glanced around mockingly, as if looking for someone else. "Pity. No witnesses. Let's get to it then. Merlin knows chasing after the unknown and dangerous is something that you enjoy doing." He remarked with a playful smirk as he replaced his backpack onto his shoulders and exited the tent.

He looked at the rubble of sparsely visible ruins wondering exactly how they were going to get in. Then he realized that perhaps the ruins were undiscovered for so long was because the only way to them was to apparate underground. That was dangerous. If you don't know where you are going, you could end up splinched, stuck in a wall, or buried alive. Trusting in her skills and expertise, when she exited standing beside him, he took a hold of her hand. He waited for that vacuum affect to take over as her apparation passenger.

Warmth that had nothing to do with physical body heat crept over his hand. He swallowed quietly, ignoring the fact her hand conformed well in his grasp. He chastised himself mentally. Surely the reaction was just because he hadn't had much of a 'dating' life since fifth year of Hogwarts. Even then with Parkinson was not entirely a real dating situation. It was more of a convenience that had benefitted him.

Hermione returned his playful smirk. "I'm not afraid to ask for assistance. I know my limits, though I do like to best them from time to time. One never knows what they are capable of unless they try." She shrugged. She winced when the sun hit her eyes as she exited the tent. Though she was outside most of the time (in fact, she had acquired a nice tan over the years) she much preferred a candle lit library. Oh how she missed the Hogwarts library. She hadn't gotten to half of the books she originally wanted to read.

Hermione blushed a bit when Draco took her hand, but was overcome with the comedy of the situation, "Oh my Draco, if you wanted to hold my hand, you simply had to ask. The entrance is just over that dune. You can manage that far I'm sure, but just in case..." She chuckled as she began to walk, squeezing his hand in hers rather than letting go.

She led him to a wooden dome that had been excavated. A large hole had been broken through the top. "Careful going in there, the inside is rotting out from the sand spiders." She cautioned. Hermione brandished her wand and levitated herself down gently into the entrance.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed together in momentary confusion. She had addressed him as Draco. It sounded odd, but good, in a weird way. "I don't have to ask. It's apparent that you don't mind holding your hand." He responded back, moments after she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and didn't let go. They started to walk, consequently hand in hand. The jest of the hand holding and explanation of the entrance to the ruins was mildly amusing. Even he couldn't keep a stern look on his face at her exaggerated remark.

The small hole in the ground appeared to be reinforced with wood, though that didn't make it any more reassuring. Her mention of spiders sent an unpleasant chill down his spine. "Now you tell me. I guess that is only mildly better than scarabs." He decided and followed her in, keeping his wand at the ready as he levitated down slowly. It was no wonder that Hermione's superiors had assigned her this task. The entire entrance of the ruin was covered in runes. Every possible place was written up, presuming to tell details about the great Dev Hoenheim.

But it was obvious that they hadn't gotten through the door that was illuminated by torch flame light at the opposite side of the room. He stood beside her, eyeballing his surroundings. The floor had an intricate design that he realized was deceivingly plain, compared to the many runes on the wall. He recognized it as a transmutation circle that led to the door. It was solid and free of any sort of blemish, except for at the bottom. It had symbols that resembled water and a goblet.

He pulled off his pack from his back and removed a two liter bottle of water. Carefully making his way to the middle of the floor he poured the precious clear liquid onto the floor. The water filled over the design in the purposely made indentation. Placing a hand on the edge he spoke an incantation, with the other hand holding his wand he dipped the tip into the water. The liquid changed from clear to crimson red. Just as the red wine reached the bottom of the door the liquid disappeared from their view. Moments later, a line appeared down the middle and it slowly opened upon its own accord. "Turning water into wine is one basic technique in Alchemy. It also represents the once practice tradition of blood sacrifice." He explained, feeling rather proud of himself.

"I've been mostly alone out here for the last two weeks, so I suppose I'm just starved for human interaction." Hermione said as they climbed up the dune. She really did enjoy holding someone's hand. It'd been wretchedly quiet with no one else around. Of course there was a delivery boy, bringing her food and water while she translated, but he never stayed long. "Spiders were the least of my worries here for the last two weeks." She remarked when Draco joined her in the ruin. "The first day by myself, I had to deal with a lethifold that must have come across this nice place, out of the sun. Took me by surprise, nasty things lethifolds."

She watched curiously as Draco poured water onto the floor and transmuted it into wine. "Ah, so that's what that was. I was worried I'd have to actually make a blood sacrifice."

The next room was rather small, and the walls were bare, no trace of writing. It was very dark, so Hermione took out what looked like a cigarette lighter. But when she clicked the trigger, a small but bright ball of light flew out and up to the center of the ceiling.

In the middle of the room stood a platform with a scale. Very ornate, the scale stood absolutely still. One plate with silver and hand a design of a crescent moon on it. The other was gold and had a sun design. Nothing was on the scale or the platform around it. Opposite the door they came in was another stone door that looked as solid as the material it was made from. "Well, mister alchemist, what do you make of it?" Hermione asked after studying the scale for a moment.

Draco gave a curious look as Granger pulled out some sort of magical device that produced a ball of light indefinitely. It was more efficient than using a wand and lumos. "What is that Granger? I've never seen anything like it before." He asked her, eyeing the object curiously.

He inspected the scale slowly. Clearly this was indicating equivalent exchange. The scale was perfectly balanced and the stone door ahead of them remained shut. The silver embellished with a crescent moon. The other gold with embellishment of the sun. "It's hard to say for sure. It appears to be a device that will desire equivalent exchange of something that is completely opposite. It has to match in physical aspects and yet be of the same value and opposites." He speculated and casually placed a finger on the moon silver scale.

A curse came flying across the room from a compartment that was trigger released from somewhere nearby. Draco flicked his wand hand and the curse bounced off his shield charm and dissipated. The scale went back to balanced and no other surprises happened. "And it needs to remain balanced when presenting it apparently." He pondered on what could possibly be something that fit the requirements.

Life and death were opposites. But finding two rats or other critters of physical same mass would be impossible. Then a better idea came to mind, "Granger, have you ever watched someone die?" He asked her. He had watched his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange give birth to the daughter of Voldemort. He was sworn under an unbreakable vow to never speak of her true parentage. He used the tip of his wand to withdraw the memory from his mind. The wispy white strand clung to his wand as he hovered over the gold plate, waiting for her to be ready with a memory of her own. The memory strands would be of the same mass and yet opposites. Life and Death. Sun and Moon. Light and Dark. Him and Her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione let him examine the small device as she explained, "It was professor Dumbledore's. He called it a Deluminator. It can take away a light from its source and put it back. If there's no place to set a light, it'll simply float where you want it. It was bequeathed to Ron to help us find Voldemort's horcruxes." She said as she patted the walls down for some sort of clue.

She couldn't help but admire the serious look on Draco's face when she turned back to find him deep in thought over the pedestal. The way his brow furrowed and his eyebrows twitched during focus. She definitely appreciated an intellectual. Her attention shifted when he spoke, "Yes, most likely. I assumed as much, but what does it want us to weigh?"

When Draco touched the scale the curse shot out at them, she also quickly put up a shield charm. At first she was confused at Draco's odd inquiry about watching someone die. But when he took out a memory strand, it made sense. "Ah! Brilliant! I suppose I have," She said her tone changing from excited to solemn. She raised her own wand to her temple. A wispy white strand of memory attached itself to her want as she drew it away. "During the battle at Hogwarts, I landed a blow on a werewolf who had cornered a student. I had meant to simply knock him away to let the cornered fourth year girl escape. But….well anyway, yes I have seen someone die." She held her own memory over the moon plate and at the same time they tapped their wands, dropping the white wisps on to the plates. The previous locked doors glowed with a dim light for a moment as they opened. A long dark hallway lay before them, and looked to descend into the earth. Hermione clicked the Deluminator again and the orb of light swooped back where it came from. She then cast Lumos so they could see again.

Draco wasn't surprised that Dumbledore was the creator of the Deluminator. The old wizard had a knack for seeing the light, even in the darkest of times. He had no desire to share his memory and he appreciated that she wasn't an insufferable know it all anymore to the point that she would have asked just to cure her curiosity.

As they began their trek down the long dark hallway, he illuminated his wand tip and asked, "If the Deluminator was bequeathed to Weasley, why do you have it now?" She had no engagement ring or wedding band on her left hand. She didn't correct him when he addressed her as Granger. She was seemingly more than okay with holding his hand earlier due to transportation misunderstanding. Although she had justified that as desperate for human interaction after the past two weeks of solo work. So it was fair to assume Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were not a couple. If they were that would explain the 'burrowing' the useful light device. Or maybe friends did such a thing? He didn't know. He hadn't kept in touch with anyone post graduation of Hogwarts.

"He lent it to me." She said simply, "It's been a while since he did, but it's been a major help." She sounded as though perhaps there was more to the story than that. It had been weighing on her mind, so after a moment of silence she decided to get it off her chest.

She sighed, "Ron and I…we are complicated. We hardly see each other and we're supposed to be dating. It's not really his fault. We have such busy schedules that don't coincide. I…I almost want to break it off with him because it doesn't seem worth the effort anymore, like we are just wasting each other's time." She seemed to get more agitated and upset the more she talked about the subject. "He's a perfect gentleman and a great friend. After five years of being and Auror he wants to stop and go work with his older brother George at the Joke Shop. I think that means he is ready to settle down? I'm not ready to settle down. I have things I want to do with my life. I guess I don't know what to do." She said no more after her last statement, her voice trailing off, as they traveled down the long corridor.

The sudden Hippogriff in the corridor that landed after she simply said 'he lent it to me' was an understatement. Apparently she felt it too because a few seconds later she began to explain her and Weasley's complicated relationship. Malfoy was the last person to give relationship advice. But if he could recall anything truthful from his childhood, it was the example of loyal and fidelity his parents had for one another. That had been true.

After everything Lucius was guilty of, yet Narcissa still loved him. She had no intention of remarrying. Time, distance, past grievances, crimes, none of it mattered. Love was there. Draco had little hope he would find someone to marry and love as his parents loved each other. "Some would say the love my parents share is illogical, irrational, and hopeless. Yet I see it as a force so strong that distance, time or past grievances does not affect it. It's not uncommon for a marriage to simply be a way to gain a status of approval among the 'sacred 28'. If their marriage was no longer 'worth the effort', my mother would have separated or divorced from my father as soon as he was put in Azkaban the first time. Stop trying to influence your desires by rationalization. You doing that is what is wasting your time and Weasley's." Draco remarked, looking at her a long moment, as they continued their descent down the long, dark, corridor deeper into the earth.

"See, that's the thing, Draco, I don't think I love him. Sure some…things happened in the heat of the moment, but now that we're not fighting for our lives, we've gone back to being just friends. I've tried to rekindle our relationship, but it's like he's not interested. If anything, he's more interested in his sister-in-law's younger sister. I can't blame him, she is part Veela after all, gorgeous as can be. Who'd choose me over that?" She sniffled in the dim lighting, but cleared her throat and hurried her pace. She really did not want to become emotional during such an important job. But now that she had someone else to talk to finally, it was hard not to.

She recalled one of the last times the extended family had dinner together at the Burrow. The dining room was so packed with people; it had to be charmed to make room for everyone. All the Weasley's, Fleur, Gabrielle, Harry and Hermione were there. It was Christmas and Ron hardly paid any attention to her. Even when she asked him about work, he gave her vague answers. It seemed like he was distracted whenever Gabrielle was in the same room, more so when she spoke. It had pained Hermione in a way she couldn't define exactly.

'There she goes again using my first name like we are friends or something…' Draco thought for a moment. He instantly felt a sliver of guilt when his first thought came to his mind at her question and said, "I would…" He was many things, but infidelity was not a line he would cross. They were simply talking about her complicated relationship and that slipped out of his lips unintentionally. He needed to fix it before this assignment got weird. He blamed it to lack of social life and limited human interaction. She had used that excuse, so could he. And he wasn't even with anyone.

The Veela were a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful, humans. Their looks and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings. But nothing would change the fact if you angered one it turned into a bird-like harpie with sharp beak and scaly wings. He had no idea if this was true of half breed Veela, but still.

He quickly added, "…I would tell him and get it over with. Weasley has never been bright. Him liking a creature, while pretty to look at, could definitely kill him if he made her upset would prove to be at least entertaining." He mocked, ignoring the sniffle he thought he had heard moments before.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she heard his comment. But when he finished his thought she calmed herself. It almost sounded like he was saying that he would choose her, given the choice. But she did agree with his statement, the sight of Ron being yelled at in French by the blonde girl would be entertaining indeed. She giggled, "Yes, I could see that happening, honestly."

The two finally came to the end of the long, sloping corridor into a round room as large as any Hogwarts classroom. A short, but wide platform sat in the center. Radiating from the center were what looked like benches with four walkways between them. The platform itself has a transmutation circle, though it appeared to be a very archaic algorithm. "Ah! This must be it!" Hermione exclaimed. She rushed to the platform and opened up a notebook and started flipping through pages trying to find a specific page.

They came to the end of the corridor that opened up into a round room. With a wide platform in the middle and four benches branching out of it. Clearly Granger was excited to come across something she recognized. He approached to inspect the transmutation circle upon the platform, while she flipped pages of a notebook. "Alright, I solved the last two, your turn to enlighten me. What exactly are we looking at here?" He asked as he pulled off his pack and withdrew a bottle of water to take a drink from.

She found the page she was looking for and compared what was on it to the platform, "There's no puzzle, this is it. The first room where we first entered had a brief history of Dev Hoenheim. Publicly, he served the king as a physician. He was known to use unorthodox methods, that is to say he used alchemy to heal. But what wasn't known was that he taught witches and wizards right here. Back then, muggles knew about magic. That's where many myths about wizards come from, but people who could use magic were feared. He secretly taught magical children and told them 'never to let harm come to others by your hand'. And that's just the beginning. It was said that he also created a philosopher's stone, but quickly destroyed it after realizing the negative potential it created. That is why Flamel takes credit for the stone in our time, no one knew about the first one." She started to ramble, clearly exited to have the knowledge that would change history.

She dug into her beaded bag and pulled out something like a ball of thick, golden yarn. She set it on the platform in the center of the circle. She turned to him, waiting for his response and inevitable question, grinning wildly from ear to ear.

Draco understood Dev Hoenheim's need to secretly teach wizard children and state his craft under the guise of healer work. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy (sometimes referred to as the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy or the International Statute of Secrecy) is a law in the wizarding world was officially established in 1692. It was a law to safeguard the wizarding community from muggles and hide its presence from the world at large. Before that wizards and muggles lived knowingly side by side. Sometimes a wizard was respected for his ability and was sought after or offered to use magic for means of aiding in a muggle problem for compensation. By early fifteenth century persecution of witches and wizards had begun. Young witches and wizards were especially vulnerable as their inability to control their own magic made them noticeable at times to muggle witch-hunters. By seventeenth century wizard-muggle relations were at their worst, even with the statute of secrecy. The Ministry of Magic was founded in 1707 to aid in keeping the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and overall keep law and order over the Wizard community of Great Britain.

"Good thing Nicholas Flamel is dead. I got a feeling he wouldn't take too kindly to hearing this discovery. His children might be more understanding. It may aid in the fact we were the best students of their classes while we attended Hogwarts." He stated, as he watched her take out a something that appeared to be a ball of golden yarn. How many curious objects did she carry in that enchanted bag of hers?

"Well go on…I can see you are practically shaking with excitement. Do tell. What's the gold ball for?" He asked, noticing her unmistakable ear to ear grin. It was an enchanting sight.

She giggled and started on something that sounded rehearsed, "This, my friend, is a gold Gordian knot made from one thousand enchanted gold strands representative of the one thousand pillars of creation. It's not that knot itself that is important, rather how it can be used. Have you ever heard of the theory of artificial life?" she asked of him.

"So we are friends now? That certainly is an achievement worth recording in history books." Draco mocked, though his eyes and tone showed it to be a light-hearted remark. He listened to her explanation, following her every word.

Artificial life had been briefly discussed in the required Muggle Studies class when it was taught by Death Eater professor Alecto Carrow. She had said muggles had created a device of artificial intelligence. It could think for them. Do arithmetic, send letters to other artificial intelligences for another muggle to read, and display images both moving and non moving types. It was a device that made them more stupid than ever before. They sat for hours in front of these mental boxes of artificial intelligence, doing meaningless things. It was just one of many reasons why wizards were superior. "Artificial intelligence was mentioned in Muggle Studies as a way muggles degrade their own capabilities. Professor Carrow never mentioned artificial life. The closest anyone has got to artificial life is Nicholas Flamel when he used his philosopher's stone to aid in making the Elixir of Life to make himself immortal. Are you saying that the Gordian Knot can be use to host an artificial life form?"

"Well I would like to think we are friends. We definitely aren't enemies anymore and we've done some extraordinary work together back in school." She said in defense of her statement. "A simple, sentient one, Possibly. In my translations, I read that slavery was a big issue, like house elves today but worse. The rich used the poor like animals and Hoenheim wanted to use his skills to change that. To create a being whose sole purpose was to serve. Unfortunately that's where the direct translations ended. So, I went back and found the entire room was actually encoded with the instructions on how to do what he did, or rather his theory to make this artificial life form. That's what the box of alchemic potions is for." She concluded.

He nodded his head in agreement. He supposed it wasn't that outlandish to be friends with her. She was brilliant, pleasant to be around, and regardless of their past, they did work well together.

The rich enslaving the poor didn't surprise him. The idea of overcoming that by creating a life form whose purpose was to serve was a shock. "This sounds like a recipe for disaster, Granger. A simple but sentient being whose sole purpose is to serve. Do whatever it is told. Without feeling or idea or moral." He raised his hand, signaling to let him finish speaking "I know that's peachy coming from me, someone who as demonstrated questionable morals in the past, but…" he ran his fingers through his locks of pale blonde hair, trying to gather his thoughts.

After a long minute he spoke, "Let's be done for today? Go back to the surface, eat, think this over, and get some sleep before we continue on. It'll still be here tomorrow morning. This knowledge has been here for centuries. Waiting a few hours won't kill you." He asked of her, allowing her to make the decision as 'lead' Curse-Breaker on this mission.

Hermione crossed her arms in defiance, but said nothing and thought. Perhaps he was right. It had been a long hot day, and what were a few hours more to wait. She really wanted to see the fruits of her and Hoenheim's work, but it also seemed a bit strange. "Alright, we'll rest for the evening. I'll owl my supervisor what I've—what _we_ have uncovered thus far and we will resume this endeavor tomorrow morning."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They head back up to the surface and into her tent. The sun was starting to set, meaning although it was still unbearably hot, it would become just as cold soon. Hermione prepared a cot across the tent for Draco. She made it appear nicer than hers out of hospitality, but also because she knew a thing or two about the tastes of the upper class. "Will that suffice for you?" She asked, as she sat upon her own cot and tentatively wiped away beaded sweat from her brow.

"That's right, 'we'. You actually have something to report now that you're past the Room of Runes that you dutifully translated, thanks to me. If this assignment turns out to be just as beneficial to Alchemists as much as Gringotts, I can definitely justify gaining my own office." Draco retorted as they made their way back to the surface.

They entered the tent and Draco watched as she transfigured a cot for him on the other side of the tent. She even asked if it was sufficient. He noted his cot was nicer then her own. He took the gesture as a form of gratitude for solving those two puzzles earlier. "That will suffice…thank you." He said and sat down. Placing his bag at his feet he rummaged through it to get a drink from his flask and use a cloth to wipe the sweat from his face.

The sound of a camel could be heard and Draco was curious why she didn't seem startled by it. He stood and took a peek out of the tent flap door. Sacks and a large container of water were right outside. He barely caught a glance of an Egyptian boy as he hurried off urging the camel into a run to beat the setting sun. Carrying the sacks to the table he opened them and found Egyptian cuisine Kushari and heart, thick, glutenous pita bread called Eish Masri.

Kushari is an Egyptian dish made of rice, macaroni, and lentils mixed together, topped with a tomato-vinegar sauce; garnished with chickpeas and crispy fried onions and a sprinkling of garlic vinegar sauce. "It appears that dinner has arrived. But this definitely needs something…" he voiced and transfigured the sacks into a fancy white tablecloth to cover the simple square wood table. Next came transfiguring the travel eating utensils into actual silverware. The last touch was a candle lit in the center of the table, his personable bottle of Elderflower wine and two goblets. He took a seat at one of the two chairs available at the table and waited for her to join him.

"Your own office? Don't get to hot-headed now. I hear they only offer those to exceptionally special cases." Hermione teased. "Perhaps when we continue with what I have plan on doing, they they'll give you one, without a doubt!" Hermione also heard the camel approach but didn't get out of the tent in time to meet with the rider before he left. "Oh drat, Omar! I usually greet him outside. He is really a nice boy." Hermione had completely forgotten about both eating and the delivery of food in their exploits earlier in the day. But when Draco set the newly transfigured table, her stomach remembered what time it was and started growling. "Oh thank you, Draco. This looks lovely." She said as she sat down across from her first dinner guest in weeks. She did request extra for this and the next few days just in case the occasion needed so. The food was plentiful and looked absolutely amazing after a long day.

"I'm starving, let's tuck in, shall we?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

Draco nodded in agreement and simultaneously they began to eat. The first few minutes were spent simply enjoying the vegan but nutritionally adequate meal, with only the sounds of quiet chewing and swallowing. At some point Draco uncorked the bottle of wine and poured some into his goblet. "Care for some Elderflower wine, Granger?" He offered. It was an excellent fruity and floral wine made from the flowers of the elder tree, its flavor highly complementary to the spice of the flavors in the Kushari.

"If I may ask, how are your parents? Did you restore their true memories?" He inquired, starting a casual conversation. He hadn't spoken or seen her in five years. Seeing her now reminded him of the task he assisted her with in order for her to restore them to their former selves.

"Yes, please. It's been too long since I've had anything but water to drink." She carefully took a sip of the white wine and her eyes roll back as a content sigh escaped her lips. "Mmm. Perfect, thank you." She smiled when Draco asked about her parents' memories. "Yes, I was able to restore their memories. As far as I can tell when I visit them, they seem to be back to their old selves again. I meant to owl you afterwards to thank you. I suppose I got caught a bit caught up catching them up as to what all happened and transitioning back to England." She looked at him with soft eyes, "So, I'll do it now. Thank you, Draco."

She reclined back in her chair and stretched, "I still say that you're a good person underneath, you just won't admit it. Or whatever your reasoning may be, it ends up being a good deed in the end." She stated, taking another sip of her wine.

"You're welcome." Draco replied, setting the bottle down once her glass was filled. She told him of her parents and her intentions to owl him, but hadn't. She thanked him anyways and he just shrugged, "You would have figured it out on your own eventually, I am certain. At best I simply enlightened your mind to reach the conclusion sooner rather than later."

His face contorted into a moment of contemplation when he heard her say she thought he was a good person. He remembered what he had pondered about in thought when she had initially told him of her plight of what she had done to her parents to keep them safe while they were at school that final year. "What you did for your parents to keep them safe during the war was what you felt was necessary. I did what I thought was necessary during the war for me and my parents to stay alive. What you did for your parents, or rather the manner to which you used to protect them I would never have the strength to do. I'm selfish and cowardly like that. Neither of which are considered good person attributes." Then he asked in a sincere tone of voice, lightening the topic, "Do all Gryffindors desire to believe there is good in everyone, or is that just a part of Hermione Granger's personality?" They were working together now; he figured he should get to really know her.

"It must be just me." Hermione shrugged, "Other's might not agree, but something about you just screams…" She searched for the right word, "Well I'm not quite sure. I understand that you would stand with where your loyalties lie, but I think you also know what's good for the many, not just the few." She went on.

Hermione took a bite of food, "You display narcissism, which I hear girls just love these days as being 'misunderstood', but I think you have a softer, kinder side as well. No matter how much you try to hide it." She started to giggle, but is cut off by a bit of tomato as it fell down her windpipe, causing her to choke. She wheezes and coughs, but can't dislodge the food by herself. She looked to Draco for help, her eyes watering.

It was odd to hear her analyze him verbally. Her voice was so full of…hope? No, that wasn't it. Curiosity. That was the look she had in her eyes as she spoke. He displayed his emotions and feelings in such subtle ways, that 'reading him' was not easy. But Granger was curious enough to attempt to do so. The stoic look he gave her when she mentioned the girls loving 'misunderstood' narcissism to the point she found her comment so comical she started giggling. "Good thing we are in our mid twenties and not teenagers any longer. Those types of girls lose their appeal after graduation." He said, reflecting a moment upon Pansy Parkinson. She had been that type of girl. Fun to be with for a while, but couldn't carry a decent intellectual conversation.

Her giggle sound suddenly turned into wheezing with weak coughs. "You alright there Granger?" He asked, her eyes were watering with panic flashing over her facial features.

"Oh, blood hell." He said realizing she was actually in serious trouble. He wasn't a healer. He didn't know the healing spell used to dislodge objects from throats in choking situations. He didn't know what in the mixture of food she was choking on to attempt to use Accio. A memory came to him. He had been at his Aunt's and Teddy started choking.

-Flashback-

"What the hell are you doing?! You're hurting him!" Draco shouted as he watched Andromeda begin to perform a dislodging maneuver that resembled anything but helpful.

"Relax, Draco. She is simply using a cupped fist up into his stomach, forcing air to go up through the windpipe to force the blockage out." Narcissa answered and suddenly a unchewed morsel of beef flew out of Teddy's mouth.

"That's disgusting." Draco commented instantly and Teddy got a scolding about chewing before swallowing.

-End Flashback-

Granger must have realized what was coming because they both stood up at the same time. He made his way around the table to her and approached her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her, he mimicked his Aunt's hand gestures and motions, thrusting his cupped fist up into her abdomen. The movement foreign and he hoped he wasn't making the situation worse.

Hermione stood up and raised her arms in preparation for Draco to give her the abdominal thrust maneuver. She had taken basic first aid course the summer before, she, Ron, and Harry embarked on their quest for the Horcruxes. So she knew what to do if someone else was choking, but not herself. She wasn't sure what to expect from Draco, it looked as though he knew what to do though.

It took three good, uncomfortable pumps for the tomato to dislodge out of her throat but still stay within her mouth. She grabbed a napkin, spat the nasty bit out into it, she withdrew her wand and tossed the wad into the air and cast incendio over it, as though she thought the bit of food might try to attack. The napkin was consumed in flames, turning into ash as it fell to the ground. Hermione soothed the coughing fit that followed with the rest of the wine in her glass. A drink of water would have been better, but she was far too invested to change course. The wine not only calmed her throat, but her as well. She felt dizzy, a reaction from lack of proper breathing exchange she supposed.

Draco stopped moving when he felt her abdomen no longer hold resistance against the air pressure he had caused. He watched her spit into a napkin and set it aflame, the whole wad turning to ash as it fell to the ground. A couple of dry coughs quickly died down with her drinking her entire goblet of wine in one go.

He realized that he was still against her. His chest against her back, he was certain his cheeks flared a bit of pink. He was about to remove himself and let his arms fall from around her when he felt her form began to sway. "I got you, Hermione." He reassured, unclasping his hands so they could grasp her waist and hold her steady against him.

He could feel the rapid beat of his heard and was certain his cheeks were still flushed with color. Some days being so fair skinned had its disadvantages. For the moment he was glad they weren't directly face to face. It wasn't fair for him be reacting like he was when his intentions had been purely to help her the only way he knew how in her moment of need.

The sun had set outside, the only light source coming from the lit candle he had placed on the table.

Hermione calmed herself and her breathing slowed. She turned around to face her savior and hugged him, her arms around his torso, "Thank you. I'm not sure what I would have done if you weren't here." Her voice was soft and hushed as if she spoke to loudly the air around them would become brittle and break. Her head rested against his chest and a moment later she started to laugh once more at the whole circumstance. Her face was red with inebriation. "I am sorry. I don't mean to laugh at such a serious situation. I guess I shouldn't talk with my mouth full, huh?"

For a long moment they just stood in silence, letting the shock wear off. He could feel her breathing slowly taper to a calm rise and fall. When she turned around and gave him a hug, thanking him in a soft voice barely above a whisper if felt more powerful than anything else she had stated in a normal speaking level all evening. "You're welcome. You're lucky Teddy had an incident like this." He mentioned stating the reason why he knew roughly what to do.

Her face rested against his chest so he mistook her shoulders suddenly quaking as crying, which left him confused. When she looked up at him, stifling a giggle so she could speak her face was just as blush as his had been a minute prior. "Hmm, if I hadn't been here you would have talked less and done more chewing. Talking less, especially with another person around, will prove to be a most difficult task for you." He replied in jest, holding her still in a relaxed hug.

He let her go and took a step back. "Don't go thinking I did that out of complete goodness. There is not a soul who would believe me, outside my only living blood relatives but they wouldn't count, that Hermione Granger died choking on food while in my company. Even if I presented a memory, I'd end up in Azkaban at the very least. Or perhaps receive a Dementors Kiss." He stated bringing back the topic of discussion before she began choking about him being self interested rather than 'good'. The grin on his face suggested his statement was more for show than any real merit.

No longer feeling hungry he pulled out his wand and cleaned up dinner. With the candle flame blown out he used his wand to rummage through his pack for sleeping attire and toiletries then excused himself to the restroom to change and brush his teeth.

When he returned he retired to his cot.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's comment about the difficult task of her not talking, especially with another person around. She wouldn't admit it, but he was right. The silence of working alone had made for long hours of her speaking out loud sometimes as she translated. Her only form of human interaction being the delivery boy who was sometimes open to conversation, while other times he had to hurry off with only her acknowledging her word of thanks with a wave of his hand.

Then Draco justified his reason for his actions. "Complete goodness? So just a little bit of goodness then! Don't worry; I won't tell a soul, it'll be our little secret." She joked, giving Draco a wink. As he left for the restroom to prepare for the night, Hermione slipped into her own pajamas. She had to shake some sand out of them, but quickly dressed before Draco returned. Red, form fitting, flannel pants and a shirt, some of the most comfortable night garments she'd ever worn; a gift from Molly Weasley.

She watched as Draco returned and retired to his cot. She cast a temperature shield and protective charm around the tent. "Ooh, what a day!" Hermione said, stretching out on her cot.

Draco's mind was occupied to notice her casual chatter. He was too focused on the discoveries of their day. He knew they would continue the work of Dev Hoenheim and he needed to put all his focus into that. But it didn't help that he was a bit distracted. His mind kept recalling the way Granger had felt in his arms. The scent of her hair, once the emergency passed. Her teasing about keeping his little bit of 'goodness' a secret. Focus, he chided to himself. What were they going to do if they did create a simple sentient being? Wait, she worked for Gringotts technically. They would use it to protect gold. Curse-Breakers go on these assignments and bring back gold and other precious objects to the goblins. Knowing that seemed more or less okay to press onward in Draco's mind. If they didn't someone else would, and he really wanted his own office. "Good night, Granger." He said simply, indicating he was done with unnecessary small talk and rolled over to face away from her to sleep.

Draco's dismissal of Hermione's want to continue to talk upset her a bit. She'd been isolated for the better part of two weeks, so she was really looking forward to conversing with someone. "Good night." She said, slightly disappointed. She didn't fall asleep right away. Thoughts of the day's findings and tomorrows possibilities flooded her mind. Also, a few thoughts here and there about her temporary roommate drifted in her mind before sleep finally took her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione woke up early from a dream that involved her and Draco running from someone or something. In a cold sweat, she sat up in bed. Hermione never thought much about visions or divination; she felt it was just rubbish. But something about her dream troubled her. She decided to take a shower to wash away her anxiety.

She loved a good bath. The soothing heat of the water, calming scents of bath oils and soaps. She could imagine spending all day in the bath, if she had the free time to do so. However water was a bit scarce in the desert, even with magic. The shower provided to her in her traveling equipment converted solar energy into a usable form that removed dirt and other substances to cleanse the skin. Even with sunrise still a few minutes away, there was enough energy stored from previous collection that she could moderately shower.

She set aside a set of clothes for the day and took off her pajamas. The solar shower was silent and soon she became lost in thought about what the day held for her and Draco. Her eyes closed as she let the solar shower do its work. She could feel the first real rays of sunlight on her face as sunrise came.

The next morning Draco was up at sunrise. His eyes opened, facing the canvas wall of the tent. He cared not to look over towards Granger's cot to see if she was still asleep. His stomach grumbled and the need to use the relief facilities became eminent. He gathered a change of clothes and exited from the tent as quietly as possible in need to use of the restroom and solar shower.

He knew it wasn't entirely logical to shower in the morning, as the humidity and would only have him sweating soon after. There was just something about feeling clean first in the morning that was refreshing to him.

He wore silver gray colored, comfortable, long sleeved, button up, collared, loose fit thermal pajamas, featuring an innovative temperature charm that allowed the material to increase or decrease evaporation depending on the wearers' body temperature and the external environment climate. The sunlight was beaming already at the early hour, but he didn't mind. He did not get to appreciate sunlight as much as he desired. Often he was inside the Alchemy Centre attending to other necessities. For a moment he just inhaled the scent of the warm air and basked in the morning sunlight, before departing toward the solar shower.

He was silent as he approached the shower and removed his shirt and pants, wearing only black boxer shorts and his shoes. His torso was no longer Quidditch player toned, but he still retained an attractive physic. He planned to remove them both once he was in the shower. One could never be to careful about the creatures scurrying upon the sandy ground or buzzing through the air. Only when he was about a foot away from the shower did he see the pile of clothes, folded neatly outside the shower curtain on a raised platform.

"Morning Granger." He said, making his presence known, as he set his collection of clothing on the available space upon the platform next to hers.

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the sound of Draco's voice. She wasn't expecting him to be awake so early, though she wasn't quite paying attention to the time. She let out a bit of a surprised shriek and covered herself instinctively, "Eep! Good morning. I didn't hear you get up."

She quickly finished and peeked out from behind the curtain. "Um, mind handing me my clothes since you're handsy-handy! I didn't sleep very well last night." She rambled from embarrassment. It was a bit of a rough night for her, but nothing she wasn't used to. Her mind reeling at all the possibilities of the following day.

She had glanced over at her tent mate on occasion and couldn't help but admire the calm, almost sweet look on Draco's face as he slept. It was the closest she had ever seen to a peaceful expression upon his face.

"Rough night you say? It must have been absolutely dreadful cohabitating in the same tent as me. Rough night indeed." Draco replied, his tone mocking her. He could see a bit of her shoulder as she pulled back the curtain a bit to address him. Her neck and face clean from the usual debris that came with tromping around in the desert and underground. Her hair a bit unruly and wavy as the humidity did no favors for it.

"There are a lot of words to describe me, Granger. Handsy, is not one that would be applicable toward a woman who is . . . unavailable shall we say?" He asked as he tediously ran his fingers over her pile of clothing, ever so slowly, before giving them to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's self depreciate comment, "Oh yes. I was quite distressed to share a tent with such a nasty man who saved my life from choking to death." She said sarcastically. Of course it wouldn't have happened in the first place had she not been talking to him. But she wasn't holding him accountable by any means on that behalf.

Unavailable. Technically she was still with Ron, but any outside observer wouldn't believe it when told they were. For some reason, it kind of hurt to hear it from Draco. It's not like she was asking him for any sort of favor, however if the opportunity arose . . . She quickly shook the thought from her head. "It was merely a Freudian slip. And thank you." She said, reaching a bar arm out to retrieve her clothes so she could change in the shower.

Draco couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her from his peripheral vision. Her arm was nicely tanned from obvious sunlight exposure over the years. Between traveling and underground cavern seeking, it was a balanced blend of tan that complimented her brown sun kissed highlighted hair and chocolate eyes. He suddenly felt very . . . exposed. Despite the fact that he still had shoes and undergarment shorts on. It was strange to have so much skin showing outside in real sunlight and with a woman present.

Once she grabbed her clothes, he slipped on his pants while she dressed, just because. It was hard to explain why, something in his aristocratic proper upbringing he supposed.

Hermione quickly dressed, but was blushing quite hard. She had just seen Draco in his underwear. Sure he wasn't too bad looking, but still. His underpants! Had he seen her? No, she was covered by the curtain. Anyway, she finished and excited the stall. That's when she noticed he had put his trousers back on. She was about to ask him about it when the sound of grunts and footfalls of a camel were approaching. "Ah, there's Omar! Hurry up, breakfast will be ready soon!" she stated and hurried to meet her delivery boy. She waived at the camel mounted boy and he waived back until he was only a few yards away.

"Good morning Miss Hermione! How are you today?" Young Omar called out as he hopped off his desert steed and walked it the rest of the way to the tent.

"I am well, thank you. How are you?" Hermione replied with a kind smile.

"Good! I brought extra Ful Medames, just for you and your guest, if he's extra burdening." The cheeky boy winked. Hermione giggled, "Oh, he's been such a burden, helping me as much as he has been." She replied to the lad with a playing wink. "So, do you have another joke for me today?" She asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Of course!" He cleared his throat, "What do you call a three humped camel?"

. . .

By the time Draco had finished his shower, Omar had left and Hermione brought breakfast and water in and set it all on the table. The sounds of Omar and Hermione's conversation probably overheard by Draco. "Breakfast is ready, Mister Malfoy!" She called out to him.

Draco briefly watched her hurry to greet the delivery boy. Then he proceeded to shower and get dressed. By the time she called out to him using the posh title Mister Malfoy as a term of endearment, he missed hearing her simply say Malfoy. Or even her addressing him as Draco. He found he was growing fonder of her addressing him by his first name. He joined her in the tent, by then the boy was gone, but that hadn't stopped Draco from hearing their conversation. "Pregnant, really? You think that is funny, do you? Glad to know his food delivery is of better quality than his punch lines." He noted in somber tone as he took a seat at the table to eat.

The joke did bring up one topic he decided to venture on. "So, if I may ask, though you don't have to answer since it's none of my business. I am curious; do you think you'll ever want children? I mean that was one of your rationalizations you gave when you were listing facts of how your current relationship is complicated. You want a career over offspring indefinitely? Or career now and offspring later?"

Hermione couldn't help but chortle at Draco's dissatisfaction with Omar's joke. "As a matter of fact, I thought it was very funny." Children. She hadn't thought about that subject for a short while. Ron had asked Hermione about children at one point. He didn't expect her reaction.

"Honestly . . . I'm a bit scared to have a child." She said to Draco, staring into her breakfast, "I mean, the romantic in me would love to have one or two, making them breakfast, playing with them, sending them to Hogwarts . . . But another part of me worries, what if they get into trouble? Not like getting detention for jinxing their professor. Like the trouble we got into. I'd be devastated if anything were to happen to my child, especially if I couldn't do anything to stop it. . . I know, it's rather un-like me to say this, maybe I'm wrong and everything would be alright once it happened…" She trailed off, playing with a bean on her plate.

She began absent mindedly rubbing the place on her arm where the word 'mudblood' had been etched into her skin.

Scared. Hermione Granger was scared of the possibility of something like Voldemort happening again. How that man alone influenced her and her friends into many life and death situations. It was not an unreasonable fear. There were whispers in the wizard community. What if he comes back? What if his followers band together and try to take over?

Draco had these own fears himself in some way. He knew Voldemort had a child with his Aunt. If that girl ever discovered her true lineage…the idea made his blood run cold. He could not image a child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort being anything except a worse version of her parents. Including the fact she was being raised by previous Death Eater member, Euphemia Rowle. Only because Rowle was paid a substantial amount of money.

He reached over and placed his hand over hers. Over the hand that had been tracing her scar. "It's not wrong to be scared. I'm scared too. I don't want to raise my son with the ideologies that I was raised by. I'm afraid of what kind of father I would be. I don't suppose someone like Voldemort could rise up again, but it's always a possibility. I never really have thought about it as an option life event. I'm used to see having a son as necessary to carry on the family name." He said and clarified on the gender assumption. "The Malfoy bloodline has given birth to only male heirs for over ten generations. I'm starting to think maybe it's an ancient spell of my ancestors doing."

Hermione was startled when Draco touched her hand, but smiled. He was being awfully sweet to her, validating her fears. "Thank you, Draco. That is kind of you to say. And it makes sense for a pure-blood family to do such a thing as strange as it seems." She thought for a moment and giggled, "I suppose this must be how any potential parents must feel." She said and she finished her food and stood up to put away her dishes. She then turned to Draco with a smile, "Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?" She asked him.

Draco withdrew his hand and finished eating. It was disheartening to know that Weasley was technically with her and appeared that he either didn't appreciate her the way he should. Or perhaps Granger just did not appreciate Weasley any longer. Not that there was much, if anything at all, to appreciate in the first place. But then again he had thought that same thing about Granger years ago and now . . . there was a lot to appreciate.

Draco nodded his head in agreement and grabbed his pack. After that the two comrades headed back down into the depths of the ancient ruins of Dev Hoenheim the Alchemist who rigged his curses with elements of Alchemy to ensure its protection. While the idea of a sentient artificial life form was intriguing and daunting, Draco figured if they didn't do it someone else would. Might as well be him and Granger. After all this affected the Alchemy community. Curse-Breaker Granger was on the verge of discovering something bit. Draco was actively helping. He deserved some credit, his own office was certainly reasonable.

They stopped at the third room they made it to the day before. Removing potions from his pack he held the box and looked to Granger seeking instructions. "Well, Miss Curse-Breaker, what do we do now? I'm up for suggestions on what to do to create a simply sentient being with magic and Alchemy."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione's excitement grew and grew as they descended the long dark tunnel. She could hardly contain herself when they arrived to their final destination. She whipped out her pocket notebook where she translated and deciphered the information from the first room. She reviewed, while Draco removed the Alchemy box from his pack. "Well, Mister Alchemist, remove everything from the box and place them on one of the raised benches." She instructed, while she paced around the center platform humming a tune.

She stopped pacing when Draco finished. With a sly smile she tore out a blank page from her notebook and transfigured it into a compass. She placed the compass on the platform where the Gordian knot sat in the center. Removing the knot she placed it in her pocket for safe keeping to use later. "Alright, I'm going to need the universal solvent due south. And the saltpeter needs to be thirty degrees from north." She instructed. She had originally planned on doing the placement of the items herself, but figured it would be more fun to tell him what to do.

"Solvent South, Saltpeter 30 degrees north…" He repeated to himself going into work mode. He pulled out the universal solvent potion and levitated the liquid to the appropriate location, keeping it in suspended animation until they were ready. By the time he began working on the saltpeter it donned on him that he was doing all the labor.

"Go figure, I am taking orders from Hermione Granger…" There was a pause to glance her way to see her reaction before adding, "…and mildly enjoying it." He checked over both potions once more then stood with wand in hand at the ready awaiting her signal to release the solvent.

Hermione giggled, "Oh, I'm sure you are. I guess I shouldn't have you do all the work." She levitated the remaining substances into place, eight vials and bottles in all. Then she set the Gordian knot in the center of the circle again and stood aside. "Alright, that should do it. I'm going to recite the incantation, be prepared for anything that might happen." She advised Draco. Moving due north, she placed her hands on the circle and began. "Lorem ipsum dolar sitamet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Doned nec vestibulum lectus, eu cursus dolar. Donec bibendum moltestie ultrices…"

As Hermione recited the lengthy incantation, the transmutation circle began to glow white, brighter than the orbs of light hovering above them from the Deluminator. The various substances began swirling around over the platform, creating a vortex that lead to the Gordian knot in the middle. Bit by bit, the substances were absorbed by whatever was inside the knot through the seams of the wires. After everything was consumed, the light from the circle itself seemed to be getting absorbed; until the knot couldn't be looked at directly. Hermione and Draco had to look away from the blinding light until it dissipated.

When it was safe to look, on the platform sat the Gordian knot. But it was different. The wires that used to be thick and covered the entire surface were now thin, causing a small device to be the size of a beach ball. At the center of the knot appeared to be a circular rotating gas substance. All was silent at first, but a mouth suddenly appeared and yawned and one large eye blinked an opened. "Aaaaaaaah….Hmmm….Oh boy, ten thousand years….That'd give ya a crick in the neck….if I had one…" It said in a raspy, high pitched voice.

'Oh, blood hell. What have we done?' Draco thought to himself as he removed his arm from shielding his eyes just moments ago and held his wand at the ready. The Gordian knot had a simple eye and mouth shape made from its newly refined size of knot and was now the size of a beach ball. And had the most insufferable tone of voice.

"You alright there, Granger?" He asked looking over towards Hermione making sure she was okay, now that he had taken a moment to assess that the sentient being wasn't an immediate threat.

"Quite well now that I am awake. Though I am not a Granger." The Gordian knot replied. "I wasn't talking to you…whatever you are." Draco quipped with a steel tone of voice at the verbal knot.

"I'm fine, Draco." Hermione said, mesmerized by the sight before her. "Wow, Jinn in a Knot just like the writings." She mumbled. The Jinn's eye looked to her and grinned, "Yes, that's me, sentient being created by alchemy. Nearly all-knowing and wise." The creature looked between the two of them and scowled, "Now who are you? I didn't think anyone would be back to seek my knowledge."

Hermione smiled and stood tall, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts bank. This is my associate, Draco Malfoy. He is a very accomplished alchemist." The creature looked at Draco, "Who this pup? He doesn't look it. Despite being a spitting image of the first one who summoned me. Grow out your hair and a beard; I'd probably mistake you for Dev Hoenheim." The thing chuckled at the thought.

Draco found the observation of the Jinn in a Knot about him looking like Dev Hoenheim very curious. He wasn't aware of any Hoenheim in the family lineage. He definitely would look into that later. "Pup? I'm not a halfbreed. We are human, so watch your tongue Jinn. We summoned you, we can send you back to the Ether realm." Draco cautioned sternly.

"Talk about sensitivity. Dev Hoenheim was like that as well." The Jinn remarked, wagging his rope eyebrows at Hermione. "You seem like a knowledgeable pair. Is there anything I can do for you? Remember, I am nearly all-knowing and wise."

"We heard you the first time. What's the catch if we ask you to share your specific knowledge?" Draco inquired cautiously.

"Alright, alright, you get this one last question, then it's her turn." Said the Jinn, glaring at Draco. "There is no catch. You inquire, I answer. I was created to serve after all, was I not?" It shot a look to Hermione, "Now if your associate can stand patient enough, you look as though you have a burning question."

Hermione pulled out her notebook and prepared to write, wetting her quill, "Yes, I was wondering what you could tell me about the fall of Tanis. History books simply say it vanished under the sands. But there must be more than that, correct?" She asked eagerly. Sweat was collecting on her forehead. She was so excited to learn what no no else had before. But the Jinn's reaction to her question concerned her.

"Oh…" The massive grin fell from the creature's face, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask…but since you have, I must answer. Tanis fell because of its King's greed for power and longevity. He knew Dev wanted to keep the secret of immortality from him, so he came to me without Hoenheim's knowledge. He wanted immortality that didn't require the maintenance of the Chintamani." He began.

"The Chintamani is what they called the Philospher's Stone, very old language." Hermione explained to Draco as she scribbled down notes, "Sorry, please continue."

"I told the old man, Xerxes was his name, there was a method to rather become a Chintamani, to have it inside one's self. But it was a nasty process that only the worthy would survive. He insisted that he was, in fact, worthy and ordered Hoenheim to proceed with my instruction. The results of which wiped out all human life within the city." The way the Jinn described the past events, it sounded almost proud of what it accomplished.

Hermione stopped writing. "That's horrible! All those people; women and children and you just let it happen?"

Draco merely raised his eyebrows slightly, acknowledging her clarification while the Jinn told his tale. By the end Draco wasn't surprised that the city was destroyed because of the desires of their king and help from a nearly all-knowing sentient being.

Draco gave an 'I told you so' kind of look to Hermione. It was no surprise to him that an all-knowing being would be used for negative instead of positive. "To state that this Jinn just 'let it happen' is false. It does or rather it tells what is asked of it. It does not think of cause or effects of the information it services. It just serves to provide information."

Draco looked back at the Jinn, "Who else tried and failed or tried and was successful to become immortal besides King Xerxes?" he asked, wondering if there were other mysteries of history that were because of the greed of immortality.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the Jinn, "I suppose you are right, it's what he was designed to do, but still…" She readied her notes for the Jinn's answer to Draco's next question.

"To say that king Xerxes succeeded is a bit of an overstatement." The Jinn spoke, looking to Draco. "The process of gaining immortality sucked the life from all but a few citizens of Tanis. Dev Hoenheim had the sense to take as many people as he could convince out of the city limits, away from the event horizon. Once the king realized he no longer had anyone to rule, he felt horrible and wanted to die. He asked me how to kill himself. I said there was no way other than to give up his immortal body. I would have been able to take it, but Dev stopped me from doing so. However, Xerxes' spirit was able to leave his body, so he got his wish. Not sure why Dev stopped me from taking the body. It's just sitting around here unused for centuries." The Jinn started to look away but snapped back, "Oh, and no one else has done so before or since then." It then turned back to Hermione, anticipating another question, but she was too busy writing everything down.

That had Draco puzzled. Why did Hoenheim preserve the body? Egyptians were known to do so out of belief in an afterlife. But an Alchemist religious? Not likely. Which made Draco think that despite the fact Xerxes' soul was able to leave its vessel the immortality of the body and peak preservation still remained, just simply uninhabited by a soul.

Draco glanced over at Hermione hand writing extensive notes. "Goodness Granger, it's a miracle that you don't take a daily potion for carpal tunnel syndrome. Allow me." Draco said, well more like demanded nicely as his hands glided over hers to take the quill and parchment. He read the last sentence she wrote and continued on jotting the information that the Jinn had relayed to them, while he carefully listened for her to ask her next question.

Hermione was far too engrossed in her scribing to hear Draco's offer to write for her until he'd already taken hold of her quill and parchment. "Oh! I suppose, thank you Draco." She said, blushing slightly. His sudden contact had taken her a bit by surprise and his concern, though shrouded in sarcasm, was heartwarming. She sat back onto one of the benches and mulled over the information she'd just absorbed.

Apparently she was thinking the same thing as Draco, "So, let me get this straight, King Xerxes obtained immortality, regretted doing so at the expense of his people, tried killing himself by allowing you to take over his body and consuming his spirit or something like that? But Hoenheim stopped you from finishing the process and now the King's immortal body lies somewhere around here?" She asked the Jinn.

"That about sums it up." The Jinn nodded back.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the creature, "It almost sounds like you had that planned the entire time, except for being stopped. A being with immense knowledge wouldn't be happy simply being a servant of knowledge. That brings up two questions." She turned to Draco, "I apologize for taking your turn, but I must know." She turned back to the Jinn. "First, why did Hoenheim deem it necessary to destroy you, and how did he do it?"

The Jinn hesitated to answer. It remained silent, thinking, staring at Hermione. Finally it spoke, grinning, "You think you have it all figured out, don't you? Cheeky little thing. Have you any idea what it feels like to have such a vast intellect trapped inside a cage? You're smart, I'm sure you can image how degrading it is to constantly be answering questions by you dumb, foolish, humans. I felt that I deserved at least the luxury of mobility." The Jinn said proudly.

While the Jinn didn't directly answer Hermione's questions, Draco had already reached the conclusion to the first question. "Hoenheim wouldn't destroy this. So he found a way to seal this Jinn, because if it takes over a body, it gains agency. It would no longer be limited to a non-corporeal form simply stating knowledge. If it gained a physical body, with that immense knowledge, mobility wouldn't simply be a luxury. It would cause chaos to us 'inferior' humans. Hoenheim had issues with simply destroying you, so he sealed you away. Not counting on you being found again by a skilled Alchemist and a Curse-Breaker. The real question is can you be destroyed?" Draco asked, catching on quick what exactly that had unleashed. With no idea how to reseal it, their best option was to learn of a way to destroy it.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione grew nervous about the situation as Draco hypothesized about what the Jinn in the Knot had in store for the world. However, judging by the look on the Jinn's face, Draco wasn't far off. "You're clever for being filthy creatures." The Jinn cursed in anger, glaring at the two. It was practically shaking with fury, rattling it's golden knot 'cage' from within. "Grr! It's not fair!"

"I think it's plenty fair." Hermione interjected. "It was your guidance that led to the destruction of an entire kingdom. Answering a question should be simple penance." Her tone of voice was grave. It was obvious she was angry, the biggest find possibly in wizarding history, was a greedy know-it-all. It disgusted her that such a vile creature brought about such destruction.

"It would be wise if you stopped insulting us, Jinn. I'm sure I can find a way to silence your insults permanently." Draco warned, feeling jaded at the creatures' remarks about being clever filthy creatures. Mostly it just reminded him of just how arrogant and insulting he used to be toward Granger.

Now they faced a caged creature that had immense knowledge with a greedy streak. Voldemort had been able to cause world destructive damage with just a bit of knowledge from the restricted section of the school library. For now the Jinn in the Knot was contained in the golden Gordian knot 'cage', but was that a permanent solution? No. They couldn't just leave and pretend this wasn't found. Someone else would find it again, eventually. Since Draco and Hermione had brought it forth into speaking corporeal form instead of leaving it dormant, they needed to see this through.

"Answer her Jinn or I'm tempted to start trying every spell and potion known to wizard kind to see just what it takes to destroy you." Draco remarked.

The creature growled and took a deep breath as though it was going to argue, but it hesitated. The knot stopped rattling and the Jinn sighed slowly. "For a mind as vast as mine to be defeated by the one purpose I was created for…" It looked to Hermione, distain in its eye as it spoke. "You have to drain my life force."

Hermione cocked her head in confusion. "Your life force? Do you mean the Philospher's Stone inside you?" The creature nodded. "Before you humans created the Killing Curse, there was another far worse. It seems it was also lost to time much like the ruins of Tanis." It looked to the ceiling as though caught in nostalgia.

Growing impatient with the Jinn's distraction Hermione folded her arms and tapped her fingers impatiently. "Well, come on. Tell us what it is, so we can be done with this." Unable to keep still very long she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Easy there, Granger." Draco remarked, placing the quill down so he could reach over and give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, a gesture to relax. "The Jinn's purpose is to serve mentally, through sharing knowledge. It was defeated by Hoenheim with knowledge the alchemist gained without aid from the dwarf."

Draco continued on, "Alchemy has two laws, Equivalent Exchange and the Law of Conservation of Mass states. The latter law states that mass cannot be destroyed. Only transferred or changed from one form into another. When that stone was formed it took all those life forces into a physical object in exchange for decomposition of everything else around it."

"We know the killing curse doesn't stop the existence of the soul within the body, the spell merely releases it in exchange for making the physical vessel no longer functional. So, a curse for worse than that . . ." Draco pondered a moment to gather his thoughts then finished his statement.

"What if a soul could be bound to an object then that object would have the life force of one without the needs of a physical body. It's only purpose would be to take orders and serve. If the soul was bound to another vessel, that vessel would have both souls. Each soul containing various capabilities that the vessel would be able to do, within the parameters of the physical vessel. Suddenly attributes like immortality, strength, soldiers, and skills are just a manner of collecting souls and binding them. Hermione, we drain his life force and all the souls of Tanis may not end up in an afterworld, but be stuck here as…something or someone else."

When Draco laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder, she took a deep breath and turned away from the creature. Simply look at it perturbed her beyond words. Although she was glad at least one of them was calm enough to think clearly. That was something she admired in the new, more mature, Malfoy.

She quietly listened to Draco as he thought aloud, speaking of the conservation of mass and soul energies. The more he spoke, the more daunting of a task this seemed. Destroying the Jinn in a Knot would mean a horrible fate for the souls of the citizens of Tanis.

The Jinn chuckled at them. "Yes, I did inform Hoenheim that his method of creating slaves and soldiers were far too complicated. It's a simple matter to bind a soul to a golem, puppet, or even a suit of armor. That leaves the spirit in the husk of a body, all alone inside to metaphorically be superior animals, humans, or wizard kind."

"Granger, may I speak with you in private, please?" Draco asked her, doing his best to conceal his inner worries by keeping his collected demeanor. This task of destroying or even resealing the Jinn in the Knot seemed rather daunting and appeared to be near impossible. Collecting his bag that contained the remaining potions, he observed around the area just to be sure there wasn't something he missed that the Dwarf could potentially use against them upon their return.

Hermione nodded. She definitely could use a moment to decompress and discuss with Draco about what their next steps might be. "Yes, you may." She turned to the Jinn, "If you will excuse us for a minute."

"Yeah. Yeah. While you are out there, do something about the stranger tension between you two, eh? It's practically palpable." The Jinn said mocking them as it let out a chuckle.

Hermione huffed through her nose as she grabbed Draco's sleeve and took him up to the room of runes. "I'm such a fool!" She shouted as she kicked sand in the air, "I was too blinded by optimism for my own career I didn't think of the consequences of what might have happened with Hoenheim's work that mysteriously ended the same time as the last occurrence of data from a lost civilization. How could I be so stupid!?"

Draco was about to snap back some curt remark to the Jinn when Granger tugged at his sleeve to depart. "Ridiculous creature. What tension?" Draco said in slight distain. Truth be told he had grown fond of Granger's company for several reasons. As much as he tried to be rational and think of them as strictly professional, part of him knew that if she was not already in a relationship (a failing one, but one none the less) he would perhaps seek out her company once this assignment was complete.

Part of him knew that idea was rubbish. She was Hermione Granger. Sure they could be civil, obviously. Friends even, so long as Potter and Weasley weren't around to despise his presence. But anything else seemed impossible. He didn't get a chance to dwell on these thoughts long. As soon as they were out of hearing of the Jinn, Granger released all self control.

"You foolish? I don't believe so. Ambition is not stupidity, Granger. Optimism might be a subcategory definition of stupid, but that is another argument for another day. Right now we need to assess the situation. We have released a potentially dangerous sentient being that we either need to destroy at the cost of this mission looking like a failure on our career records. Or we take this to somewhere trust worthy where the chance of the Jinn being used for ill intentions is…lessened." He said reasoning with her.

He couldn't help but smirk at the corner of his lip as she berated herself and kicked up the sand. He had never seen her like this. Frustrated. Emotional. He tried but he couldn't resist. She looked really cute in a way he had never noticed before.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but if anything, I'd rather be rid of the Jinn myself." Hermione paced around the room; trying to see if there was perhaps anything she missed. She had gotten so familiar with runes, she could practically read them like another language. Nothing stood out to her. "I worry if we take the ruddy creature to someone, it will tempt them as well, like it did with King Xerxes. It'd be a disaster waiting to happen. As long as we document everything, it really wouldn't be a failure…and just what are you smirking about?" She had circumnavigated the room and returned to Draco, but found him smirking at the situation. Did he find her fault amusing, that her biggest discovery was biting her in the arse?

Or could it have been the Jinn's last comment…it was rather silly a notion, but Hermione knew exactly what the creature was talking about. Not that it mattered. Draco seemed explicit in his disinterest in her her…That is, until she took care of Ron. He…No! The current situation was more important.

She did make a valid point. Having it sentient and talkative, even locked away in the Knot was a risk. Gringotts could keep it locked away, but even Potter proved that wasn't absolutely safe. She asked what he was smirking at and his eyes focused on hers. "I am smirking at you, actually. Did you know you look rather darling when you are academically upset?" He quipped back, making sure to note that academic upset was different then when she was physically upset. Like that time in 3rd year of school and she punched him in the face.

"I may have a solution for the souls should we chose to drain the Jinn's life force. My father spoke of an archway in a particular room in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He said this archway seemed to be a barrier between the living realm and wherever one goes after one dies. At least that's what was concluded when my Aunt Bellatrix struck Sirius Black with a killing curse and right after he fell through the archway, never to be seen again. If we find a way to free the souls in that room, they can move on without risk of being used for ill intentions once again." He explained, although she knew most of this already. She had been in that fight personally. While Draco had simply heard it when his father reported his failure to obtain the prophecy and it was destroyed.

A hot blush exploded into Hermione's face when Draco said she looked 'darling'. How preposterous! There was no way she could be one of those 'you look cute when you're angry' girls. None the less she couldn't help but smile and quickly turn away. "Yes, well, you look…" She said under her breath, trying to think of something witty to throw back at him. But couldn't help but think of his piercing grey eyes looking at her just then.

'Lords above.' She thought to herself. Had she been that lonely these last couple of weeks out here translating the runes that Draco Malfoy has her reduced to a giddy school girl at every compliment? It didn't help that Ron didn't even compliment her this often in an entire month. Now Draco had said or done several nice things within only a couple of days…

"The veil! That's brilliant!" She exclaimed turning back to her companion. She did her best to ignore the prangs of sadness at the mention of that fateful night Harry's godfather died protecting them and the prophecy. "I only worry if they have moved it or increased security. If you think we can get the Jinn into the Ministry without being detected and find the veil again, I'm for it."

Draco's left eyebrow raised slightly as he awaited her to retort something witty back. Her mouth gaped open and lips moved like she was going to speak but he heard nothing. His eyes bore into her with amusement and silent satisfaction. Rendering Granger speechless in an unharsh manner he would never tire of doing.

"Granger, how you do feel about visiting Azkaban? My father knows of five Unspeakables that are Department of Mysteries employees. Two are dead, one is an ex-death eater in Azkaban, Augustus Rookwood. Leaving just two employees that hopefully we can get their names from my father. Or Rookwood, if my father proves to be unaccommodating." Malfoy asked of her his face growing serious.

A shudder ran down Hermione's spine. Neither of those names Draco mentioned were people she wanted to talk to, especially Lucius Malfoy. She gave a shrug hoping to appear casual on the idea. "I guess we have no choice. Just in case, I'll brew some veritaserum."


	29. Chapter 29

"Very well. I'll send a message to the authorities to prepare for our arrival." Draco agreed and he began to retreat from the ruins. Once he reached the surface he withdrew his wand and thought of a happy memory. At first he was going to use a memory of his mum, but then the very memory of Hermione Granger and him in the Room of Requirement, particularly her attempting to be civil as he tried to learn how to execute a patronus charm. The memory of her holding out that ham sandwich to him in the napkin bringing a hidden grin to the corner of his lips. "Expecto Patronum." He said and his Asian dragon slithered from the tip of his wand.

"Draco Malfoy and associate, Hermione Granger, require an audience with Lucius Malfoy. Expect an arrival within twenty four hours." He spoke to the dragon and the wispy creature departed into the sky, taking the message to the necessary authority to the Isle of Lost Souls.

"Shall we leave the Jinn here or take him with us locked up in the Knot?" He asked once his Patronus was out of view, respecting her decision the matter.

As Draco headed topside, Hermione hurried back down to the Jinn and proceeded to cast a barrier spell around it, ignoring the creature's protests and mocking at her. She joined Draco in the bright desert sun just in time to see his patronus fly out of view. She was a tad disappointed; she rather enjoyed the sight of his unique patronus. "Don't worry; I took the liberty of setting up a barrier around him. He won't be getting out and no one can get in besides me." Hermione answered as she followed Draco into the tent. She pulled out her travel trunk and removed her potions kit, setting right to work on making the veritaserum.

"Good thinking, Granger." Draco commented. He had no desire to bring the Jinn above ground until they were ready to transport it to the Ministry of Magic. For now he needed to wait for Granger to get a veritaserum potion ready, just in case the two death eaters were not cooperative. He busied himself using magic to pack up their camp. By the time he was done the only thing left to pack was the tent and allow Granger to clean up her potions kit.

Then it was off to Azkaban. Draco felt a knot in his stomach grow at the thought of seeing his father. He had put up so many barriers and compartmentalized his emotions during his father's trial. Only because Lucius had deflected by the end of the war was he allowed to rot in Azkaban instead of receiving a Dementors kiss.

Draco couldn't understand why he was feeling nervous. Perhaps it was the eleven year old within him wanting his father's approval and he deep down had no idea if his father would approve of his career as one of the most esteemed Alchemists in the world.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked as the last bits of canvas were folded neatly in midair. Hermione had noticed an unusual look of serious thought and worry on Draco's brow, a certain crease on his forehead that reached down between his eyebrows. She noticed this look back in Hogwarts during their sixth year, though she didn't recognize it as such back then.

"If it's about your father, honestly I'm not too thrilled either. But I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Teamwork and all that you know?" She really tried sounding optimistic, but worry was clearly evident in Hermione's voice. Visiting Azkaban or seeing Lucius Malfoy again was not something she ever desired to do within the rest of her lifetime.

Draco didn't think his worry was that apparent, but even Granger must have noticed enough to ask. "I'm fine, Granger." He replied with a tone of voice that was certainly a bit on the defensive sound spectrum, even to him. If she was upset at him she didn't show it. If anything she replied with a boast of confidence and that Gryffindor/Granger optimism. Despite her outward efforts to seem positive, he could tell the idea of visiting his father in Azkaban was probably the second to last place she wanted to go. The first place being Malfoy Manor, or so he figured.

"Always the optimistic Gryffindor I see. No matter. I have no doubt that we can handle whatever comes of this whole endeavor." He replied this time in a more sincere tone of voice. He secured his pack onto his shoulders and did a final check to make sure all was well. "Let's get this over with. The sooner we get the Jinn taken care of the better. I have a feeling the Gringotts goblins aren't going to like you too much if they find out you chose to destroy the 'ruins treasure' instead of bringing it in like you are supposed to." He said as he mentally readied to apparate.

Hermione smiled when Draco noted on her disposition. "Someone has to be optimistic, I suppose." She said, giving Draco a friendly nudge. Draco's comment about the goblins at Gringotts had reminded Hermione about her original job. She had technically completed the task. All she needed to do was collect the scale and whatever else might be in the Jinn's room, so she wasn't too concerned. "I'm sure they'd be alright with the information I've gathered so far. Plus we know that Xerxes' body should be contained within the ruins as well, perhaps that would suffice."

"I suppose so." He agreed although he had no idea. He wasn't an employee of Gringotts. He was employed by the Alchemy Centre. They just happened to be on this extended time mission together because of her exceptional need for a skilled alchemist. Seeing that she was done and ready to go he reached over and took her hand into his. This time he was apparating them to a place he never figured he would go. The Isle of Lost Souls, the location of Azkaban prison.

Darkness surrounded them as the pull of time and space warped their bodies from point a to point b. Coming out of it was nearly disorienting as the travel itself. Dark ocean water surrounded them. The icy chill of unforgiving wind blew against their backs. In the distance a dark triangular building of stone looked just as forbidding as the rest of the dreary scenery surrounding them.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy." A voice stated at the bright silvery sight of a stallion horse patronus greeted them. "Normally visitation to Azkaban is highly regulated and is only done with much paperwork and Ministry approval. However due to your relation to Lucius Malfoy and your accompanying associate Ms. Hermione Granger; you are permitted to do so this time. You will not be permitted to apparate to the prison. You must walk to it from here. Have your wands ready. Dementors are the least of the monstrosities that lay within the Isle of Lost Souls, however they are the most numerous. There will be an elf to escort you inside to the visitation chamber to speak with Lucius. Farewell." It said in finality and disappeared.

Draco wished he had transfigured a coat to wear before departing. The desert heat was a drastic difference compared to the North Sea's wind chill, even though he wore a business suit and jacket. Not that he would ever admit such. He wasn't going to show weakness, especially here. Without a word he began to lead their trek on foot toward the building. His want in hand as they got closer he could see the place was surrounded by dementors.

As they gained closer proximity the ground around them frosted over. "Expecto Patronum." He said out loud, though it sounded more like a hushed whisper over the howling wind. The tip of his wand lit up and out slithered a serpent dragon. With a swish of his wand the dragon 'flew' around them, bobbing its head and body in midair flight, making a patronus charm circle around them.

Hermione stayed silent as they arrived on the dreaded island. She'd never been very fond of dementors and was appalled that they were reinstated as Azkaban guards. But she unfortunately had no control over that decision. Every argument made for them were vague and horribly structured in her opinion. She talked Ron's ear off about it, picking apart every 'fact' displayed in the Daily Prophet. Again, unfortunately people preferred them over other alternatives, so Kingsley decided to go back to using dementors but also instated tougher regulations on them: fewer were allowed to breed, more laws on their use were put in place, strict monitoring and so on.

As Hermione and Draco trekked towards Azkaban, she kept very close to her comrade. Chills ran down her spine as she saw a few dementors watching them from a distance. One even swooped by, but Draco's dragon kept the foul creature at bay. Her grip tightened on her wand and they hastened their pace. It wasn't that she was afraid of dementors; she simply knew that every so often her patronus charm gave her trouble. Every once in a while she'd practice but have trouble with keeping the corporeal patronus. However, she did have slightly better luck when she used her memory of Draco, but she'd never tell anyone that.

They finally made it to the front gates of Azkaban where they were met by an elf holding a small door open for them. "C'mon, c'mon t'aint' got all day, then." He called out in a gruff voice. "Thank you." Hermione said going through the door. This took the elf by surprise but he quickly shrugged it off.

Draco inwardly chuckled at Granger's mannerisms toward the elf. His memory vaguely recalled that she had a soft spot for the servant creatures. Rumors of her starting a ridiculous 'organization' to free them or something drifted into his mind back in their 4th year at Hogwarts. It had been a ridiculous idea. The creatures lived to serve. His family's once house-elf Dobby had served them well enough. His father had treated the elf poorly on a regular basis. He had only done so on rare occasions. But Draco's mum, Narcissa, had been civil enough to the creature.

The prison was the essence of darkness, dampness, and decay. The elf had but a small torch to light the way as he led them around the triangular prison and up a few levels of stairs. Sound he had never heard before echoed through the halls. They even passed some cells that had figures that weren't exactly human. 'What the blood hell else are they keeping here besides condemned witches and wizards?' He thought to himself as they came to a stop.

The gruff elf held out his hand to them. "No wands. Or no visit." He warned simply. "Fat chance, elf." Draco snapped, holding his wand tighter. "I give you my wand and you have the advantage should you use it against me." Draco added to which the elf replied. "I don't need your wand for that Mr. Malfoy."

Draco then remembered that elves had their own magic. And chances of this one having powerful enough magic at his use to keep all the nasties in here contained was probable. "Fine. Have it your way then." Draco conceded and passed his wand over. Once both wands were in the hands of the elf he waved his other hand and the heavy door opened. Inside was quite a sight. His father was shackled to the wall, although he had been permitted a chair to sit in. His appearance was pitiful to say the least. Hair long as ever, though not brushed or washed gave it a dirty blonde look. His suit had been replaced with a dark and light gray horizontally striped pants and shirt that was in a similar condition as his appearance.

Lucius's figure was hunched over until the door opened and he raised his head. His eyes focused on Draco as he tried to stand but the shackles did not allow him that luxury. "So it's true. Look at you. My boy…" Lucius said, his tone of voice and eyes still sharp with wit it seemed.

"Hello Father. This is my associate Ms. G…"

"Granger. Yes, I remember you. And your parents. I certainly didn't expect you here. What is going on?" Lucius asked, his air of command ever present.

"No, Father. We are going to ask the questions and you will give us the answers we seek." Draco corrected. He was not going to play into his father's authority games. This was a business visit, nothing more.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom and dread as they followed the elf. But a strange thing happened when she glanced over to her partner. She felt a sense of calm. His steely eyes observing their surroundings. He saved her life once, she was sure they could handle themselves in a pinch, with that thought she relaxed a bit. Plus, there was an elf. It was unlikely that he'd would allow anything catastrophic to take place.

When asked for their wands Hermione politely handed hers over, but watched impatiently as Draco argued. "Draco, be nice. We're lucky to be here at all on such short notice." She followed the now brooding Draco into the visitation cell and stood next to him. She wanted to show Mr. Malfoy that she and Draco were equals.

"If you would be so kind Mr. Malfoy, we need to know the names of any unspeakable that you know of, or the whereabouts of the veil in the Department of Mysteries, if it's been moved. You need not ask as to why, that's not your business." She spoke with authority but in reality she couldn't quite maintain eye contact with the man. The way he said her name with such dismissal sickened her.

"Draco, why is Ms. Granger speaking to me in such a manner? Is she your assistant or something? We don't get much news of the daily occurrences in here." The degrading tone of his voice reminded Hermione of how Draco used to speak back in Hogwarts.

Draco inhaled and exhaled silently, keeping his composure. "Answer her, respectfully.

Lucius cackled a dry laugh and stated with that signature smirk, "Don't believe that you are the one in control here, Draco. You have no wand. I will not give any information you seek until I get an answer first."

"I don't need a wand to be in control father. Surely you know that by now." Draco argued. Half the issue during the second to last year of the war had been helping Voldemort gain the legendary 'Elder Wand'. Only to have it not be loyal to him because Draco couldn't complete his mission.

Draco decided to give just a bit. But only just. "Ms. Granger is my professional partner."

Lucius eyes went wide with a glare of disgust, "My son became an Auror and got partnered with Ms. Granger, of all people." He trailed off glancing between the two. "What a disappointment." The man said, though he didn't specify what he was disappointed in more Draco's assumed career or his partner.

Draco had no intention of correcting his father. A part of him wanted the man who did anything to save his family to be proud of him, but not while his heart was still prejudice. Draco glanced over at Granger, hoping his eyes clearly said to not react. The answers they needed would come soon.

When no rise came, Lucius huffed in defeat. "I know of five unspeakable. Two are dead. One is here. Which leaves only two that might be of some use to you. Levina Monkstanley and Saul Croaker." He informed with a smug look on his face. "The Department of Mysteries lies on the second lowest level of the Ministry of Magic, Level Nine. It is accessible via the lifts from the Ministry Atrium. Behind the black door is the Entrance Chamber, which is designed to disorient any unauthorized personnel who enter it. It is a circular room with a dark marble floor that looks almost like standing water, candles emitting a cool blue light, and 12 handless doors. Whenever a door closes, the wall rotate, making it impossible to determine which door is which."

He took in a deep breath and continued, "I only know six of the twelve rooms…."

Thought 'brain' room

Death 'veil' chamber

Hall of prophecy

Love 'amortentia' chamber

Space chamber

Time 'time-turners' room

"Should you wish to leave, return to the circular 'handless door' chamber. It will present upon verbal request for an exit if asked. I do look forward to seeing you two here again soon. Breaking into the Department of Mysteries is a one way ticket to here." He said laughing manically.

Hermione's stomach churched at the sound of Lucius' laughter, but managed to meet his nasty glare with a stern one of her own. She quickly pulled out a parchment and quill to and wrote down the information he so 'graciously' gave them. She turned to Draco and nodded. "That should be plenty to go off of for now. If we can speak with either Mr. Croaker or Ms. Monkstanley, we might be able to convince them to let us in if we are unnoticed. I might have to burrow Harry's cloak for this." She whispered to Draco. She then turned to Lucius. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy that will be all."

"Foolish woman. It is unfortunate Bellatrix Lestrange did not deal with you when she had the chance. The horrors in here make her handy work towards you look like child's play." He snapped then whipped his head towards Draco, "How dare you go through with this plan. Your mother is going to end up alone. Is that what you want?" Lucius roared as he pulled against the restraints trying to break free, but to no avail. Hermione looked rather smug at the situation, but budging an inch.

Draco raised his eyebrows up in curiosity when Granger whispered to him about possibility of burrowing Potter's cloak for their endeavor. She had told him briefly about it before. That Potter had in his possession a Cloak of Invisibility. Rare beyond what money could offer, it surely was a family heirloom.

Part of him felt a sense of pride when Granger addressed his father so smugly. It was the same air of confidence that she had displayed during their second year of Diagon Ally. When his father met her the first time and she dared to be factitious with Lucius about fearing a name. Back then Draco resented that confidence. Now it was kind of charming. In a tolerable know it all manner.

Draco looked to his father. All worn out, pathetically chained up, serving a life sentence for his many crimes committed in the name of prejudice and nobility. "I am sorry for you father. I am sorry you weren't able to see past the bloodlines and anarchy. You still have mother's love and mine, as your son. You always will."

Lucius turned his glare to his only son, "This is the result I get after everything I did for you. No matter what I did or how much I paid, you were never good enough. Potter always bested you at Quidditch. Bested you in dueling. This very woman always bested you in class. Even Snape had to do your task for you. A pathetic excuse for a Malfoy."

Draco relaxed as his eyes met Lucius' once more. "I am a disappointment to you, but despite my past, I am proud of who I've become. Farewell Father." He said in a formal farewell and turned away to exit the room. He held the door open in a gentleman manner, "Ms. Granger." Draco spoke being overly kind and courteous. Even went so far as to take her hand and brought it to his lips in a soft kiss. An old but formal ritual of British greeting when escorting a lady out.

It took everything in Hermione's power of will to keep a stern face and not break into a wide grin while Draco spoke to his father. It was refreshing to see this boy who once feared his father's disappointment, become the man before her. Denouncing his upbringing and say that he was truly proud of himself. It was actually rather an attractive trait, something she admired in many of the men she read about in her romance novels.

As the two departed she was a little surprised by Draco's display of courtesy, and couldn't help but giggle when he kissed her hand. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said throwing back one last haughty glance back at Lucius to see what his response would be from the display. As she predicted, he looked as though he could explode with rage. His teeth bared and sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked like a rabid dog chained up. She thought she heard a animalistic wail echo through the halls as they got further away from the visitation chamber. It sounded mournful, yet full of rage. It she didn't know any better, Hermione might have felt sorry for the old sod, but as it were she didn't know what to think.

Without a word the elf lead them away, back to the outside. "Well, I don't think that could have gone any better!" Hermione said cheerfully. "You handled yourself very well Draco."

"Thank you, Hermione." Draco replied, keeping an eye out on the nearby Dementors as they walked away from Azkaban. His mind momentarily reflected on the wail that he thought he heard as they had proceeded down the hall way from the visitation chamber. It pained Draco's heart, despite logic and reason. They walked in silence. Mostly keeping an eye out until they reached the boundary of the anti apparating border line.

"Where to now?" He asked finally relaxing now that they were outside the border. The chill of the wretched wind threatening to mess up his hair.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Here are my thoughts," Hermione began, looking at her short note, "If we can convince either Croaker or Monkstanley to take one if not both of us down to the Veil, we only have to worry about becoming unseen. That's were an invisibility cloak would come in very handy. Harry has one but it's not large enough to cover two adults, really. I don't suppose you would be able to get one or two for us would you?" A harsh wind suddenly blew, nearly knocking Hermione over. She stumbled into Draco, grabbing hold of his suit to steady her. "Perhaps we should get out of here before we discuss anything further. How about my place for starters?" She asked.

Draco could tell when Granger's mind began to focus on the task. She got this particular look on her face when she was seriously considering something. This look didn't happen often because there wasn't much out there that stumped Hermione Granger into needing deep analysis. This look…she had the same expression back in the tent in Tanis. "Unfortunately, an invisibility cloak is an impossible artifact to find. Trust me, my family has tried before to find one to purchase since before I was born. I have never seen one in person. Potter is a push over. He will let you burrow his if you just ask. Although that request might need to come with an explanation. As would approaching the Unspeakables. What if we?..." A harsh wind interrupted his reply and he reacted as Granger stumbled into him. He braced his footing to catch her from falling. His arm came up, half supporting her, while her hands fisted the lapel of his jacket to steady herself.

"Agreed. When you're ready Granger." He stated shifting one hand of his down so his fingertips contacted the skin of her exposed wrist. Apparating was no new task to either of them but it did require skin to skin contact for any who wished to be apparated in one setting. The more number of people or the longer the distance, the higher the risk of something getting mixed up in transport. That is why typically any group with four members or more used a portkey to get somewhere to avoid mix up, missing parts, or getting splinched. Apparation was typically done within the parameter of a country, but powerful wizards could cross seas if absolutely necessary. Although such a task should not be done frequently for obvious risks.

Hermione nodded and a moment later they apparated to the back yard of a cozy home in London. The grass was freshly cut, something Mr. Granger was just finishing up as the pair apparated into view. "Oh! Hello Hermione." The balding gentlemen called to his daughter, "I wasn't expecting you back for another day. Did you finish up early, then?"

Hermione released Draco's hand and went to give her father a hug. "Hi dad! No, actually we've got some work ahead of us yet that I'll tell you about later. I just needed to come grab a few things."

"Wonderful! Oh and who's this?" Mr. Granger asked looking to Draco.

"Sorry. This is my current work associate, Draco Malfoy. He's been helping me with my current assignment for the last couple of days. Draco, this is my father."

Mr. Granger walked over and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, I think I remember Hermione mentioning you a time or two. Nothing good, I promise you." He joked with a chuckle.

Draco thought it was impossible for his pale complexion to get any lighter while his heart still beat in his chest. Despite the fact his heart suddenly quickened in pace as if he was playing Quidditch, his face subtly went from his usual sober look to something quite abnormal for him: nervousness.

'Oh, blood hell Granger. A warning would have been appreciated…on second thought maybe not.' He reasoned with himself as he watched Granger give her father a warm hug. Sure he wasn't anti-muggleborn any more, but that was completely different compared to actually associating with muggles. He had never done such a thing before.

The Malfoy family had been wealthy and influential for many a generations. Prior to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, the Malfoy's did associate with muggles of power, such as royalty and aristocracy. After the statute was enforced they denied such associates, despite the family vault containing numerous wealthy muggle artifacts and turned their focus to the new power and authority figure: the Ministry of Magic.

Granger…Hermione introduced him to her father. Mr. Granger extended his hand, a simple gesture of greeting. If Draco hadn't been so tense he might have smirked at the muggle's jest but all too true remark.

Draco reached out and grasped the muggle man's hand, not obviously tense around the non-magical being except maybe to Hermione. "Greetings, Mr. Granger. I have no doubt about that. Hermione has always been one to state facts." He replied.

"Modesty. Good man. You never mentioned he was charming Hermione." Mr. Granger said, figuring the exchange was made in jest.

"Darling, who are you talking to?" Mrs. Granger asked as she came out in casual attire and a cooking apron. "Hermione! Sweetie! Welcome home! We didn't expect you back so soon. Hello, and you are?" The woman asked also extending a hand to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy. I have been working with your daughter on her recent excavation Mrs. Granger." He explained, shaking the woman's hand.

"Well we don't get any visitors of Hermione's besides Harry or Ron. It's a pleasure to meet you Draco. Do come in. I have a spot of tea ready in the sitting room." The woman announced and led the way into the modest home.

A sigh of relief escaped Hermione, "That sounds heavenly. I hardly allowed myself to relax these last two weeks. Thank you, mother." She followed her mother in and motioned for Draco to follow. "This way we can relax and I can write er…my friends at the Ministry for their help as well." She of course meant the two Unspeakables.

"I'll be in soon, just have to put away the mower." Mr. Granger waved.

Mrs. Granger led the two into the sitting room, where two long comfortable looking couches surrounded a coffee table that looked like a restored antique. A tray of biscuits and tea were set out waiting to be served. "How do you take you tea, Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked, already pouring.

A sudden flapping of wings interrupted Draco before he could finish his answer as a northern white faced owl trying landed on the coffee table trying to steal a biscuit. "Reginald, no. Naughty boy." The woman of the house scolded.

"Oh, Reginald. Come here." Hermione beckoned the bird, holding out her arm for him to land. The owl hopped up on her arm and cooed. But when he saw Draco, it straightened up, as though stretching itself taller, and glared at the new company. "Sorry Reginald, this is Draco. He's a friend, so don't be mean." Hermione slipped Draco a biscuit. "Give it to him, he'll be much more friendly with you." She advised.

Draco followed Hermione and Mrs. Granger into the house. He observed his surroundings. It was odd to not see an house elf about. He caught a glimpse of two dark boxes with black fronts. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about them later.

He took a seat next to Hermione on the couch in the drawing room. "A splash of cream, no sug…" He answered mid sentence and stopped to turn his attention to the sudden hoot of interruption.

Hermione's owl had graced the room with his presence. Quite noisily and not fond of Draco in the slightest. "You sure have a fondness for unique looking creatures Granger. His eyes match the fur of your 'cat'." Draco noted with light mockery in his tone. Her so called cat was actually a half-cat/half kneazle, but Draco didn't need to state that in front of muggles.

He felt her fingers brush over his, slipping a biscuit unnoticed to Reginald. "No need to get your feathers ruffled up. I play nice if you do." Draco said to the bird, offering it the biscuit. Which seemed to do the trick. Reginald no longer glared at him but definitely had no intention of being mates with anyone but Hermione.

"Here you go, Draco. Splash of cream, no sugar correct?" Mrs. Granger offered him his cup of tea. "Yes, thank you." He said keeping his manners as he would any other circumstances. A timer went off from the kitchen and Mrs. Granger excused herself to go get another batch of biscuits and jam.

"So, as I was saying before we apparated. If we tell Croaker or Monkstanley why we need into the Veil room that is another soul who knows about the Jinn and they may outright refuse to help. I say we use a Polyjuice potion to get in as them in day or use Potter's cloak to sneak in at night." He stated while her mum was away so they could talk freely.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Good point, but we're going to have to get a hair none the less so we'll not tell them what we need assistance with, just that we wish to speak with them individually about something important. Does that sound alright?" She asked readying a quill and parchment.

Reginald started tapping with one of the paper weights with his talon just as Mr. Granger stepped in. He flopped down onto the couch, startling the bird. Reginald glared at the balding man who laughed. "Sorry Reg. Ah, nothing like a relaxing cup of tea after mowing the lawn." He sighed as he sipped a cup of his own. "So what do you do, Draco?" Inquired Mr. Granger, putting his sock covered feet on the edge of the coffee table.

"Feet off the table dear!" Mrs. Granger's knowing voice came from the kitchen. Mr. Granger carefully put his feet back on the floor, turning a bit red. "I swear if anything Hermione gets it from her mother." He chuckled.

"Agreed. Any talking might be better coming from you instead of me. I can use Potter's cloak and get a hair while you keep them busy with your never-ending words." Draco suggested teasing her just a bit. He had no idea what kind of personality the Unspeakables were but he was certain if his face showed up and the Department of Mysteries was involved, they wouldn't even hear them out.

Granger alone was much more likely to succeed. She was a war hero after all. It had been five years since he had returned to England. Pursuing a career at the Alchemy Centre in Egypt had been a way to get out of the degrading spotlight his father had cast over her. His mother had Aunt Andromeda and cousin Teddy to associate with regularly, so she wasn't alone.

Mr. Granger joined them bringing the conversation to a halt. When Mr. Granger asked what he did, he became nervous once more about how to explain to the muggle what an alchemist was. He didn't know anything about muggles to compare it to. So out came the truth figuring no laws were being broken and Hermione could 'translate' if necessary. "I am an Alchemist. Hermione requested a potion order along with the assistance of an advanced Alchemist during her curse-breaker excavation."

"Fascinating! So potions work on things other than people, eh?" Mr. Granger noted. "Ever since our rather overwhelming experience in Diagon Alley, I've been eager to hear about all the fantastical things Hermione gets to do. It almost feels like being told a bedtime story, but I know it's real."

"Oh daddy, you make it sound like I'm sort of heroine from a book or something." Hermione smiled while writing identical notes to Croaker and Monkstanley. "Well, you practically are, aren't you? You helped save both yours and our worlds from the magical equivalent of Hitler!" He said excitedly. Even Reginald was hooting in excitement.

"Daddy, please, you're so embarrassing sometimes." Hermione said as she exchanged a nervous glance with Draco whom also looked a bit uncomfortable. Mr. Granger didn't seem to notice the odd atmosphere he was creating. "Oh, and those Death Eaters you told me about. If I could, I'd like to show them the medieval definition of 'oral surgeon' if you know what I mean." He said loudly.

"Dad! Please!" Hermione snapped, "Not all of them had a choice. Many were forced into Voldemort's ranks because he threatened to kill them or their family members or brainwashed them." Hermione was starting to get a bit heated. She had indeed told them about Draco in the past, but mostly left out the bad parts that included him being a Death Eater.

'Who's Hitler?' Draco wondered but his face instantly went solemn as the muggle continued on the subject. "German soldiers had a choice too, dearie. If enough of them had been brave enough to stand for what was right, instead of following orders, secrets bands like project Valkayrie to assassinate Hitler would not have needed to face against vast odds of success." Mr. Granger retorted.

Draco almost would have found the muggle man humorous, if the subject wasn't a sore spot for him. 'Any amount of soldiers choosing defiance would be a 'dead hero' unalive to tell the tale. Your muggle oral instruments would not stand five seconds against a Death Eater, Mr. Granger. Which is one reason Hermione sent you away from it all.' Draco thought to himself but chose to say out loud, "Please do not speak of circumstances you didn't experience yourself, Mr. Granger. You were not in this country during the war. Your memory was tampered with to keep you away and safe. Your knowledge about it came after it ended and you returned. Hermione shared her involvement and I'm sure you sought out what little muggles know on it."

Mrs. Granger re-entered the room with fresh tray of biscuits and jam. "Are we talking about the wizard war Hermione told us about? Nasty affairs wars are. War affects everyone so negatively, no matter whose side you are on, I say." Mrs. Granger put out.

'Well now I definitely can see where Hermione gets her intelligence from.' Draco thought to himself, at least her mother sounded reasonable.

"Of course, you two are right. War is dreadful, and I suppose I have little right to say much due to circumstances." Mr. Granger sipped on his tea some more. "For all I know, wizard wars could be completely different from muggle ones. They seem to be a bit fewer and farther between anyway, compared to ours. Though again, I've never read a history text on wizard wars, so I have little idea. Seem to be over a similar cause though; an unwillingness to compromise. Every war starts with that, I tell you."

"That may be so dear..." Mrs. Granger interjected, "…but might we change the topic to one a bit more light-hearted? Perhaps you could tell us about your latest finding in Egypt, Hermione?" Hermione just finished writing as her mother sat down with her own cup of tea. "Well,…" She said nervously, "I've definitely uncovered something very important, something lost to time that, in my opinion, might have been better off staying lost." The remorseful look on Hermione's face spoke volumes with her even saying anything. She explained her original findings, leading to the Jinn in the Flask and vague recap of their plan. "You're not going to kill this Jinn thing, are you?" Mrs. Granger asked. "It's a living creature after all."

"Technically, it is not. Something living has to have a corporeal form. This Jinn does not have a physical body. We aren't killing anything living. Simply redirecting the life force of collected souls into the afterlife." Draco corrected Mrs. Granger respectfully.

"The lad has a valid point, dear. Even the most microscopic of organisms have a physical form. Something like this known or sought after could be devastating to us or the wizard world." Mr. Granger continued. Maybe her father wasn't so hard headed as Draco initially thought. After the Death Eater conversation he hadn't had much hope for the man being reasonable.

Mrs. Granger sighed, "But does it have a conscience? I feel if something wants to truly be alive, it ought to have at least a chance at doing so." She argued.

"Honestly, mother, I don't think it has a conscience at all." Hermione explained, "It's tricked someone into killing an entire kingdom before, who knows what it's even capable of doing if it had a physical body. It's already expressed its desire to send human kind back to the stone age!"

Her mother gasped. "Oh my! Well…I may not condone this; however I trust your judgment Hermione." She sipped on her tea. Hermione sealed the written letters and sent them off with Reginald who was more than happy to do so after another one of Mrs. Granger's biscuits. "Fly safely Reginald." Hermione said as she watched the owl fly off into the evening sky. She turned to Draco and put her hands on her hips, "Shall we go to talk to Harry then?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Draco remarked as he stood up from the couch and placed his tea cup back onto the tray. "Only because we have to." Draco replied to Hermione's question regarding Potter as he and Hermione exiting the drawing room and paused at the front door but not exiting the muggle home.

Draco had done his very best to avoid his past. Now here he was about to face his childhood nemesis. Although seeing Potter now looked more tolerable than spending time with Granger's muggle parents. "I don't suppose we are apparating to one of the Ministries entrances to see Potter at the Auror division office?" He asked her, preferring that over floo network. He was uncertain which idea caused more dread in his stomach. Going to the Ministry of Magic in Granger's company to speak with Potter in the Auror division office or going to Potter's home where surely Ginerva Weasley and kid or two may be bustling about.

Hermione shook her head, "No. Luckily he has the day off today." She obviously didn't realize the irony of her statement until she noticed the look of dread on Draco's face. "What? If you're worried about Harry and the Weasley's, since Hogwarts, their opinions of you have greatly improved. Well, as far as I know…" She tried making him feel better about the impending reunion, but it didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"Then would you be more comfortable if I went alone?" She asked, "I could show you my place, and you keep Crookshanks company while I talk to Harry. Plus, Reginald will likely return to my apartment with the replies, so you'd be likely to see them first."

"I'm not scared of Potter, if that is what you are indicating, Granger. Let's get this over with." Draco said in a rather defensive tone of voice. Among wizards, floo networking into a home unannounced was rather rude and often impossible if there was a magical barrier blocking the way. Same with apparation. Most households had an enchantment that surrounded the home so apparation occurred just outside the residence estate to detour someone from entering or approaching unnoticed.

Draco lightly took her hand and off they went. Disappearing in the familiar pull of apparation. They came to a stop at the end of a driveway. They appeared to be in the residential highlands of a wizard community neighborhood just outside of London. A modern design four bedroom home with hedge bushes surrounding the property gave the area a secluded feel. Yet, as Draco followed Granger up the paved driveway toward the home it appeared seclusion was not desired.

The front window drapes was wide open and Potter appeared to be sort of waltzing one handed with Ginny in their living room. Meanwhile, Ginny held an infant boy of six to nine months age in her other arm. The infant clearly giggling at the scene. They reached the door and rang the bell, pulling the family out of their daze to look at who was there.

Potter was the first to open the door. "Hermione! What a pleasant surprise." As he engulfed her in a hug. When Potter released her he asked, "I thought you were in Egypt with Bill?" Then his eyes noticed Draco. "Malfoy. Um…hello." He said rather awkwardly as their eyes met. Draco gave a respectable nod of his head, "Potter, Weasley - ette and…" he faltered when he didn't know the name of their infant child. "Hello, Malfoy. This is James. Well come in, both of you. Hermione, it's good to see you!" The long ginger haired woman exclaimed and passed James to Harry so she could give Hermione a proper hug before they all entered into the home. They made their way to the living room and took seats once more. Ginny sat James down on the floor where the boy was instantly crawling toward a few toys in the corner toy box. "So, Hermione, Malfoy to what do we own this pleasure of a visit?" Potter asked, getting right to the point. Draco at least respected the fact Potter realized this wasn't a friendly visit.

"Hello Harry! Hello Ginny! Hello little James!" Hermione gave them each a strong hug, almost forgetting the reason they came until they sat down. "Yes, well you were right earlier; I am supposed to be in Egypt. However something came up…" She explained the situation in Tanis as best as she could with the sound of little James playing with his toys in the background. Harry simply laughed, "Wow Hermione. I think my pension of getting into trouble finally rubbed off on you a bit too much this time."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, perhaps so. But this is potentially a serious situation." The smile slowly disappeared from her face. "We need to sneak into, or otherwise be lead into the Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries, depending on how the Unspeakables respond. In either case, Harry, I'll need to burrow your cloak." Harry thought on this a moment, but nodded and smiled when Ginny nudged him in the side with her elbow. "As long as I get it back by Monday morning. And you…" He pointed at Draco, "…if anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible. As long as you two don't do anything drastic I'll be happy to help any way I can." Ginny spoke up with a reassuring tone of voice, "Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. Compared to the last time we were there, this should be cinch."

Draco looked absolutely serious as they took a seat in the sitting room, where Potter asked his questions and Granger got right in on giving him a recap of their discovery. Once she was done and Potter made his remark, Draco couldn't help but stifle a small chuckle. "Your 'rubbed off' pension for getting into trouble seems to have a permanent effect Potter. I don't suppose your uncanny ability to get out of trouble comes with it, eh?" Draco mocked, though his voice didn't exactly have the same malice that it once held. It was definitely more of a tone of a harmless quip of sarcasm.

Putting all jests aside Potter agreed to lend them his invisibility cloak on two conditions. They first that it was returned by Monday and the second condition of Granger's safety. "I am well aware that if anything happens to Granger you and the rest of the wizarding world would see me responsible enough to receive a Dementor's Kiss. Now that she is a sufferable 'know it all' I will make sure nothing happens to her, for both our sakes." Draco stated, keeping his tone casual. The past few days he had become rather comfortable with Granger's company and work ethic. Although he would never admit it out loud, he knew that he would do everything possible to ensure her safety.

The events of her torture at Malfoy Manor had imprinted on him. Her screams. The blood. He would never be able to stand back and do nothing, like he had in that incident, concerning her. Anyone else non-family, eh. His self preservation was stronger. "Good enough. I'll be right back." Potter answered and excused himself from the room. "James, darling don't bother…" Ginny warned but it was too late. The speedy crawler had made his way toward Hermione and Draco, pulling himself up to standing between them using the couch.

Draco was a bit familiar with small children since he was more interactive with his Aunt Andromeda and cousin Teddy. "Better watch out Weasley-ette. I think you got yourself a walker here soon." He commented. "Really Draco can't we be on a first name basis? I am Ginny Potter now." She remarked, as he still addressed them all by their surnames. "I suppose we can…Ginerva." He said and that visibly irritated her. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione and exclaimed, "You are incredible Hermione. However have you managed to stand him during this excavation is beyond me." Ginny said taking a hold of the crawling boy's hands to lead him back towards his toys with much assistance.

Potter returned with a very visible cloak was folded in his arms. Draco knew for a fact this cloak of Potters was genuine. It would not be much good if the owner couldn't find it if it was invisible while not being worn. "Here you are Hermione. Use it well." Potter said to her, gifting the folded fabric to her. Draco spoke up, "Well that was relatively eyes. Now we just need to see how the Unspeakables have responded." Ginny suddenly piped up, "Did you say one of the Unspeakables was a woman named Levina Monkstanley?" Draco nodded in confirmation. "That is the witch who created the Lumos charm." She announced.

"Luckily, Ginny I'd been by myself for nearly two weeks, so the company was appreciated nonetheless." Hermione said as she finished playing patty cake with James. Hermione really did appreciate Draco's company; it was becoming dreadfully lonely in Tanis. As Ginny guided James away Hermione voiced, "Plus, Draco saved me from choking on my dinner one night. It was quite impressive."

"Glad to hear. I guess that means he is serious about your safety after all." Ginny quietly applauded verbally, although she didn't think there was anything overly impressive about the statement. Hermione accepted the cloak and her eyes widened when Ginny mentioned that one of the Unspeakables they were making contact with was the witch who invented the Lumos charm. "Wow, I hadn't realized that's who that was! That could be a good conversation starter." She said to Draco. "If I build up a good rapport with her, perhaps she will be more likely to assist." She stood, "Anyways, thank you again Harry. I promise we'll be careful and bring it back by Monday." Hermione promised and hugged both Potters' and was just about to say something else when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Ginny said and headed to answer the door. "Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny said out loud enough that those in the living room would hear. "Ginny, I need to talk to you." Ron hurried through the threshold and hugged his sister. "I screwed up something baa-Hermione!? What on Earth are you doing here?!" He froze in his tracks when he saw her. Then his eyes found Draco standing behind her, "And what's Malfoy doing here?" His tone was something close to accusation.

Hermione didn't seem too happy to see Ron and scowled, "No, go on Ronald; what did you screw up?" Ron panicked and stayed silent. If he'd known Hermione was there, he wouldn't have come. Hermione fumed, "Nevermind then." Hermione tried to turn away, but Ron grabbed her arm. "Wait, I…I…" She looked back at him with a most intense and angry gaze. Ron tried to continue as he released his grip, "I, uh…I'm sorry Hermione…"

Hermione faced Ron and crossed her arms. "Sorry for what, Ron? Sorry for not sending one response letter to me when I write to you, while I am away for work? Sorry for not setting aside time to do something so simple to show your girlfriend you care for her, while we are apart? The saying goes, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', well apparently not."

"Come on, that's a bit of an obscure quote. Of course I . . . " Ron squeaked, but came to a stop when Hermione clearly ignoring his comment had rummaged through her bag, pulled out the Deluminator and thrust it into Ron's chest. "Well I'm sure sorry I didn't do this sooner. Waiting for you to pull your head out of your arse was a waste of time." She turned away and Ron fumbled to catch the Deluminator. Looking at Ginny and Harry she quickly wiped a tear from her face, "Sorry for that. If you'll excuse me, I have to go check my mail."

Forgetting about Draco in the commotion, she disapparated.

"I could ask the same to you, Weasley." Draco scoffed. At least Ginny and Potter he had been courteous to since they weren't immediately hostile toward him. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Draco thought to himself as the smirk on his face struggled to stay suppressed, while Granger let loose on Weasley. It was comical how hopeless of a ginger git Weasley was. Draco's smirk disappeared when she turned away abruptly and bid a quick farewell and disapparated out of the home…without him.

"Potter, if you would be so kind as to tell me where Granger lives, I will take my leave." Draco asked. Surely she had a place of her own. The owl was just probably kept at her parents while she was away at work. The cat…well it was probably self sufficient. He hadn't seen Weasley this sorry looking since he cursed himself into throwing up slugs. Though the sorry on Weasley's face turned to anger when Draco asked Potter for Hermione's residence. "What the bloody hell do you want to go to my girlfriend's home for? Why are you here?" Weasley demanded getting very defensive.

"Ex-girlfriend Weasley. Granger made that quite clear. I'm working with her on a excavation that requires Alchemist skills. A serendipitous business partnership, really. Not that you would know what her work is like. Not one response letter sent…" Draco mocked and Weasley lunged towards him. "Stop taunting him Malfoy. Here is Hermione's address." Potter answered, holding Ron back with a hand. The other hand passed Draco a piece of parchment with her address. It was not the same as her muggle parents. Thank Merlin!

Ginny held James in her arms and the infant looked rather upset at the tension that filled the room. Or perhaps it was merely bedtime for the little ankle biter. "Farewell." Draco remarked taking only a moment before he too disapparated out of sight. He appeared just outside the door of what appeared to be a condominium. These were nice. Even had their own patches of grass on the front and sides to give it a suburban feel but really next door neighbor was within twenty feet. Far enough to have your own space, but close enough that the building company had been able to advertise as own units instead of shared wall duplexes. He approached the front door and knocked.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione apparated to her living room and let out a shriek of pure anger! She decided that the best remedy for the situation right now was overwhelming her thoughts with music and a glass of wine. She flipped through her collection of vinyl records, something her father helped her amass, and found the perfect one: Rush's 2112 album. This album was unique in that the first track was a twenty minute rock ballad about the dangers of allowing other people to control one's life.

She sat in an overlarge chair, wrapped herself in a blanket and attempted to calm the whirlwind of emotions in her mind. It had indeed worked a bit, but by the time The Temples of Syrinx bit had ended and transitioned into Discovery, she heard the door being knocked upon. At first she thought it might be Ron, but then remembered her mission with Draco. She emerged from her cocoon and approached the door. "I swear if it's Ron, I'll hex him into next week." She grumbled as she looked through the peephole. "Oh thank goodness, it's not." She whispered under her breath in relief as she unlocked and opened the door. "Hello, Draco. Would you like to come in?"

"Normally I would let a frustrated woman have her space and wine alone, but we are anticipating the arrival of your owl soon." Draco replied as he stepped through the doorway. The entryway had a coat rack with a sitting bench and a shoe cubby tucked underneath. Taking his suit coat off and hanging it up on one of the available hooks, he then sat down upon the bench to remove his shoes.

The living room was surprisingly spacious with a coffee table in the middle and a couch. A cushioned reclining chair stood in the far corner, closest to the bookshelf. A fireplace in the other corner; though it looked to be rarely used. A black large rectangular object was mounted to the wall just about the fireplace mantle. Music played that sounded a bit like the upbeat tunes they played after the formal portion of the Triwizard Tournament Ball came to an end. Draco couldn't be certain, he had been one to stick around to join the mass of students and their so called alternative idea of 'dancing'. Jumping about was definitely not dancing.

Remembering he saw one of the black rectangular objects at the her muggle parents' home he dared to ask her, "What is that?" as he took a seat on the far end of the couch that did not have the blanket thrown over the back and a glass of wine half drank awaiting on the closest area of the coffee table to that sitting space.

Hermione stood rather unsure what to do. It had been quite a while since she'd had such an unfamiliar guest in her home. She fidgeted as Draco made himself comfortable. She of course perked up when he asked about the muggle device. "Oh that? Well I don't use it much other than watching movies," she said, but then realized something and shook her head, "Wait, you're probably not familiar with in home movies or a television set, are you?" She sat down on the couch, wrapping herself again in the blanket. "You know how we have moving pictures? Well muggles have figured out how to create something similar." Hermione explained briefly about the history of muggle technology pertaining to the television in question, when Reginald made his way through the window. The owl dropped off two return letters before landing on his usual perch above the couch in the corner of the room.

"Oh Reginald, what wonderful timing! Such a good owl!" Hermione went into the adjacent kitchen to fetch her little friend a treat. The owl turned to Draco just as she disappeared. The bird momentarily glared at him with a shake of ruffling his body to enhance his plum of feathers, but then relaxed.

Draco was awestruck at the complexity of the device Granger called a Television. It was like moving pictures that the wizarding world used, but different. Almost better, in a way. He watched in absolute puzzlement as she showed him something called a 'movie', another called a 'television show', and last 'live tv'. It was all very peculiar. For a moment he wondered if Arthur Weasley knew of these devices with various options of moving pictures. Then Reginald made his appearance, carrying a letter on each leg. It appeared both Unspeakables had answered her message in a quick manner. Draco eyes the somewhat ghastly looking bird and slipped his hand into his pocket. Apparently he still had a bit of biscuit from his meeting with the Granger's earlier. He gave the owl the small parcel of biscuit and removed the letters from the owl's leg. He left the one from Levina Monkstanley sealed and opened the envelope from Saul Croaker. It read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

It was rather an unexpected delight to receive a letter from one of the wizarding world's most famous witches. It would be my honor to grant you and audience with me and my co-worker Levina Monkstanley in the privacy of my home. I know not what you desire from us, only know that there are certain things we are not allowed to speak of. If the right questions are asked, you may be able to find your answers.

It was concluded with his signature, address, and a meeting time the following day.

Draco's curiosity with the muggle technology amused Hermione. The subtle look on his face of being intrigued; she couldn't help but smile about. Hermione left and returned with Reginald's reward, a chewy pellet made from bits of field mouse and various other ingredients healthy for owls. "Oh? He let you take one of the letters? He must really like you then; it's rare he warms up to strangers this quickly." She tossed Reginald the pellet and he caught it with his beak. Hermione clapped, "Good boy Reginald!" and scratched his feathers underneath his beak a moment before sitting back down. "Let's see what Miss Monkstanley said," She voiced as she unrolled the letter.

Levina Monkstanley said about the same thing, how happy she was to have Hermione write her, how glad she'd be to help within the restraints of her position and that she spoke with Saul and came to agreement about the meeting place and time. "Well that was easier than I expected. I keep kind of forgetting that I'm a bit famous in the wizarding world." Hermione voiced sounding a bit embarrassed. In school she hadn't felt popular. Aside from Harry and Ron, only a couple of other students came to her for help with their subjects, even and older student one time. If anything, she often felt persecuted because of how excelled in classes or the fact that she was muggle-born. The biggest perpetrator being in the same room was a little strange feeling. 'But then, people to do change I suppose.' She thought to herself, reflecting on her interactions with Draco as of late.

"Nothing to do now but wait. Shall I make us supper? Or do you have plans elsewhere?" She asked Draco. She wasn't looking forward to another evening alone, but would understand if he had another business to attend to now that they knew when and where they were going to contact the Unspeakables in person.

Draco decided it was best not to inform her that he had bribed the owl with a bit of biscuit in order to retrieve the letters. "Just a bit? You sure are humble about saving the Wizarding World of England. It's hard to estimate how much resistance or effect Voldemort would have had against other countries." Draco voiced as a matter of fact. He figured Voldemort certainly would have had Bulgaria on his side. Durmstrang's headmaster, Igor Kakaroff, was a past supporter of him. Draco recalled how Bulgaria's World Quidditch team Seeker, Viktor Krum had taken a fancy to Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament. 'Perhaps the Seeker wasn't as daft as I initially thought.' Draco thought to himself.

Her mentioning of dinner suddenly reminded him just how famished he was feeling. Although the idea of joining her for dinner was appealing, the odd music and blanket reminded him that she would probably rather not have company this evening. "Another time perhaps. I should go visit my mother. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting place." He stated standing up and made his way to the door to replace his shoes and his suit jacket. He gave her a nod in final farewell and apparated out of the residence.

"Oh, ok." Hermione said slightly disappointed. "Oh! Since you'll be visiting your family, could you take this to Teddy for me?" She went over to the cabinet under the record player and retrieved a small box. "He had begged me for something from one of my excavations that I didn't have to turn over to Gringotts. I found the perfect cube of iron pyrite on my last excavation." She opened the box displayed the small cube and a piece of parchment with information about the mineral. "It's appealing to the eye and I've included some information about iron pyrite, why it looks like gold, its molecular structure, and so forth." She handed Draco Teddy's gift and waved goodbye, "See you tomorrow morning then."

As Draco disappeared, she felt quite alone again. She finished her glass of wine and was joined by Crookshanks. He looked up at her as if to say in silent discontent, 'you were gone for two weeks, you don't come looking for me right away, and you brought that blond ninny home?' "Oh Crookshanks, I'm sorry." Hermione stroked his fur and he immediately started purring in reconciliation. Once done appeasing the half cat half kneazle Hermione reached for parchment and quill, of which she had many about her home to use in spur of the moment and tried to think of questions that the Unspeakables would be able to answer. If she interpreted correctly what Saul said in his response, she'd have to word her questions properly as to get a beneficial response from them. She spend the rest of the evening doing so, pausing to pet Crookshanks. Only when the hour was late did she realize she hadn't eaten and went to the kitchen to eat something. Only to realize because of her weeks of work travel she had deliberately left for such an excavation with her kitchen with only non perishable pantry foods. "Good thing Draco didn't' stay for dinner." She mumbled to herself.

Draco apparated directly into Malfoy Manor without restriction. The familiar scent of home filled his being when he arrived. The scent of wood burning smoke from numerous fireplaces in use. A subtle citrus aroma from the cleaning supplies that was used to wipe down surface areas to remain them dust free. The essence of a delightful aroma cooking from the kitchen.

He headed to the dining hall and found not only his mum but his Aunt Andromeda too. "Draco darling, what a pleasant surprise! I did not expect you." Narcissa said as he approached to give her a hug. "I am in the area on business. Thought it would be best to visit at least one night before work takes me elsewhere." He explained. A house elf readied a place for him to dine with his family. "So you do much traveling with your career Draco? As I recall you study Alchemy in Egypt?" Aunt Andromeda asked. Teddy came barreling into the room. "Draco! You're back! It's not even a holiday. Did you bring me something?" The six year old cousin asked ever so excited.

"As a matter of fact I have brought you a gift." Draco told the lad as he slipped out of his jacket pocket the small box that contained the iron pyrite. Teddy's eyes got wide as he opened the box. "Blimey! It's gold! Thanks Draco." Draco shook his head, "Iron pyrite, actually. And don't thank me. Next time you see Granger, thank her. It's a gift from her. I'm just passing it on." Teddy nodded his head vigorously, "I will."

That certainly got his mum and Aunt puzzled. "Granger, as in Hermione Granger?" Andromeda asked. "Yes, I have been on assignment to assist her with a current excavation mission the past few days. We needed to return to London for some information. So she asked me to give Teddy her gift for him." Draco explained. Meanwhile Teddy was doing his six year old best to read the information about the pyrite from the parchment. "Gran, did you know that the common name of iron pyrite is 'fool's gold'?" He asked her. "Is that so? No wonder the goblins have no desire for it." Andromeda answered Teddy, and helped him pronounce the word molecular and other difficult words within the informational page of parchment.

That evening Draco retired to his old room. It felt like he was visiting the living space of a different person. An autographed poster of the entire Bulgarian Quidditch team was on the wall from the World Cup back in summer, just before fourth year of school. The display of Slytherin house pride memorabilia on another wall. While both of those things were a part of him, it seemed like a distant memory. The past five years had been learning of Alchemy and perfecting the universal solvent. It wasn't just his knowledge and skills in alchemy that had developed in those five years. It seemed that he had developed in ways words couldn't describe.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Hermione got up bright and early to make herself presentable. She picked out her best dress slacks, a floral blouse, a silk scarf and her favorite leather jacket. It was getting late in the year and was starting to become jacket weather in the mornings. She took extra care when applying her usual cosmetics to her face. She was low maintenance when it came to such application. Why spend copious amounts of money or time on it when such time could be better spent on something productive like reading.

She went into the sitting room where Reginald was trying to play with a disinterested Crookshanks, "So, boys how do I look?" She asked, turning around in a full circle for them to see. Reginald bobbed his head up and down with a hoot. Crookshanks simply purred. "Alright, wish me luck!" And with that she apparated to Mr. Croaker's home.

The next morning Draco dressed in his usual black suit attire. Although he figured his professional appearance wasn't necessary. He would be using Potter's invisibility cloak to observe the meeting while Granger did the talking. If the Unspeakables were unwilling to help them he would be snagging a hair sample from each to use in a Polyjuice potion to get him and Hermione into the Department of Mysteries undetected anyway. He ate breakfast with his family and said farewell. Apparating away from Malfoy manor to the residence of Saul Croaker.

He came to a stop at the end of the driveway. Granger was already there. Dressed in black slacks, a flattering blouse, a scarf around her neck and a very nice leather jacket. Perfect for the autumn bluster weather of London. Even her cheeks had a bit of blush on them. It complimented her lightly tanned skin and pink lips. "You certainly know how to dress to impress. Not that you need to. It was obvious that they are impressed with you. Let's hope that is enough to get us some willing help. Did you bring Potter's cloak? If this goes astray we are going with plan B of taking hair samples anyway and using a Polyjuice potion to get in undetected. Getting out should be easy enough. I use the cloak and you use your charm to talk your way out." He stated, smirking at the last remark, just a bit.

Pacing for only a moment before the pop of Draco's apparation, Hermione whirled around to face Draco. "Yes, I've got it right here." She said, reaching deep into her beaded bag. Pulling the cloak out she handed it to him. "And I'm pretty confident they will both help us. Or me, rather. Combined with my reputation, the fact that someone wanting to take over the world would warrant assistance. But if it comes to it, I'm also confident we can find out way through the Department of Mysteries." As Draco disappeared under the cloak and they approached Mr. Croaker's residence, Hermione smiled. "And thank you. I figured I should try to look professional. You look rather handsome yourself. I always like the way a man looks in a suit." She didn't look at him when she spoke to keep the illusion that was alone in case someone was watching.

Hermione strutted up the stone steps and rang the doorbell. A happy melody rang through the air and footsteps soon followed, "Coming. Coming." When the door opened she was greeted with, "Ah! Ms. Granger! Welcome!" A sprightly older gentleman said as he held the door open for her to enter. "I was thrilled to receive your letter. Levina just arrived a few moments ago. Please, make yourself at home." Mr. Croaker led Hermione into his parlor where a warm fire was burning and tea was being brewed. His home was fairly simple, walls lines with bookshelves, comfy furniture and a coffee table with books and trinkets strewn about.

Ms. Monkstanley set down her cup of tea and stood to greet her fellow guest. "Ms. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." A tuft of hair fell across her face and she quickly brushed it to the side. "Thank you, really you are both very kind." Hermione said, sitting in a chair. "I've been so caught up with work the last few years; I've nearly forgotten my reputation, which brings me to why I'm here. If you don't mind, I'd like to get down to business."

Draco was grateful he was hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. He felt ridiculous that a simple compliment from Granger affected him enough that a playful grin had spread across his lips. Such would have been harder to contain if he had been in her sight. He cautiously followed behind Granger into the Croaker home. He kept his steps quiet, doing his best to make sure he stepped when someone else did so if there was an echo it would go unnoticed. He settled an arm length away from behind the couch where Saul Croaker and Levina Monkstanley sat while Granger sat in a solo chair across from them. The tea was good quality. Draco could tell by the smell and color from Levina's cup.

Of course Granger got right to the point. She was effective at not wasting time or participating in too much small chatter. "We will help you however we can. I'm sure you would not be inquired with us unless it was important and needed…" Saul answered and his colleague finished his sentence, "…discretion." Draco held his breath and waited with dread in his chest as Granger commenced her speech about the situation. It was bad enough Potter had to know their situation, but it needed to be shared with the individuals who would be key to getting in and hopefully out of the Department of Mysteries without risk of being sent to Azkaban.

"My previous co-worker and friend, Boderick Bode, was placed under the Imperious Curse by Lucius Malfoy in hopes of getting total cooperation while invading the Department of Mysteries. We cannot confirm nor deny the location of the room you seek. For it is by fate and chance that it can be found, not force." Saul shared. "Even if we let you in willingly, your prestige won't get you clearance into the Department. You would need to be disguised as me, if you want to get inside. But that puts us all at risk. One that might be worth taking, from the sounds of it." Levina said, not liking the idea of an all knowing immortal being gaining physical body and sending the world into chaos.

Draco knew his father had done terrible things. Saul's words were of no surprise to him. He knew he had been right to hide while Hermione did the talking. His father had indirectly killed this man's friend. Lucius' son would definitely not be welcomed or trusted.

"I thank you for understanding," Hermione smiled, "Quick in and out trip is all it would have to be. I honestly can't foresee anything or anyone getting in my way if I were to disguise myself." The two stayed silent and nodded slowly. This made Hermione nervous. Were they thinking of not helping? Silence has never been a good thing when it came to conversation. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, to steady herself. "Would you allow me to use one of your hairs, Ms. Monkstanley and sneak into the Department of Mysteries please?"

The two looked at each other. They hadn't expected such a straight forward question. Then Levina looked back to Hermione after a moment of thought and nodded, "I'll allow it."

"Levina…" Saul protested, but his comrade held up a hand. "It's a necessary risk, Saul. One I'm sure we'd regret not taking." She reasoned, wincing as she plucked a single hair from her head. "Here you are dear." She held out the hair to Hermione, who'd produced a small vial to keep it safe in. "Thank you, Ms. Monkstanley! I promise you won't regret it. Erm, might I trouble you for use of your bathroom, Mr. Croaker?" Hermione slipped the vial into her pocket on the inside of her jacket lapel. "Oh yes, first door on the right." He said pointing down the nearby hallway. "Thank you." She stood up and cleared her throat and when she was out of sight of the two ministry workers, nodded her head to indicate for Draco to follow. She hoped it was enough to catch Draco's eye before he plucked a hair from Croaker.

Draco took notice of Hermione's subtle gesture of follow and he did so matching her footsteps. Why would she call him away with the one opportunity he would have to get a hair? Unless…the bathroom! Of course, there was bound to be a hair of the gentleman's within. Clever witch.

Hermione entered the bathroom and closed the door. She immediately began to look for a source of hair from Mr. Croaker. His bathroom was large and surprisingly immaculate. She first looked for a comb or hairbrush, but found neither. Then she checked the tub. She didn't see any there either. She nearly gave up thinking Draco would just have to make do with using the invisibility cloak the whole time when her eye caught a single strand hanging off a towel. She carefully analyzed it to be sure it belonged to Saul. It was a match. Quickly, she put it in a vial and proceeded to flush the toilet and wash her hands to make it seem that she was in fact, doing what she said she had been doing.

She returned to the parlor room where Saul and Levina were having a hushed but heated conversation. They stopped before she could make out anything they were saying. "Again I thank you for your hospitality. I shall go and complete my mission." Hermione said with a smile. The both of them stood, Levina approaching to shake Hermione's hand. She reciprocated the gesture, but Saul stood still. "We understand what must happen and wish you the best of luck." Saul said, the slightest hint of defiance in his voice. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Levina reassured, with equal defiance. "Thank you." Was all Hermione said before she apparated away from the residence. She apparated back into the first room of the ruins where she had spent the last two weeks. It was dark inside the ruins beyond the means of light from above and her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. "Draco? Are you here?" She called out into the darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

Draco apparated away from London and back to the Tanis ruins in Egypt. He removed the cloak and folded it up neatly, placing it in his satchel. He made his way below ground and came to a stop at the barrier Granger had made. "So, you returned. And here I thought I would have to wait for the witch to die before I could be released. Odd where is the cheeky witch?" The Djinn stated from within the barrier. A moment later Hermione's voice echoed through the air. "Coming." Draco answered simply, not being chatty with the Djinn.

"You know it doesn't take intelligence to see the primal connection between you and your female associate. You humans are so instinctual. It's sickening." Draco rolled his eyes, "That's ridiculous. Granger's mind has been her most prominent attribute." The Djinn chuckled, "Most prominent you say? Are you certain? There are other primal prominent features that are certainly noteworthy. Not that I would know. I've never experience a real body for myself, yet."

Draco walked away trying to shake off the images of Granger's more prominent physical features. He entered the first room to meet her, "The Djinn is still obnoxious as ever. The sooner he is silenced the better."

"Lumos!" Hermione's wand glowed bright in the dark as she made her way down to the round chamber. "There is a way around that, you know." She said as she entered. She pointed her wand at the Djinn and whispered, "Silencio." The Djinn who was trying to say something, could move its 'lips' but no words left its 'mouth'. "There, much better. Doubtful that we'll get anything more out of you than quips and mockery." The Djinn looked at her, continuing to move its mouth despite the silence. Hermione looked to Draco. "It didn't say anything weird to you, did it? Trying to trick you or otherwise?" She asked while opening up her bag and pulled out a bottle containing a muddy brown substance. Of course, any witch or wizard would recognize it as Polyjuice potion.

Draco didn't make it a point to outright lie. He would much rather simply omit details. "It was just boasting about his intellect and degrading humans concerning their base instincts." He made a discouraged face when she pulled out a bottle of Polyjuice potion for two. "You gained a sample of Croaker's hair from the bathroom. Brilliant! That cloak is marvelous, but it does get a bit stuffy under there." He said complimenting her as he conjured two goblets and diverted the potion between them to have an even amount each. "You sure my glass got Mr. Croaker's hair? I do not fancy being Ms. Monkstanley for any length of time." He asked just to make sure as he held the nasty smelling point in his hand.

When Draco responded about what the Djinn had been talking about, both Hermion and the Djinn rolled their eyes simultaneously, for different reasons of course. The Djinn was disappointed that Draco left out 'the Good bits' as he would have called them, if he were able to speak. Hermione let Draco distribute the point and carefully placed the hairs into the goblets. "Yes, I figured it might be uncomfortable if we have to evacuate in a hurry." Hermione reasoned. "That and it might look a little silly for me to be followed by a pair of feet. We aren't as short as we used to be back in school. At one point Harry, Ron, and I were able to fit under that whilst sneaking around." She laughed nostalgically. Her face sobered quickly at the notion of Ron. "Anyway, let's get going." She frowned when he questioned her about which potion would turn him into which person. "Of course I'm certain. And I wouldn't like to be Mr. Croaker either." Hermione held up her goblet as though to toast. "So, we'll drink up, apparate to a ministry entrance, head down to the ninth floor, find the veil room, ensure the Djinn is taken care of, and get out. Sound about right?"

Draco had no doubt that the Golden Trio definitely got around, for a time unseen with Potter's cloak, getting into trouble. 'Like Potter's head sneaking into Hogsmeade on a snowy day.' Draco thought to himself. He knew he had seen Potter's head, despite the lack of proof or belief of the professors. He took the cup containing Mr. Croaker's hair and listened to the final run down of their plan. "That is correct. At least it is not the daftest of plans either of us has ever executed. Cheers!" Draco remarked and after toasting his glass with hers he chugged down the horrid potion.

Draco felt the rumbling in his stomach as his features began to change. It was fair to say that Mr. Croaker was a bit shorter and had less body mass than Draco, but his suit was sufficient to keep on. Even if it was too loose to be considered a proper fit. "Blimey. This man did not age well. How does he even stand with all these aches and pains? You feeling alright Granger?" He asked as he rolled his sleeves up so the cuff wasn't hanging over his fingers.

Hermione knocked back her potion like a pro. The usual nausea and discomforts of the transformation process soon followed. Luckily, Levina was about the same height as Hermione. However, she was experiencing a different kind of size issue. "Er, I'm alright. I'm going to have to…Could you turn around for a moment, please?" She asked sheepishly. As soon as Draco turned around, she quickly disrobed, removing the uncomfortable bra constricting her torso. She transfigured the article of clothing and her blouse to fit more properly and replaced them. "Right, much better. I'm ready now, shall we head out?" She walked over to the still silent Djinn and shoved it in her bag. The opening of her bag stretched out to fit the large sphere inside. Then the Djinn quickly disappeared into the bag; which morphed back into its original shape at Hermione's, or rather Levina's side.

Draco silently obeyed Granger's request and turned his back while she…made some adjustments to her wardrobe. He hadn't ever really thought about Granger's physical size in the chest department. Granger was smaller than Pansy Parkinson. However, Granger looked proportionally balanced. Not too big, but not too small. Both Parkinson and Ms. Monkstanley were both more top heavy and not equally balanced with other curves of their bodies. He gave a curt nod, "Let's go." He agreed and once the Djinn was in her bag he took a hold of her hand, apparating them to a phone booth in London that served as one of the many entrances into the Ministry of Magic.

Draco opened the phone booth door and shut it once they were inside. "Hopscotch." He said out loud. The booth started moving downward. Hermione giggled internally when Draco used his password for Ministry access. Never once did she ever think she would hear such a childish word escape his lips. Of course, her password wasn't much better; the first ten digits of the Fibonacci sequence. The booth opened up into the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. It didn't take long to find an elevator and begin descend into level 9 Department of Mysteries. Her stomach clenched as they made their way through the lobby towards the elevators. She felt as though all eyes were on here, like they knew that her guise was false. But the lack of interaction from anyone eased her anxiety a bit.

When the door opened his stomach fluttered with momentary tension. They had reached the Department of Mysteries. Based on the singular hallway that would lead them straight through the door that would bring them to the next challenge of this mission: 12 doors. They only knew what was behind six of them. Random choice as to where they entered. What they faced. And then get out again and hope of gaining the door they wanted on another try.

"Ladies first." Draco said, allowing Hermione to lead.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note: We the fanfiction authors thank you for your support. It has come to my attention that the transition between Draco and Hermione is sometimes difficult to follow. I apologize for this, but there is reason for it. Reason one is that this particular story is being written in a role play writing style. Meaning one of the authors writes for Draco, while the other author writes for Hermione. As such, the perspective of the scene switches back and forth between the two in a 'turn base' pattern as they each use their given character to progress the scene along. The writing style for this tale cannot be changed. However, I will start putting a symbol between each 'turn' to signal when one fanfiction author concluded their writing segment and the other begins. I hope that will help any future confusion.

The doors opened up, revealing the long dark hallway leading towards the Department of Mysteries. Hermione took Draco's chivalrous offer, grabbing his hand with her left and pointed down the hallway with her wand hand wielding right. Suddenly they were thrust in the direction she had aimed. They stopped just as quickly as they started, landing in front of the door that was their target. "Sorry for the rush, I'd like to get this done with as soon as possible."

She quickly tried the door knob. As luck would be, it wasn't locked as they stepped in. There wasn't a trace of anyone around; the room seemed to be deserted. That was the case until the archway across from them changed from a flat wall underneath to a door. It opened slowly and an Unmentionable emerged. A man in his late 40's walked past them, "Afternoon, Monstanley. Croaker." His eyes lingered upon Hermione a moment longer, giving her a wink. "Good afternoon." Hermione smiled, nodding politely. She had no idea who the person was, but did her best not to give that fact away. He left, and the two were alone in silence again.

. . . . . . .

Draco silently released a sigh of relief when it was just them in the Department of Mysteries. The door the unknown man had come through disappeared and in a moment another in its place arrived. Draco withdrew his wand at the ready and opened the door. His arm dropped as he realized there was no threat to be concerned about inside. "It's a room full of Time Turners. We had a few in the Malfoy vault at Gringotts until the Ministry clamed them to be too dangerous after the war ended. They were supposed to be destroyed. Lying bullocks. I never got the opportunity to use one. You think they will notice one missing?" He asked, though he knew he was partially joking he could not pass up the opportunity to see Granger's reaction.

. . . . . . .

Hermione peeked around Draco, aghast at exactly how many Time Turners there were. She quickly glowered at Draco. The audacity of even joking about such a thing. She said nothing and simply dragged him out of the doorway. The roulette door began to spin again, she was hopeful that the next door would reveal their destination. To prevent Draco from getting them into possible trouble, Hermione took the liberty of opening the door. On the other side was the Brain room. A few desks surrounded a large tank full of a strange smelling liquid and several brains were floating around. On the wall adjacent from them was another door, leading to the room that contained the veil, if memory served Hermione correctly. "There." She pointed to the old wooden door. "It should be through that door." She whispered her voice barely audible only because she was directly standing next to Draco. She nervously glanced at the Brain tank. "Those…whatever they are, attack at sound. We have to be quiet. Muffliato." With a wave of her wand, she stepped forward into the room, keeping an eye on the tank.

. . . . . . .

Draco gave an odd look toward the tank with the brains. 'This must be the room where they study Thoughts. I wonder whose brains those are?' He thought to himself. He followed suit whispering a silencing spell so his footsteps or voice could not be heard. He kept watch as they carefully made their way across the room. Odd tentacle like strands sprouted from one of the brains. It grabbed the side of the tank and began to climb out. As if sensing something was amiss. "Granger…RUN." He said in a rush, forgetting that he had placed a silencing spell. He gave her shoulder a quick touch as he quickened his pace toward the other door. 'Blimey, I am never getting old.' Draco thought, as he pushed Mr. Croaker's bodily shape into a activity it wasn't used to.

The brains tentacles were catching up quick as they headed toward the opposing door. Releasing the silencing charm he said out loud, "Aberto." And the door swung open. "Protego." He voiced and got a visible shield up to keep the tentacles at bay for a moment while they shut the door behind them. Once shut he managed to relax once more. Only to be met with eerie silence. In this room was nothing but a platform; in the middle an archway with a tattered black veil. Draco could have sworn he heard fleeting whispers coming from behind it. "We made it." He said relieved as he looked over to Granger.

. . . . . . .

They were safe…for now.

Hermione looked around with sorrow and remembrance in her eyes. This was the place where her friends, the Order, and the Deatheaters had fought. This was the place where Sirius died. A chill ran up her spine just as noise came from behind the veil. It was quiet and distant; yet possessed an essence to seek it out. A sense of dread came over Hermione, as though a Dementor were near. However alone they seemed to be, they didn't feel alone. "Draco…" Hermione held out her hand, her voice slightly trembling, "…could you please hold my hand?"

. . . . . . .

The eerie presence in the room was almost engulfing. At least there were no means of security within here like a boggart or a dementor. When Granger spoke his name, he had never heard her sound so…vulnerable. It was different than the voice she had during the events at the Manor. During that ordeal she had been scared, brave, and resilient beyond his expectations. Her voice now was haunted. Her eyes appeared to have a glaze in them as they relieved what had to be memories of her past here. She amazed him once more when she asked him to hold her hand. She was showing that she wasn't afraid to show that she was vulnerable in that moment. She even sought him for comfort. He couldn't think of anyone who had put that kind of trust in him.

Draco took a hold of her outreached hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Hermione…" He wasn't sure what words he was trying to say, nothing left his tongue except her name. He hoped that was enough to convey what he was feeling; doing his best to reassure her. They slowly made their way step by step, hand in hand closer to the veil. Draco could only imagine the battle that happened here that landed his father in Azkaban prison the first time. They stopped a few feet away from the archway. Draco could hear more now. Whispers, voices, and an occasional echo of a scream. All of it behind the tattered veil. An odd alluring effect to reach through and move the fabric lingered with each sway of the thin material.

Draco knew this was a pretense. Only the dead could pass through this veil or touch it. If any living thing tried, they would find themselves no longer among the living. He reluctantly let go of her hand and used his want to draw an alchemy entrapment circle around the perimeter of the veil and themselves. This would keep released spirits within, with only one way to go; through the veil. When he was done he approached her once more. In a momentary decision he took her hand again and pulled her into a hug, "When you are ready, Hermione."

. . . . . . .

The warmth of Draco's hand reassured her, and Hermione felt much better about the situation with him nearby. The past was trying to rear its ugly head for Hermione, but she wasn't going to let it get in the way of her mission. She swallowed the dread, calling upon her 'Gryffindor courage' as Draco would have put it, she was sure. She squeezed Draco's hand in acknowledgement. It took all her concentration on not losing herself. Everything around her was combining into a blur, passing as though she had no control over her own body or mind. When Draco embraced her, she came back into stability and regained her composure. "Yes, I'm ready." She set her bag down onto the floor and reached in for the Djinn in the Flask. It came out, flapping its lips. When it saw the veil, its mouth hung open and its eyes widened. It shook in protest, a moment later the silencing charm dissipated. "You can't do this. I have so much to offer! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me after bringing me back so soon! I'll be good, honest!" She was sure if it was capable of keeping its word, she might have considered its pleas. But too many times has this thing spoken falsehoods and tricked people into doing horrific acts.

"I'm sorry. You pose too great a risk. You might have been a good idea, but as long as greed and selfishness live within the hearts of man, wizards and muggles alike, you have a way to tempt us." Hermione's voice sounded almost apologetic, but a hint of justice rang through. This angered the Djinn. "You'll be sorry. If I come back, you and your kin will be punished." Without response Hermione set the Gordian knot sphere down on the ground and pointed her wand at the Djinn, "Wingardium Leviosa." A swish and a flick later, the Djinn was airborne. She guided the protesting creature away, through the veil. It's cursing and insults suddenly died away as it passed through the metaphysical barrier between life and death. A bright light began emitting from the Djinn's mouth as it lay agape. Then a stream of light similar to that of a Patronus charm began pouring out from the maw. It exited passed the veil and flowed around Hermione and Draco, bouncing off the barrier Draco put in place and back through the veil, disappearing for good. The light became so bright that Hermione shielded her eyes to avoid blindness.

As quickly as it began, the light stopped, punctuated by the sound of the Gordian Knot falling to the platform surface and rolling out to the living side of the veil archway. It was red and steaming at the seams. Hermione cast Aguamenti over the ball, cooling it with water until it could be handled once more and placed back into her bag. A quick look at her watch told her that it was time to evacuate; half an hour had already passed. If they wished to escape any trouble they needed to hurry. "Let's go Draco." She walked towards the wall where she figured the exit should be and spoke loud and clear, "We'd like to leave new, please."

. . . . . . .

It was a shame to lose such a valuable artifact. But Granger was right (like always) the Djinn posed too great a threat and was too close to gaining a body to be trusted now or in the future. Souls came pouring out after the Djinn was thrown through the veil. It got dangerously bright that Draco shielded his eyes with his arm. In but a moment it stopped. The souls of Tanis returned through the veil, finally reaching whatever came after mortality.

As quickly as it happened, time was running out for them. Granger could be caught and probably be okay. Him? Not likely. As she requested the room configured a door that took them out of the Department of Mysteries. It was hard not to watch the time as seconds ticked by and they hurried to exit. "Croaker? Monkstanley? I thought you two had today off?" A fellow asked looking confused as they hurried by. "We are on our way out to enjoy it. Good day!" Draco commented, channeling his best imitation of Mr. Croakers voice that he could muster in a hurry.

He felt his body beginning to change just as they reached the hall of floo network fireplaces. They would have to do. The phone book elevator was too far away. "Follow me." He said and took lead as they used their last precious few seconds to reach an available fireplace. He sent them to the first place that popped into his mind – Malfoy Manner.


	36. Chapter 36

Besides the scent of soot, Draco immediately recognized the smell of his family home. His Mum always had the house elf use lemon when cleaning. This particular room was where the skirmish with the Golden Trio happened six years prior. Back to his own body he stepped out and magically dusted and adjusted the sleeves back to normal. He decided he was going to act normal in what was potentially going to be a sensitive situation.

A house elf suddenly apparated into view, "Master Malfoy, welcome home. Do forgive me Sir for not having tea ready; I was not expecting your arrival." The small elf pleaded.

. . . . . . .

"Mimble? Did some just floo in?" Came a familiar voice from down the hall. "Yes Ma'am, tis be Master Malfoy and Miss Granger." The elf responded, bowing. Mrs. Malfoy entered the room, very surprised to see her son and Hermione. "Draco, Miss Granger, what a surprise. Is something the matter?" She hurried over and put her hands on Draco's shoulders.

Hermione walked to a nearby chair and sat down. "Actually, Mrs. Malfoy everything is fine now. We successfully completed our objective and not a moment too soon." She said examining her hands. Sitting back into the chair, she sighed. "Did you hear, Draco?" After the Djin went through the veil, the voices sounded almost happy?"

"What do you mean 'voices'? What is she talking about?" Narcissa asked confused. Her tone was stepping into motherly seriousness and the concern on her face was slowly becoming stern.

. . . . . . .

"It was nothing really." Draco answered, being his vague self when it came to a 'need to know' sort of information. Narcissa let loose a bit on him. Her eyes got that motherly authority glare. "It certainly does not sound like nothing. Answer me completely Draco." Narcissa demanded, reformed into accepting her sister who married a muggle-born and though more tolerate about non pureblood ideologies, she still held the heir of aristocracy and nobility that deserved respect.

Giving Hermione a look he proceeded to tell Narcissa the synopsis of their 'business'. The woman was none too please. "That was foolish, of both of you. Your father got sent to Azkaban the first time because of breaking into the Department of Mysteries. Did you expect for the authorities to turn a blind eye to your presence if you had been caught? No matter what explanation you both gave. I'm glad you both made it out unnoticed. I do not know if I could bear to lose my son as well." Narcissa remarked, just as Mimble brought in tea.

"It was for the greater good. Did you really want a potentially dangerous being running amuck if given the chance? We had to risk it, Mother." Draco voiced as he took a seat on the nearby sofa. Narcissa elegantly sat down upon a cushioned chair while Mimble passed out tea. "That does not mean I have to like or agree with your actions Draco. Just promise me you won't do something that risky again darling?" Narcissa asked though she was secretly pleased that Draco had done something remarkably unselfish. That was an improvement compared to their past. Even sitting down having tea with his once despised school associate, Miss Granter, who was now his trusted work associate was really something.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Mother. But I'm sure Hermione and I are done taking risks for the time being." He said realized a moment later he had referred to Granger by her first name.

. . . . . . .

Sitting quietly, Hermione knew better than to get in the middle of family disputes. Of course the previous events could have gone much worse. They were lucky not to have gotten in trouble. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when Narcissa seemed as though she were more at ease with her son being home safe and less upset about their risky actions. Draco assured his mother that the two of them didn't plan on doing anything foolish such as breaking into the Department of Mysteries again. 'Wait, did he just use my first name?' Hermione thought. She couldn't repress the smile on her face and thought she should say something. "Yes, I apologize for worrying you, Mrs. Malfoy. I can promise that I'll do my best to avoid such situations in the future."

"You say that…" Narcissa said sipping her tea, "…but you look rather pleased with yourself now." She had a knowing look in her eyes and a smirk that told Hermione that she didn't mean about the events in the Ministry. This made Hermione blush, "Well…" She glanced at Draco making eye contact for a split second before turning to her tea, "…This tea is fantastic, what kind is it?"

. . . . . . .

Draco smirked when his eyes met with Hermione's for but a moment. He was able to suppress a blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks, but the light hearted smirk at the corner of his lips was unsurpassable. "Miss Granger, it is a herbal tea from Japan with essence of cherry blossom." Mimble answered, as the house elf brought ordeurve sandwiches.

Narcissa looked between the two and said nothing more on the matter. Draco finished his tea and sandwich feeling satisfied. "We should return to Tanis soon. I'm sure your superiors are anxious to receive any remained valuables within the ruins." Draco commented to Hermione. His own superiors would be contacting him in the next twenty four through forty eight hours on return to make more potions. With skills like his, he could only be gone for a few days before he was needed once more.

. . . . . . .

Hermione thanked the elf and took a sandwich for herself, politely nibbling at it. After all the excitement, it was nice just to relax and enjoy a cup of tea. Then Draco brought her back to reality and thoughts of work. "Yes, I suppose we should. Well, I should at least. There shouldn't be much left to do since the Djinn has been dealt with. If I can find King Xerxes I think that should be just about all that's left. Shouldn't take any more than one day. If you have any business that you need to tend to, I'll understand." This, in Hermione's mind, was a way to gently offer that he could remain as her work associate in Tanis for one more day; or part ways now that it appeared their cooperative work was mostly done.

She couldn't help but feel something, although she wasn't entire sure what that something was, for him. He was his own man now; no longer under the influence of others she was noticing some things about him that she admired on several levels. She was still upset about Ron; but she'd been subconsciously preparing herself for the inevitable.

. . . . . . .

"The first three passages to the Djinn required Alchemy. If you wish to reach King Cerberus or Hoenheim's resting chamber, you are going to need to tolerate my company for another day, probably two." Draco remarked as a matter of fact. His tone wasn't icy, but more casually stated that she NEEDED him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he past three days with her had been enjoyable. He was in no hurry to return to the Alchemy Centre yet.

Narcissa excused herself from the sitting room. Her elegant black dress and hair style complimented her regal manner. Once Narcissa was out of hearing range Draco spoke more freely, "Besides, you owe me a rain check on dinner, remember? I think that merits taking our time to return to Tanis now that impending danger is past us."

. . . . . . .

Watching Narcissa leave, Hermione was going to comment how lovely her dress looked, but was caught off guard by Draco mentioning dinner. She looked at him confused for a second, but then remembered yesterday she had offered to make him dinner. "Oh, yes I nearly forgot. Um, should we try that new transcontinental ferry? I've heard it's a wonderful experience. Have you heard of it?" The ferry she was referring to was a new type of transportation service designed for witches and wizards who needed to travel further than they were able to apparate; without needing to get involved in muggle modes of transportation. Luckily for Hermione and Draco, their combined efforts were able to get them from Egypt and back, however exhausting it was. Not everything was able to do what they managed to do, so the Cloud Ferry Company devised the system. The ferries were able to travel faster and further and to more destinations than trains.

Without waiting for a response, Hermione stood up, "Well, whether you have heard of it or not, I'll make reservations." With that she apparated. A few moments later, she apparated back into her seat with a wide smile on her face. "I got us a table on the Cloud Nine ferry this afternoon at three o' clock. That gives us a couple of hours. We'll arrive in Egypt around seven and dinner will be served at five o' clock." She informed, rather excited. "I've been meaning to find an excuse to use the Cloud ferry system." She sat back, Mimble refreshed her tea. A unexpected sigh slipped passed her lips that was less than cheery compared to her demeanor moments before.

. . . . . . .

Draco didn't mind the idea of taking the ferry. Apparating was exhausting when going long distance. Between the two of them they had managed, but definitely didn't want to keep doing so unnecessarily. The longer the distance and the more you do so in a short period of time meant greater risk of something going wrong. Missing an eyebrow or getting splintched.

When she apparated out of the Manor he was shocked. "Mimble, how did she do that?! I thought only house elves and Malfoy bloodline could apparate in or out." Draco asked out loud.

"That is true of the past Master Malfoy. Madam Malfoy asked that the barrier be altered so those persons who Master Malfoy or Madam Malfoy address on a first name basis can come and go as they desire." Mimble explained and a moment later Hermione popped back stated their boarding time and dinner reservation.

"Thank you. " He said verbally expressing his gratitude for Hermione's efforts. He had no ever been to Cloud Nine ferry before. While such way to travel had been known to him, the ferry was something he had yet to experience; another adventure with Hermione Granger. At least this one had no risk of being sent to Azkaban. Hermione sat back down, while he sat on the opposing end of the couch. As Mimble refreshed her tea she appeared to be lost in thought. It wasn't her normal look of intellectual thinking, but rather an emotional pondering.

For a moment he wondered if she was pondering just what this dinner meant. What if she was suddenly feeling worried that this was a date or something? Oh bullocks was this a date? It sure sounded like one. But jumping into any relationship after a recent break up was a bad idea. He knew that. She most certainly did as well. While the idea was possible now that she was available, he did not want to be a rebound; but rather a choice. "Hermione, this may be difficult for you, but don't over think this. It's dinner between two friends." He said and hesitated until he finally forced himself to add, "It would be inconsiderate to both of us to view it as anything else for the time being, until you're ready." He finished revealing a tiny fraction of his feelings.

. . . . . . .

Draco's concerns brought Hermione out of her reverie of thought. She smiled at how considerate he was being. "I appreciate your concerns, Draco, but I'm not the kind of girl who goes looking for a rebound after a break up. But I am glad that you consider us friends." She sighed deeply, "Actually, I've been thinking about my position in Gringotts as a Curse Breaker. I . . . this may sounds silly . . . when I started my position, my father gave me a record, the one you heard yesterday, that he thought sort of related to my career."

She sat up and took another sandwich, "Rush's 2112 album is a rock ballad about a person who discovers an artifact from a long forgotten time that changed the world for the better. My father said that it reminded him of what I described of my position as a Curse Breaker. I . . . may have possibly taken the message a bit too literally. The events over the past couple of weeks had me so excited to…I don't know, live the story? I suppose? For a while now, I'd been wondering to myself if bringing the past up to the present might assist in making the world a better place. But now I feel like it's just a bit too farfetched." She had been looking into her teacup, lost in her thought, but she looked up at Draco with a gleam determination in her eyes. "I have a new plan though! I did some research on Ministry careers, and there's a position in the Department of Magical Creatures that consults directly with the law makers. If I play my cards right, I could with hard work and possibly a bit of influence make my way up to help making laws that are beneficial to the advancement of wizard kind. What do you think?" She looked to Draco, eager for his view on her idea.

. . . . . . .

To Draco it sounded like Hermione had no such interest besides friendship. They worked well together. And now she was going all noble and wanted to go work at the Ministry to make the world a better place. A Curse Breaker was more of a job that was for thrill seeking and traveling. It definitely didn't make the world a better place besides putting more galleons and other currency into the system. 'Leave it to Granger to save the world, explore ruins of the past, and then return to England to make the world a better place.' He thought to himself. He knew it had been foolish to feel drawn to her the more time they spent together.

Weasley had been a fool to make her wait on him. The ginger git didn't appreciate what he had. Now she was career minded more than ever before and out to jump into the politics of the Ministry of Magic. A realm he desperately avoided because of his father. "You can do whatever you put that brilliant mind of yours to, Granger. Be it Curse Breaking or politics. Do not go advancing the idea that house elves should be free. They enjoy serving wizard households." He said vaguely recalling that silly club she tried to build back in Hogwarts years ago.

. . . . . . .

'Brilliant mind' Hermione repeated in her mind. It truly tickled her to hear someone who once mocked her of her birthright compliment her so kindly. "Thank you. Though you are entitled to your opinion on House Elves. I do still have plans for the Society for the Promotion of Elven Welfare. However, it does seem that most house elves prefer to be indentured. On my spare time I've interviewed as many as I've come across, and the only ones that say they'd rather be free come from abusive families, or families with at least once abusive member. Perhaps I could set forth some legislation warranting background checks to avoid situations such as the one Dobby found himself in. Poor creature." She sighed and sipped her tea sadly.

After a moment she cleared her thought and turned her attention back to Draco. "Of course that could take anywhere between several months to several years to accomplish. Even if I started tomorrow, I would consider it a holiday from my current job." She thought for a moment, "You know, perhaps I should take a holiday. Turn in my registration and take some time off? I've put plenty into savings. I could thrive for approximately a year without need for work, travel around for a few months, make new friends, and get to know some new ones better." She punctuated her last statement with a wink at Draco.

As much as she had disliked him in school, Draco was seriously starting to grow on her, almost scarily so. Despite the fact that she just ended a relationship, if one could even call what she and Ron had a relationship, she could almost feel herself falling into the realm of desiring to date Draco Malfoy. Of course she didn't want to seem desperate, to him or even herself. She really hardly knew the new, improved Draco. But what she did know of him she liked so far. Despite this, she felt the smartest thing to do was to be patient and get to know her new friend better. Though a little flirtation couldn't hurt, right?

. . . . . . .

Draco just nodded his head. They could agree to disagree when it came to house elves. Dobby was poorly treated. He himself guilty at moments, but not nearly as often as his father. That didn't mean the servant creatures needed the same rights as a wizard. When she started talking about going on a holiday, now that was a topic worth discussing. The wink she gave brightened his cheeks a bit. It had been a while since he had an opportunity for flirtatious interactions. He had almost forgotten that they were more fun than actual dating and courtship behavior. "Berlin is nice in October if you enjoy the company of a pint and new people. Barcelona has old world literature and architecture that is sure to catch your attention. The Maldives is a very popular island nation located in the Indian Ocean if you want a bit of sun and seclusion. Tokyo is nice area for fresh seafood. Rio is absolutely outlandish, but they know how to have a good time." Draco revealed. His family was wealthy. While his father had only been fond of traveling for political reasons or Quidditch matches, his mother had been more adventurous and pursued them to travel around during various occasions.

He checked the time and estimated their need to depart soon. "If you will excuse me. I need to send and owl." He told her leaving her alone so he could retreat to his suite to write up a notes to the Alchemy Centre when to expect his return.

. . . . . . .

Listening to Draco talk about all the fantastic different places made Hermione's eyes widen. She immediately began to take mental notes. "Wow, those places sound wonderful! Thank you for suggesting." Mentally marking which order she would most likely want to visit those places. Draco excused himself and she nodded, pulling out a world map from her bag. "I'll be here then." She started mapping out the locations Draco suggested. Narcissa returned to the room not longer after she had begun.

Narcissa glanced around to be sure her son was gone; she sat across from Hermione who just noticed her presence. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy—" Narcissa held up a finger to her lips, "I just have a couple of questions for you, Miss Hermione Granger. You seem to be warming up to my Draco. Do you have any romantic intentions towards him?"

This took Hermione a bit by surprise, but it made sense. It would be natural for Narcissa to be protective of her son, especially when her husband was in Azkaban. "Well, um, I suppose I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but I don't know Draco all that well yet. The last two days he's been wonderful company. He's definitely matured since our years at Hogwarts…Actually I noticed a difference during our repeat year. A good one I assure you, though he still was a bit overly competitive." Narcissa nodded in approval of Hermione's answer. "Next, what are your aspirations for your future?" Hermione then explained what she had just told Draco moments before. Narcissa was quite impressed, "Well, I very much look forward to seeing how that turns out. One more: do you have any ill intentions towards Draco? Keep in mind if you do, there will be consequences." A strong motherly tone entered her voice.

Hermione shook her head, "Heavens no! I'd much rather see him happy than anything else. He has such a charming smile, when it's genuine. I've only caught glimpses of it here and there—" Narcissa held up her hand, interrupting Hermione, "That's enough, I believe you. I will stay out of your way for the time being." She smiled, stood up and left just before Draco returned from wherever he went to send an owl. Hermione was rather stunned by the meeting with Narcissa. Had she just given Hermione permission to date her son? If this was some sort of aristocratic custom, interview of suitors, it was new to Hermione.

. . . . . . .

Draco wrote up a note that stated to expect his return to the Alchemy Centre within the next 48 hours. He signed the letter and sealed the envelope with an official Malfoy crest emblem. Giving it to Aquila he sent her out into the crisp autumn weather air, watching her fly out of sight. He checked the time as he headed back downstairs sitting room to return to his house guest. "Well Granger shall we go?" He asked extending his hand out to her in a very courteous manner to assist her up from sitting position on the couch. They were both already dressed nicely for the occasion of ferry travel and dinner. They appeared not out of place as they apparated to the check in station.


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione graciously took Draco's hand and stood up. "Absolutely, but so you know, I did prefer when you referred to me by my first name." She said as she began to put her cup and saucer on the tea cart. Before she could however, Mimble took the dish for her. "Please Miss Granger, allow Mimble to do so." She quickly zipped away to the kitchen with the cart before Hermione was able to argue. "Thank…you." Hermione called after the house elf. Not her house, not her elf, she reminded herself. Smiling, she turned back to Draco. "Anyway, lead the way, Mister Malfoy." She held out her hand for him to take and they apparated to the Cloud Nine ferry marina where the ferry was docked.

It was a secluded place beyond muggle detection. To anyone else, the place would have looked like a rocky cliff barred away for people's safety, but magical beings knew that the marina was just a tap of a want or quick apparation away. The docks were bustling with activity. Workers were cleaning the boardwalk, scraping barnacles off the hulls of the different ferries, and more. They all wore classic white sailor's uniforms with red neckerchiefs.

The rest of the crowd was people sitting at tables or standing and chatting passengers waiting to board. Hermione and Draco were given VIP passes, not because she asked for them. But because a young lad at the ticket booth was a fan of her exploits during the war. So the two of them were able to board early. The number Nine ferry itself was a magnificent ship. The largest by far and had the largest crowd waiting to board. Hermione could hardly contain her awe, "Oh, it is gorgeous! It wasn't here earlier when I made the reservation."

The inside was just as impressive, almost like a small mansion instead of a ship. A few workers were transferring passenger luggage into the storage deck, others were making last minutes preparations, shouting at each other from across the ship. The two of them were lead by the young cabin boy to one of the VIP suites. The inside made Hermione gasp. It was beautiful, like a fancy hotel suite, minus a bed. Two couches were on either side of a fish tank containing gorgeous exotic fish that doubled as a coffee table. A few magazines and a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bowl sat atop the tank glass table. Many decorations adored the walls of the main suite. It reminded Hermione of a nice seafood restaurant that her parents took her to when she was younger. "It is wonderful! I'll have to be sure to thank the ticket clerk for upgrading us." Hermione said, kneeling down to get a close look at the fish. The cabin boy saluted Draco, "If there is anything else you need Sir, please let any member of the crew know how we can serve." With that, he ran off to do whatever else was required to do before shoving off.

. . . . . . .

The Cloud Nine Ferry was absolutely brilliant. Elegant in every way possible and luxurious, even by Malfoy standards. Malfoy contemplated buying their way past the long line; but Granger's, no Hermione's, appearance got them upgraded to VIP status and lodging. "Thank you. That will be all for now." Draco said to the cabin boy and slipped him a Galleon tip before the boy departed away to go accomplish other tasks before departure.

Draco looked around, admiring the surroundings. "This is fantastic, very well chosen indeed Hermione. Your fame does have a few uses after all." Draco complimented as he took a seat on the nearby couch and poured them each a glass of chilled champagne. It wasn't long before the sensation of being lifted into the air commenced and the ferry was underway. Draco barely noticed it. It felt no different to him then the initial launch off the ground while riding a broomstick. The captain made a loud announcement for all to hear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard the Cloud Nine Ferry. This is the captain speaking. Weather appears to be in our favor. We should reach Egypt by 7pm this evening. Dinner will be served in the dining room at 5pm. There are several activities and many accommodations for you to participate in or appreciate while we journey. If you have any questions or need of assistance ask any of the crew. One behalf of myself and the crew we thank you for choosing Cloud Nine and welcome you."

With that the room went silent once again. Draco casually sipped on the champagne and browsed the latest edition of the World Quidditch magazine. Seeing a picture of the Bulgarian Quidditch team reminded him of Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian world quidditch team seeker back during their 4th year of school that took great fancy to Hermione that year. "Whatever happened between you and that bloke Krum? He fancied you quite a bit." Draco dared to ask Hermione. Back then he thought Krum's obvious attraction to Hermione was repulsive. Now? Well, he kind of understood why Krum wanted her so desperately.

. . . . . . .

After indulging in her curiosity with the fish, Hermione sat in the couch that was under the window. For the longest time, she had an aversion to flying, but a few times for her job, she had to fly and eventually got over her fear. However, that was when she was in control of a broom. The situation of being a passenger still slightly bothered her. The simple fact of the matter was that she wasn't expecting the normally sea-faring vessel to take to the skies.

A bit of alcohol typically helped put her at ease, so she slipped on the bubbly champagne as they ascended. She was also relieved when Draco took up conversation, though and odd topic, she thought. "Oh, Viktor?" She sighed, "As charming as he was, he was a very good company intellectually. Not because of language barrier reasons. Most of his talk was about Quidditch or something about Soviet Bulgaria. His romantic interest displays at times were as aggressive as he is on the quidditch pitch. It was nice at first, but it became…uncomfortable since I didn't reciprocate the same level of interest in him. Besides, by that time, I had feelings for a certain someone who was so oblivious to them…" An annoyed look came across Hermione's face but it quickly changed to nostalgia and she ended up laughing it off. "Anyway, Viktor understood when I stated my intentions of keeping in contact with him as he requested were only on a friendship status. He and I were still both young, he graduating from Durmstrang and had his career as a Bulgarian Quidditch team Seeker. I still at Hogwarts for three years, plus long distance issue. It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Hermione sipped some more of her glass, pondering. "While we are on the subject, you and Pansy Parkinson used to be something if I'm not mistaken? Mind if I ask what happened there?" She already had her suspicions. Pansy perused him for his status, and Hermione figured he broke things off because of the events in their sixth year. But it was just speculation, and she might like to hear the whole story.

. . . . . . .

Draco merely nodded in understanding. He figured Hermione was simply too smart to allow and exclusive relationship with an individual like Krum. The man was skilled at Quidditch, the whole world knew and admired that. But as for brains…that was debatable. "Pansy knew marrying into my family would bode well on the Pureblood aristocratic forefront. I didn't mind the general attention I received from her." He answered, reflecting back on the early years of Hogwarts when 'Malfoy's Gang' had a fair amount of Pureblood Slytherins practically worshipping the ground he walked on.

"I asked her to the Yule Ball out of expectation more than desire. I tried to break it off after my father was arrested and sent to Azkaban the first time. I figured she would gladly move onto another bloke with an untarnished family name. But she refused, so perhaps there was something authentic there. But other events destroyed all possibilities of validating that. Despite everything, she wanted to pick up where we left off, but I just couldn't. An attractive face and shallow mind wasn't enough for me." He finished, taking a moment to swallow the last bit of champagne in his cup.

Feeling the gentle effects of the alcohol taking a hold of his system, he placed the cup on the end of the table, resisting the urge to consume more. He glanced around the vast suite and saw an entertainment system speaker. With a wave of his wand it turned on and revealed that the live music being played by a band on board was enchanted to be heard from anywhere on the ferry if desired. It was classic symphony that alternated between comfortable slow waltz and swing music. The current song playing was swing music. Standing up he approached and bowed to Hermione, extending his hand out, "Dance with me, Hermione?" He asked feeling that same knot in his stomach as he had all those years ago when he asked her to dance at Hogwarts at that silly student unity gala.

. . . . . . .

'Shallow mind is right' Hermione thought, nodding thoughtfully while still sipping her champagne. She had just forgotten about the fact they were airborne. The magic ferry making turbulence unnoticeable helped. She really didn't know how exactly to respond to Draco's complex past. In reality, she felt bad for him. He really didn't deserve any of the terrible things that happened to him. His overbearing father using him as a pawn, and how that backfired, putting Draco in the position he found himself during their sixth year. It simply wasn't right.

A while back, she had realized, while talking to Harry about certain things in his past, that Harry and Draco had pretty similar situations: authoritative upbringings, high expectations of their abilities, and both were forced to do something that Hermione herself wouldn't have been able to do. At one point, she almost wished the two would recognize this and perhaps become friends. Perhaps things wouldn't have gone so terribly wrong. But perhaps nothing could have stopped the events in the past from happening, who knows?

She gave up thinking about it and had just finished her first glass of champagne, when she was asked to dance. "Oh? I would love to, thank you." She stood and joined Draco in their spacious floor of the suite and danced with him. "You know, you are quite possibly the best dancer I've had the pleasure of accompanying. Ron was incompetent and Viktor competent but too rigid." She voiced, finding somewhat gentle but accurate way of putting her past dance partner experiences.

. . . . . . .

Draco took a hold of her hand and led her to the middle of the room. Keeping their hands clasped and held out in front of each other he noted the beat and led her through a casual swing dance routine. The song came to an end and she complimented his dance skills. "I know." He said with a devilish overly confident tone. "Then again, was that really a compliment of my dance skills, when compared to just those two?" He retorted and the song changed to a slow waltz.

He silently signaled with his subtle hand change position to go from a very causal open frame to a formal closed frame that required a step closer to her for his left hand to grasp hers and extend it outwards from them. While the right rested gently on her left shoulder blade. He led her thought a simple box step and developed it into other elegant movement once they settled into a familiar rhythm of leading and following. "Perhaps you should dance with others and make a better assessment of just how superior my skills are. I must admit you are an excelling follower; a real pleasure to lead. Ask any gentlemen what the goal of dance is, he should say: 'To present his female accompanist as elegant, no matter her skill level.' " He told Hermione, applying a bit of pressure to her shoulder blade as he lead her through a spin and then back to him.

. . . . . . .

A giggle escaped Hermione as she spun, though it wasn't because of the dance. Draco's bravado and overconfidence in the past would have annoyed her; but given the situation she almost found it charming. She danced with him, enjoying the pleasant activity. "You know, a simple 'thank you' is sufficient when receiving a compliment. And what would happen if I found someone who was better at dancing than you? I might be tempted to only dance with them." She taunted.

An idea came to her, "Just to be sure, I want to test you on something. Like you said, I'm a good follow; it does indeed take some skill to do so. But can you follow, Draco Malfoy?" She stopped and stepped back, offering her hand; just as he did for her a several minutes ago. "If you are wondering, I helped Ginny practice for her wedding, so in light of such I took formal lessons for a while and learned how to lead." She half smiled, challenging him.

. . . . . . .

Her taunt was rather encouraging. He knew surely through statistics that there were other wizards with higher dance skills then his. What would happen if she found someone better at dancing? And she wanted to only dance with them? The idea of her dancing with someone else suddenly caused him to feel something that he was not used to: jealousy.

The look that presented itself when she suddenly got an idea was almost as conniving as the reflection his own features got when he was planning something. She stopped their dance and stepped back, challenging him to be a follower, allowing her to take lead. The grin on her face clearly read that she felt she had been so clever. The way she addressed him with his full name was almost distracting. He wasn't going to back down from a challenge. "Always the overachiever, aren't you? This is a rather ridiculous notion, but I will humor you." He replied and reluctantly took her hand.

It took real concentration to mirror the position his hands usually went, along with even performing what should have been relatively simple dance steps. "Sorry." He mumbled after stepping on her toes once, he had to stop trying to keep his head up and glance down to avoid any further scuffling. Following was harder than he had realized. He was constantly alert to feel shift in weight, hand position, or applied pressure to anticipate what steps she wanted to do next. "We better keep at it if I am to pass Hermione Granger's test at all." He admitted, not very good at letting her lead completely, but at least he no longer had to watch his feet most of the time.

. . . . . . .

A little surprised that he accepted the challenge, Hermione took Draco into a simple routine to start. She was also surprised by how terrible at following he was. She expected him to possibly be a little clumsy, but it was as if he was his first time dancing. "Come now, what was that about the lead presenting the accompanist as elegant, no matter the skill level? Not as easy to follow as you thought—ouch." She had meant to tease some more, but felt that Draco stepping on her toe was karma telling her to b nice, so she stopped and gave an understanding smile and continued on leading in silence.

For a while, she did simple dance moves, but added more complex moves the more he improved on following. "I'm impressed. You are getting better with every passing second. Well done." They waltzed for a while longer; sweat was starting to bead on her brow. They had been dancing for well over an hour after all. The music came to an end and an announcement was made that the band will be taking a short break; along with the announcement of dinner for guests proceed to the dining hall. While dinner for VIP guests proceed to the captain's exclusive dining room. The two of them parted and Hermione bowed to her partner. "You did wonderfully, Draco. Thank you for the dance." She then sat down and retrieved two bottles of water from a nearby icebox. Taking a long, well deserved draw from her own, she offered the other to Draco.

. . . . . . .

Draco didn't realize how much time had passed while they danced. It was a rocky start, but by the time the music stopped playing to make an announcement about dinner, it had been well over an hour. He could feel the beads of perspiration along his forehead line, thankfully hidden by his hair. They parted and bowed to one another in conclusion of their dance. She grabbed two bottles of water, offering him one. He nodded silent thanks and accepted it, taking a long drink while they listened to the announcement of VIP dinner being served in the captain's exclusive dining room.

When the announcement finished and all went silent he reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief offering it to her. They both appeared to be a bit disheveled, but not overly so. Finishing his bottle of water he disposed of the empty container into the trash. Then looked into the mirror to straighten his tie and overall appearance. "To the captain's exclusive dining room for dinner?" He asked, resisting the urge to offer his arm as if he was her escort or date.


	38. Chapter 38

It was thoughtful of Draco to offer a handkerchief to Hermione, but she honestly didn't know what to do with it. Still she took it, politely thanking him, but only lightly dabbed at her brow. She didn't want to soil it too much. She was rather excited for dinner, aside from the fact that her mouth had begun to moisten at the idea of dinner; she hadn't expected a VIP environment before. She straightened up when Draco suggested they depart for the captains exclusive dining room for dinner. "If you will excuse me for a minute, then we will go." She stated and returned his handkerchief to him before she excused herself to the restroom to touch up her facial cosmetics.

She entered the private bathroom and pulled out a small cosmetics kit from her bag. Since she was in the VIP status, she wanted to look the part. Lucky for her, she had gotten plenty of tips from Ginny, Fleur, and Gabrielle. A minute later she emerged looking quite professionally done. The Captain's galley wasn't far from their room. A cabin boy opened the door for them to enter. A small group of people, including the captain, were already chatting amongst each other; drinking and laughing at the captain's jokes. Judging from the reactions, he was quite the comedian.

Most notably of the group was a man who looked as though he were royalty of some Easter country, definitely VIP. He wore an extravagant blue robe and matching turban. He had a beautiful young lady on either arm, each dressed in blue robe attire to compliment his own. The man himself looked rather young, perhaps a prince of sorts, Hermione thought.

As the two walked in, the captain noticed and excused himself from his current guests to come greet them. "Hello and welcome! I'm Captain Jakob Nirvana. I hope your voyage has been enjoyable so far?" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, it's been wonderful. This is my first time on such a vessel."

. . . . . . .

The captain clapped his hands together in thrill at Hermione's exclamation. "It is! What an honor to have you and your companion aboard my vessel as your maiden voyage on Cloud Ferry." He turned and looked about seeming to take a mental account of all who were there. With a flick of his hand a gentle bell chime called everyone to attention so they could take their seats to begin eating dinner.

Draco scooted Hermione's seat out for her out of courtesy before taking his own beside her. It was something of a relief to him that Hermione wasn't being bombarded by the other VIP passengers on this voyage. Although why that was he wasn't entirely certain.

. . . . . . .

Dinner was the most excellent Hermione had eaten in a long time. She decided on consider doing VIP status when available and applicable. The captain dismissed himself once the meal was concluded to return to the helm. Hermione looked to Draco and voiced, "This was quite pleasant. I'll be sure to suggest this to Harry and Ginny next time they need a holiday." Just as they were about to leave, the young prince patron approached them and asked, "Excuse me if I am mistaken, but are you Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I am Hermione Granger. And you are?" She inquired in turn. "I am Amit Amut, prince of the Arabian Magical Province. I was in England for…Business and am returning to my home country with my entourage." He answered and motioned to the two gorgeous ladies on his arms. That's when Hermione noticed the difference in their skin color. Prince Amut had a very dark complexion, typical of people from his homeland. But the girls were very light in comparison. She decided not to question it since the girls didn't seem to be there against their will. "Well I hope business worked out well for you." Hermione voiced, trying to be considerate.

He smiled and nodded, the girls giggled. "Yes, business did go well." He shook the girls off his arms and they stepped away. The prince stepped closer to Hermione. "If you would be so kind as to grant me a minute of your time, I'd like to propose to you an offer. I want you for my personal guard. There are those who would like to see my head detached and I would feel at ease knowing that the great Hermione Granger, Heroine to Wizard England was at my side protecting me."

Hermione didn't know really know how to respond, so she smiled politely, "I'm highly honored that you would want me personally to be a part of your personal guard, but I have a few ambitions of my own I'd like to see through at this time. I appreciate your offer, though. If you'll excuse us—"

"Please reconsider?" Prince Amut said, grabbing Hermione's hand firmly. "I'll pay any amount you like."

. . . . . . .

Draco recognized the true meaning of 'business' as Prince Amut stated. He knew all too well from the many business transactions his father had been a part of, just what kind of lucrative business some men sought after. Gratefully his father had not been a part of such scandalous entrepreneurial opportunities. Some would argue that supporting the Dark Lord was a worse alternative. Draco didn't think so.

Any prince was sure to have a list of people who would prefer to see him dead. This one perhaps a bit of a longer list than some others. Draco had grown used to being very conservative with his emotions, ever since he was taught Occlumency. The time recently spent with Hermione Granger however was affecting him in unexpected ways. Such as the jealousy that he felt earlier in their banter about her dancing with someone else permanently, was one of those unfamiliar emotions. When he saw Prince Amut reach out and grasp her hand with a sense of force persuasion after she kindly refused his offer, Draco had an overwhelming urge to withdraw his want and remove the prince's hand entirely.

Draco knew that Granger could handle herself. It wasn't like she was in any real danger. He just couldn't shake the feeling of detest as the Prince used forced persuasion to get what he desired from someone who had already declined. It was cynical way of thinking and Draco figured it probably came from his own past when he was coerced into doing something he truly didn't want to do.

Resisting the urge to withdraw his wand or command that the prince remove his hand from her, Draco kept a serious look on his face as he addressed the prince, "Prince Amut your offer is most generous; however Miss Granger spent the arduous part of seven years making sure Harry Potter stayed alive. She has indicated no desire to re-enter that area of work on a professional level. Now would you be so courteous and let her go, so that we can be on our way."

Prince Amut turned his attention to Draco, "Mr…Malfoy? Yes, I do believe that you are Lucius Malfoy's son. The family resemblance in appearance and mannerisms is remarkable. It's a shame your did not follow up with your father's political associates. You are very…" Prince Amut struggled for a moment to find the right word before speaking in accented English, "…articulate with words." The prince said though the two men's eyes seemed to be conveying a different message entirely.

. . . . . . .

Hair stood up on Hermione's neck as soon as Prince Amut grabbed her hand, but she stayed calm. She could take care of herself. She doubted that the prince would cause a scene on a crowded vessel. She was grateful that Draco was speaking up. As the tension rose between the two she used the distraction to remove her hand from Amut's grip. "Mister Malfoy is correct, your majesty. I have had enough of protecting boys from potential death. Lay a hand on me again and I'll have no choice but to defend myself."

At this the two girls brandished their wands, pointing them at Hermione. The prince held up his hands to stop them before they did anything else. "There is no need for those ladies. Very well Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I'll take my leave. My offer will stay standing. Let me know if you want everything you ever wanted brought to you on a silver platter." He taunted as he left the room, the girls having put away their wants and reattached themselves to his arms.

. . . . . . .

Draco stayed silent as they watched the prince depart. The young prince's demeanor reminded Draco of himself the very first time he met Potter and tried to befriend him before they were sorting into houses at Hogwarts. The only difference being is that he would have never been as bold as the prince was with his entourage. The amount of arrogance? No, Draco definitely had more arrogance when he was that age; at least he thought so. "Arrogant and an ignorant arse; doesn't he know that you technically can't have everything you ever want delivered on a silver platter?" Draco mocked as they went about their way to exit the vessel once it landed.

The realization hit him with the heat and the terrain that they were back in Egypt, back to business, back to the Alchemy Centre, and lastly no more working with Hermione Granger. That last notion secretly saddened him, not that he would ever admit it. It really sobered him up quick. "So, Hermione I suppose this is where we part ways. I'm sure you can handle the rest of the ruins alone. The Alchemy Centre will need my return." He mentioned and added, "It was surprisingly pleasant working with you. Perhaps it will happen again with less risk of being caught and sent to Azkaban, don't you think?" His hand extended out, offering a formal and professional gesture of a hand shake.

. . . . . . .

They disembarked from the ferry, the dry heat hitting her face with no amount of enthusiasm for such. "Ugh, I don't mind the sand, but this heat I could do without." Hermione grumbled. The dock was busy with people rushing about their various ways; but Hermione didn't care about anyone else other than the person she was accompanied by. When Draco spoke, she could tell in his voice he was reluctantly leaving to go back to his work. It was difficult, but she didn't want to show how reluctant she was as well. "I suppose I've caused you enough trouble for a while. But don't be so sure next time will be any less risky." She smiled and winked. "I owe you big time for what you've done with me. Please let me know if there is anything I can help you with." She shook Draco's hand firmly, but lingered a bit before letting go.

. . . . . . .

"Hermione Granger owing me a favor; I do like the sound of that. When the occasion arises I will let you know." Draco stated with that signature smirk of his that being in her company seemed to bring out in him way more often than his sober demeanor usually allowed. After a lingering moment passed he dropped his hand from her own. "Farewell Hermione." He said in finality and apparated to the Alchemy Centre.

Upon entering the facility he made his way to the chemical engineering room, where potions were brewed. "Welcome back Mr. Malfoy. How was your assignment with the Curse-Breaker? It's not often we get a request from a Curse-Breaker to get a highly skilled Alchemist to help on their missions. They think they can do it all on their own usually, except for the batch of potions they typically request, of course. It's been the gossip of topic for the past week you've been gone. Good thing you sent your owl. We were almost out of Universal Solvent." A young male intern stated age 17, fresh out of Hogwarts.

"Don't you have something better to do than gossip? The mandrakes need re-potting I'm sure. Go on then." Draco ordered, avoiding answering the question about the mission. In truth it had been a phenomenal week with Granger. Best event that had happened to him in a long time.


	39. Chapter 39

A week later 

The board of directors over all the Alchemy Centre's called Draco in for a meeting. "We have received a very detailed letter about your great success with the Curse-Breaker Miss Hermione Granger. Such success deserved recognition. You will have your own office and be director over this facility Mr. Malfoy. You will not be required to brew Universal Solvent potions, unless you desire to do so. Although your skills are the best at it; perhaps it is time someone else put forth the effort learning to make it as superbly as you have done so." An older gentlemen told him. The room was mostly filled with men who had the appearance of age seventy to early hundreds. Grey hair, black robes, long beards, overall the kind of persons that typically didn't gather in one place without good reason. Surely the Goblins of Gringotts didn't go out of their way to recognize his assistance. This must have been Hermione's doing. Clever woman. 

"Thank you gentlemen. I appreciate your offer and accept it." He told them simply. With the meeting adjourned he found himself that afternoon remodeling and furnishing the director office to his liking. 

. . . . . . . 

As Draco disapparated, Hermione decided to do the same. Just as it had been for the weeks prior to Draco's arrival, the ruins of Tanis were quiet and lonely. She looked over the walls of runes, trying to see if there might have been something she missed. It wasn't until she reached the end of the final line did she figure something out. Just by chance she happened to try reading the runes backwards. Some words spelled in runes spelled something else when read backwards. Not every rune grouping backwards spelt anything, but there were enough words to make sense. Translated they said, "underneath the circle of stone lies the sleeping king." 

She could hardly contain her joy. The circle of stone must have been referring to the platform where they brought back the Djinn. Sure enough she discovered king Xerxes. 

One week later 

"Are you sure you really want to leave us? You have been quite the asset to Gringotts. Surely a raise and perhaps other benefits are in order considering your success on your most recent mission." A goblin that was barely taller than Hermione's knee socks tried talking her out of resigning. "I'm sorry Grillnap, my mind has been made. I start my new position next week. It's been an enriching experience and I thank you for the opportunity to work for you." She handed the goblin and envelope containing her resignation letter. "And thank you again for giving Mister Malfoy the credit he deserved for helping me." 

Grillnap took the letter begrudgingly, glaring up at the former employee. "Out of all the wizards and witches that I know, you by far are the most peculiar." 

"I hope you mean that in a good way." Hermione smiled, grabbing her coat and headed to the door. 

"Of course, Miss Granger." His mouth turned up into a toothy grin. 

'I might have to check out one of these places Draco suggested since I have a week before I start my new career at the Ministry.' Hermione thought to herself, looking over her notebook where she wrote down his holiday suggestions. 

. . . . . . . 

A month passed since he had gotten his promotion to become the director of the Alchemy Centre in Egypt. Back in England it was autumn time and Hallows Eve soon approached. He remembered the many pleasant festivities of his childhood before going to Hogwarts for this particular time of year. He decided to return to Malfoy Manor for a quick weekend visit. He sent Aquila to inform his mother of his arrival for dinner on Friday October 30th. He sent a note to his Aunt Andromeda and Cousin Teddy to join them at Malfoy Manor for dinner that night as well. 

Once he reached the mainland, apparating into the manner was most efficient. The manor was decorated for the holiday. Autumn colors adored the walls and carved pumpkins floated in the air on display. The smell of pumpkin spice cookies hung in the air. He found it odd nobody was around to greet him. Perhaps he was late? He checked the time. No, he was right on time; as he stated in his letter. He called out to the house elf, Mimble. "Welcome home Master Malfoy. I am to tell Master Malfoy to join Madam Malfoy in the dining hall immediately. Shall I take your luggage to your room Sir?" Mimble offered. 

"Yes." Draco replied and with a snap of the elf's fingers Mimble and the suitcase were gone. Straightening his black suit tie, Draco headed to the dining hall. Much to his surprise he came upon the sight of not his 3 immediate family members, but the head of the Greengrass family and an unfamiliar face of the one the Greengrass daughters. He had expected Daphne to be present since her family was; that was not the present situation. "Good evening everyone." He greeted formally and Narcissa stood up. "Welcome home Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass sent and out just after yours arrived about having a meeting. I found it pertinent that we all do so together. This is their younger daughter, Astoria." She introduced and the young woman stood up. 

She had straight, dark brown hair; the top of which was pulled back into a bun. The longer locks cascaded down passed her shoulders. Definitive cheek bones and ivory toned skin. Her sleeveless black dress designed with an elegant v-neck shape that complimented her figure in a classy manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Draco Malfoy." She said reaching out her hand, to which he grasped carefully and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Astoria Greengrass." He said formally and assisted her back into her seat before taking a seat of his own next to his mother. 

Mimble had an excellent spread of food, but he found that his curiosity was stronger than his hunger. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening? He asked of the Greengrass family. "Astoria requested this meeting out of desire of courtship to you, Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Greengrass answered. 

If Draco hadn't resisted the urge to eat he probably would have choked. At least this way he kept a dignified appearance even though the information was a bit straightforward, but not entirely unexpected. This was how pureblood families stayed within marrying someone from the sacred twenty eight. They sought an audience with the desired or potential candidate for the possibility of marriage. If both individuals agreed than dating began right away. During dating if the couple decided to seek out new marriage prospects no harm of reputation befell either family. However, once the couple was engaged that was viewed as courtship, which was taken rather seriously as a precursor to marriage and generally frowned upon if marriage was not followed through in a timely manner. 

"Well Ms. Astoria Greengrass, I can't imagine what your sister Daphne told you about me that would rise such a desire." He remarked, looking over at the young woman across the table from him. She was only two years his junior. He had never spoken with her personally while they were at Hogwarts. By the time she arrived as first year and he a fourth year, things were complicated. "She hasn't told me anything. I would like to find out for myself who you are beyond the dashing exterior." Astoria responded lacing a compliment within her bold statement. 

That brought a smirk to his lips. Yes, he decided he would like to date this woman. He wasn't interested in dating anyone else. Well not exactly…more like there wasn't anyone else interested in him besides Astoria. "Bold statement. I think I may like you already. I propose a toast…" he stood and raised his glass of champagne, 

"To tradition and progression" 

"To tradition and progression" They all agreed. 

Draco took a sip then sat down and began to eat. Astoria began to speak, "Speaking of tradition and progression Draco, how do you feel about muggle-borns with magical ability being viewed as unacceptable witches or wizards in our society?" 

The whole room seemed to freeze as they waited for his answer, himself included. "What rubbish ideology. Don't you agree?" He replied. The smile on her face said it all. 

. . . . . . . 

"Well have you tried sending him an owl?" A concerned Ginny asked Hermione over tea. Hermione sat across from her, holding onto the babbling baby James on her lap as he played with a tea spoon. Hermione sighed, "Technically, no. I really don't know what it is I want to say. Actually the more that I think about it, partially the reason I felt attracted in the first place was because I was lonely and unsatisfied with my relationship with Ron." She reached for her tea and finished it off. She sat down her cup and let out and exasperated groan. 

"You should try dating someone else! That way you can be sure if what you're feeling for Draco is genuine or product of a bad situation." Ginny suggested. The thought of dating intrigued Hermione, but she had her reservations. "Maybe…I'm just…I don't know." Ginny stood up and went over to sit next to her friend, taking James off her lap. She placed a hand on her knee and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione Granger, you are a catch. Ron and you weren't compatible enough to make it work as a couple. You just need to find someone more compatible to you." 

This made Hermione smile, "Thanks Ginny. Alright, I'll give it a try. Do you have anyone in mind?" Ginny's face lit up with a glow that radiated with the thrill of being an impromptu match maker. "We are having a Hallow's Eve party tomorrow night. Harry's co-workers are invited, sans Ron, since he resigned as an Auror and works with George at the shop. So are a few of my associates. You should come! If there is anyone you want to invite you are welcome to do so." Ginny suggested. 

The next night 

The Potter's house was decorated to the nines for their party. Hermione was fashionably late after struggling with picking out an outfit to wear. She finally went with a black pantsuit. It was a costume party, so she decided to be something horribly scary: a lawyer. When she arrived, Harry was chuckling about something with his uncomfortable looking cousin Dudley. A few other guests were around mingling with one another. Some Hermione recognized and some she didn't. Most of the guests were dressed in business casual attire, rather than costumes. 

Ginny rushed from the kitchen carrying a plate of party snacks to put out on the serving table in the living room, before she rushed over to greet her friend. She was dressed as a cornish pixy, blue as could be. "Hermione! I was worried that you wouldn't make it. But now that you are here, I have someone I want to introduce you to. Come on!" She wrapped her arm around Hermione's and pulled her towards the back patio where people were getting fresh air. 

"Ginny, at least let me get a drink first?" Hermione protested. Ginny called out for Harry to bring Hermione a butterbeer. A moment later Ginny and Hermione were walking up to a mountain of a man (but not half giant like Hagrid). He was a towering two meters tall and had hair black as jet. He was dressed in nurse's scrubs that looked so fantastic on him, any girl would claim herself feeling fevered just for the chance of him to check their temperature. "Hermione, this is Jon Malier. He is the newest keeper for the Falmouth Falcons. Jon, this is Hermione Granger." 

Jon bowed and gave a smile that could have melted butter. "It's an honor to meet the amazing Hermione Granger. Myself and my younger siblings are muggle-born, so your success and abilities have given them hope. As well as admiration from me." Hermione couldn't help but blush. "That's very kind of you to say, thank you." 

"I thank you. Being the most accomplished muggle-born at Hogwarts in the last century, and perhaps ever, is commendable. Plus your admirable efforts towards the sufferance of house elves, you truly are an inspiration!" His smile really suited him. 

This remark on house elf welfare sparked a series of conversations between the two that lasted the entire evening. 


	40. Chapter 40

Draco stared back at his reflection, perfecting his Windsor knot upon his suit. It was Hallows Eve and last night after dinner, Astoria had invited Draco to a Hallows Eve celebration at the Greengrass family estate. Deeming his appearance acceptable, he used a bit of transfiguration magic to make a bouquet of flowers for Astoria. It consisted of orange lilies, red African daisies, yellow black eyed sun flowers and deep green shrubbery. He departed from Malfoy Manor and apparated to the Greengrass estate.

A house elf, wearing a black tee shirt with an image depicting a suit printed upon the front, showed him in. Draco was puzzled at the elf's attire, but completely forgot about it as soon as he saw Astoria moments later. She wore a beautiful conservative grey blue dress that accented her torso and had sheer sleeves that came down mid length of her arms. The bottom half of the gown was gently pleated in three points at the top of hip level, so that the full length of it flared out elegantly with every step. "You look marvelous Astoria. May I present a token of appreciate for the honor of being your date this evening?" He asked kindly, presenting the bouquet of flowers to her.

She smiled kindly in return and took the flowers. "Thank you, Draco. They are lovely. I look forward to the pleasure of your company this evening. Tibble, please put these in water in my chambers?" She asked of the elf kindly. "Yes, Lady Greengrass." The elf answered and took the bouquet from her, disappearing from sight. Astoria's behavior toward the elf reminded Draco of a certain muggle-born witch who also had a fondness for house elves. "You certainly have a peculiar way with house elves, I see." He commented lightly.

She nodded, "He is a free elf. I provide a variety of clothes for him to wear as he sees fit and in turn he serves me willingly with anything I ask. My family thinks it is a ridiculous notion that he could just leave at any moment, but I do not. I don't like to force obsolete notions of the past. Look where it got us with the result of the first and second wizard wars. What do you think?" She asked of Draco as the young man offered her his arm and she took it. They began to walk to the ballroom. "I think it is peculiar and something I would not do for my own house elf, but she is treated fair enough." Astoria only nodded understanding his standpoint. "There is one major benefit to having a free house elf willing to serve; they can do a chore I quite dread, laundry."

He turned and looked at her, he left eyebrow raised as he contemplated this fact. "When you put it that way, it is a peculiar practice that I suppose I could live with." He stated and they entered the ballroom. Loads of eyes turned to see their grand entrance. A doorman tapped a staff upon the floor three times, "Announcing Lady Astoria Greengrass and Lord Draco Malfoy."

Draco had been worried about what Astoria thought of his social status or the shame that tainted the Malfoy family name for his father's wrong doings. In an instant his worry became unfounded as they spend the evening mingling. Draco was able to boast of his achievements in the field of Alchemy all the while noticing the growing adoration in Astoria's eyes.

. . . . . . .

On All Saints Day, Ginny left Harry in charge of the baby so she could go get coffee with Hermione. She had all sorts of questions about the previous night's events. "So, what do you think of Jon? Quite dashing isn't he?"

"Ginny, you know that sounds odd coming from the mouth of a married mother. But yes, he is indeed an attractive specimen." Hermione replied. They had gone to a muggle coffee shop in London. It was Hermione's favorite place. There were booths that allowed for private conversation without others being able to overhear. It was designed for business meetings, and all the booths kept all outside sounds out and all inside sounds in using acoustic architecture design. Unbeknownst to the owner, most of the customers were in fact witches and wizards.

Ginny raised a suspicious eyebrow. "That sounds odd coming from the mouth of the woman who obviously enjoyed his company. So, what do you think of him?" Hermione couldn't deny that she enjoyed their extensive conversation last night. She told Ginny everything that they talked about. He was smart and sensitive, despite having physical strength attributes from being a quidditch player. "I've never met someone who was deeply interested in my work for S.P.E.W. as he was. He almost sounded like he did his research on me prior to our meeting." Ginny shrugged, "He could have. Not that it is difficult to do. Much of the Daily Prophet's front page articles have involved you because of Harry in the past decade." The two young women conversed until it was time for Ginny to depart.

A few days later Jon sent an owl asking Hermione to join him over a cup of coffee as soon as possible. It seemed urgent so she replied and they met later that day. "I'm sorry for asking you to meet me on such short notice." Jon stated as he sat across from Hermione. "Oh, it is no trouble, really." Hermione ordered a hot cocoa. She was on lunch break from her honestly boring new position in the magical creatures division of the ministry. Too much caffeine made her antsy for more activity besides the entry level ministry worker paper pushing she was currently going through.

"I've been anxious to talk to you again. Is that weird to say?" Jon asked, seeming a bit nervous. This made Hermione nervous, just a bit. "Not at all." Sometimes Hermione forgot her past and how it ensured that many people knew her name. It was strange going from being the muggle-born girl who at best was viewed as the brightest witch of her age to a war hero.

"I've been wanting to talk to you again about elfin welfare. What do you think the future is for them here in the United Kingdom and of course the Ministry of Magic?" Jon asked of her, seeking insight. "Well…" Hermione began with a moment of hesitation as she gathered her thoughts before continuing, "…there are so many variable to consider; whether or not the elves or a single elf want to be free. In my experience, some are ignorantly content and don't wish to advance as a society. I have been compiling a proposition for an elfin report, relocation, and education program. It's very much a work in progress." She admitted, uncertain if she technically answered his question really.

"Do you think elves could become as advanced as goblins? Pursue interests outside of serving? Marrying whom they choose?" he asked in a voice that was strangely eager. This really seemed odd to Hermione. That was not something even she had thought of. But he seemed really interested in the subject. "Well, I'm not quite sure yet. Why do you ask?" Jon's cheeks flushed with color that he tried to hide by diverting his head downward to gaze at his cup of coffee. "This may seem strange…but I'm sure you of anyone would understand; seeing as you are the forerunner of elfin welfare…" He said cautiously, fidgeting his fingers against the sides of his ceramic coffee cup from nervousness. Obviously, he couldn't quite get the rest of his intended statement out in words.

Hermione looked at him with understanding and sincerity. "It is okay, Jon. You can tell me." He glanced up at her. Apparently, her sympathy gave him the strength to continue. "I'm…I'm in love with an elf."

This was huge. Hermione didn't know how quite to respond. She was slightly hurt, but that was a bit selfish, she thought. It wasn't his fault he'd met someone before her. It all made sense now why he brought up elfin welfare and was so eager to converse with her about S.P.E.W. on the night they met. "Thank you for confiding in me, Jon. This is monumental for S.P.E.W. Here, just a moment." She stated as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out two of S.P.E.W. badges that she long about back at Hogwarts. "Take these. Now you are official members of S.P.E.W."

Jon's eyes welled up and a tender smile formed across his lips. "Thank you, Hermione Granger. May Merlin bless you and your endeavors." With that he got up and went around hugging her tight. Struggling to reach all the way around his torso, she at padded him on the back. "I am hopeful that they will indeed advance to a level of society that they can be individuals and pursue interests and endeavors; just like wizard kind."


	41. Chapter 41

Two months has passed since Draco and Astoria had begun dating. He really liked her. She was forward thinking, especially for a pure blood. She had no fear of judgment in regards to how anyone else thought about her. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind on matters. She was content with the idea of being a mother, despite the possibility of the Greengrass family blood curse shortening her lifespan post birth of a child. Hearing this Draco appreciated her candor, but wasn't certain if having a child was worth that risk. It was a topic they decided to return to at a later time if it became necessary. They had even discussed the possibility of living in Egypt as to keep his career location the same. She had visited him there several times over the course of their dating and was growing fonder of the idea of living away from England for a while.

Every so often his mind would drift back to thoughts on Hermione. He wondered how she was doing. Perhaps she really had taken that sabbatical from work and was now traveling all over the world? Where was she now? How many new friends and experiences had she made for herself? He had no doubt she could do anything she put her mind to. He would get this pressing feeling to send her and owl, but he always hesitated to even begin. He had no idea what to write within such a letter.

Then Astoria would visit or he would visit her and all thoughts of Hermione would be temporarily suppressed. He remembered the first time he kissed Astoria, ever so sweetly. It was chaste and pleasant, yet it felt like it was lacking something. He convinced himself it was lacking something because he was out of practice. It had been several years since his time at Hogwarts with Pansy Parkinson after all.

As promised he was spending the New Year's Eve holiday with Astoria. He found it odd that she had requested they meet at Malfoy Manor so early in the day. He knew his mother was spending the morning with his aunt and cousin. He had no idea what Astoria had planned for them to spend their New Year's Eve holiday celebration. He was enjoying a cup of tea in the library when Mimble announced Astoria's arrival. Draco wasted no time hurrying to the main hall to greet her. She looked stunning as usual, but a bit formal for his expectation of them going out to dinner or perhaps a high class New Year's celebration party. She wore a black pencil skirt, with a sky blue blouse, and a black blazer jacket. Before she said anything he could sense something was amiss. "What's going on, Astoria?" he asked her, his voice sounding concerned, but also getting straight to the point.

"Draco…I wish to dissolve our dating relationship." She said also getting right to the point. It was one of the attributes he appreciated of her, but at the moment it kind of hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked still in a bit of a shock. "Goodness, no. Not at all, Draco. I really like you. I really do. But that's just it. I don't feel anything more for you than that. We made a sincere attempt; now it's time for both of us to move on and find not just someone we like, but someone we love." She explained, reaching out to take a hold of his hand into hers.

He nodded, glad that she did all the talking so he didn't have to admit he had been feeling the same way. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly in a very formal manner. "It was a pleasure getting to know you Astoria Greengrass. I wish you the best of luck in finding love." She leaned forward and placed a gentle chaste kiss on his cheek. "Same to you, Draco Malfoy. Farewell." They took a step back from each other and within a final look of goodbye she apparated from view.

He stood there for a moment, letting what happened sink in. Her words playing over in his mind, 'find not just someone we like, but someone we love'. Suddenly Hermione Granger came to his mind. It was such a strong impression; he would have thought it was a spell, except he knew that was impossible. Suddenly he knew exactly what he would write in a letter to her. He rushed to the parchment, quill, and ink in his study. The letter he wrote read:

Greetings Hermione,

Remember that favor you owe me? Of course you do. It's not like you to forget anything. Well, it just so happens that I have a favor to ask of you, but it must be done in person. Where are you?

-Draco

He sealed up the letter in an envelope with in and the Malfoy family crest pressed upon it. When he was a moment away from calling for Aquila, he remembered that it would be much faster if he sent the message to her verbally with his patronus instead. He found that more fitting and did so, since she was the memory he required in order to cast it.

Now all he had to do was wait.

. . . . . . .

Hermione sat at home, going through her collection of sappy romance movies. She didn't find anything that might lift her dour mood, so she went to her record collection. She put on the usual 2112 album. That usually put her in a better mood. It seemed like the best option, nothing else seemed to jump out at her.

As the overture began, she went into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. It was her day off, being New Year's Eve and all. She had gotten all her chores and errands done, and now she wanted to relax. Her three other attempts at dating others since Jon had all gone awry somehow. 'It's not your fault. Remember what Ginny said about compatibility; they just were not of high enough compatibility for you.' She told herself with a sigh as she sank into her sofa and wrapped herself in a blanket.

After a few sips of wine she closed her eyes and imagined that she was riding a horse on the way to the temples of Syrinx, bobbing her head along to the rhythm of the music. 'Such a fantastic group, I ought to see if I can find more of their albums in the record shop downtown.' She thought to herself. Before she knew it, she had finished her glass of wine and was figuring it was probably pathetic and miserable to ring in the New Year alone when Ginny apparated in. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I've not been the best at this whole matchmaker endeavor." Ginny felt terrible for Hermione. In retrospect setting up blind dates with associates she knew wasn't the best idea. Hermione sighed. "It is fine. I know you were just trying to help." She gave her friend a hug and everything felt less depressing for a moment.

"So…have you thought of writing 'him'?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione knew what 'him' she was referring to. "I've thought about it…I don't know what to say. Me, Hermione Granger, not knowing what to say. Call the Daily Prophet, there's a headline for them. What could I say? 'Dear Draco, I've dated several guys, but none compare to you? Dear Draco, I need you in my life again? See? Nothing seems to come out right." Hermione concluded, offering Ginny a drink which the young witch declined on account her and Harry were going to do so later that evening.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a solemn gaze. "I kind of wish that he would write me or something…." A look came over Ginny's face, the kind of look that only her friend would recognize that signaled Ginny didn't want to respond because what she had to say wasn't what wanted to be heard. "What's with that face? Do you know something?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny grimaced, "I didn't think you would hear the news in the entry level of your newly pursued career in the Magical Creatures department of the Ministry of Magic. It is more like gossip really…"

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione was nervous, terrified of what time come out of her friend's mouth next. But she didn't get to hear it. A moment later, a silver wispy Asian dragon flew down her chimney and rested at her feet. Hermione recognized it instantly. It was Draco's patronus! The dragon's mouth opened and Draco's voice came out. It was music to both their ears, as Ginny really didn't want to vanquish her friend's hopes.

"O Merlin, I thank thee." Hermione whispered. Ginny would have asked what she said but Hermione was already running into her bedroom looking to change into something nice. As she dressed, she evoked her patronus and gave it her response. "Yes, of course I remember said favor. I'm at home if you wish to speak with me. Door is open." She sent off the silver ferret and it rushed out the bedroom window.

She came out of her room in a sleek black dress that she'd been saving for a special occasions. It was a scoop neck and went down to her knees. A bit of enchantment made it shimmer no matter how one looked at it. Ginny looked a bit shocked that Hermione even had such a sexy dress. "You know, if you had worn anything like that on your dates, I'm sure they might have turned out a bit better." Ginny commented.

"I highly doubt that." Hermione reasoned in return. She figured it would have caused more trouble. This was a dress reserved only for special occasions. She couldn't remember the last time she wore it in truth; but held no hesitation in wearing it now in anticipation of a certain visitor. "And what excuse do you have for wearing it this evening?" Ginny challenged.

Ginny had a point. It was very uncharacteristic of Hermione to wear something like this. She was more of a function over fashion kind of woman. "I was…I was just about to get ready for a party I had been invited to at the Ministry." It wasn't a lie. Ginny had known her father half heartedly complain about not being invited to the ministry New Year's Eve parties. Suffice to say the Weasley's always had plenty of family around to have one in the comfort of their own home. Hermione even had the ticket to get in on her writing desk in the den. All the necessary proof if her friend persisted further. She hadn't intended on going; especially not alone.

"I suppose that works. I better get going before I get in the way." Ginny gave a wink. "Good luck Hermione." She said and with that apparated out of sight; leaving Hermione alone to wait for Draco.


	42. Chapter 42

It had been a long time since Draco had felt this anxious. He couldn't even finish his tea. In attempt to keep himself busy he changed into a fresh pressed black suit and tie. He looked into a mirror to ensure his hair was immaculate. By the time he finished with that he contemplated requesting Mimble to bring him something to eat. Then by the grace of Merlin, a patronus presented itself to him.

His eyebrows furrowed at the silvery ferret. 'I could have sworn Hermione's patronus was an otter.' He thought to himself. It conveyed an even greater message than he had anticipated. She was still in England, at her home and he had an open invitation. It took all of a moment before he apparated to her residence. He didn't even know what he was going to say. Or how to request the favor he desired of her. He just needed to see her.

As he approached her door he suddenly felt very inadequate that he had not a token for her. Then he decided that was probably for the best. He needed to figure out if she was involved with anyone else before his request could be granted. He knocked on the door and upon invitation entered her home. Her appearance was rather…ravishing. He had never seen anything like that on her before. But that would have been inappropriate to say. So he opted for another, "You look positively enchanting this evening Hermione. Are you going somewhere?" He complimented and asked, wondering if he had come at a bad time. Or if she was off to a date or something? It was New Year's Eve after all.

. . . . . .

"My hair! Oh, I'm going to have to do something!" Panic struck Hermione as she rushed into the bathroom. She knew exactly how quickly a patronus could travel and one could apparate; still she figured she had a few minutes. She decided to leave her hair down, but straighten it out just a bit. It went from a bit unruly to soft and wavy, thanks to her practicing of hair charms. It shocked her just how long her hair had become. The ends reached the middle of her back. It had been quite some time since she had seen a proper beautician. Traveling for her previous career as a Curse-Breaker meant more time passed between routine hair trimming and maintenance visits.

She had just finished applying some light cosmetics to her face when she heard the knock on the door that she'd been waiting for. Relief rushed through her as she laid eyes upon the impeccably dressed man in front of her. She stared for a moment but caught herself before it became indecent. "Hello. Come in, please." There was no suppressing the blush that tinted her cheeks at his compliment; while her expression was calm and collected. "Oh, nothing super important. I was thinking of going to the Ministry party, see if I could get on my higher-ups good sides, talk to them about important issues. But, I don't have a date." She leaned against the entry way to the sitting room, trying to look a little sultry. "Now that you mention it, you look a little more dressed up than usual. Did you have a date tonight?" Her stomach tied itself in knots as she awaited his answer.

. . . . . . .

Awe the famous Ministry of Magic New Year's Eve party. It was a formal event by invitation only. A evening of live music, dancing, open bar, mingling, and of course a count down upon the midnight hour to bring in the New Year. His father had gotten an invitation every year to it since before Draco was born. The invitations ceased after his father was arrested for breaking into the Department of Mysteries. Good thing one invitation allowed the invited individual to bring a date of their choice to the event.

He silently released a breath of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding, when she mentioned the party and no date. It took a fair amount of self control to not approach her right there against the entry way. Bloody hell did she know she looked even more alluring than before when she did that? He swallowed softly, forcing down the urge and kept his cool while he answered her question indirectly. "I always dress to impress. It would practically be a sin against yourself and that dress if you did not attend the party. As it so happens I am available and have no plans this evening. It would be an honor to accompany you to such an event, if you desire?" He said not realizing until that moment that his body had betrayed his mind and had leaned towards her anyways. He made it look like an intentional bow by lowering his head respectfully and offering his hand to her.

. . . . . . .

Hermione smiled accepting his offered hand. She's love to take Draco to the party, but something still bothered her. "I would appreciate taking you as my plus one. It appears we are ready to go, however what about the favor I owe you?" The notion that possibly one reason her previous dates didn't go well was that subconsciously she was comparing them to Draco. He had been on her mind immensely over the past couple of months. Tonight she would definitely do her best to take advantage of this impromptu date they found themselves in.

. . . . . . .

That signature smirk of his peeked out of the corner of his lips. "Oh yes, my favor…that can wait. Shall we go then? Since we appear to be ready." He said giving her hand an affirmative squeeze. He presumed she would be apparating them to the event since he had no idea where it was being held this year.

. . . . . . .

Curiosity itched at Hermione, but she decided not to pry any further about his favor. "Yes, let me grab the ticket and we will go." She said excusing herself to depart to her study. The invitation wasn't on her desk, but rather she reached into the rubbish bin beside the study desk to retrieve it. It was the bin that she put all her old or useless mail like ads, paid bills, and chain letters. She had heard of chain letters as a child, before Hogwarts. But now that she was well versed in the Wizarding World, she took extra precautions when dealing with those fouls things. She had tossed the invitation into the bin the day before thinking she wasn't going to be attending. "Ah, there you are." She mumbled when she saw it and retrieved it with her left hand. Her eyes made their way back up her arm to the scar she gained during the war.

The word 'mudblood' had been etched into her skin by Bellatrix Lestrange, using a modified version of The Cruciatus curse on Hermione. To this day it sometimes burned or itched as it once did when it was a fresh wound. Normally she was proud of the battle scar, but tonight she felt like covering it up. The war wasn't a topic she wished to talk about this evening, if she could help it. She went to her wardrobe and found a black long sleeved shrug and put it on before leaving her study.

"Got it!" She said, waving the invitation. "Sorry for the delay. Shall we?" She went over to the fireplace, which was quite large now to accommodate single person transport, thanks to some transfiguration magic. "I'll go first since I have the ticket." She explained and glanced over the invitation to ensure she knew exactly where it was this year. "Ah, Rafe estate. How kind of them to host the party this year."

The Carl Rafe was the new head of the Auror department in the ministry. They lived out in the beautiful Irish country side, away from muggles. She opened up an urn that sat on the fireplace and grabbed a small bit of floo powder. "Rafe estate." She said clearly and threw the powder at her feet as she was engulfed and teleported from the sight of her home and Draco.

. . . . . . .

Draco noticed that she returned with a shrug on that covered her arms. It gave the enchanting dress an elegance that complimented her further. He nodded and watched her as she grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. In a flash of flames she was gone. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder and stepped in, "Rafe estate." He ordered and followed suit. 'Rafe. Rafe. Why does that name sound familiar?' he thought to himself for a moment but pushed it aside as he landed at the destination.

Draco arrived inside a wide red brick fireplace. When he stepped out into the sitting room, surrounding the area was a number of mingling ministry employees who were being assisted to hang up their coats and have powder removal charms cast over their attire. The estate was modernly decorated, yet in a way that complimented the classic architecture of the home. "May I take your coat Sir-Malfoy? I didn't expect to see you here of all places…Sir. Welcome." A young man of 17 stated as he approached Draco. Turns out he was the 17 year old straight out of Hogwarts intern student that Draco had been essentially ordering around back at the Alchemy Centre for the past two months.

Draco wanted to say no, but it would get quite stuffy if he didn't remove his suit coat now. He had thankfully worn a long sleeved white collared shirt. "You may, Rafe." He told the young man and allowed the coat to be taken away. He stepped away to let more arrivals coming through and headed further into the estate to search for Hermione. Yes, Hermione Granger was his date. He sure did like the sound of that.

. . . . . . .

Hermione arrived in the Rafe estate sitting room where security had been set up. It was a private party, after all. If someone arrived and tried to pass into the main hall without a ticket, they were disapparated off the premises immediately. A young man stood by, offering to take guest coats and use a soot removal charm. Such charm tickled quite a bit; Hermione giggled than thanked him as he departed.

Afterwards, she stood nearby just before the main hall entrance to wait for her date. Draco Malfoy was her date tonight. He had been on her mind often enough that it felt like this event had been hoped for perhaps more than she would care to admit.

She could tell when Draco arrived, even with a bit of soot his hair was still recognizable from across the room. She watched the interaction between him and the coat check young man. It seemed like they knew each other. Once Draco began his departure towards the main entry way, Hermione waved him over. "Draco, I'm here." She called out with a smile.

. . . . . . .

Draco's head turned instantly toward the sound of Hermione calling out to him. He produced a small smile when he approached her. To anyone else the grin probably would have gone unnoticed. His expressions were subtle, but for those who knew him they could be seen. With her beside him and hand draped over his arm in formal escort mannerism, they revealed the invitation and were permitted into the main entry way to walk about the estate. There were many eyes on Hermione as they mingled. Many of the older individuals there recognized him as Lucius's son. They didn't have to say anything. He could see it in their eyes. The instant curiosity and puzzlement that washed over them at the sight of Hermione, and then him, and the obvious signs of them attending this event together; he found it amusing.

He made it appoint to ensure they interacted with the higher management of the Ministry. Particularly those in the Department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures. Especially the man who practically founded numerous sub-categories of said department; New Scamander himself. The wizard was 96 years old and getting ready to retire. Draco spotted the aged wizard and leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "That is Newt Scamander, very influential when it comes to the department for regulation and control of Magical Creatures. Author of our Hogwarts required textbook, 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.' He may be intrigued to hear out your thoughts on…what was that acronym from school? Better go introduce yourself and state your case while you can."

. . . . . . .

The Rafe estate was a marvelous dwelling. Hermione couldn't help but admire the architecture as they walked. She also couldn't help but notice when people gave her and Draco odd, confused, or curious looks. It wasn't a secret that Draco's family had a pension for despising muggle-born witches and wizards. She was sure a few people knew about her history as well, she had been interviewed quite a bit after the war, so the reactions she was witnessing were only natural. His only deepened her appreciation for Draco, as his true self.

Draco pointed out the aged wizard, mentioning his influence. She rolled her eyes at this. "You mean S.P.E.W. and I normally would, but I had lunch with him last week and we talked about elfin welfare. He liked what I had to say and encouraged me to follow my passion. He accepted a badge membership and insisted on presenting me a signed copy of his book." She revealed to Draco. It was then that Mr. Scamander overheard being talked about and hobbled over to Hermione and Draco, excusing himself from his previous conversation. "I thought my ears were burning. How are you Miss Granger? Recruiting this gentlemen for S.P.E…." His elderly eyes recognized to whom Hermione was with. "Miss Granger, you do know who this is, correct?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I do Mister Scamander. And trust me, he is not his father."

"If you are sure…" Newt stated then gave Draco a wicked grin, "Only pulling your leg, young Mister Malfoy." As he offered his hand, "I cannot say we've been properly introduced until we shake hands. Newt Scamander."

Draco extended his hand out to accept Newt's greeting. "Draco Malfoy." Upon releasing their grasps a waiter came by offering glasses of wine. Draco accepted, given the occasion; however he didn't like to drink alcohol unless it was elderflower wine. Newt began to speak once more, "I see that my old ears deceived me. I was sure I heard a rumor about you Mr. Malfoy, dating the younger daughter of the Greengrass family?"

Draco felt uncomfortable in his stomach suddenly. Of course that would be flying around as gossip. He had attended a couple of public events with Astoria during their dating attempt. "Your ears heard correct. That rumor was truth until Astoria and I decided to dissolve our relationship. I would not be here in attendance with Hermione otherwise." He confirmed and took a sip of wine.

Thankfully the old wizard decided to give up the topic as another witch approached to speak with him. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Scamander." Draco said politely excusing himself so the witch could speak to Newt without feeling like she rudely interrupted.

. . . . . . .

Astoria Greengrass. That was a name Hermione hadn't heard in a long time. Slytherin, noble girl, smart, usually kept to herself and a close group of friends. Hermione hadn't known her personally since she was younger than her sister Daphne; that was the same year as Hermione and the others. But those facts didn't quell the sharp stab of jealousy she felt just then. But did she have the right to be jealous? She herself had tried to date other people in the last few months, would he feel the same? If he did, she doubted he'd show it. He wasn't emotional, but not emotionless, rather collected and reserved. Something she admired about him.

Hermione then realized this must have been the gossip that Ginny was going to tell her just before Draco's patronus arrived with his message about the favor she owed him. Why wasn't he upset that he and Astoria broke up? Perhaps it had awry; just like her dates. No matter the reason, Hermione wasn't about to let it ruin their evening. Draco bid Newt a good evening who immediately began to talk to the young lady that approached him.

They drifted deeper into the crowded ballroom. "I didn't know that you and Astoria Greengrass were an item. What happened there?" She tried to sound as light hearted as possible without making it sound like she didn't care. She really did care. Amidst the tempest of thoughts, for some reason the thought of Astoria Greengrass breaking Draco's heart displeased her the most.

. . . . . . .

Hermione's question reached his ears, 'what happened there?...She wasn't you.' He thought instantly. 'Bloody hell where did that come from?' he wondered and he contemplated a more suitable response. Nothing had really happened between him and Astoria to end their relationship. That was the problem. They liked each other, but not enough for her to deem it suitable for marriage. At the time he had been a bit hurt and yet relieved. Part of him knew he would have been content to ask her hand in marriage and would have grown fond of her over the years. But fondness wasn't love to the fullest. He admired her for ending the relationship to pursue what she wanted instead of marrying out of expectation or status. "We gave it a fair chance and decided it didn't feel right." He answered simply, hoping she wouldn't press for details such as when. He realized if Hermione knew the break up was recent then she probably would behave differently toward him.

As he learned before, both of them were aware of the rebound effect. He was sure this sudden need to see Hermione wasn't a rebound. It was his choice. When he thought of Astoria's parting words of finding someone to love, he felt that Hermione Granger was someone he could love. Hopefully the favor he was delaying in asking for would aide in figuring out if love was possibly between them.

The live music began to play and the center of the ballroom floor cleared so guests could dance. It reminded him of the last time they danced on the Cloud Nine ferry and at Hogwarts all those years ago. He took a step away from her and bowed his head down slightly, keeping eye contact with her as he offered his hand, "May I have this dance, Hermione?" The Cornish pixies in his stomach threatened to unsettle the wine he had earlier. It was stranger than magic of the most obscure kind how she effected him with just a touch of her hand, a smile, or that look in her eye when she talked about something she was passionate about.


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione stopped herself from sighing in relief. If it was a mutual break up after a month or two meant that this wouldn't technically be a rebound? That's what she told herself. The emcee for the evening made an announcement, thanking everyone for attending, made a friendly joke about the host, and introduced the entertainment. The band started playing for attendees to dance to. That's when Draco made his move.

Hermione smiled and curtsied back. "So polite, how could anyone say no?" She put her hand in his and they approached the dance floor. As they began dancing, more and more people join in, a few giving a peculiar look at moments. It reminded her of their dance at Hogwarts so long ago. Old prejudices die hard, it would seem. "I wonder, if we were to be seen together frequently, how long do you suppose it would take people to get used to the sight?" She asked this question to gauge Draco's response towards her; to see his reaction to the thought of being seen together in the future.

. . . . . . .

Draco guided her through a circular waltz around the room. He could feel the eyes of others, but ignored them. His eyes only gazed upon Hermione. She looked phenomenal. He was honored for the opportunity to dance with her again and present her as the beautiful soul that she was while they waltzed across the dance floor. "No matter the frequency, I believe there would always be some who would never get used to the gorgeous sight the two of us together create." He answered, more or less calling them together a gorgeous couple. She had her brilliant mind and attractive physic. He had his stoic charm and appealing features as well. Gone were the days where she could hide behind a book or him behind his father. It was inevitable that they both would always be noticed by the general public. For positive and negative reason.

. . . . . . .

Hermione giggled, "True. Do you want to really give them a spectacle and let me lead for a bit?" Of course people would freak out and gossip that Hermione Granger lead Draco Malfoy in a dance, it would possibly make front page Prophet and Quibbler.

. . . . . . .

Draco subtly shook his head no at her request, "I recall the last time I allowed such. It was less than presentable. Definitely not something I will ever do in public." He explained as he guided her through a spin and returned her back into his arms. She was so close he could smell her perfume. It complimented her wonderfully.

He was willing to break some traditions of his lineage. But to break the traditional way of dancing with a man to lead a woman to follow and ultimately make her look good; to swap those roles was too bold for him.

. . . . . . .

"At first, but as you got used to it, you became much better at it." She argued. "You do not desire to do so, that is fine. We wouldn't want people to think that the world is coming to an end." She gave him a teasing smile and a wink.

Despite Draco's exceptional skill at lead, that didn't prevent another couple from bumping into them. "Oh, excuse u-Hermione?!" Harry's voice proclaimed. Harry and Ginny seemed as though they enjoyed a bit too much wine already. "And here I thought you weren't coming since you didn't have a – Malfoy?" He finished when he realized who Hermione was dancing with.

Ginny giggled, "Oh, I didn't have a chance to tell you, Harry. Draco sent a patronus to her earlier asking for a favor. Was that favor a date for this party?"

. . . . . . .

Draco wasn't entirely shocked that Hermione had company before he arrived to see her; particularly the company of her best friend's wife. The female Weasley had been around during their '8th year' at Hogwarts. Her and Hermione may have even shared a dorm room together since there was an overabundance of seventh and eighth year students taking the same courses.

He gave a curt nod, "Potter. And Ginevra I have no need of using favors from others to procure dates." He told her, clarifying her assumption. The song came to a close and the four of them walked off the dance floor. If he really thought he could love Hermione than he needed to accept the other people in her life too; such as Harry Potter and the whole Weasley family. For now it seemed being civil with Potter and Ginerva was doable.

"Hermione, you asked him to be your date for this evening?" Ginny asked, the look on her face and her husband's was still a bit perplexed. "Care for a drink anyone?" A waiter came around and Draco took a glass of champagne off the silver tray. He would need it to get through this conversation.

. . . . . . .

Ginny gave Draco a look when he called her Ginerva, but she let it go. Hermione took a glass of champagne as well, though Harry and Ginny declined, feeling that they've had enough. "Yes, I did ask him to be my date tonight." Hermione stated simply. "We worked together in Tanis and became comfortably acquainted."

Harry glanced at Draco, then back to Hermione, "That's good, I suppose." Ginny grabbed her husband's arm, "If anything were to happen, if anyone can handle him, Hermione can. Not that I think anything weird is going to happen, mind you." Ginny said smiling awkwardly at the Draco.

. . . . . . .

"I think we all have had our fair share of 'weird' experience in the company of each other at some point in time or another. This party is to celebrate the arrival of a new year. Why not look forward to it and the many possibilities it holds for each of us, weird or otherwise." Draco replied giving Ginny that flamboyant smirk of his, as he finished off his glass of champagne. He knew Hermione Granger could hold her own, as did Potter. The 'chosen one' wouldn't have lived long if he hadn't had his brilliant and loyal friends around.

"I agree to that. I think we all had enough of that growing up. It's nice to look forward to something normal." Harry agreed, taking Ginny's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. It was a gesture of affection that reminded Draco of his past. When he was very young, his father would do that with his mother. Draco would catch only moments of it as it was just a subtle gesture, but it's what made him think that for all the shame his father had put them through with his choices and the consequences, it made Draco believe that Lucius loved his family.

. . . . . . .

Hermione nodded, "I don't know, I tend to enjoy 'weird' sometimes." Then she looked at her date who seemed lost in thought. "Draco, is everything alright?" she prompted. Harry spoke up, "He sure seemed interested in Ginny and I all of a sudden. You coming on to my wife, Malfoy?" Harry voiced in obvious jest and Ginny giggled.

. . . . . . .

Draco pulled out of his reverie and gave a faux laugh. "Very funny Potters'." He responded, taking the hand that held Hermione's and loosely slid id across her back at waistline level. It came to a stop when it rested comfortably on her waist, keeping a gentle hold of her next to him. It was a rather bold move, but after Harry's harmless remark something primal in Draco wanted to show that he only had eyes on Hermione.

"Pardon my interruption, Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" A wizard asked kindly approaching the group. "Of course." Harry answered as Ginny bid Hermione and Malfoy farewell, "Have a pleasant rest of the evening you two."

Draco was relieved to see them go. "Well that wasn't awful, I suppose. Where to next Hermione? I don't suppose we have spoken with every one you desired to speak with already, have we?" He asked of her.

. . . . . . .

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Harry's jab towards Draco, but suddenly stopped when she felt a hand on her waist. A sudden shiver ran up her spine and she almost let out a squeak in surprise; thankfully was able to control the urge. Harry and Ginny departed as to give their attention to Mr. Gumboil, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. He asked if she had spoken with everyone she had desired to speak to this evening. "I honestly don't know if there would be anyone else. I only started working at the Ministry a couple of months ago, so I don't know too many people yet." She looked around, hoping she didn't see anyone she would feel compelled to talk to. She would rather have the rest of the evening uninterrupted.

"Well, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd not have believed it." A familiar voice came from behind them. "I almost still don't believe what I am seeing, although it is a pleasant sight indeed."

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione voiced as she turn around to confirm the voice she recognized. "Professor! What a pleasant surprise! It is wonderful to see you here!" Hermione said as she greeted the elder professor of and Headmistress of Hogwarts

. . . . . . .

At Hermione's mention of having only been working at the Ministry for the past couple of months, the realization came to Draco that she must have not taken the sabbatical year of travel like they had discussed previous as work associates. Then came to his ears from behind him a familiar voice that made him think about with withdrawing his arm form Hermione's waistline. He decided to keep it their loosely, which would allow Hermione to move away should she decide to formally greet their previous professor and headmistress. "Headmistress McGonagall, you are looking well." Draco greeted formally, though the smile that crept out from the corner of his lips was rather charming. He had been arrogant toward the older witch through the years, but she did allow him to return to Hogwarts after everything that happened.

Minerva's eyes were bright with adoration. How wonderful! It is ever so good to see you both. Professor Flamel boasts a plenty about your achievements in the field of Alchemy Mr. Malfoy. Well done." She informed Draco. Draco was surprised to hear such news. His left eyebrow arched up and his lips formed a silent 'hmm' look for a moment. "Well that is high praise coming from him. I will have to make sure I send him an owl."

"And you Ms. Granger whispers are saying that you are on your way to doing some forwarding work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Mark my words young lady, I could see you becoming the Minister of Magic someday." She said paying Hermione compliments in her own achievements.

. . . . . . .

Hermione leaned in close to the headmistress and whispered, "Who's to say that's not my goal?" The two had a knowing chuckle before Minerva continued. "Well I must be going now. I'm not here for pleasure unfortunately. I'm looking for new educators. We have one or two professors considering retirement soon. Professor Sprout of Herbology for one." She looked between her former students. "I don't suppose either of you might know of someone who might take on a professor position?"

Hermione paused a moment to ponder and voiced, "Neville Longbottom, perhaps? He excelled at Herbology. He might have an interest in teaching the subject."

. . . . . . .

Draco shook his head. He hadn't been in contact with any of his fellow Slytherin classmates since graduation. Running into Hermione during her mission had been the first time in five years that he had seen or heard from another of his follow Hogwarts class of students.

"Splendid suggestion Ms. Granger. I will inquire with Mr. Longbottom. Farewell, both of you." She said and departed. Draco bid her a polite nod of departure. Part of him felt a suddenly longing to see professor Snape as Headmaster again, or just as a Potions professor even. The man was Draco's godfather after all and had done what Draco couldn't do. In doing so saved Draco's soul from endless torment and probably a life in Azkaban prison.

Draco had been worried about attending a Ministry party. For the past five years he had avoided the Ministry and England to avoid the past. Now that he was back in the mists of it all, it seemed like he had no reason to worry. But perhaps his success as an Alchemist had helped him gain the respect that his father had shadowed over the Malfoy family.

Draco leaned in and whispered to Hermione, "Well this has been surprisingly bearable, seeing all these once familiar faces. However, I desire to have your undivided attention. Perhaps we can depart, only if you are ready to leave from this social gathering?" he asked, letting her decide to stay or go.

. . . . . . .

Hermione waved goodbye to her former professor. She really missed Hogwarts. It had been her gateway to the life she had no. It was impossible for her to imagine what she would have done had she not been a witch. Perhaps become a dentist like her parents? Though she was glad she attended Hogwarts, it wasn't in her passions to become a professor. Draco voiced the urge for them to leave. "I'm not against the idea of leaving. Where would you suggest we go?" Excited and nervous around a gentleman friend weren't emotions Hermione was used to being. For some reason, well several reasons actually, Draco had that effect on her.

. . . . . . .

Draco could think of a few places they could go. Back to her home was tempting; but too informal for a first date. The Manor was no place to celebrate the New Year. So his mind settled on the best place in the whole city to see the fireworks show at midnight. "I know just the place." He said, giving her waist a moment of firm grasp to silently prepare her for apparation.

He apparated them to a wizard arrival spot of the ocean side pier in London. The streets were bustling with foot traffic as people went about their way to the various celebration festivities. He released and took hold of her hand and led them to a more quiet section of the docks. There was a ferry readied to take passengers and a cruise was coming in to port. He led them to a luxurious cruiser boat. After a few words and a exchange of money Draco and Hermione stepped onto the cruiser.

The captain drove them out to the middle of the bay. The lights of the city in full view and the ferris wheel all lit up in full glory. He took notice of the time, midnight was approaching soon. "I can assure you, this is the best place to see the fireworks come midnight." He promised, his eyes admiring everything about her.

. . . . . . .

Curious as to where their destination was, Hermione could hardly stand the anticipation that built up inside of her. She stayed silent until she saw the boat Draco was planning on renting. "Oh, this will be fantastic." She said as she took Draco's hand as he helped her into the boat.

The sky was clear; starlight twinkled throughout the great expanse. It was a sight she hadn't taken the time to appreciate in a long while. All the familiar constellations she could find took her back to her childhood when her parents took her camping. Her father taught her all the constellations; Orion, Virgo, Ursas Major and Minor and so on.

Draco's voice brought her back to the present. "I don't doubt it, you can see everything from here!" She looked at him and saw he was transfixed on something. Well she could see it was here, and couldn't help but smile. "Draco, you are staring. A penny for your thoughts?"

. . . . . . .

Her voice brought his attention back to full focus. Well full focus of the surroundings anyways and not just her. "I am just admiring the view…" He told her, that charming smirk of a smile peeking out of the corner of his lips.

His mouth opened to say more and then he hesitated as another thought clearly dominated, "What is a penny?"

. . . . . . .

Warmth rushed across Hermione's face. She knew what 'view' he was talking about and almost made a return comment when he asked about what a penny was. She couldn't contain her laughter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. The phrase 'a penny for your thoughts' is simply a way of asking what is on someone's mind. A penny is a type of muggle currency, specifically American similar to our Knut. It originated in America, but made its way to Europe after some time."

. . . . . . .

His smile only grew bigger when he managed to make her cheeks flush scarlet. And then she was laughing. It was a beautiful sound. And then her laughter turned hysterical. He would have found this hilarious; except for the fact he was still trying to understand what was so funny. All he had asked about was a Penny. She must have seen the confusion on his face and explained.

"Muggles are so peculiar. It seems ridiculous to give currency with such low value in order to coax someone to say their thoughts." He replied, reflecting on a few incidences with this father passing a few galleons around to individuals who he used as informants to get information he wanted from them to only tell him, instead of going elsewhere.

There were other more invasive ways to get thoughts from individuals but that did not need to be discussed right now. The echo across the water reached his ears. It was a countdown to midnight. He looked at Hermione and said,

10

"Hermione..."

9

"That favor…"

8

"I mentioned in…"

7

"my letter…"

6

"earlier…"

5

"I am…"

4

"able…"

3

"to show…"

2

"you…"

1

A sonic boom echoed through the wind and a moment later the sky erupted with thousands of firework lights. He turned and took notice of it for only a moment. He turned his full attention back to her. His hand reached out and rested on her waist; the other cupped her cheek lightly, as he leaned in and placed his lips against hers.

. . . . . . .

Hermione was about to comment how odd the wizarding world seemed to her when she first was introduced, when she heard the countdown begin across the water. She looked into Draco's hauntingly grey eyes as he spoke over the echo counting down the seconds. As Draco embraced her, holding her close made Hermione feel like she was melting. An intense heat erupted inside her as their lips met. Everything turned black around them; nothing else mattered anymore.

Her lips tingled and her heart was pounding inside her chest as she kissed him in return. Her lips acted with fervor unlike anything she had experienced before. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and buried her fingers in his hair. It was soft and silky, much like his lips. Her lips formed a smile against his own.

. . . . . . .

Draco felt a fiery storm ignite within him when his lips met hers. Gone was the sounds of the fireworks, the hum of the boat engine, or the slosh of the ocean waves. His lips tingled and the hand that contact with her cheek heated with warmth that was electrifying. And when her fingers entangled themselves into his hear, bloody hell he almost groaned in ecstasy. Every other woman who had done so had caused nothing but silent enduring irritation. When Hermione did it, Merlin's beard he never wanted her to let go.

The hand that grasped her waist had a mind of its own as it traveled down to her hip and pulled her closer against him. The way her body felt against his was to the level that for a moment he resented the clothing that separated them from further skin to skin contact.

He recognized that building resentment as a signal to slow down. Feeling a smile spread across her lips he took that as an opportunity to withdraw and look at her face. It was a smile unlike any he had seen before. It was radiant with telling of desire and joy. Her dark brown eyes gleamed as the finale of fireworks lit up the entire sky. "Happy New Year, Hermione Granger." He said dropping the hand that once rested on her cheek down her arm so she could grasp her hand. The gentle sway of the boat reminded him that they were on their way back to the dock.

. . . . . . .

When Hermione's gaze met his she could see the same thing he undoubtedly saw in her eyes. The passion and ecstasy unleashed by that mind-numbing kiss. "Happy New Year, Draco Malfoy." She grasped his hand as it entwined with hers. It was a fool's errand to wish that if she simply kept a hold of his hand in hers that the night would never end.

As the boat made its way to the dock Hermione broke the comfortable silence between them by saying, "So…does it really count as granting a favor if I wanted it just as much as you did? Surely I should grant you one more out of good faith?"

. . . . . . .

His left eyebrow arched up and a thoughtful look crossed his facial features at her statement. His stomach fluttered at the notion that she had wanted that just as much as he did. It was like being a teenager all over again, but significantly better than any of the experience he had during his youth. "A favor granted that has mutual benefit for both individuals involved is still a favor. But, I will accept your offer of one more as a sign of good faith." He agreed as the body came to a stop at the landing dock.

Draco helped Hermione off the boat and the sudden realization of the night coming to a close reached the forefront of his mind. The unfamiliar feeling of reluctance was almost primal. Still in a moment they apparated and he delivered them to her home at the end of the walkway that led to her front door. He knew he needed to say something, anything. Merlin's pants none of his other dates had been this nerve racking. "Thank you for allowing me the honor of accompanying you tonight…" He managed to say as they reluctantly walked towards her front door.

How could he tell her that not only had he acknowledged his strong feelings for her but that he had interacted with many of the witches and wizards of the Ministry that once revered his father? He had purposely chosen a career and location that was far away from his father's past. He hadn't thought he could face the prejudice looks of those in the Ministry who held the Malfoy's in low regards. But with her beside him it had been done. He felt like an odd weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like he would be able to walk around the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley against someday and feel proud inside and out. Not just the outward confidence he boasted all the time.

. . . . . . .

Draco took her back to her home, a place she was hoping to avoid just yet. Her mind was racing to find a valid excuse to not end the evening; but nothing would have worked. Being a holiday, any business would have been closed and it was just a bit too cold outside to go walking, seeing as she was only wearing a dress and a shrug.

When he spoke as they approached her door, she snapped back to reality. "I'm glad you came." Not just to the party but to me, she thought to herself and added, "I had a wonderful evening. Really, it was fantastic." Her cheeks felt like they were going to burst with how read they'd gotten. Without thinking, when they came to a stop upon approaching her door, she reached up and cupped Draco's face in her hands and kissed him. It was a short and sweet kiss, but when she withdrew she didn't let go. "I want you to know, even when you were so rotten towards me, I took as a challenge to learn everything I could about the new world I had become part of. I despised you at first, but after a while…I wanted to show you that a so called mudblood could do anything a pureblood could do. In a silly way, I thought academic success would win me respect. I soon learned that wasn't the case, spending so much time studying and little time socializing in reality had the opposite effect."

She took a deep breath and lowered her hands. "I don't know why I am telling you this. I guess I'm just glad you…" She looked away, unsure of what word she desired to say. She had hope Draco would say something where in this moment she could not.

. . . . . . .

The deliberately slow walk they made toward her front door was apparent to both of them. She replied that she had a fantastic time. "Good. I had a fantastic time as well." He voiced as they came to a stop at her door. Suddenly her hands were on his face and lips brushed against his. It was a tender kiss. His lips tingled at the soft contact, reminding him that there was a deeper spark of attraction to be explored should this turn into a serious relationship.

He listened intently when she withdrew and spoke on thoughts of the past. "I suppose you are glad that I am better then I was back then. I am who I am today because of this." He stated and used his right hand to move left sleeve of her shrug, revealing her mudblood scar. "When this happened; it made me realize I had been wrong my entire life. Obviously it didn't change me enough to choose right over choosing survival during the final battle, because I was a coward. But I was and still am deeply sorry for this…" he touched her scar with his hand, "I was part of the reason this happened to you. I was part of the reason you had to endure this pain. I was part of the reason others were hurt. I was part of the reason Fred Weasley and others died. Even thought I am better than I was, that does not mean I deserve respect or friendship or anything else; especially from you." He said, his voice so haunted and his eyes so distant with memories and emotions from the heavy discussion that had come up.

He had attended Fred's funeral. He had secretly found the twins' quite funny. He didn't have the courage to be seen so when everyone cleared he said his sorry to a headstone and finally allowed himself to cry over just how wrong he had been and how he had been a part of the reason Fred and others had died. He had cried for all those who had been hurt and cried because he was so full of regret that could never be undone.

. . . . . . .

She nodded in a shy manner when Draco finished her thought for her. Over the years, she realized that Draco and Harry were so similar to one another, possibly why they butted heads so much. They both had a legacy thrust upon them. Both were part of opposing organizations. Both famous and had influence on certain people. Both used by adult authority figures to do things that nobody should have to do. Both were survivors of circumstance. She could see that Draco's past haunted him. The desperation to leave the ministry party that he thought he'd hidden wasn't lost to Hermione's perception. She'd figured long ago that he'd chosen to work in Egypt simply to get away from those who would rather hold onto to the past grievances; rather than see present actions. It hurt Hermione to know this about him.

She shuddered as he ran his fingers across her scar. A battle scar, a war wound, a 'badge of courage' some called it. But she did feel a prick of shame every so often when she would habitually run her fingers over it. She wasn't quite sure why that was though. She'd proven herself to be just as keen a witch as any other. Perhaps it was shame that there were still people who viewed her as less of a person because of her lineage. But one thing was for sure, Draco wasn't one of them. "Though what you say is true, I don't blame you one bit. If anyone is to blame, it is Voldemort. If it weren't for him, who knows what might have been. But still the harm others endured, the deaths, the scars we carry…" She motioned to her arm, "…I don't blame you for. I don't know how much this will mean to you, but I can see you blame yourself, so I want you to know something."

She took Draco's hands and held them firmly as she gazed into his eyes. "I forgive you."

. . . . . . .

Draco couldn't believe the words he heard coming out of her mouth. He didn't deserve forgiveness, yet she was willing to do so. Her compassion, empathy, and ability to forgive the likes of him; she was too good for him and he knew it. But he didn't care. He wanted to pursue a relationship with her if she wanted to as well. Judging by the kiss they shared earlier she didn't likely mind the idea of them dating.

He couldn't just hold her hands any longer. He let them go and wrapped his arms around her into a hug, "Thank you." He said simply. He didn't know what else to say, but it felt like everything that needed to be spoken had been said. He held her for a long moment and then let go, his facial features back to his usual stoic yet charming persona. "I am returning to the Alchemy Centre tomorrow, well technically speaking today. I would like to go on another date with you very soon Hermione, if you aren't opposed to it?" He asked kindly, leaving her the choice to accept, decline, or give him a rain check because long distance relationships weren't for everyone; he respected that. Blood hell he had a feeling if she didn't want to do a long distance that he would move back to England in a heartbeat if that's what it took to court Hermione.

. . . . . . .

The hug wasn't unexpected. If Hermione had been in his shoes, she was sure she'd need a hug as well. She simply stood there, embracing him. Draco recomposed himself and stepped back, announcing his plans for the next morning and his offer to Hermione. She was slightly disappointed that he was leaving so soon, but thought better about mentioning it. "I'm off on weekends, so any time you can pry yourself out of your office, I'd be thrilled to go on a date. You have an office, right? I think I remember you saying something about wanting one." She gave him a sly wink, desperately holding back the excitement of being asked out on another date.

. . . . . . .

Draco nodded his head, "Sometimes I think you would have made a cunning Slytherin. I owe you a favor for that letter of recognition. Use it well." He teased, though his voice had an undertone that was haunting and serious.

The discussion of a second date gave him an idea, "I can manage to leave my office on the weekend. Meet me at St. Paul's Cathedral on Saturday morning at 11am?" He asked her, anticipation building up in his stomach.

. . . . . . .

Hermione shrugged, "Slytherin, no. Ravenclaw, maybe. I give credit where credit is due, If they deserve it. I know where my limits end and where others begin." She slid the sleeve of her shrug back down her arm. "St. Paul's Cathedral?" Hermione's eyebrow rose suspiciously, "I can make it, but why there?" There were all sorts of reasons why it would be an interesting place to meet. The excellent baroque architecture, the artwork, the history but Draco didn't seem like the type to be enthusiastic about muggle religion.

. . . . . . .

Draco smirked. It wasn't often that Hermione Granger had to ask why because she didn't know. It made him feel absolutely cheeky. "You get to find that out on Saturday. Good night." He said lifting her hand to his lips to give it an affectionate kiss and departed before she could insist on him giving her a proper answer. They had known each other for over a decade, but still he felt proper courtship etiquette was to be upheld.

He apparated back to the Manor to rest and then return to the Alchemy Centre as planned. Suddenly five days felt like a very long time before he would see her again.

. . . . . . .

For a moment Hermione was upset that Draco didn't give her a proper answer, but then giddy joy came over her like a tsunami. She rushed inside, the exhaustion he felt now gone with a flood of energy. She wasn't sure what to do about it. She had no one to talk to at the moment, since Crookshanks looked perturbed that his slumber was disrupted. So all Hermione could do was squeal like a school girl. "Great Godric, what should I wear on Saturday?"


	44. Chapter 44

Hermione spent the next hour composing the perfect outfit, well three outfits, and wrote Ginny a letter she would send in the morning before succumbing to the exhaustion that once again reclaimed her. Her dreams were filled with images of a pale dragon flying through the night sky. She was riding on its back and fireworks were going off all around them. She felt so happy for some reason, even after she woke up.

Before she left for work, she sent the letter explaining the events of the previous night and how excited she was for next weekend. She arrived at her desk in the Magical Creatures department of the Ministry and found herself a bit distracted. That was until she reminded herself why she exactly she took the position in the first place and refocused on efforts with the long term effects in mind.

. . . . . . .

Ginny squealed in utter delight as she held the letter Hermione wrote to her in one hand, while James was in the other secured against her hip. "Who would have thought?" she said with a smile and James vocalized an infant giggle as he eyes adored his beaming mother. Harry was at work and that was probably a good thing. Ginny needed time to come up with a good way to tell him that Hermione had a second date with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was grateful that he could immerse himself into his work to make the week feel as if it passed by faster. He decided to sent a note to him mother stating to her to reject if any others inquired about his availability for a courtship opportunity. He felt compelled to tell her that by mutual agreement his relationship with Astoria had been dissolved and that he was dating Hermione Granger. He was hoping to not receive a howler in response to this news; but a howler was still better than in person. This way would give Narcissa a chance to think it over and perhaps accept it without any ire.

Friday night Draco struggled with what to wear for the morning to come. He was used to black tailored suits for every occasion. He decided on a upper casual look of a black long sleeved, masculine fit, turtleneck sweater with dark grey slacks, black leather belt, and dress shoes. Eleven am couldn't come soon enough. He found himself in front of St. Paul's Cathedral at ten forty five am, just in case she arrived early. The air was crisp with winter chill of January and he was glad to have worn his black furred hat and cashmere pea coat while he waited for her arrival. Nobody else was about, which was what he had hoped for with his plans ahead.

. . . . . . .

Over the week, Hermione received a few letters from various people. A couple from Ginny, excited about the prospective weekend and happy for her friend, despite the history. They corresponded throughout the week, talking about what Hermione should do on the date, most of which would be ignored due to the fact that they were too ludicrous to act upon on a second date. Perhaps later on in their relationship, if it came to that. A letter from Harry urging caution while stating his certainty she could handle herself; she thanked him and said she would take his word of caution into consideration. A letter from Ron, begging her to reconsider and not pursue Draco Malfoy. She contemplated responding to him with written sarcasm saying that if he had been a better boyfriend she wouldn't have to fraternize with a former enemy; but decided simply ignoring him would be better. One particular unexpected letter was from Narcissa Malfoy. "He misses Quidditch. I'm sure a conversation about it would be welcomed," was all it said. Hermione found solace that his mother approved enough to give advice. This was something Hermione greatly appreciated, something that would have to be repaid somehow.

The anticipated weekend arrived. To help her sleep on Friday night, since she knew it wouldn't come easily, she took a dose of a draught of dreamless sleep. Morning came as sunlight through her window beckoned her to awake. Hermione didn't set an alarm on weekends if she didn't have to. She dressed quickly and ate a light breakfast, made sure Crookshanks had everything he needed for the day and headed out before the clock struck eleven. She wore a lovely alpaca wool sweater she picked up during a curse-breaking job in Switzerland a while back. It was long and cozy, but she hadn't actually worn it before. Today seemed like the perfect time to do so. She had her jeans tucked into a pair of fur lined boots that had come in handy on her previously mentioned job. The Swiss Alps were quite cold, though not nearly as cold as this January day in England. Finally over top of it all she wore a sinfully red ladies trench coat that had been enchanted to keep the wearer warm, no matter the weather.

She approached the cathedral from the alley she had apparated to and saw Draco standing at the bottom of the steps that lead to the cathedral entrance. She quickened her pace and called out to him to gain his attention. "Good morning! I hope you haven't been waiting for me long."

. . . . . . .

Draco heard the voice he had been dreaming about all week. He turned his full attention to her. "Good morning. Not to worry. You are on time." He noted and the cathedral bells tolled, signaling the arrival of the eleventh hour of the morning. "Come on, there is something I want to show you." He said and led the way up the steps into the cathedral floor.

St. Paul's Cathedral is a three dome structure. This allows the inner dome to rise in proportion to the internal architecture and the outer dome to be much larger and impressive. It is this outer dome shell that is prominent on the London skyline. The inner dome is the painted dome one can see looking up from the cathedral floor. He led her further into the dome, two hundred and fifty-nine steps to be exact up the dome into the first Gallery, which runs around the interior of the Dome. They came to a stop on the east side of the gallery, next to the wall instead of the railing.

The west side of the gallery was a long ways away across open air. Muggles had to walk around the circumference of the gallery to get from one side to the other. He hadn't seen anyone around so he was willing to apparate. "I'm going to apparate to the other side. You will see why in a minute. Just stay close to the wall." He reassured, before he took a step away and apparated; only to reappear across the gallery, barely within view.

Draco approached the west side gallery wall and whispered, "Welcome to the Whispering Gallery, Hermione." A charming quirk in St. Paul's first level gallery construction makes a whisper against its walls audible on the opposite side.

. . . . . . .

Hermione nodded, her face clearly showing inquisitive excitement as they embarked up the steps into the cathedral where he led them. They finally made it up to the first gallery, spacious and empty. Not a soul around, so the lack of commotion made the cathedral eerily quiet. One may actually be able to hear a pin drop. Even just their footfalls seemed to ring in Hermione's ears. She was enthralled with the beauty of the cathedral and the art. Everything was so gorgeous!

Draco led her to one side of the dome and explained what he was going to do. He popped over to the opposing side of the dome and suddenly she heard his voice as though he was right next to her. She turned around to see if he apparated back over, but he remained on the opposite side. She quickly figured out that the curve of the dome allowed sound waves to travel to the opposing side without losing volume, hence the name 'whispering gallery'. "This is amazing!" She whispered back to him in awe. "I think…I may have heard of something like this before, but how did you know about it?"

. . . . . . .

"The Malfoy family has always been attracted to power." Draco told her and began to walk around the dome, keeping close to the wall so he could tell her more. "In ancient times being associated with a religion was viewed as a status authority; and when one has authority there lies within it power. It was not unusual for a Malfoy to gain favor of high authority figures of religious organizations through means of money, 'blessings', or from a display of loyalty. To have such meant 'favor' meant power could be wielded over the authoritative figure for self benefit. Sometimes, they would even become that authority figure. Eventually, muggles became a large populous of religious organizations because they outnumbered the magical folk. The time came when magic folk decided that it would be best to become a separate society entirely. Thus the foundation of the political authority: the Ministry of Magic." He explained as he got closer to her, eventually meeting back with her.

He watched her, eager to see her expressions of fascination and wonder at the new knowledge that she wouldn't find in any book. Some history was passed down verbally, before the printing of press or the ability of scrolls. Even with the development of record keeping; the Malfoy family lineage omitted certain legends about their ancestry so that no physical proof could potentially connect them to something that could bring shame to the family name.

. . . . . . .

Hermione didn't know what to say. She'd read almost every history book in Hogwarts' library and didn't find anything remotely close to saying any wizard family had associations or conversions to any forms of religion. The fact that someone knew something that wasn't in a history book baffled her. Or rather…it was something that was omitted from the historical records. What tickled her most was that Draco was revealing something about his family with her; something that only family or most entrusted associates had the privilege of knowing. Hermione felt honored to now be one of those people. "Interesting, were there any other wizarding families besides your ancestors that were religious? Any present day associations?" She asked, also making her way towards Draco. They met on the far side away from the door. Hermione looked at him in anticipation, eager to know more about the history of wizarding families and religion. She herself wasn't very religious, but found it fascinating.

. . . . . . .

"At some point, yes. In present days, no. I didn't pay that much attention to sacred twenty eight family history lessons, honestly." He answered and took a hold of her hand upon meeting her once more. They decided to visit the other two galleries above just to view the sights. The bells tolled signaling the arrival of noon, as they overlooked the view of the city from the Golden Gallery. The bell toll came to a stop in exactly thirty seconds after it began. He found himself glancing at his companion and realizing he had known her for thirteen years now. Yet, he didn't really know her. "Tell me more about yourself?" He asked, curious about what she would chose to tell him that wasn't already known.

. . . . . . .

As their eyes met and hands interlocked, Hermione smiled. His answer would suffice her curiosity for the time being. This wasn't a history lesson; it was a date after all. The ringing of the bells chimed out a beautiful melody and Hermione realized they've already been together for an hour. No matter how much preparation she had, she was still surprised by Draco's question. "Me? Oh um…Where to start…" She fumbled for words, but quickly decided to start from the beginning. "Well you know both my parents are dentists, so while they worked I was in the care of my cousin, who often gave me silly books to read. I tired of them quickly so I started reading through my parent's textbooks on dentistry and human anatomy."

"The first time my magic manifested itself was when I was trying to reach a book on a high shelf. I fell and brought several books on top of me. Instead of hitting the ground and having the heavy books fall on me, the books and I floated safely to the floor. Luckily my cousin was in the next room and didn't hear or see anything. When I told my parent's about it, but couldn't do it again on purpose; they were supportive but figured I was just playing pretend. Occasionally another 'oddity' would occur when they were around, but most were ignored until my Hogwarts letter arrived." She concluded.

. . . . . . .

Her parents were dentists; teeth healers. There was plenty of spells for teeth care known by wizard healers such as putting teeth into alignment. But the idea of muggles having to do all that care with manual labor and devices within ones mouth. Merlin's beard wouldn't that make it impossible to eat? The memory of their first year charms class came to his mind. She was the first student to pull off the levitation spell on her very first try. Considering her first accidental magic was levitation, perhaps her success of the charm on the first try was not coincidence.

Based on what she revealed from her story, if both her parents worked as dentists and her cousin did not do a very good job of educating her, perhaps she was not home schooled like he had been. "Your cousin was incapable of keeping up with your intellect. Were you homeschooled by another more suitable adult? Or perhaps you attended an primary muggle education institute?"

. . . . . . .

Primary school was something more irksome to Hermione. Not the best of memories. "Yes, I attended public primary school. However, it was more like daycare. I breezed through homework and tests. Of course that brought unwanted attention to me. A few of the other students picked on me, but after an incident where all the people who bullied me had their hair fall out without logical explanation, it stopped. My parents were going to have me attend a private school for advanced children, but then I received my Hogwarts letter and with that everything made sense." She shrugged and smiled.

"What about you?" She asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure you had some homeschooling, right?"

. . . . . . .

Draco suddenly felt very grateful that his hair remained intact after all the years he verbally tormented her. "Correct. My mother taught me through my primary school years. During the summer our family would visit friends like the Crabbe's or the Goyle's. We would travel abroad. My father had season VIP passes to professional Quidditch games. What about you, any favorite summer activities or memories?"

Most wizard families home school, particularly families where both parents are magical. Occasionally wizard families where one parent was muggle-born or perhaps a witch/wizard hiding the truth of their magical abilities from their muggle spouse would send their children to primary muggle school. It carried a risk of unwanted attention and often lying (or discreetly memory charming) about explanations when accidental magical occurred.

. . . . . . .

Ah, quidditch! Hermione remembered the letter sent by Draco's mother on the subject. How to work that in the conversation though…But thinking back on her own past brought up a warm comforting feeling, though a sad feeling of nostalgia soon followed.

"For my family, we often went camping. We'd spend most of summer out in the woods if we could! Nature and wildlife, reading under warm sunshine, star gazing at night. Of course, I'd see something out of the corner of my eye and my parents would think I was only playing pretend if I described the fantastic beasts I saw."

. . . . . . .

Draco listened intently, he caught a glimpse of fondness in her eyes as she told him of her memory camping. But her description of it was somewhat inadequate to gain him full understanding. The closest he had been to staying in nature was probably his night time detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Potter during his first year. What she described sounded enjoyable, if he did so with her. "What do you sleep in when you go camping? I am unfamiliar with this activity." He admitted sheepishly.

. . . . . . .

Hermione let out a giggle. Of course Draco wouldn't have ever been camping before. "Well, back then we didn't have tents that were the size of small apartments on the inside; so we slept side by side in a normal tent, in sleeping bags. It was a wonderful time, family bonding and all. Did you ever do anything like that?" She asked, not sure if family matters were a sensitive subject.

. . . . . . .

A tent that wasn't bigger on the inside?! That sounded scarier than facing a Hungarian Horntail. And in a sleeping bag instead of a full sized bed…that sounded uncomfortable. He thought about her question and answered, "Camping, no. Neither of my parents have an interest in nature in that manner. As a family we traveled abroad. Every place we visited, we would go do a famous activity iconic to that location. For example we were in Moscow and saw the famous Russian Ballet troupe. Another time we went sand boarding in Nicaragua. That was a bit of a disaster, but I remember my father and mother humored me anyway and participated. I was 8…hmm…maybe 9 years old." He shared, chuckling softly.

. . . . . . .

Hermione couldn't imagine Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy sand boarding. The thought seemed almost comical. Neither seemed the type to do such an activity. It must have been their love for Draco that convinced them to do so with him as a family trio. "That sounds very exciting. Perhaps in the future, we might introduce each other to these activities. I'd love to try sand boarding sometime, and you might enjoy camping…eventually."

. . . . . . .

"I would like that." Draco agreed and the bell tolled once more signaling another hour passing. He could spend the whole day with her and it would feel as if it had passed by every so quickly. Somewhere comfortable was highly desirable to him at that moment. But apparating back to her apartment or the Manor would probably not be the best of ideas.

"If you have no other pressing matters to attend to today, could we continue talking elsewhere? I'm sure we can…" he spoke quietly in case there was a chance of being heard, "…apparate to the magical part of town and somewhere to eat and talk in comfort. If you are available, that is?" He asked, leaving it open for her to respond. She could have other matters to attend to. A Date was not required to be an all day event; despite his willingness for one to be so if it involved her.

. . . . . . .

The bells rang through the quiet cathedral like angry centaurs, announcing another hour's passing. It hadn't felt that long since they arrived. Draco asked about going to the local magical district to continue conversing while enjoying a meal. She then noticed she was feeling a bit hungry. The idea sounded wonderful to her. Hermione deliberately thought for a moment, "Let me see…I suppose I could squeeze you in my busy schedule." She looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Of course I will have lunch with you."

She held out her hand for him to take it. "Lead the way?"


	45. Chapter 45

Draco gave a small genuine smile at her cheeky remark. His eyes had a noticeable gleam of joy at her acceptance of his offer. He took a hold of her offered hand and a moment later they apparated to the familiar to him magical part of town. It was a posh district complete with shopping and upper class restaurants.

He led her through until they reached a café. It had cushioned sitting booths that were each in a half circle, a fireplace in the center, and gentle piano music being played live from somewhere. It definitely had a relaxed posh feel, compared to a pub like the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks. The greeter at the door took their coats. A waiter escorted them to a booth and immediately had warm tea and biscuits to offer.

It became apparent that this was a high end café that got most of its business from business men who wanted five star foods for lunch and dinner. The menu didn't have prices and the first page was a biography of the five star chef. "I will have the balsamic vinegar reduction steak, with seasoned sweet potato and a garden salad with pomegranate vinaigrette dressing. Along with a glass of water with a slice of lemon." Draco said not needing to glance at the menu.

"My pleasure, Sir. For you Miss?" The waiter asked kindly.

. . . . . . .

'Wow…Draco has a gorgeous smile.' Hermione thought. When he wasn't smirking and genuinely smiling, it was refreshing and suited him very well. He took hold of her hand and they apparated to a magical district that she had never been to before, but had heard about. Vernal Avenue was one, if not, the fanciest areas in London. She'd never had the urge to venture there until now. Growing up her family was moderately well off, by muggle standards. Her job as a Curse-Breaker paid well, but she preferred sensible functionality over posh branding. The café was honestly more like a restaurant to her. The booths were cozy, the atmosphere was comfortable and smelled divine.

Draco placed his order and Hermione couldn't decide on what she wanted. "I'm not quite sure, what would you recommend?" The waiter smiled, "Well Miss, on a chilly day in January I would recommend the soup and sandwiches. My personal favorite is the parmesan basil tomato and Ruben Panini."

"That sounds great! I'll have that then and a glass of water, no ice." Hermione handed the menu over and sat back in the plush booth seat. "Excellent, I'll be right back with your waters and your meals will be out shortly." The waiter said with a bow and hurried off.

Hermione looked around and leaned over to whisper at Draco. "This place is amazing. I never thought I'd be coming here, I almost feel out of place." Hermione had noticed a few people glancing in their general direction and whispering amongst whoever they were in attendance with.

. . . . . . .

"To dine at places like this is normal for me, when the occasion permits. I hope you become accustomed to feel 'in place' at locations like Vernal Avenue. Pleasant company makes the food even more spectacular." He answered back in a hushed voice.

Taking notice of the casual glances and not so unnoticeable whispers surrounding their presence, a thought crossed his mind. He wasn't one for public displays of affection beyond hand holding and an arm around the waist. His idea however very much reminded him about the request Hermione asked of him during their first date. Something along the lines of 'giving something for everyone to really talk about'.

Since they were already leaning close, in a moment he made a spontaneous decision and kissed her lips. It took much of his will power to make it only last a moment and keep his hands out of sight. When he pulled away, the silence that had fallen was noticeable. The waiter's steps were heard as he returned with their waters; promising the arrival of their food shortly. If he did see what occurred he was doing a great job at behaving normally. Draco made a note to tip him extra.

. . . . . . .

As sure as the sky was blue, Hermione was certain that the 'pleasant company' Draco mention was in reference to her. She was so ecstatic to be considered pleasant company, especially by Draco. She'd gladly get used to coming to fancy eateries in his company.

For a moment she was lost for words and it was in that moment that Draco stole a kiss. It took her completely by surprise, but once it happened she took notice why it happened. The dining area became so quiet suddenly; it was as if the air had been sucked out of the building. She smiled and giggled. "You should be careful when and where you do that, Draco," she said teasing, "Someone might suffer from a heart attack. I'd feel awful if someone were hospitalized because of our passionate interactions."

. . . . . . .

Draco felt relief that Hermione was not upset at the kiss he stole. It was likely that she could have been upset, not at the kiss itself, but the reason for it. It was kind of a selfish move on his part. "At a more appropriate time and place your idea of passionate interactions needs some redefining." He commented, having no guilt at the idea of sending an aged aristocratic pureblood to the hospital because of shock.

The waiter returned with his balsamic vinegar reduction steak and her basil tomato soup and Ruben sandwich. Topping off their waters he presented a fresh dish of lemon slices for Draco. When he asked if there was anything else he could do for them Draco waved his hand signaling for him to depart.

. . . . . . .

'Redefinition, eh?' Hermione felt those butterflies fluttering about in her stomach at that. She could only imagine what exactly Draco meant, and she found herself doing just that while there food was being set in front of them. The wonderful smells that reached Hermione's olfactory senses in that moment nearly dispelled the butterfly swarm and replaced with the rumbling emptiness that she could feel fighting for the meal set before her.

The first taste of the soup nearly sent her into ecstasy. It was the best tomato soup she had ever tasted. And the sandwich was just as good. She savored the flavors, taking a few bites more before bringing her attention back to her date. "You know, I've noticed something about you."

. . . . . . .

Draco waited for her to begin eating before he started on his own meal. The balsamic vinegar flavor was highly complementary as he chewed his first bite of the steak. Technically, this meal was a part of the dinner selections. However his family had been here often enough that he could order it anytime he desired. The sweet potato was elegantly decorated with just the right amount of salt, pepper, and butter. The pomegranate dressing was refreshing to his palate before returning to eat a piece of steak.

After a few minutes Hermione started another conversation; one that certainly had him intrigued. "I know you've noticed several things about me. Do tell which one is particularly on your mind at the moment?" He replied, his gaze meeting hers.

. . . . . . .

Hermione blushed a bit and continued with her thought. "You have the most amazing smile I have seen on a man. It was not just your usual smirk, but a genuine smile. It suits you." She hoped that didn't sound too silly coming from her and continued on her soup. The heavenly flavor helped calm her pounding heart.

. . . . . . .

Draco had been complimented on many attributes that he possessed. His smile was not one he had heard before; because it was such a rare occurrence. A sight that she managed to bring out in him. "Thank you. I have my doubts that it suits me, as you say, but I will take your word for it." He stated. Her compliment reminded him of the first time he had noticed her smile. He decided to share such thought out loud.

"The first time I acknowledged your smile and…everything beautiful about you really, was when we danced at Hogwarts. It was in those few minutes as we waltzed around the floor, I finally recognized why Krum had fancied you."

. . . . . . .

"I'm sure you will get used to it." Hermione responded. She felt a bit sorry for him. It didn't seem like he had much to smile about in his past, but at least he'd been given a reason to do so now. 'Hopefully, I can continue being the reason he smiles.' Hermione thought.

When Draco revealed the first time he realized Hermione's beauty, she couldn't help but blush. "Thank you, although I don't really see it. I guess some people do. That was a wonderful dance. I thought you might have had a good time during it as well." She sat back in the seat and chuckled at the memory of every student's eyes on them. Some glares and some stares. "I think it's funny how we can do simple, natural things as two people normally do and watching people gawk at us. It's like they've never seen a person change or people put aside past differences and become friends."

. . . . . . .

When Hermione revealed that she couldn't see her own beauty, he realized that is what made her beautiful. She may have been a conceded bookworm for year, but when she finally blossomed and found balance in herself…it really was marvelous. "At least we can manage a sense of humor with the stares. I do hope with time we can become more than friends." He replied as they carried on their quiet conversation.

Their meal was coming to the finish. The waiter returned to offer dessert of Crème brulee, chocolate ganache, or classic tiramisu. Draco ordered a crème brulee for himself and the waiter turned his attention to Hermione to take her order. "And for you Miss?"

. . . . . . .

Hermione smiled when Draco voiced he hoped they could become more than friends. "That is the plan, isn't it?" She finished the last bites of her sandwich and the spoonful of soup, before wiping off her hands with the heated fabric napkin provided. The waiter returned with impeccable timing to offer dessert. Draco ordered the crème brulee, which sounded amazing to her, but she felt that she had eaten just enough to satisfy. Not wanting to over indulge she replied, "Oh, I couldn't. That was just perfect."

She looked at Draco as the waiter left with his order, "Though, perhaps I could try a bite of yours?" Now that she was working a desk job, she was being more mindful of her dietary and exercise standards. Her days as a curse-breaker made for a very active lifestyle. Days working at the Ministry were not that level of physicality. As such she made time for exercise and her best not to over indulge in dietary standards. She was in fact the fittest she had ever been. Looking and feeling great had given her a confidence boost, though it took some convincing from Ginny. But her terrible luck with men the past couple of months had put a bit of damper on her spirits.

Now that she was dating someone that she wanted to look good for, someone she knew wanted her the same way she wanted him, she was going to do her best to remain healthy and fit.

. . . . . . .

The waiter left with Draco's order and Hermione asked about trying just a bite of his dessert. Draco nodded and soon the dessert arrived. It arrived with just one spoon. Draco took the spoon and scooped out the first bite. "One bite, as agreed." He said and he leaned forward and offered the spoon to her lips.

Draco couldn't help but notice more about her. His grey eyes took in the shape of her face, her eyes, her lips, the curve of her cheeks and neck. He stopped and redirected his eyes back upward to her lips as he waited for her to take a bite of the crème brulee dessert. His lips began to tingle again at the memory of his lips against hers.

. . . . . . .

The smell of the crème brulee made Hermione instantly regret not ordering her own portion. "Oh, that looks wonderful!" She said with longing in her voice. Following such remark Draco offered her the first bite. It was so sweet of him to give her the first taste, but not as sweet as she assumed the dessert between them would be. As he brought the spoon up to her, she noticed that his eyes were observing her. She decided to try something.

She gave him a sly smile before opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue and licked just a tiny bit of the heavenly dessert off the spoon. She was definitely going to have to come back for a whole serving. The texture was just right, the flavor was overwhelming. She couldn't help herself, her eyes rolled back and a quiet moan escaped her lips.

She opened her eyes again and focused on the rest of the spoon's contents and took it into her mouth. She savored it for a moment before relinquishing the spoon. "Thank you, Draco." She said with a wink, "It was very sweet of you, giving me the first bite."

. . . . . . .

'How very captivating, who knew she could tease? I am liking this woman more and more.' Draco thought to himself as he eyes became transfixed on Hermione. A carnal desire flared within him with each move she made with her tongue, her mouth. Blood hell he damn near stood up and wanted to walk out of the store with intent to drag her along somewhere to give her another reason to moan. "It's a shame there is only enough for each of us to have two bites. This is the best dessert I have ever partaken of." He replied, taking the two bites of his own and feeding her the last bite.

The waiter arrived and Draco paid the tab and gave a generous tip. They stood and were presented their coats, before departing from the restaurant. "Where to now?" He asked, leaving it up to Hermione to decide as they walked. He resisted the urge to drape his arm around her waist and hold her close. To do so in coats would be more cumbersome then the benefits. So he settled for holding her hand.

. . . . . . .

Hermione could see the desire on Draco's face. His cheeks had tinted in color and pupils were so dilated, it looked hauntingly beautiful seeing so much black in his silver grey eyes. It was rather amusing, having that much control over a man's emotional state with something simple like licking of her lips, subtle mouth noises, or simply looking at him a certain way. It was Ginny who taught her those small nuances, back when she was preparing Hermione for her blind dates. It appeared a thank you would be in order.

Then Draco noted his disappointment with how little dessert there was and offered her the final bite. "Indeed. I am certain we will have to come back another time." She accepted the spoonful, though much less enticingly than before. She didn't want to cause Draco too much duress while still out in public.

Hermione would have offered to at least cover the tip, since he paid the bill, but he was too fast for her to do even that. They left the restaurant and Draco asked Hermione what they should do next. If it weren't so cold outside, she'd have suggested enjoying the outdoors. However, a visit to a cinema sounded like just the thing to do on such a chilly day. "Would you like to see a movie? A muggle friend of mind said there is a really great one showing currently."

. . . . . . .

He hadn't expected her to suggest another activity. He had expected her to apparate them back to her home or bid him farewell. Or perhaps offer him to come inside for a drink. After her little sultry display with the dessert, he had been mentally preparing himself to refuse any offer she might have proposed that involved stepping inside her residence. Especially if it involved consumption of alcohol, this time anyways.

Draco had completely ignored muggle studies class. However, it was because of his recent interactions with Hermione at her parents' home that muggles had found a way to make their own moving pictures and showed them with a device called a television. He had to recall from the deep depths of his memory that the phrase 'to go see a movie' meant moving pictures were projected onto a large screen to be viewed. He figured it was like watching a live theatre performance, but images on a screen told the story instead of on stage and persons. "To spend more of today with you, I will." He answered and added quietly, "I am a tiny bit curious to see the quality of muggle moving pictures compared to a live person stage performance. Take lead." He answered, the phrase bringing yet another smile to his lips. It reminded him of the dance they had shared on the Cloud Nine ferry and had switched roles while they danced.

It had been a trying time for Draco to let Hermione do such a thing, but it had been a great learning experience also. Now it seemed when she suggested something that was in the realm of muggle world or muggle activities he would tell her to take lead. He was learning to follow, while yet they were equal side by side.

. . . . . . .

There was that smile of his again. Hermione was delighted at the prospect of spending all day with Draco, and seeing him smile told her he was too. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised." She told him on their way to the cinema. Luckily, it was a few minutes' walk from where they were. Hermione happily lead Draco, hand in hand. She had not set food in a cinema since childhood, since she really didn't have much time outside of her studies, or even much interest in movies other than documentaries (on rare occasion perhaps a romance film). Now she had a reason, seeing a movie was a common date plan. Afterwards was….something she would focus on when that time came. Today had been the best day with a gentleman friend she had experience possibly ever. For the first time she could remember, she was her date's focus, in a good way.

"The film that was recommended to me is called The Phantom of the Opera," Hermione explained, "It is a musical about a man known as The Phantom who takes a liking to a beautiful young singer, Christine, and tutors her. When she reaches performance worthy skill he terrorizes the opera house, under which he demands Christine be given lead roles in their operas, or else." She looked at Draco to judge his reaction. "How's that sound?"

. . . . . . .

"That sounds intriguing." Draco replied and together they walked through the district and transitioned to the muggle side where the cinema was. It certainly had an excited feeling about the area as muggles walked all about. Some were speaking to an individual at a ticket booth. Others were consulting boxes that with a swipe of a card gave them their tickets. That was bizarre. He noted to ask about that later.

He stayed silent, but watchful as they approached the booth with a person behind it. She too purchased the tickets with a card. How did plastic hold money? And why did muggles have a person handing out tickets if contraptions did so? It was all a bit odd to him to say the least.

Inside was even more peculiar. There was a place with noisy games that children stared at like television, but some had false guns or even used switches to move mechanical arms in attempt to gain a stuffed toy prize. There was a booth that two people entered and exited with a strip of paper in each hand. He concluded that it was a photo booth and the strips were pictures that had been taken from within. Soon the smell of something salty filled his olfactory senses. "That is the concessions booth to purchase food items to dine on during the performance…I mean the place to buy snacks to eat during the movie. I couldn't possibly. Not after such a delightful lunch and dessert." He rephrased, trying not to sound so formal. It also felt very unusual for her to pay for this portion of their date. Even if it was her suggestion he was very traditional. Galleons wouldn't have been acceptable here though.

They presented their tickets to another individual who directed them to their theater viewing room number. They found two open seats available in upper center of the massive room with the biggest canvas screen he had ever seen. The seats were surprisingly cushioned comfortably and reclined. He leaned over and asked her quietly, "Perhaps you could enlighten me as to how muggle currency works. I thought you said they had coins like we do, but paper that has specific value? Plastic card is definitely not paper."

. . . . . . .

As they stood in line for tickets, Hermione noticed the inquisitive look on Draco's face. At first he was looking all around them, taking in the busy scene, but then he focused on the ticket booth, especially when it was their turn. Hermione dug a small wallet out of her bag and took out a credit card, which Draco seemed very interested in, and gave it to the young lady in the booth. "Two tickets for the Phantom of the Opera, please." The girl took the card, hit a couple of buttons on a console in the booth and slid her card through a small device, then handed it back to Hermione with two small slips of paper. "Enjoy the show!" the girl said.

"Thank you." Hermione responded cheerfully. They walked through the lobby where the arcade games and concession stands were, and Draco commented about the enticing smell but couldn't possibly after their previous recent meal. "You are right, I don't think I could eat anything else, as delicious as that popcorn smells."

Inside the theater room there wasn't many people, so plenty of seating was available to choose from. When they sat down, Draco asked her about money and the card. "I did say that. I guess I didn't think to mention anything about credit cards. There are companies that offer using credit to purchase items, and then the customer has to pay the company back later." She explained.

. . . . . . .

The use of credit cards didn't make any sense to Draco. He much preferred the use of galleons. Money you had is money you could count. He saw no benefit of 'burrowing' from a company and then pay them back. Why not just pay outright in the first place? Muggles had a odd way of making things complicated.

They did not speak on the matter further because the lights in the room dimmed and the screen light up with moving pictures about concessions, turn off electronic devices, and previews of other movies. By the time the movie they intended to see began, fifteen minutes had already passed. He watched with intense focus on the screen. His mind compared the quality of the picture to the moving pictures of the wizarding world. The way this 'movie' projected the story that was being told was brilliant.

The sounds, costumes, lighting, it was like he was seeing all of it from the front row seat of an actual theater performance. About an hour or so into the film he almost expected and intermission. But nothing of the sort came. The music and songs within the movie aided in enchanting the story.

Draco almost felt sorry for the Phantom chap. All the guy wanted was someone to recognize his tutorial work that created a masterfully skilled vocalist. He wanted to be accepted by one person he cared about the most. Part of Draco understood some of those feelings. He had learned them from his past. And some in his recent present. And yet the Phantom could not contend with the feelings Christine had in her heart for her first childhood love. No amount of money, fame, or pleasantries would have persuaded her to be his completely in mind, body, and soul.

Occasionally Draco would glance over at Hermione. The shadowed light accented certain features of her face as he read her expressions during the apex moments in the scenes of the movie. If this blossoming relationship of theirs didn't have enough strength to become something permanent, he knew he would not regret the time spent getting to know her and accepting her in a way he had never did before.

When the movie ended, he had to resist the urge to stand in ovation to applaud. He straightened up his posture against the back of his seat and watched as the credits rolled. Many people had been involved in making this movie. When the lights of the theater room gently turned on, people began to shuffle out. He turned to her and spoke loud enough for her to hear, but not be overheard, "That was brilliant! I would not have believed that to be made by muggles if I hadn't experienced all of this myself."

. . . . . . .

Hermione watched in almost as much wonder as Draco at the movie screen. The transitions from black and white to color took her by surprise, the costumes were gorgeous and the action seemed spot on. She stifled her laughter at the comedic parts, since she wasn't keen on theatre etiquette. It had been a long while since she'd attended a movie. However she felt okay to relax her efforts once she heard other patrons openly laughing at the appropriate scenes. The interactions with the two managers and the primadonna seemed to be the audience favorites.

The music was what really commanded her awe. Such emotion in the melodies nearly overwhelmed her, especially songs sung by the Phantom. The sorrow in his voice gave her pangs of sadness deep inside, but she was able to keep her composure. The credits began rolling after the last scene ended and Draco announced his satisfaction for the film. "My goodness, yes! You'd be surprised by…" she lowered her voice, "…muggle technology. For not having magic, they can do some amazing things."

As they walked out of the theater, she couldn't help but hum the Masquerade tune. They had been in the theater for nearly three hours, so the salty, butter scent of popcorn finally teased Hermione's olfactory senses enough to elicit a reaction. "I'm sorry, after such a long show, I've become a bit hungry, and so if you don't mind I'd like to get some popcorn…" She paused a moment in temporary thought, contemplating on speaking out loud a pondering that had been teasing her mind for some time; but more so now that it was a distinct possibility. "…then might you be interested in having a drink with me at my place?" She finished, asking him timidly. She might have been one of the most clever witches in England; but when it came to relationships, she felt she lacked finesse.

. . . . . . .

Draco was grateful that he had a chance to think on her offer while she got a small bag of popcorn. The desire to spend more time with her was ever present. But too much of a good thing was risky, especially with alcohol involved for just a second date. When she got her popcorn they exited and began the walk back to the wizard community. "Perhaps it would be best to accept that offer another time, next Saturday if you are available? I truly have had a marvelous time with you today. Anticipation will make our next date all the better. Don't you agree?" He asked as he reached over and plucked a kernel of popcorn from her bag and popped it into his mouth.

. . . . . . .

"I'm sure you are right." She responded, partially relieved. "We have spent nearly all day together. I'm sure Crookshanks is missing me, or rather irritated that his dinner is later than usual." Hermione spoke cheerfully. Not only were her mild anxieties relieved, but she was happy Draco wanted to continue dating, at least for the time being.

"Saturday works perfect for me, weekends off and all. Of course, if you really want, my desk is open to any owls or visitors." This wasn't quite true, but she figured a letter or visit by Draco Malfoy could be easily excused as some kind of business proposal, rather than a personal interaction. She took a small handful of popcorn and ate it. Once done, she wiped the residue off her hand and took a hold of Draco's. They walked until they found a relatively secluded area where they figured they could be alone for a moment before apparating. "I had a wonderful time today, Draco. I hope you did too." There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many questions yet to ask, but she figured he wanted to continue dating, so she'd save such questions and conversations for later.

. . . . . . .

She had a desk, while he had an office that was more visitor friendly. However, his work and the travel distance would not permit mid week visits even if he was to drop in to see her. He figured her work was similar. But an owl he could send. It would give him something to focus on in the weekday evenings when he would return to his condo in Cario, Egypt. He recalled her complaints of Weasley not writing her. He took the hint and mentally noted that he would do so at least once a week prior to their Saturday dates.

They found a secluded location to bid farewell. "I had a marvelous day with you, Hermione." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze with his own. He leaned in intending to give her a tender farewell kiss upon her lips. It wasn't entirely his fault that in a moment it had went from sweet to something with subtle passionate undertone. The mild flavor of salt and butter upon her lips made the interaction even more delectable. He didn't realize he had flicked the tip of his tongue on her lips to taste more until it was too late.

He pulled back, sure that his pale cheeks were noticeably brighter. His eyes met hers, trying to detect her reaction. "Farewell…until next time." He said, resisting the urge to lick his lips. They were tingling with euphoria.

. . . . . . .

Hermione smiled at Draco's response. It was comforting to hear that he enjoyed their date as much as she did. She could definitely see them doing lunch and movies in the future. She'd have to research other date ideas, of course. Seeing movies might get tiresome after a while, variety is the spice of life after all.

When Draco leaned in for a goodbye kiss, she closed her eyes and took gentle hold of his lapel with her free hand. At first it seemed innocent, like he only wanted to peck upon her lips, but he didn't back off after the initial contact. He kept on kissing her for a long moment, even used his tongue to tease at Hermione's lips. This transition and action got her blood boiling, in a good way. But then he stepped back, bidding her farewell. 'How dare he?!' she thought. "You are a bloody tease, you know that?" She stated, looking up at Draco with smoky eyes. "I'm not quite done with you yet." She tightened her grip on his lapel and pulled him in for another kiss. Her lips attacked his with such fervor she was almost afraid if someone might find them, but for the moment she didn't particularly care.

It took quite a bit of willpower to dislodge herself from their mutually desirous entanglement, but she did need to check on Crookshanks. Hermione peeled away from Draco and stepped back, picking up what was left in the popcorn bag she didn't realize that she had dropped. She looked into his eyes again. "I'm looking forward to our next date, Draco. Owl me soon, okay?"

With that she took another step back and disapparated. At her home, she crashed into her easy chair and let out a joyous squeal. Crookshanks hopped upon her lap and meowed with concern, but mostly indignation. "I'm sorry Crookshanks, we went to a movie that ran a bit longer than anticipated. I'll feed you right away, good sir." She strolled, almost skipped, into the kitchen to feed her feline, all the while humming various melodies from the Phantom of the Opera.

. . . . . . .

When Hermione looked him in the eyes and reiterated that he was a tease, he knew she had liked what he did. What he hadn't expected was to see that look of aggressive dominance behind her eyes as she grabbed his lapel and declared she wasn't done yet; pulling him in for another kiss.

Passion ignited and the world around him ceased to exist. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as their winter coats would allow. The other teased the end of her hair between her shoulder blades. He almost didn't have the strength to resist her when he felt her tease his mouth for access. He decided he wasn't going to give her what she wanted…not yet.

Whether they had been standing there engulfed into one another for seconds or minutes he did not know. Eventually she found enough restraint for both of them to dislodge herself from the kiss. Draco nodded, confirming that he would send her and owl; with that she disapparated. He followed suit and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. "Welcome home Master Malfoy." Mimble greeted, he nodded to the house elf and his mother entered the hall.

"Welcome home Draco. Care to join me at your Aunt's for lunch tomorrow?" She asked, avoiding the obvious question of did he have a nice date with Hermione Granger. She could tell her son had a good time, just by his countenance. "Yes, Mother. But I will be leaving at three o clock for the ferry back to Cario tomorrow."

The next day he returned to Egypt by ferry and when he got back to his condo late that night the first thing he did was right a letter and sent Aquila off with it to Hermione first thing Monday morning.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day Hermione invited Ginny over for tea, mostly so she could talk to someone about her experience the previous day. Talking to her cat only gave her so much interaction. "So, let me get this straight…" Ginny said setting down her tea to tend to James, who was fussing for being in the unfamiliar home, "You went to church, had a fancy lunch, and saw a muggle movie?"

"Not a church, Saint Paul's Cathedral," Hermione corrected, "It's a beautiful place. The art and architecture are amazing, especially the Whispering Gallery. You should have been there at lunch. I can't recall the name of the restaurant, but all the patrons seemed to take quite an interest in our presence together the moment we walked in. I swear, every time we are seen by the magical public, it's like we are under a microscope of scrutiny. I'm surprised were not on the front page of the Daily Prophet!"

Ginny giggled, "Yes, well word has certainly gotten around, even before your second date with Draco Malfoy. But I wouldn't pay too much mind, I'm sure the intrigue will relent soon enough. Things are changing like made, not just for you two, so people just need to adjust." She explained.

"You are right." Hermione sighed, "But it's understandably fun to push people's buttons on the subject. You should have heard the silence when we kissed. It was like we were in a room full of Puritans! Anyways, enough about me, what's going on with you?"

Ginny smiled, "Well, I'm happy you asked. Harry and I are trying for another baby!" She placed her hand against her belly for emphasis. Hermione squealed with delight. "Oh! That's fantastic! Have you thought of any names?"

An exasperated roll of Ginny's eyes told Hermione that they have. "Harry's set on Albus Severus if it's a boy. And Lily Luna it's a girl. Honestly, I'm not certain; but they're both sentimental and honorific, so I have no strong objections. The two of them talked for another hour before James decided it was time to go home. Once gone, Crookshanks came out of hiding and sat on Hermione's lap as she finished another cup of tea. "I'm sorry you don't like James. He's just a toddler after all. I'm sure he'll learn eventually to pet nice."

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit early for work and took her time getting ready. That day, she was in an unusually good mood. She sat and sipped her morning coffee while Crookshanks sat perched upon another cushioned chair. Just as he was about to jump down and find a suitable grooming location, a letter fluttered in from the chimney and landed on Crookshanks head. Perturbed, he swatted at it, but Hermione was able to rescue the letter before any damage was rendered. She could tell right away it was from Draco and immediately broke the seal to read.

. . . . . . .

Draco didn't really know what to write in the letter to Hermione. He only knew that it needed to have effort put into it. When he sat down he thought about what he would ask her if they were sitting together in the same room. Within moments he managed to find the words he had been seeking and wrote,

'Good Morning Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. My return trip back to Cairo was rather uneventful. I do prefer traveling with you as my companion. Thanks to your generous letter of recognition I get the pleasure of spending my days in a posh office and oversee the aspiring Alchemists who are attempting to refine their talent. They hope to brew a Universal Solvent potion that is as successful as I have managed to do in the past. No such luck yet. Can't say I am surprised. But then again, it took me about two years to get it right every time, so there may be hope for them yet. Best of luck with your own endeavors at work. I'll keep an eye out for a headline in the Daily Prophet of news concerning Elfish Welfare. If anyone can achieve such a . . . endeavor I have no doubt you could.

Until we meet again, take care.

D. M.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile it seemed that certain people were having extra difficulty adjusting to the gossip about Hermione and Draco's second date. "Harry, did she really?!" Ron came in bursting into the head Auror's office. Harry looked up confused at his best friend's question. "Did she really what, Ron?"

Ron gave an exasperated look. "Did Hermione really go on a second date with Malfoy?!" He clarified. Harry was torn to speak about what Ron was asking. Hermione was his best friend too after all. He thought the situation odd, but it was her life. "I don't know really. They were at the Ministry of Magic New Year's Eve party together. But I just thought that was just a bit of a coincidence."

Ron's eyes furrowed together a moment in pondering before he followed up with the question. "Girls talk to each other right? Ginny ought to know more than you do about the subject." Harry stood up. "You don't need to go badgering your sister, my wife, about Hermione and her dating life. What did you expect Hermione to do after she broke up with you?" Ron rolled his eyes, "I know. I don't mind Hermione dating but…dating Malfoy?! I just…that I do mind."

"I know…" Harry agreed with him, still a bit perplexed with the notion. "Either send her and owl or pay Hermione a visit if you really want to know." Harry suggested and Ron nodded in defeat having learned all he could from Harry and departed. He was no longer a Auror, but rather held a career helping George at the joke shop.

. . . . . . .

Hermione smiled and a warm feeling of contentment tickled her heart. It was nice having asked for a letter and actually receiving one so soon afterwards. She rolled up the letter again and stuck it in her briefcase, hurrying to the fireplace. A pinch of floo powder later and she was in the entryway to the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't until she reached her desk that she realized she had been smiling the whole time it took her to reach her desk. It was an average of ten minutes and forty two seconds to do so. It was her supervisor, Thomas Grovel, who clued her in. "Have a good weekend, or scheming something devious?" He asked, slapping a large bundle of papers in her inbox.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Thomas rolled his eyes at her obliviousness. "You come in, on a Monday no less, with an ear to ear grin means one of two things," He explained, "you either had an exceptionally good weekend, or you have something planned that could potentially cost yours or my job."

"You worry too much about your job, Grovel. But for your information, I did have an amazing weekend, so there's that for you. You can go about your business without having to worry about me."

Thomas scoffed, figuring she just said that to stop him from worry, but that wouldn't stop him. He always had his suspicious about her the day he was told Hermione Granger would be working under him. Simply having a quill pushing job wasn't her only objective, there had to be something else. Of course he could just be paranoid, but that was unlikely.

Hermione spent the rest of her day tearing through the pile of reports, requests, and inquiries with much more vigor than she ever had before. She even found that her inbox was empty more than half an hour before the end of her shift. She decided that she would make use of the time by replying to Draco's letter.

Dear Draco,

Congratulations on the office. I had meant to ask you about that on our date, so I'm glad you mentioned it. I don't suppose you have any intention of assisting your subordinates in making the Universal Solvent? That might jeopardize your current position, and I don't think you would give up your office very easily.

As for making headlines, it will be a while. My manager is paranoid that I'm trying to take his job simply because of my reputation. Of course I don't want his job. I want to rise in the ranks and achieve the highest position I can, in order to accomplish my goals for Elvish Welfare and Wizard kind. Who knows where that might take me! Maybe I'll have an office of my own someday. In the meantime, I'll be doing what I can to keep out of as much trouble as possible while 'rising to power' so to speak.

Anyway, I look forward to our next date, or your letter, whichever comes first.

Yours truly, Hermione Granger.

As an added touch, she put on a dab of lipstick and pressed her lips against the parchment next to her signature while no one was looking, leaving a long distance kiss for Draco. Since she was still at work and had a handful of minutes left in her shift, Hermione was technically allowed to send letters through the Ministry, guaranteed to be owled as soon as possible. She was hoping to get another reply before the weekend, but if not she wouldn't be heartbroken. She was used to belated letter correspondences.

. . . . . . .

Draco returned that evening to his residence. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it felt kind of lonely. A letter arrived through the mail slot of the front door. He picked it up and instantly recognized the Ministry stamp on the top corner. This had been sent from the Ministry of Magic location. But it wasn't from the Ministry of Magic authorities. He opened it and was pleased to see it was from Hermione. He could hear her voice speaking in his head as he read the letter. The kiss at the end surprised him. But then it reminded him of their last lip encounter and it added further anticipation for the next time.

He mulled over his response while he ate his prepared meal set for him on his table by his House Elf, Monty. After that he went to his desk to write her a response. He would have no luck sleeping until he did so. It read,

Salutations Hermione,

You are correct. Or should I say, when have you ever been incorrect? I have absolutely no intention of assisting my subordinations with making the Universal Solvent potion. While them accomplishing it to the best of MY ability would not jeopardize my current position that permits an office with my name on it; there is a lot to be learned when you have to make a potion over and over, refining it bit by bit. As the potion is refined the Alchemist is also refined in the ways of patience, understanding, and determination. Qualities I had somewhat and refined as I master this potion. If making the Universal Solvent was as simple as following a recipe anyone could make it perfect on their first try. Since it is not that simple, it would be robbing an opportunity of education and personal growth if I were to intervene.

Thus, I observe and make sure nobody loses any vital equipment or limbs during their refining process. For those who make it mid quality Solvent, they get put in Curse-Breaker orders. My true Universal Solvent is the best, but I don't make it just for anyone unless I approve of who is requesting it. For example a Curse-Breaker by the name of Bill Weasley would have my approval. He rarely requested it actually. He has been at his career long enough I suspect he learned to manage without it and makes his own not so difficult potions. Just like his former apprentice.

Draco put a winking image on the paper for emphasis. Then continued,

I understand your manager for worrying if his position is in jeopardy. I'm certain he thinks: 'Hermione Granger Secretly Trying To Become the Minister of Magic, Under The Guise of Elfish Welfare.' Poor chap wouldn't even be believed if he said either of those out loud, let alone to someone within the Ministry or at the Daily Prophet. Hm…that's not true. Rita Skeeter would probably believe him. But I haven't seen her articles on the front page in years so it wouldn't matter. I'm sure whatever plans you have set for yourself involving the Ministry it will come to pass. You are at the very least determined and resilient. Those are traits I no longer underestimate in you.

I look forward to spending time with you on Saturday. Until then our letter correspondences will suffice.

Sincerely, D.M.

He folded it up and sealed it in an envelope with green was and the Malfoy seal crest pressed into it. He sent Aquila to deliver it then so it would arrive to her the next morning.

. . . . . . .

Hermione spent her evening enjoying leftovers from a salmon and vegetable dinner she made herself the other night. Crookshanks enjoyed his dinner as well before rubbing up on Hermione's legs, his usual request for attention. She reached down and scratched behind his ears, causing him to purr loudly. The ginger feline hopped up on the chair next to Hermione and looked up at her as if he wanted to talk to her about something important, that is, if he could talk at all. Hermione cut off a small chunk of salmon for him. "I suppose I should ask, since I know most everyone's opinion on the subject but yours, but how do you feel about me dating Draco Malfoy?"

Crookshanks gave a stoic meow as though to say he didn't care and proceeded to groom himself like nothing beyond being a pampered feline mattered. "I figured you'd understand." Hermione answered, giving him one last rub before cleaning up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione checked the time, six thirty in the evening. She wasn't expecting company, especially not on a Monday evening. She went to answer the door, but before she could open it, heard the distinct noise of disapparation. She pulled the door open and looked around, no one was there. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called out into the cold twilight. Not a soul, or the sensation of magic, but there was a faint smell of alcohol in the air. "Strange…" She whispered to herself as she closed the door and secured it, double checking her security spells just in case.

The next morning, Hermione received another letter from Draco. It brightened her day to know her boyfriend wanted to correspond with her. 'Is he my boyfriend?' she pondered, 'Or is it too soon for me to call him that?' She figured it was just her being hopeful and begun reading. Reading Malfoy's handwriting seemed to have starting giving Hermione a happy, tingling, feeling inside her; especially when he was subtle and coy in his written context. She thought the little winking face was cute and was thoroughly enjoying reading the letter until she saw a name she quite dreaded. Seeing Rita Skeeter's name brought forth a bitter taste in Hermione's mouth. She imagined it's what a cockroach tasted like, ironic seeing as Hermione knew that Rita was an unregistered animagus whose form was that of a beetle.

Tuesdays were usually pretty slow for Hermione. Normally she found busy work to do at least to make it look like she was working. However there was nothing left over for her to do from the hefty day before of Monday. She decided that writing Draco back would be alright during her down time.

Dear Draco,

I'm glad they have a resident expert to prevent any unnecessary losses in equipment or limbs. It would be terrible if your subordinates were incapacitated due to accidents and you were forced to brew the Solvent by yourself once again. I bet you run a tight ship. And I'm sure your management skills are as strong as your flattery. But believe me, truly I wish to cause the least amount of trouble within the Ministry as I carry out my plans. I feel a more gentle approach is desirable after previous events. From what I've been able to observe, things are still a bit tense even this long after the second wizarding war. Drastic changes could possibly be more harmful than not.

I'm glad that I haven't had to read Rita Skeeter's name until your letter for so long. That dreadful wasp of a woman has no business being on this side of a glass jar. I regret letting her out now that I've heard she's writing a biography on Harry. I doubt much of anything in that book will be true. Did I mention that I kept her in a jar for a while after the Tri-Wizard Tournament for all the rubbish she wrote about me?

Anyway…I was wondering what you would like to do for dinner this Saturday. I could cook for us, if you like, unless you had another idea for a place to eat? I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger

Again, she was able to use the Ministry's mail service to send off her letter in a swift manner. She hoped it wouldn't get her in trouble, since it was technically only to be used for business. After this she decided she would mail her next letter herself. Reginald might be getting too lazy, she thought.

. . . . . . .

Draco was surprised when a letter was delivered to him by mid afternoon. He recognized that it had been sent from the Ministry but was definitely a personal note from Hermione. He found himself reading it, enjoying the image of her he had in his head as if she was there speaking the words herself. He could not write a response until later that evening when he returned home. He was finding this form of activity to be very relaxing before he retired to bed.

Good Evening Hermione,

It was a pleasant surprise to receive your letter a couple of hours after lunch time. I suppose it is of benefit that while we are in different countries, we are in the same time zone.

I had a suspicion that Rita Skeeter was an animagus, unregistered of course. For a moment I had a hard time believing that you would purposely trap her in a glass jar. Then I recalled that you punched me when I upset you during our Third Year. You are capable of a lot when someone wrongfully scorns you. At least you let her out. I can think of a few who would have not done so if it were they she had scorned as she scorned you, myself included.

Regardless of the truth to the content, I doubt anyone is going to read an autobiography about Potter. We all know the story anyways; it wouldn't be a very enlightening read. It's not as if such a book will become required Hogwarts textbook for future children of our generation to read. If it is not too bold of me to ask, are your feelings about having a child or children still the same as they were when the subject was briefly mentioned while we were working in Tanis?

He paused and decided to leave that as is for now. Should she voice a desire to have a child or children he would bring up the rumored Malfoy family legend of having a blood borne curse of always having a firstborn male. The speculation as that his ancestor wanted to ensure that when a Malfoy procreated with another pureblood that the first offspring would be male, thus forever continuing the Malfoy name and line. He had no idea if it would be effective with Hermione since she was a muggle-born. All he knew was that all first borns had been male for generations with only other purebloods, so it seemed like a logical reason to think he was cursed in a way.

He continued to write,  
Anyway, concerning Saturday dinner at your flat sounds splendid. Would it be acceptable for me to arrive earlier at a time you see fit?

Sincerely, D. M.

He made no offer to help her with the cooking as he was uneducated in the ways of cooking. He was sure the offer of bringing his elf along to help would be taking negatively by her. Rarely would his mum make biscuits for afternoon tea. Most other meals were made by a house elf. He had no idea of cleaning up either as that also was done by a house elf. Laundry he knew how to do, which he dreaded. He knew her feelings on house elves and deducted that she would probably be making their dinner the muggle way. That was a foreign idea and yet he was perplexed enough at the notion to ask if he could arrive earlier. One to just be with her should she desire to spend time with him in the comfort of her home. Two, watching her cook the muggle way would be different to say the least.

He sealed the letter and sent it on its way with Aquila and departed for bed, anticipation filling his mind at what was to come.

. . . . . . .

In the morning, another letter from Draco arrived for Hermione. She was certainly surprised by this. It had been so long since she had near daily correspondence with someone, she almost didn't believe it was happening. How comfortable she felt around Draco, it almost felt stranger than magic, but perfectly natural at the same time. And his kiss, Hermione couldn't fathom how mind blowing it was to kiss Draco Malfoy. His name echoed in her mind, along with his voice saying her name. They'd only been on two dates officially, but they had known each other for over a decade. Now that they were outside the stigma of her being a 'mudblood' and him coming from a bigoted expectations, the Draco Malfoy she was learning about wasn't nearly as stoic as he presented himself to be.

"Meow!" Crookshanks rubbed against Hermione's leg, waking her from her daydream. "Oh, Merlin! I'm going to be late!" She ran to her fireplace and in a floo of flames and smoke she was off to work. She read Draco's letter during her lunch break in the cafeteria, smiling all the while. "Must be a good read if you are smiling that hard." said Harry, plopping down in the seat across from Hermione.

Hermione jumped a bit. "Oh! Hello Harry! I haven't seen you for a while. What are you doing here?" He gave a slightly worried look. "I'm here to talk to you. Nothing drastic, just wondering if you'd seen or spoke to Ron recently?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"No, he's working at the joke shop with George and living at home in the Burrow, Ginny says. But he's been distant ever since…." Harry trailed off, nodding his head at the letter in Hermione's hands.

"….Ever since he heard about Draco and I's second date. That bumble head." Hermione said, finishing Harry's sentence with completely understanding with what he was trying to say.

"Well, he's been off ever since you broke it off with him…actually even earlier than that…For reasons I'm not privy to. I don't think Ginny knows why either. We are worried about him. If you do see him, talk to him, won't you? And try not to be too harsh?"

"Harsh? He…" Hermione began with a tone and volume of voice that was exactly what Harry was pointing out for her to not do should she see Ron. She sighed and calmed herself before continuing her answer. "….I'll try, but no promises."

Harry chuckled, "That will be fine." He got up and bid her farewell going about his business elsewhere, leaving Hermione by herself to finish reading and eating.

As Hermione promised herself, she waited to write a reply to Draco once she was home from work so she could use Reginald to send it off.

Dear Draco,

Though it might not have been the right thing to do, and I felt a little reprobate doing so, I also felt it was justified. Slander is something I despise above all else. Mocking someone is one thing, but outright telling lies about someone are inexcusable.

That's correct; we briefly touched on the topic of children while working together in Tanis. After talking with you about it, I realized my fears were simply unfounded. I would indeed like to have a child or children. From what I have read, both fiction and not, it's pointless to make any plans regarding offspring to unfold exactly as imagined, since it is something that has variables and circumstances to consider.

As for what time, I usually start cooking around four thirty pm, so any time around there would be fine. We can chat while I cook. I assume you have not had any experience cooking for yourself, since you have house elves. Perhaps I can teach you how to cook certain things in the future? One can never be sure when one needs certain knowledge. What if I pass legislation that outlaws the servitude of house elves? One step at a time.

Just kidding.

Kind of.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger

She sealed the letter, but before doing so, she sprayed a bit of perfume onto the bottom of the letter where her signature was. Luckily it didn't smudge the ink. Reginald sat in the open window sill, tearing up a mouse he'd recently caught before Hermione noticed. Once he finished, he took the letter and flew off into the evening twilight.

. . . . . . .

The following morning Draco awoke to a tap on his window revealing Hermione's recognizable owl Reginald. He took let the owl in and provided a meal and water for it before reading the letter. A smirk peeked across his lips when he could smell the scent of her perfume. It tickled his senses, as it sparked memories of their time together. The feel of her hair in his fingers, the taste of her lips, the assertive demeanor she had as she pulled him in for a second heated kiss. He had to digress from thinking any further so he could write a reply and get it sent with her owl on his trip back.

Good Morning Hermione,

We did briefly speak on the subject of offspring before when you were having, shall we say, strained relationship with Weasley. It would be appropriate while speaking on this subject that it is rumored the Malfoy lineage has a blood-born curse that ensures a male heir to be born first; presumably when procreation with another pureblood occurs. My family tree proves first born male heirs to go back many generations. It would be a first for the Malfoy line to discover if this blood-born curse takes effect when procreating outside pureblood ramifications. I agree with your understanding of planning for offspring. One can never really know until the situation arises, I suppose.

I will arrive at four pm. I will gladly enjoy the presence of your company while you cook. I am as hesitant to agree to cooking lessons in the future, as I am about to agreeing to the following role of a dance partnership. However, anything done in your company is worth trying at least once.

Does making potions count as cooking?

Just kidding.

Kind of.

If a law passed to ban the servitude of house elves, what would the creatures do instead? They are a people pleasing creature who likes to do jobs to the approval of the one they serve. They would get paid to serve I suppose? How about payment in clothing? I have never been fond of their inability to not do laundry. Or wear shabby rags while cleaning or cooking.

Sincerely, D. M.

He sealed the letter and sent it with Reginald back to Hermione to receive.

. . . . . . .

Hermione was shocked to read about the Malfoy family blood-curse. It caused her so much intrigue she looked through a copy of the Ministry files pertaining to his family genealogy. Sure enough, as far back as it was recorded; every first born of a Malfoy was a male in every generation. It made sense though, for one heir especially that of a male to receive the family property and inheritance the Malfoy family name carried. The curiosity of the first born blood curse coinciding with that of only under procreating with a pureblood plagued her. It was a curiosity that would simply have to wait and see. Not that she was already thinking about that kind of thing. Still it was good to speak about such heavy topics during dating to gauge compatibility of the two person's long term.

"One more day until Saturday!" Hermione reminded herself, starting on the ludicrous pile of paperwork Grovel left in her inbox. The most interesting of the paperwork was the denial she had to write up for someone who was applying for a Dragon Ownership License that wasn't connected to the Sanctuary or a professional such as Charlie Weasley. She double checked the name on the application to see if it was Hagrid, but it wasn't. Somehow this both pleased and disappointed her.

When she arrived back home, she ate dinner then wrote one last letter to Draco before their date on Saturday.

Dear Draco,

I suppose it makes sense for such a curse to exist, given your family's reputation to uphold. I'll have to do some research on the subject of blood born curses, as I have not heard about such until now. But I'm sure something like that would have been left out of historical and possibly medical records so might be hard to research.

Cooking really isn't overly difficult, even without magic. It really is like brewing potions, sometimes easier. It's as standard as following a recipe and knowing a few basics. With how you are in potion making and alchemy, I have no doubt you would be an amazing cook.

And four o' clock sounds good. I look forward to seeing you this Saturday. The anticipation is becoming unbearable.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger

P.S. I might not be able to respond if you reply by tomorrow like you have been. Friday nights I like to reserve for girls night with Ginny and a few others. And Saturday morning I'll be preparing for that evening with you, so here is a kiss to tide you over until we meet again.

She left a kiss next to the post script, sealed it, and sent it off. She spent the rest of her evening trying to piece together a meal for Saturday and a nice outfit. She didn't want to look as classy as she did on their first date, but not too casual as to seem homely either.


	47. Chapter 47

Draco received her letter Friday morning while he ate his breakfast. It made him instantly smile when he read that she was going to do some research on blood-borne curses. That was the Hermione Granger he had known for many years; the 'insufferable' bookworm extraordinaire.

Draco liked to believe he was amazing at anything he set his mind to doing. Or at the very least he had enough patience and determination to become amazing at it. As he learned when he fixed the Vanishing Cabinet and brewed the perfect universal solvent potion.

At the conclusion of reading her letter he felt Cornish pixies in his stomach with anticipation for what was to come. Reginald was looking for a place to perch. Draco shifted Aquila off hers and wrote a quick note.

Dearest Hermione,

'Woah, wait where did that come from?' he thought to himself and paused; contemplating on starting over. He decided to leave it be. She sent him apparent affection through her gesture of a bit of perfume and using the word 'dear', he could be at least a bit more personal in his greeting. He continued on.

I am glad to report that you are an enjoyable bookworm to me now. Through our school years you were insufferable, but even I couldn't deny your brilliance at book worming. I am not the least bit surprised that you immediately jump to doing research on a topic that is unfamiliar to you. Good luck. I've never cared enough to seek out information on the matter.

Enjoy your 'girls night' with Ginerva. I look forward to seeing you very soon.

Sincerely, D. M.

He sealed it and sent it off with Aquila. Allowing the very tired Reginald to rest his wings and depart when the owl deemed ready.

Draco had a hard time deciding what to wear. He wore suits for everything really except for bed. He wanted something upper casual, but nothing too formal. He didn't own anything casual. He hadn't worn a pair of shorts since he was a lad. He went with a pair of dark blue business slacks with a white collared shirt with the top button released and a grey long sleeved jumper cardigan. No tie, definitely a sign of informality.

Work was…well work. But overall he was in a very good mood as he knew Saturday was on the morrow. Hermione going out with Ginerva made him reflect on the last time he had seen or spoke with any of his 'friends' from school. His career had made it so keeping contact with them was not something he did ordinarily. Perhaps he would reach out to Zambini next time he was in London. Then again, he might be too busy keeping company with Hermione. An idea he did not mind at all. Sleep came easily and Saturday morning arrived swiftly. Dressing, eating, and departing for the ferry first thing he was ready to see her again. The anticipation consuming him.

. . . . . . .

Hermione's heart fluttered a tad when she read 'Dearest Hermione' in Draco's letter. 'Dearest, he said, something must be getting into that man.' She thought, whilst still perusing one of her several cookbooks before work.

She narrowed her recipe options down to five, each sounded just as fantastic as the other. However, what she was really interested in eating was her date. But she soon squelched such thoughts with the worry of Friday's work load. Friday seemed to be the most tedious, mostly because it was the day before her day off and date with Draco. But she also had the opportunity to talk with the department supervisor, Jason O'Riley. She had a transcript of what she thought should be done about six different topics that were about to go under the hammer regarding certain magical creatures, one of which being House Elves.

Hermione spoke with Jason briefly and asked him to read what she had researched in hopes of gaining favor amongst the higher ranks, as well as to show her concerns about the creatures in question. Feeling that the conversation went well enough, she went through the rest of her day feeling rather accomplished.

That evening, the only advice Hermione took from Ginny was on which dish to prepare; Beef Wellington, salad, and her mother's scones. Ginny decided to retire from their girl's night early that evening because of feeling ill. The witch speculated that it could be because she was pregnant, but Hermione didn't think flu-like symptoms were typical to those with child. As such Hermione was left with a few hours to herself and decided she might as well reply to Draco's letter.

Dearest Draco,

Thank you for the compliment, at least I'll take it as such. I admit I was a tad over enthusiastic, but at the time, I honestly couldn't help myself. It seemed many students who were of Magical Heritage didn't take an interest in their schooling, so I took it upon myself to make up for their lack of in-class participation.

As for you, I'm happy to find that you're much more enjoyable company now than you were back in school. I remember we went through that advanced Polyjuice assignment in awkward silence. I would have liked to converse with you at that time, however, I didn't think you'd want to talk about the topics I had in mind, so I stayed silent.

I'll see you tomorrow, or by the time you receive this, later today.

Sincerely yours, Hermione Granger

She sealed it and sent it off. The next day was spent cleaning her apartment and making it immaculate for her date with Draco that afternoon. She had enough time to run to the store afterwards and got the necessary ingredients for the dinner she had planned.

At 3:45pm, Hermione had just put the groceries away when a knock on the door startled her. She straightened her long skirt and made sure her red argyle sweater didn't have any stray fibers sticking out before answering the door. "Good Afternoon D—" She said and cut herself off as she opened the door to find not Draco, but Ron standing there.

"Hi, Hermione." He said timidly, "Can I talk with you?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Ron, now is not really a good time. Can it wait until tomorrow possibly?" She said keeping the door partly open she could stand in the doorway and make it apparent of not inviting him inside.

"Please Hermione? I need to talk to you. I shouldn't have waited this long." He begged as he put his hand on the door.

"Ron, please go. We can talk tomorrow. I have a guest coming any minute." She told him.

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" Ron snapped his tone accusatory. Hermione didn't appreciate it at all.

"My personal life really isn't any of your business, no matter who it is."

"It could be. I'm still your friend and I really do need to talk to you."

Hermione stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Listen Ron, yes we are friends and I respect that you are ready to talk to me. If this is about the day you were at the Potter's just after we broke it off and you said to Ginny you did something that you felt badly enough about that you were seeking her advice for, I don't know if me hearing it now is relevant. I've moved on. I like Draco. He is not like he used to be. I feel like he is his true self now and that he has a lot of compatibility to me."

This left Ron speechless. He remembered what she was referencing to, but he wasn't sure about how to respond to her declaration. By now, it was just turning 4 o'clock.

. . . . . . .

Draco did not get Hermione's letter before he departed that morning for the ferry. It would be waiting for him upon his return to Cairo. He had some time to spend before their meeting time, since the ferry arrived early. So he went browsing for a gift to bring her. A bouquet of flowers seemed….not her. A single red rose on display in a glass case caught his eye. The old woman shopkeeper said, "This is an enchanted rose. It requires no care…in the traditional sense. It will stay radiant forever, so long as the love between you and the one you give it to remains strong." She told him.

"I'll take it." He said, pulling out a satchel of galleons. "An artifact like this is priceless." She answered. "It's not for sale? Impossible. Everything has a price. How much do you want?" HE asked arrogantly. The old woman shook her head, "There is no price on love. It is made of time, selflessness, and compromise." She told him carefully presenting the case to him. "I give this to you in exchange for your word Draco Lucius Malfoy that you will return, should the petals begin to fall." This seemed odd instead of giving money, but Draco didn't have time to argue if he wanted to reach Hermione's by 4pm. "You have my word." He said extending his hand. They shook on it and he departed from the shop with the rose in its glass case, gift wrapped.

Draco apparated to the end of her driveway at 3:59pm. When he reached the front door it was exactly 4pm and he did not like the ginger hair Weasley that came into view, along with a beautiful but exasperated Hermione. "Good afternoon Hermione." Draco announced, making his presence known. He wanted to tell Weasley to piss off, but he knew that would look bad. Hermione could handle herself. Weasley was no threat to her and Draco's growing relationship. And lastly if he wanted this relationship with her to go further, she would need to address this prominent person. Who unfortunately would be present in her life indefinitely to some degree or another. As such now as not the time for Draco to accept that, but allow her and Weasley to talk privately.

He looked at Ron and managed a cordial, "Weasley" greeting of acknowledgement. He walked passed Ron and opened the door for him to enter. "I will just put this on the table inside. Carry on." He said and felt a combination of anger towards Weasley for ruining a perfect opportunity to greet Hermione appropriately after a very long week of no contact besides letters. Yet, he knew that it wasn't just that he was upset about. Part of it was the duress the red haired git was causing Hermione. Draco had done that a plenty in school so he recognized the look on her face. He couldn't just walk past her without doing something. With his free hand he touched hers lightly giving it a reassuring squeeze, the electricity flaring over his fingertips. He hoped she would understand it as a silent gesture of his support he had for her and being okay with her addressing this now; even if he didn't like it. Still, probably enough to make Weasley jealous. That brought a smirk to peek out as he walked out of sight of Hermione and Ron to her kitchen with his gift for her and patiently waited for her company.

. . . . . . .

"Oh, good! You're here!" Hermione said with a gentle smile to Draco as he approached. Much to her surprise Draco acknowledged Ron and silently reassured her with a touch of his hand to her own. "I'm sure Ron and I won't take long." She voiced as he courteously said for them to continue while he awaited elsewhere and departed inside.

"Well Ron…speak now I guess." Hermione stood there expecting something from Ron.

The look of irritation on Ron's face from Draco's appearance faded into nervousness as he collected his thoughts and perhaps a bit of courage before he took a deep breath and voiced, "I…I kissed Gabby, as in Gabrielle Delacour. It was a couple of years ago; a month after Louis was born. Gabby was staying at Bill and Fleur's over the summer to help her sister with the kids since Bill was often traveling for work. Mum sent me over to help Fleur with some gardening and such regularly. I stayed for dinner Gabby and I were cleaning up dishes and talked. After the kids were put to bed and Fleur also retired we had a bit of fire whiskey and ended up kissing. I felt terrible about it, she was sixteen and I twenty two and you and I had been in a long distance relationship since the year before. I apologized to her and yet...couldn't bring myself to tell you about it. I don't know why, really. The more I shoved it aside the more I ended up distancing myself from you emotionally while we were physically apart. I'm sorry Hermione. I was a git for not treating you better."

"You are blood well right you are a git." Hermione barked, causing Ron to flinch. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry too. I didn't talk to you about my feelings either about the little or big things that seemed to make us not compatible enough long term during our relationship. It would be accurate to say it was both our faults, really."

She looked at him with sincerity in her gaze, "You and I both deserve to be happy, but I don't think that happiness can be found by an 'us'."

Ron slowly nodded, "Right…well, then…thanks for talking. I'll let you get on with your date…but Malfoy, really?" He said with that characteristic boyish charm of his.  
"Yes, Malfoy. Get over it…eventually." Hermione said with a look of exhaustion of having to explain her taste in him one too many times perhaps. A realization came to Hermione. "Gabby is 18 now; surely you've seen her plenty of times since you two kissed. How has that gone?"

Ron's countenance brightened at the mention of seeing Gabby several times since their kiss incident. "Surprisingly well, actually. It wasn't all that awkward like I had expected. She finished school last year and comes around for the kid's birthdays and a few holidays. We talk and do wholesome stuff a lot, no whiskey involved."

"Well, if she's single why don't you ask her out on a date?" Hermione prodded.

"She is single, it's just…what am I to say about before when I apologized then; but now ask her out?" He stammered, to which Hermione said, "Tell her the truth, of course. Remind her you apologized for the slip in judgment then to such action under the influence of alcohol because she was underage; but now that she is of age if she wants to accept a proper invitation of courtship from you she can, if that is something she desires also." Hermione concluded.

Ron stepped back, "See ya around, Hermione."

"See you, Ron." She said and a moment later he disapparated, leaving her alone on the front porch. She lingered a moment, trying to decompress everything out in her mind before she returned inside and joined her awaiting companion. She found Draco sitting at the kitchen table where a wrapped parcel sat upon it. "Sorry about the delay." She voiced as she entered.

. . . . . . .

"No need to apologize. I am sure you would have chosen a different time for Weasley to come and speak with you. At least it is done." Draco commented from his seat at the kitchen table. A brown paper wrapped parcel was on the table. He resisted the urge to rush to her. Instead he stood up and deliberately approached giving her that genuine smile that she found ever so gorgeous, as he gave her a hug. "Good afternoon, Hermione." He reiterated with more sincerity than before. Thoroughly enjoying the feel of her form against him, the scent of her hair, the light accenting musk of her perfume he recognized from her letter correspondence. When he released her from the hug he motioned toward the parcel on the table. "A gift for you."

. . . . . . .

As Draco's arms surrounded her, Hermione felt a wave of calming energy wash over her. She squeezed gently and nodded. "A good afternoon indeed, now that you are here." She looked at the direction Draco motioned towards and saw the parcel. "Draco, you're so sweet. You didn't have to get me anything."

She went over and unwrapped the paper to reveal the most perfect rose she had ever seen in her life. "My word, it's gorgeous!" A closer examination of the flower within a glass case revealed something to her. It seemed almost too perfect for a regular rose. "Is this enchanted somehow?"

. . . . . . .

"I know I did not have to, but I wanted to." He answered and eagerly watched as she opened it. When she asked if it was enchanted he answered, "It is. It will stay radiant indefinitely, so long as the love that is shared between the giver and the receiver remains strong." He told her, not realizing until after the conclusion of his statement that he had used the 'L' word. Bloody hell he really was falling for her, harder than he had dared to admit to himself. He wondered in that moment if such a gift and use of 'L' word rather than saying 'strong feelings' was too bold. He decided it did not matter, since he couldn't take saying such back. Part of him wasn't entirely sure he would want to take such a statement back, even if he were capable. Yes, this was technically their third date, but over a decade of knowing each other and the perfection of the gift did bring some benefits to this particular dating situation.

. . . . . . .

The sentiment of Draco's gift shot Hermione straight through the heart. "Draco, I…don't know what to say…" Her face turned bright red and she felt a tumult of emotions that surely crossed over her face.

. . . . . . .

Draco knew Hermione didn't get flustered very often. But when she did it was a series of emotions that didn't often cross her usually confident facial features. It was interesting to cause such a reaction of her. He needed to relieve the pressure she must be feeling fast, before he ruined this date; let alone their relationship progress. "Hermione Granger doesn't know what to say, that is a first." He said with obvious jest in his tone; but became serious when he approached her side. "You don't need to say anything, Hermione. Some things are best said with time and not words." He answered giving into his urge to kiss her.

. . . . . . .

Enchanted flowers were in muggle folklore holding significance to those bequeathed. Hermione couldn't deny her own feelings that matching his own, despite being unable to articulate them. A sense of relief pacified her as Draco reassured her with his own words that nothing else needed to be said at this time. As Draco stepped closer, Hermione gave in to desire and the two of them met in a romantic embrace. Their lips met as if two halves of a whole finally came together, giving balance to the world.

. . . . . . .

The contact of their lips was infinitely better than his memory had recalled. No love potion, spell, or any type of magic could duplicate what he felt when he was with her, romantically or otherwise. The depths of these emotions were unfamiliar to him. It was more than physical attraction and compatible wits.

His hand rose to caress her cheek lightly and tease a lock of her hair. He contemplated taking a kiss a bit further when the oven made a beep noise signaling fully heated. That brought him back to reality. She had been in the mists of preparing for this evenings dinner. Reluctantly, he parted from her. Feeling an unusual combination of sensations; a feeling of satisfaction yet definitely a hint of insatiable desire. "Do I dare ask what you have planned for tonight's supper or is it to be a surprise?"

. . . . . . .

'Damn it.' Hermione nearly cursed out loud. She had forgotten about preheating the oven. She liked to back dessert before dinner so it had time to cool during supper. She originally planned on having Draco help her with the berry scones, but she'd gotten distracted by the interaction with Ron and Draco's arrival.

She now craved something entirely different than the food of dinner she had planned. However, a pang of hunger reminded her that she never actually had lunch and would do best to eat a real meal. Draco's faux worry brought a smile to Hermione's face. "I thought I'd try beef wellington tonight. I've never made it before, so it'll be an adventure for both of us. And don't worry, it won't all be done the muggle way. I do use magic while cooking."

. . . . . . .

'Oh, so she does expect me to help…I did promise to try it at least once. With both of us working together it would allow the work to be done faster and allow the more leisure part of the date to occur in a timely manner.' He thought to himself and sighed relief at the news of she did use magic while cooking.

"Thank Merlin you use magic. I can think of much more entertaining ways to spend a portion of our evening, then all of it over a hot oven. Beef Wellington is an excellent choice. Let's take a look." He stated as he noticed her open cook book on the kitchen counter. The recipe to make the dish had an ingredients list and six steps. It felt almost as familiar as Alchemy.

Step 1 – Preheat oven to 425 degrees F. Place beef in a small baking dish, and spread with 2 tablespoons softened butter. Bake for 10 – 15 minutes, or until browned. Remove from pan, and allow to cool completely. Reserve pan juices.

Step 2 – Melt 2 tablespoons butter in a skillet over medium heat. Saute onion and mushrooms in butter for 5 minutes. Remove from heat and let cool.

"I'll take step one, you take step two? Between both of us and magic we'll be eating within the hour I suppose." He asked waiting for her approval. It was her kitchen after all.

. . . . . . .

Hermione had gotten the recipe from her personal recipe book. It was something given to her by her mother when she moved into her current home. It contained many Granger family recipes and blank pages for more to be added.

While Draco read, she hid her smile. When he voiced about taking on the more simple task of handling the meat while she did the sauté of vegetables she couldn't help but think, 'Typical bloke.' At least he was helping. She had mentally prepared in advance to give him an ultimatum of 'if you don't help, you don't eat' if he had refused to participate. Then she looked at Draco's face. She doubted she'd be able to deny him anything at this point, really. His seeking of verbal confirmation of dividing tasks brought her back to reality and agreed.

As she set to work on her task, she could help but feel silly. Before Draco arrived, she had several topics she wanted to talk to him about, but now she had completely forgotten what those were exactly. His presence seemed to have a bit of a strange effect on her in such ways.

"You know, I was going to ask you about something, but now I can't recall what it was." She said rather absentmindedly. "I'm pretty sure it had something to do with what we were writing to each other about."

. . . . . . .

Draco heard Hermione and thought for a moment on their correspondence of letters. "I recall the free house elf topic being left to be discussed in great detail. I was curious to hear from you what house elves would do if they were free. Would they resume their niche in serving, but require compensation? I do no mind the idea of…" He had to pause and think to phrase his coming statement correctly, "…a house elf that I hire to do the same job that my current one does, but compensate in something like clothes. That would allow him to do laundry jobs and still get compensated for his work. Would it not?"

. . . . . . .

Ah yes, the subject of house elves. "I actually interviewed nearly fifty house elves within the last few months, and I found that, although many are content serving as they always have, they do wish that they were treated better by their host families. I proposed to the head of Magical Creatures, Mr. O'Riley, of how cases of abusive families should be treated. I suggested there be some way for abused house elves to contact the Ministry to report such heinous acts so that the families may be reprimanded. First offense is a reprimand. Second, the elf is clothed and must be compensated with money. Third, the elf is relocated." Hermione sounded completely proud of herself. She was hopeful something good would come from her research and presentation of such to higher authorities.

She was nearly finished with sautéing at this point. "What I'm most concerned about is not the fact that they are enslaved, but the fact they can be abused without regard to the wizard doing so or the effects of such upon the elf. Abuse can cause mental and physical damage. Kreacher, the elf who served the Black family, was so distrustful of humans for the longest time after Harry….inherited him, I suppose. But after being shown enough kindness, he finally was able to trust us enough to willingly help with what we were doing at that time."

She removed the onions and mushrooms from the hot stove and set them aside as the two of them moved on with the other dinner preparations.

. . . . . . .

Draco removed the meat and allowed it to cool while she finished sautéing the vegetables. He read the next set of instructions and rolled out the puff pastry and placed the meat in sections for wrapping. Once the vegetables were done and placed on the meat, it was wrapped, buttered, and put back into the over for baking.

Draco had no need to comment on the abuse of house elves. He had seen his family treat their former house elf Dobby quite badly and hadn't felt it wrong then. He himself being a participant on occasion; but mostly his father. "That sounds like a reasonable proposal. Best of luck to you." He stated casually. His mind drifted back to the incident in the Manor. His Aunt, Hermione, their once house elf Dobby's heroics and his death. He hadn't really cared much for the creature, but clearly Hermione did if she was going through all this effort to make their existence more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, for Dobby, I mean. I wasn't willing to risk my life; but he risked and gave his life without hesitation and saved you all from a terrible demise. He deserved better than what he got." Draco said, coming as close to complimenting the heroic elf as he was going to get.

. . . . . . .

Hermione paused. Draco's apology wasn't warranted, but she found it sweet of him. "Many people died senselessly during that time. Many also died honorably as heroes." Her eyes didn't meet his until she was ready to say, "Just promise me that you'll be kind to any creature you come across in the future, or if you have your own house elf, that you're kind to them as well." Her tone was stern, but understanding. She pointed a wooden spoon at him and said, "I won't accept abusive behavior…unless in a bedroom within consent and agreements."

She started on chopping the lettuce for the salad, but accidently cut her finger; since she was flustered from the bold statement made about bedroom antics. A gasp of pain and a mumbled curse brought her chopping to a sudden halt. The cut wasn't deep, but she still felt rather embarrassed about her previous statement and managed to hurt herself while trying to cook with her boyfriend.

. . . . . . .

"I will continue to treat my house elf fairly." He promised her. The creature obeyed his requests and made himself scarce upon Draco's return, unless called for. There was no need to abuse him or interact with him all that much.

Draco's eyebrow arched as she mock threatened him with a wooden spoon and declared her statement about not accepting abuse unless it was in a bedroom under consent. He raised his hands up in submission. "Well, well, well aren't you just full of surprises. A real wonder to be explored at a more appropriate time and place."

His reaction and perhaps his seductive innuendo to her declaration brought even more flare to her already scarlet cheeks. The conversation closed and she busied herself with chopping for the salad. It seemed she was still flustered and somewhat unfocused, because she nicked her finger during the process. "Easy there, Hermione. It might be a shame to contaminate the food. I would have to find some….thing else to eat." He said unable to help himself as he withdrew a handkerchief and offered it to her if she desired.

. . . . . . .

Even while in pain, Hermione couldn't decide which part of her was more red; the wound or her face. Her plans for a nice evening were quickly becoming replaced by plans for an evening of passion. She had a suspicion that Draco wouldn't mind. Hearing his voice, so close in proximity with that undertone of sensuality was the last straw. She took out her wand and tapped her finger, "vulnus sanadum." Which immediately stopped the bleeding. More flicks of her want set the kitchen utensils to work magically, finished the dinner for them. Then she set her sights on Draco. "Alright, I've had it! I can't concentrate on making supper when you right here so…magic can make dinner and we can pass the time another way." her face was scarlet and she couldn't think properly, which was rare for her. It seemed to occur more so when Draco was near. He was too bloody handsome for his own good, she told herself as she felt her heart go wild upon stepping closer to Draco.

Her blouse had a bit of a high collar, but a tilt of her neck allowed enough exposure that surely he could work with in a pleasing manner.

. . . . . . .

He hadn't wanted to spend time cooking muggle style anyways. Her minor injury was an excellent reason to magically progress the rest of dinner. Draco couldn't help but allow the devilishly handsome smirk to peek across his lips when she admitted defeat to the temptation of his presence. He stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Agreed." As he leaned down and placed his lips against the exposed flesh of her neck where her head had tilted to expose it just a bit.

He could smell the complimentary scent of her perfume she surely dabbed lightly on her collarbone. The rush of heat as he closed the gap between their bodies by pulling her forward with his hands on her hips. His lips peppered feather light kisses on her neck. Taking care to test different spots to gauge her sensitivity and pleasure points. "We weren't able to greet each other in a more mutual desired manner due to the presence of a certain ginger upon my arrival. This should make up for it." He explained, trying so hard to come up with a logical reason for their apparent desire of passion. He barely managed to concentrate when she was this close and his mouth was distracted.

. . . . . . .

Draco's kisses sent shivers down Hermione's spine. It had been far too long since someone had been so intimate with her. "This more than makes up for earlier. Feel free to try to make up for perhaps what was missed out during the week." Hermione offered as she wrapped her arms around Draco.

. . . . . . .

Draco knew not to push the physical aspect of their blooming relationship too far. His teen years had been one of slow exploration with Pansy Parkinson. His adulthood had been one of focus on his career. His relationship with Astoria had been adequate, but lacked the intensity that he and Hermione shared. He wanted to take time to explore her in mind, body, and soul. To see her as she truly was with his eyes no longer clouded by distain and prejudice.

Once she was done speaking his lips made their way up her neck, along her jaw line and met with her lips. The embers of desire that burned within him ignited into a flaming heat that made his lips tingle and his heart race. He was aware of her arms around him and that flare of resentment at their clothing being present ensued. He held off the battle of dominance and exploration he desired and eased slowly out of the kiss as he would have if he had greeted her properly upon his arrival. "Good evening, Hermione." He said, adjusting to the fact he had been there for over an hour while they (mostly she) prepared and cooked dinner the muggle way. Until the very end when they became distracted and the evening hour of 5pm struck.

She had smelled as good as or better than the scent of the beef wellington and scones that magically cooked and now set ready for dining on the table. He took a step away from her and pulled out a chair for her to sit in, awaiting her to comply.


	48. Chapter 48

'How on Earth does he do this to me?' Hermione thought. She had never felt this amazing with anyone else before, and she had a feeling that it was only the beginning. Draco's kisses stopped and he greeted her. She realized that they never had the chance to actually say hello before, thanks to Ron's presence. "Good evening Draco." Her voice lingered on his name. She couldn't help it; she was under his spell, metaphorically speaking of course. There was no way Draco could have cast any sort of spell or charm or slipped her a love potion with her noticing. Plus, she doubted he would do such a thing anyway.

She sat in the seat Draco pulled out for her, which was across from where he would take a seat at the dining table. "Well, dinner is ready! Let's tuck in!" she stated with enthusiasm. The first bite of the Beef Wellington was delicious and juicy; perfectly cooked by Hermione's standards. She had been a bit worried that cooking while distracted by her guest would have ruined something, after she accidently nicked her finger. "What do you think?" She asked. She hoped everything was to his liking. Cooking was something she enjoyed, especially for others. If he suggested she get a house elf, she would possibly be crushed.

. . . . . . .

Upon Hermione's invitation Draco began to eat the dinner they (mostly she) had prepared. Starting with refreshing his palate he began with the lemon zested baked asparagus. That was flavorful, considering the simple cooking process and few ingredients. Then he took a bite of the Beef Wellington. He stayed silent, savoring the flavor. She must have thought his silence to be a potentially negative effect to then ask him what he thought about it. "I think you have skill beyond that of your magic and intellect. That has got to be the best Beef Wellington I have tasted. And I am not simply saying that to appease my date. It's the truth." He complimented, taking another bite.

. . . . . . .

Draco's silence filled Hermione with a sense of anticipation. She watched him chew for a moment and he stopped. Her stomach twisted up, she dreaded if she screwed up something. Then his affirmation of her and compliment to the food nearly made Hermione jump for joy. But she remained in her chair, happy the food was to her date's liking. "I'm so glad you like it." She said with a big smile on her face. "Cooking is really no big ordeal with magic. I guess a little knowledge of manual cooking helps a bit too, but don't forget that you helped."

Meanwhile, the utensils and such in the kitchen were putting the scones in the oven, preparing for dessert and cleaning up after themselves; as Hermione and Draco continued eating their supper.

. . . . . . .

"I have never assisted in preparing a meal before. I must say it was far more interesting than I expected." Draco remarked, the memory of their kiss in the forefront of his mind. The smell of the scones cooking filled the air as they finished their meal. He stood and remembered to gather his plate and take it to the kitchen.

Hermione, refusing to use a house elf, did a lot of manual labor either by magic or on her own. He saw a black muggle device that read dish washer. "Hmm…" He said curiously and opened it to reveal the inside of the odd appliance. "Merlin's Beard! Why does this muggle contraption say dish washer? How is something like this supposed to clean?" He asked perplexed by it.

. . . . . . .

A blush came over Hermione's face. She knew exactly what he meant by 'interesting'. "Well, if you ever want to lend a hand in the kitchen, let me know." She winked at Draco as he stood up. She became lost in thought for a moment before Draco inquired about the muggle device. "Oh, that? It's how muggles wash a large number of dishes without using their hands. I've used it once. Cleaning with magic is much easier and faster. You put detergent in the tray that will release once the door is closed and water shoots up from below the dishes out of the metal blade that spins."

Hermione joined Draco in the kitchen and set the dirty dishes in the sink to get washed magically. As the sponges and towels went to work, Hermione brought out some jams she bought for the occasion and put them on a tray with the scones.

. . . . . . .

'She thought of everything for this evening.' Draco noted to himself silently as Hermione readied a tray with fresh scones and jams on a tray. They returned to the table to feast on the dessert while the scones were still hot. Carefully handling the hot pastry, he used a knife to hallow out the middle. Then he used a spoon to scoop out a dab of apricot jam to place it inside the scone 'pocket'; before taking a bite.

It was perfection, just the right amount of crisp outside and fluffy inside. The cool came making the hot temperature compatible for eating. "Brilliant! Well done! Not that I should expect anything less from Hermione Granger. You certainly have many skills beyond books and cleverness."

. . . . . . .

Draco's compliments gave Hermione a warm, comforting feeling. It made her giggle, but it was still a bit odd hearing such praise from Draco Malfoy. "Flattery will get you nowhere, but it is still welcomed. Thank you." She had not been as successful with previous batches of scones before. She was very happy this batch was excellent. It really reminded her of her mother's baking on rainy days after getting home from the dentist office.

Hermione was about to regale Draco with such a tale when Crookshanks waddled down the hall with something from Hermione's room in his mouth. It was a leather riding crop, a gag-gift from Ginny on her nineteenth birthday. Ginny had stumbled upon Hermione's collection of muggle romance novels and thought she might be funny and get her friend something related to a book Hermione was especially embarrassed about. They both got a good chuckle over the gift.

This was not the time, however for such nostalgia. "Crookshanks! How did you get your paws on that?!" She reached down to the floor, grabbed the crop and hoped it had been retrieved and hidden from sight before Draco saw.

Unfortunately, she felt it was too little too late.

. . . . . . .

Draco's eyebrow arched curiously at the sudden awareness to what the cat had dragged into the dining room. Hermione's cheeks flared Gryffindor scarlet as she rushed to snatch the device from the feline and hide it behind her back. "Bloody hell. I would have never guessed Weasley to have the bullocks to explore adventurous foreplay of such a manner. Figured you two to be more prude and proper type in intimate situations." He noted, unable to ignore making a jab at the ginger git. Momentarily recalling to the forefront of his mind her mentioning not tolerating abusive behavior unless under consent and agreements in a bedroom.

. . . . . . .

Hermione shot a dreadful look at her cat that looked back just long enough to whip his tail a bit and trot off, and air of victory in his steps. Then her attention returned to Draco. His comment was a bit shocking and forward at the very least. "It was a joke gift. Honestly, it had nothing to do with my…past relationship." She clenched the handle of the crop tightly, the leather squeaked softly in her grasp. She loved that sound. It was something described so often in particular genres of her books, her guilty pleasure. She couldn't help but associate anything with leather with the subject matter. "Anyway, it's rude to assume things about someone, especially of that nature. I'm not sure about Ginny, if anything it's on me that she even knew this kind of thing existed—oh that came out wrong." With her being flustered, Hermione's mouth began working faster than her brain.

. . . . . . .

Draco eyed Hermione carefully, taking in every detail as she spoke. Her mouth said words, but her tone revealed hesitation in affirming her statement. "Based on that ending remark, I'd say it came out right, not wrong. Rude and assuming would be adequate terms for much of the statements that come out of my mouth, let alone the ones that linger in my mind." He reminded her. Sure he had been enlightened in early adulthood, but he was still Draco Malfoy.

He revealed a devilish expression and took the last of his scone and jam into his mouth. He savored the last bite with much deliberate slowness and perhaps overly zealous hums of satisfaction.

Having completed dessert he levitated the dish to join the others being washed by magic. "Shall I give you a moment to put that away? Or would you like to keep a hold of it while we continue our evening?"

. . . . . . .

This had to have been the most embarrassing, humiliating, experience in Hermione's life. They had just starting seeing each other romantically, and something like one's bedroom preferences weren't something one brought up in dinner conversation; at least not early in a relationship.

She didn't respond to Draco's explanation of his commentary. Of course she'd been shocked by his audacity, but she preferred someone who spoke their mind, unlike a certain someone.

When asked what she wanted to do with the crop, Hermione scowled at Draco, a hint of mischief in her eye as she pointed it at him threateningly. "Don't tempt me. I'll put it away if you promise to be good. And for your information my bedroom preferences are not of your concern…" She paused for a short moment then added, "…yet." In a whisper of finality. With that, she took the crop to her room, put it in her closet and cast a quick charm to prevent Crookshanks from snatching it again.

. . . . . . .

The idea of Hermione being in control of the riding crop should he lead her into temptation made Draco flare up in most unruly ways that certainly were not appropriate for this type of date setting. Luckily she turned her back and retreated for a half a minute. Giving him a chance to cool down those naughty thoughts uprising. Thinking of Professor Snake in Neville Longbottoms grandmothers clothes was a quick and easy thought solution.

When she returned, he had retired to the sitting room where he had contemplated starting up a fire in the fireplace. The night was still young, despite a peek out the nearby window would reveal that dusk was coming and the nights sky almost fully taken over. "Did you want to relax after eating such a fine meal or are you one to talk a stroll?" His parents would often retire to the study to read after eating. As a lad this was when he had learned to read about topics beyond his usual educational expectations.

. . . . . . .

She thought on Draco's proposal for a moment. "Normally I might have been one to talk a walk, but I've had such a busy week, I doubt I'd make it very far. I wouldn't mind conversing more in comfort with a fire going in the fireplace." Her week wasn't so busy that a walk would be a bad idea, which was a bit of a fib. She'd been looking forward to sitting down with Draco and simply talk directly. Get to know him in person and such.

. . . . . . .

Draco gave and affirmative nod and waved his wand. A couple of logs from a holding place beside the hearth levitated into the fireplace and a burst of flame exited from the tip of his wand and landed upon them. Magic allowed the flame to grow without need to use kindling before it comfortably began to burn the logs. "What do you fancy chatting about this evening? Do tell me what the mind of yours desires to converse about."

. . . . . . .

Hermione sat down and thanked Draco for starting the fire. After adjusted one of the sofa throw pillows she sat back ready to relax. "Well, ourselves of course." She responded to his inquiry. "You know, getting to know each other more intimately." She cursed herself for her poor choice in phrasing. Her mind still a bit foggy it seemed. "I'd like to take this opportunity to…I guess to allow us to speak our minds and get things out in the open."

This was somewhat new territory for Hermione. After her break up with Ron, she wanted a relationship with open communication. Asking someone to bear themselves completely was quite the request. She hoped offering him to take the first step would make it easier.

. . . . . . .

Draco thought on her suggestion. A time to just talk about anything. To get things out in the open, as she said. He had already spoke with her on the matter of having a child/children, but not really holding expectations beyond that desire. He already mentioned the possible family curse on his Malfoy bloodline.

He did harbor one secret. One that he was capable of sharing, now that the person who bound him into magical secrecy was dead. However she had suggested for him to ask her anything. So perhaps the secret he held was irrelevant to speak about unless it became necessary. "How do your two best friends feel about our developing relationship? Not that I care about Potter's or Weasley's feelings. I am asking solely on your behalf. I know you consider them family. So their involvement in your life is something I will be accepting of. Surely Saint Potter can come around to accepting my involvement in your life eventually. Weasley might resent us always, but like I said, I don't care. That is something I can live with. Can you?" He asked of her, his grey eyes rather pensive.

. . . . . . .

Hermione nodded. "The boys will come around. Harry's a bit skeptical, but I'm sure he will relax soon enough. And Ron…" She sighted thinking of him. More out of exasperation than anything, "I doubt he will be a problem. He's usually quick to move on from something if he loses interest in it, or it him. I have every faith that our relationship will be accepted in time. Not just by those I consider family, but others as well."

She cleared her throat and continued with her explanation. "Do you think I would be where I am if I cared what people thought of me? I have always been, in a word, peculiar. People have always had prejudices against me because of that. I've always fought back to prove I'm more than meets the eye." She punctuated her last statement with a smug grin. "Does that answer your question?"

. . . . . . .

Peculiar was one way to describe Hermione Granger. Other vocabulary he found more suitable for describing her was determined, resilient, intelligent, loyal, and indomitable. That smug grin on her face signaled to him he probably needed to add articulate to that list as well. "That does answer my question perfectly. What question do you have for me?" he asked now that it was her turn to speak whatever she had on her inquisitive mind.

. . . . . . .

She thought on that for a moment. There was something from long ago that came to the forefront of her mind. "What was it like when Voldemort hugged you? And what other sort of interactions did you have with him? I've just wondering considering your family involvement was intricate." She hoped the subject wasn't a touchy one for Draco, and would completely understand if he refused to talk about it. It seemed strange that of all things came to her mind, never the less she chose to ask.

. . . . . . .

Draco thought for a moment on her question, trying to find the right vocabulary to answer it accurately. "It was terrifying. I found the will to endure because I could see my mother and father behind the crowd still alive; beckoning me to do as he said so we could escape." Other moments of his home life crossed his memory. Some she knew of, others she did not.

"That night when I succeeded in getting fellow Death Eaters into Hogwarts but failed to kill Dumbledore myself, my actions were enough to keep me and my parents alive. That summer was dreadful. I felt like a prisoner in my own home. Always trying to go unnoticed so as to avoid any attention from Voldemort or my Aunt who had taken up residence for some time. I thought she was scary, but effective when she taught me Occlumency. Try living with that while she's undergoing raging hormones and…you know woman stuff, anyways." He deterred back to the main topic.

"Snatchers brought in blood traitors for questioning. Meal times were tense. Voldemort would speak about his plans or boast on another ally gained. Or he would interrogate people as spectacle for all of us to watch as entertainment, I suppose. I was ordered to return to Hogwarts for my seventh year of school. Things were a bit better at Hogwarts, but not by much, even for me; let alone those who were against us. I made the mistake of going home for the Easter holiday. That's when you, Potter, and Weasley were captured. After you lot escaped, we convinced my Aunt not to inform Voldemort of it. Even she had a certainty he would react negatively if he found out Potter escaped while in her presence along with the rest of us. Even if she was his new favorite follower of sorts." Draco finished, trying to come up with another question for Hermione.

"I got one for you. All those lessons helping me with the patronus charm. At what point did your patronus change from an otter to a ferret?"

. . . . . . .

A worse fate, Hermione couldn't imagine. Being cooped up, even in such a large mansion, with his Aunt and Voldemort. "Yes, I understand the 'women stuff'. That must have been dreadful. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

Draco's question to her nearly caused her appear surprised. How long had it been since she even thought about that instance of when her patronus changed shape?" She didn't pay it much mind, even though she knew the cause of the change. But she didn't realize he noticed. "Um…I…well…" She took a deep breath and sorted herself out. "It was when I used a newer memory. Of you. We were getting along quite well and for the first time, I felt that I saw the real you. To see who you truly were, was something I wanted the more we interacted. That day, I got what I wanted."

. . . . . . .

"I'm certain you always get what you want, Hermione." Draco teased her as he relaxed and gently grasped her free hand with one of his own. "Do not mistake how I used to be as a 'not real me'. It was real. It was me. If people could only have a real and fake side of them, there would be no meaning to the phrase 'change of heart'. For both positive and negative traits are required to exist in order for a 'change' to occur." He informed, giving some perception to how he viewed how he used to be; to how he was now, especially around her.

. . . . . . .

The way her name danced from Draco's mouth tickled Hermione in a way she never knew possible. "Whichever the case is fine with me. However, I do not always get what I want. That is to say, if I want something, I am willing to work hard to achieve my objective. I understand that some things are beyond my ability and reach."

She listened to his further explanation admiring the intelligence behind his perspective. When it became her turn she asked, "Are you content with your job and what you are doing? I know you have that long-coveted office and all, but is there any further growth you desire in your work?"

. . . . . . .

"I would say yes to being content. The office is certainly a great achievement. There is some satisfaction to be had at being a superior in an administrative manner at the Alchemy Centre in Egypt. I can't say I miss making the portion orders like I used to do. Truth be told I do not have to work. I do so out of desire, not need. I do miss being out in field like we were before. I would not be opposed to taking a sabbatical and doing more field work in more undeveloped areas of alchemy. Or seeking something entirely different. It really is a matter of what I choose to focus on and desire to achieve." Draco answered, thinking on the next question he was going to ask her. The hand that held her own loosened so it could trace patterns on the palm of her hand.

"Do you dream of living out a fair portion of your life in a city or countryside? We are magical folk so our lifespan is on average 40, maybe 50 years longer than what your parents will live." He reminds her carefully allowing her to take that into consideration for her answer.

He imagined raising a family in Malfoy Manor, as was normal for Pureblood couples to establish within the male or husband's family home. Or eventually living at the Manor with his wife in later years.

. . . . . . .

A warm smile came across Hermione's lips as Draco's thumb traced patterns over her palm. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze of welcome at the gesture and loosened to let him continue. "You doing field work in undeveloped areas of alchemy could lead to discoveries or developments!" She voiced positively, not holding their experience with an all knowing creature they had to destroy to dampen potential excursions.

She pondered Draco's question and latter statement for a moment. Of course death was unavoidable, even in the story of the Three Brothers. Even for her parents. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me where I live. The countryside has its charm and privacy, but unless there is a large family living together, I feel like it might get lonely. A place in the city would be nice if it's near a magical community, though there's the trouble of nosy neighbors. But luckily shielding and perception charms are easy to put around a flat."

As Draco continued drawing circles in Hermione's palm, it began to tickle. She pulled away and rubbed her hands together. "Draco that has begun to tickle!" She explained.

. . . . . . .

Draco took her answer with understanding. He was used to his immediate family being all the company he ever needed when it came to home. His parents had been aristocratic socialites. He was used to traveling to the high status elite gatherings that took place in cities all over the wizarding world. Occasionally the Manor would host such events. But overall the isolation of the country side or the need to involve his friends in his life was unfamiliar to him. Living in the city with closer neighbors came with some socializing that he wasn't familiar with. Good think there were charms to deter most anybody.

School was a different matter. At school support of peers meant power and influence. He watched his father play that game his whole life. He too was good at it when it benefitted him. But even those peers he never felt much emotional attachment to them as friends. Zanbini and Goyle were the only ones he would possibly consider sending an owl.

He smirked when she pulled her hand away and rubbed them together gently, "That tickles you say? Are you sure you are not mistaking it for pleasant chills?" He remarked, dancing a trail with his fingers up her arm stopping at the base of her neck. Carefully, he began to trace circular motions with his thumb. Applying a small amount of pressure to confirm it was not the light trailing his thumb had been doing to her palm earlier. But rather a motion sure to be pleasant, instead of ticklish.

. . . . . . .

"No, it ticked." Hermione reiterated. She watched in anticipation as Draco teased his way up her arm. When he began massaging her neck, she couldn't help but release a slight groan. It'd been some time since she received a good massage. Ironically it was from Fleur during last Christmas when she spent time with the Weasley family. A family secret technique she said, passed down from her Veela ancestors. Hermione had read that Veela were very affectionate creatures, but the massage she received showed just how kind they were towards friends and family. She felt like a puddle of jelly afterwards.

Draco's fingers weren't nearly as good as Fleur's were, but they were still doing a decent job. Hermione let her head roll forward, her hair now covering her face. "Alright, these are pleasant chills. I don't suppose you are any good at shoulder massages? I'd appreciate one, if that's alright?" She implored, peeking out from behind a curtain of her curls.

. . . . . . .

"You will find out." Draco remarked positively, shifting his position so he was turned to the side to have better access to her neck and shoulders. Her cascade of curls had fallen forward, encasing her face from his view; leaving him with a great view of her neck, shoulders, and back. Engaging both of his hands on her neck completely, he gently rubbed both sides of her neck with immaculate care before shifting his hands to her shoulders.

His fingers began to crave contact with her skin. Her neck was exposed, but her shoulders were elegantly covered by her attire. He rubbed her shoulders with thumb circles to encourage tension to loosen. Then switched to applying fingertip pressure points along the arch of her shoulder blades, stopping when he felt a particular troublesome know and worked that location with extra care. "Tough little knot you go there. Must be the result of all that paperwork, don't you think?"

. . . . . . .

As soon as Draco's hands went to work, Hermione felt something deep inside break loose. All the tension she had held captive from working in the Magical Creatures department of the Ministry was being wrung out of her like she was a damp cloth. She couldn't speak, her mind was going hazy. A good massage or some form of intimate contact was cleansing her, in a way.

Then Draco found a particular knot, where she had been feeling waves of relaxation turned into minor discomfort. Hermione knew however, it had to be dealt with. "It's been a rough month at the Ministry. Be gentle?" Hermione was exceptionally good at just about anything she did, even if it meant neglecting self care, which was easily done when she kept herself so busy.

. . . . . . .

Draco switched his massage technique from point pressure to gentle caressing pressure. With a free hand he moved all her hair over to her left shoulder; then resumed his ministrations. He felt her muscles relax once more under his touch. It made his heart race at the thought of if he was doing this with no fabric to inhibit the extra pleasantries that came from skin to skin contact. "That's it. Deep breath and relax." He spoke in a hushed whisper into her ear as he finished and guided her to lean back against him. His arms holding her loosely. "Better? Comfortable?"

. . . . . . .

She complied with Draco's instructions and took a deep breath in, then slowly exhaled. Of course she could feel the hairs on her neck raise up as he whispered into her ear, those pleasant chills again, running down her spine.

As she lay back against Draco's chest, she could feel his heart pounding. It was nice knowing not only did he have a heart, a good one she felt, but that it was because of her that it was working overtime. That thought brought her attention to her own pounding heart. This evening was going much better than planned. She was feeling so good about the situation between the two of them. Plus physically better thanks to his short but sweet shoulder rub. She felt so good, she almost didn't hear him speak. "Oh, yes." She purred, "Very comfortable, thank you." She pulled his arms tighter around her and snuggled in closely. "Here's one: if you could change one thing in your past, what would it be?"

. . . . . . .

Draco thought about his life. The many choices he made that while justified to some degree or another, were not his proudest moments. But he was still live so overall they were worth it he reckoned.

One instance stuck in his mind. "Do you recall at the Battle of Hogwarts when everyone thought Potter was dead and I was the first to cross over? When I reached my parents they slowly made us retreat to the back of the crowd. I did not understand this. Voldemort won. Potter was dead. Why weren't they proudly standing like everyone else?"

He continued, "Just as we reached the edge of the crowd, Potter rolled out of the…" he had to pause to not state 'the brainless oaf' or 'half giant' but address the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts by his name. "…rolled out of Hagrid's arms, alive! It occurred to me then that one of my parents must have lied to get to me and rushed to leave before the lie was detected. We apparated away to safety. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to run back across and toss Potter his wand that I had in my possession. That is the one event I would change about my past."

Draco paused to peek over Hermione's shoulder and look at her, "Potter survived through two attempts on his life at the hands of Voldemort. There is no amount of magic capable that I am aware of explaining the reason for that. I received the epiphany that Potter was the only one capable of defeating Voldemort. My parents and I were past the point of no return and redemption. We were dead if Voldemort truly won and while we would surely pay for our crimes if Potter won, it was a better alternative than death."

. . . . . . .

"That's very honorable of you," said Hermione as she stroked Draco's leg. "But that could have been a death sentence to you had Voldemort or someone reacted to such a betrayal…I'd not have liked such an outcome."

Hermione sat up and turned to face Draco. "As for Harry's miraculous pension of not dying, I'm not sure what to say. Everyone says the first time he survived was because of his mother's loving sacrifice to protect him. Everything else…" She shrugged, "…purely speculation. Although I do have a hunch it had to do with the Elder Wand's allegiance. The lore of wands states that the wand chooses its owner. But if that wizard is disarmed by say, an expelliarmus charm, the wand favors the wizard who disarmed the other. And if Harry was right, you disarmed Dumbledor, then Snape came and…" Her expression became grim, remembering the untimely death of Albus Dumbledore. "…well, finished the job."

She paused momentarily. Even to this day, thinking about the late Headmaster nearly brought her to tears. She quickly regained her train of thought. "Anyway, it was you, at the time whom the wand recognized as its owner. Then Harry disarmed you in your home. It may not have been the Elder Wand that you were holding, but it still somehow knew that Harry was the one to do it. That's why Voldemort's killing curse backfired, the wand favored Harry and it wouldn't harm the one the wand recognized as its owner in such a way." She against shrugged her shoulders, "Again, all speculation. My theory is only based on wand lore and really can't be one hundred percent proven."

In actuality, Hermione did extensive research on the subject, and was simply being humble.

. . . . . . .

"I suspect the amount of likeness for my behalf in either outcome would have been the same really. Honorable death in option one according to the eyes of the good and just or option two cowardly alive but loyal in the eyes of the superior faction. Makes no difference really." He countered, speculating if he had chosen different.

The idea of the Elder Wand being loyal to him quite by accident and the events that made it loyal to Potter instead of Voldemort; he had never speculated such before. "Because of the tale of the Three Brothers, it is assumed the wizard who possesses the Elder Wand must be killed in order to gain its loyalty to the desired newcomer. I never thought that a simple expelliarus charm counted…"

Draco realized something. Snape, his godfather, didn't have to die. He was killed because Voldemort thought that the Elder Wand was loyal to him for killing Dumbledore. When really it had been Draco and then Potter. "With that speculation then there really was no hope for me to put my family back in good graces with Voldemort. Had I killed Dumbledore like I was supposed to, Voldemort would have killed me regardless of his promises to gain the wand, instead of thinking it was Snape it was loyal to. Just another revelation of the past I was unaware of." Draco noted, hoping to think of a question for Hermione to change the subject to something lighter. "Proof or not, I doubt anyone would argue on that speculation of yours except perhaps the Elder Wand Maker himself. Who I hope neither of us meet for a very very long time." Draco concluded and a clock on the wall began to chime. The hour was getting late.

"There is never enough hours in the day to spend with you, is there? I could come visit you in the Ministry this week if you would like?"

. . . . . . .

Hermione could see that what she said about the Elder Wand had upset Draco. Of course she knew Professor Snape never had to die. He died because of Voldemort's greed and envy, but if he knew who the real owner of the wand was, Draco would have been in trouble. She held Draco's hand to comfort him. She couldn't agree more with his comment about the maker of the Elder Wand. There was no need to say anything, so she simply nodded.

That bloody clock. She'd never really liked the way it chimed, but she never got around to finding another one. She did rely on the darn thing to keep herself from overworking at night. She'd spent plenty of nights at Hogwarts studying, sometimes into the next morning. Mentally, she could still do it, physically, not so much. She wasn't a child anymore and needed rest. "There don't seem to be enough hours in the day for anything. And a visit would be lovely. I have my lunch at one o clock every day, so feel free to drop by." She punctuated her offer with a wink and stood up.

Hermione packed up a few left over scones for Draco, silently cursing the time for passing by so quickly. The old saying, time flies when you're crazy about someone came to her mind. "Here, for later." She said, presenting Draco with his to go bag of goodies. "Also, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you earlier. Things turned out the way they did for a reason. I am glad you are still here."

. . . . . . .

Traveling the long distance for a lunch date would be somewhat inconvenient since he couldn't simply portkey to the Ministry of Magic. But he could Portkey to his home and apparate to one of the Ministry entrances easy enough. "It's a date. I'll see you on Wednesday at one o clock." He reassured.

He stood and got his coat on while she disappeared from view. When she returned bearing scones to take with him and her unnecessary apology it reminded him just how good her heart really was. "Thank you. You really have no reason to apologize. It is what it is. All we can do is learn from it and keeping moving forward."

They approached her front door and that familiar churning of reluctance to leave knotted in his stomach. There was never enough hours in the day to spend with her the once a week they were able to meet. Draco suddenly resented his job being so far away. An idea came to him that he would investigate further once he resumed work on Monday and visited the Ministry on Wednesday.

He tucked the scones wrapped scones into his coat pocket; then reached for her hand to grasp lightly, "Thank you for dinner and everything. While our letters are a nice correspondence, it can never replace talking to you in person." He told her, bringing her fingers up to his lips to give them a soft kiss.

. . . . . . .

Draco's lips met with the backs of Hermione's fingers, lighting a fire inside of her. He was so proper and just a bit naughty at time, it was like he was a character from a romance novel come to life. Although she felt the handsome, rich, heart throb was a bit of an overdone cliché, she at least was glad it was embodied by Draco. She couldn't imagine a better scenario. Or could she?

When Draco released her hand, she reached out and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him in for a hot kiss. She wasn't about to let him leave without a proper farewell. Her lips met his and she was reminded how soft they were. Hermione became lost in the sensation, but quickly regained control. She sucked one of his lips into her mouth, gently. When she released it, she also relinquished her grasp from upon his coat and stepped back. "You are very welcome, Draco. I look forward to having lunch with you. Be a couple minutes early, won't you? Jeremy at the front desk can show you to my desk."

Learning from the past to make a better future for one's self and loved ones was something she was taught to be a virtue. It was how good people became great. Two great men came to mind at the notion, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Both had learned from their mistakes and fought for a better future. "You're very right. Unfortunately, that means moving forward into the night."

Again, Hermione glared at the clock, as though it were at fault for it becoming so late. There were so many things to talk about! Who was his favorite author? His favorite books growing up and currently? Does he prefer coffee or tea? And of course she could think up a slew of rather inappropriate questions, thinking back to Draco's reaction, or lack thereof, when Crookshanks produced the riding crop. But she shook those thoughts from her mind as they approached the door.

. . . . . . .

Draco never considered himself a submissive personality individual. However, he was learning that he greatly appreciated when Hermione was bold in their displays of affection. When he displayed tenderness and proper etiquette she often returned with fiery passion and dominance that drove him to the brink of thrilling madness.

He could taste the sweetness of jam on her lips as she pulled on the lapels of his suit jacket. He took a step forward bringing his hands up, placing them on her hips pulling forward. The tip of her tongue flicked across his lips, seeking entrance. He obeyed and got a surprise when she sucked on his lower lip. His grip on her tightened as his hands left her hips and circled around her back, holding her closer.

When his lip was released his arms loosened and she took a step back. "I will." Draco promised her, his chest heaving slightly as his demand for more oxygen became noticeable. The visible clock served as a painful reminder that Wednesday at twelve fifty eight pm was three and a half days away.

He opened the door, taking a step into the night air. That definitely helped clear his head and calm down some other unseen extremities from their heated moment. "Farewell Hermione, until we meet again." He said, bidding her final goodbye and apparated out of sight.

. . . . . . .

"Farewell, my dearest dragon." Hermione said to the night air.


	49. Chapter 49

Monday at the Alchemy Centre in Egypt

"Thank you for coming on short notice Regional Manager Elric of the Alchemists Centre Association. I have called you today to hear a proposition. As Director of the Alchemy Centre in Egypt, I wish to discuss the possibility of expanding the current existing Alchemy Centres and establish one in England…" Draco voiced professionally.

. . . . . .

Monday came too quickly for Hermione. She wanted the buzz she felt from her date with Draco to last forever, but that would require the other party to be present in her life and that simply wasn't possible at this time.

A note signed by Newt Scamander was sitting on her desk when she arrived, asking her to attend a meeting regarding his retirement and replacement as head of Department of Magical Creatures. At first she was confused, but then she realized that it could have been the paper she wrote on the treatment of certain creatures that might have influenced the invitation. The meeting would take place on Friday, after hours in the department boardroom. Hermione opened up her schedule to accommodate the meeting.

Wednesday came quickly, compared to the previous week. It was nearing lunch time for Hermione and she couldn't wait for Draco to arrive so they could eat together. At least until someone came to her desk with a dire request. "Um, hello?" A deep, timid voice came to Hermione as she was finishing signing some paperwork for her manager. She looked up to find Theodore Nott standing before her, looking like he was worried someone might see him where he shouldn't be.

He was quite handsome, on par with Draco even. His dark brown hair slicked back and his suit told much of his background. Hermione knew he was a classmate from Hogwarts and that his parents were once part of being Deatheaters. "Oh, hello there. You're Theodore Nott, aren't you?" She asked, just to be certain.

"Yes. Hermione Granger, correct?" He countered.

"Yes, that is correct." She picked up her wand and produced a chair in front of her desk. "How can I help you, Mr. Nott?"

He sat down quickly, looking most distraught. "Yes, I was hoping to…I need your help."

"I'll do my best, but I'm not sure what I can do from my position, depending on the request." Hermione said, confused.

"I'm a friend of Draco Malfoy…" He trailed off, causing Hermione to worry.

"Is he alright?" She asked, terror entering her heart.

"Yes, well last time I heard from him. This doesn't really have anything to do with him, I just wanted…" Flustered he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I know you two are close now, and I thought I might use that to my advantage, given my situation."

"And what situation would that be?" Hermione inquired, the fear from before disappearing from her heart now that she knew this strange meeting wasn't about Draco.

Nott straightened up and adjusted his tie. "I'm sure you know my father's affiliation with you-know-who—"

"Voldemort." Hermione interjected, Nott cringed at the name.

"Yes, him. Well, I've been trying to keep my father's business afloat, but since most of his associates are in Azkaban along with him, I've had to file for bankruptcy. I think father rather despises me for it. I was never much good at business. Actually, I never really saw eye to eye with him on many levels…anyway, I ramble. I am here to ask for your help in acquiring a job. I wouldn't have to be anything prominent, I'm already living in meager accommodations. Anything would do." His face showed just how desperately he needed a job.

Having one's family business go under and having nothing must have been devastating for a Slytherin aristocrat. Hermione felt sorry for the lad, if only just. He might have been the son of a Deatheater, but she didn't have a heart of stone. "Please, Miss Granger?" he spoke quietly, as though he didn't want anyone to hear, "I'll do anything. I haven't had any success—"his attention broke to behind Hermione. "Draco! My friend! I didn't expect to see you here."

. . . . . . .

Wednesday morning arrived and all Draco could think about in the back of his mind was his lunch date with Hermione. The Alchemy Centre Regional Director had proposed Draco to vice his proposition with the Ministry of Magic Department of International Magical Cooperation in England. Alchemy Centres serviced witches and wizards around the world, from Curse-Breakers to Professors from a number of Wizarding schools. To furthering education in Alchemy to those who were accepted to continue their education after their traditional education. Wherever an Alchemy Centre was built, having political ease to adhere to the countries laws, but also be able to obtain permits for work visas, transport magical potions, and magical artifacts with ease.

Draco scheduled a meeting with that department for Wednesday morning. This gave him an opportunity to use the portkey he designed to get him back to Malfoy Manor and then apparate to a Ministry entrance. Wearing his usual black tailored suit and tie he addressed a conference room with witches and wizards that ran the International Magical Cooperation Department. He gave the same presentation to them as he did the Regional Manager for proposal of an Alchemy Centre in England. The meeting was adjourned at 12:30pm for lunch.

Draco found the Care of Magical Creatures Department and recalled Hermione speaking about her superior named Jeremy who he would have to see upon entering the department. "Excuse me, Jeremy is it? I am here to see Miss Granger." Draco asked. Jeremy stood and led him to Hermione's desk cubical, but stopped a few feet away since she was speaking with another. Draco was taken back when he saw his friend Theodore Nott speaking with her. An unfamiliar and illogical rage of jealousy hit him like a spell to the stomach. He almost withdrew his wand. But after taking a breath he regained his composure. Her two best friends were male and her work place had male co-workers. He was going to have to get used to the idea of other men in her life besides him. After all this appeared to be all business; nothing unusual or valid reason to get upset about.

He caught the gist of the conversation. Theo was asking about a job at the Ministry. Draco made his presence known at 12:58pm and the young man nearly jumped out of his own skin. "Hello, Nott. It's been a while friend. Under normal circumstances I would not show my face at the Ministry of Magic. But I can be persuaded to do so under the right circumstances." He stated looking at Hermione with that smirk of his and a simple head nod to acknowledge her before turning his attention back to Nott. "Did I hear correct that you are looking for a job? You ran your father's business into the ground didn't you? You were never very good with the business side of things."

. . . . . . .

Hermione blushed and smiled when Draco looked at her with his adoring eyes. She turned back to Theodore and dug out a quill and parchment. "Be that as it may, I am willing to try and help you Mister Nott. Do you have a resume? Your OWLs or NEWTs? Maybe a letter of recommendation?" Theodore looked rather shocked. He didn't have anything with him. "I, um was hoping—"

Hermione cut him off. "That your family name would grant you the ability to bypass proper hiring process? Honestly, you just finished telling me that you filed for bankruptcy and you are not an ideal individual for business prowess. Not that we deal with business transactions here, but that isn't really a good start to finding a job anywhere."

Nott looked a bit sheepish and simply nodded. Hermione softened, "But, come back no later than next Wednesday with a resume, OWLs, NEWTs, and a letter of recommendation from a friend or family member about yourself all in hand, and I'll see what I can do." This encouraged Theodore, and a smile came to his face. "Thank you, Miss Granger, I will do that." He offered his hand and Hermione shook it.

As Theo left he addressed Draco with renewed vigor and said, "And so you know, it wasn't that I couldn't run my father's business, I refused to continue on with his side doings. Those were what really kept the 'family business' in good standing. For what it's worth I'm glad it's all gone and I get to make my own way. Good day." Theo explained looking as proud as a king as he took his leave.

. . . . . . .

Draco looked at the clock, it was 1pm exactly. "For the record I was here a few minutes early as you requested." He walked up to her desk within a cubical and glanced about. "Sadly, this is not really an appropriate place for a proper hello greeting. None the less I am grateful for the opportunity to enjoy the pleasure of your company over lunch this day."

. . . . . .

Hermione stood up and put away a few papers before she approached him. "Agreed. I usually go to a muggle delicatessen down the street for lunch. Shall we?"

. . . . . . .

"Certainly." Draco agreed and held his arm up for her hand to grasp as they walked through the Ministry and exited. If they're relationship wasn't news before, it very well could be on the front page tomorrow. She led the way to the muggle delicatessen. The smell of made from scratch bread, soups, salads, and sandwiches filled the air. "Seems like a decent place, quiet anyways. We will see how the food tastes." He noted. It wasn't too often that wizards visited muggle food establishments unless they were Muggleborn like Hermione and comfortable with it.

The delicatessen allowed customers to seat wherever they pleased within the establishment. Draco and Hermione chose a cushioned booth to sit across from one another. Menus were already available to gander at. Within a few seconds a waiter arrived to take their order. It hadn't taken Draco long to find something upon the menu that seemed appealing. Although, nothing on the menu would be as appealing as perhaps tasting the woman he sat across from. He tucked such thoughts aside as he opened his mouth to state for the waiter what he desired. "I would like Goulash with Spaetzle, with rye bread slices; hold the butter. Instead place on the side extra virgin olive oil and twenty five year balsamic vinegar for dipping. At last, chocolate hazelnut cakes slice for dessert."

The lad looked nervous as he wrote down the request. "My apologies Sir, but we only have olive oil and ten year balsamic vinegar. Would those be a suitable substitute?" the lad asked. Draco was used to posh foods. For him ten year and twenty year balsamic vinegar for dipping bread in to eat was a significant difference. "I suppose those will do." Draco stated, keeping his dissatisfaction to a minimum. He knew it wouldn't be ideal to grumble about it to the lad, who surely would pass on the word to the cook or a kitchen boy.

"And for you, Miss?" the lad asked Hermione.

. . . . . . .

"I'll have the turkey and swiss on marble rye, pickles, tomato and Dijon mustard and a cup of the winter's bane soup please." Hermione's order sounded rehearsed, as that was her favorite meal of this establishment.

"Alright, your total is eleven pounds and eighty pence." Said the lad. Hermione took out her muggle wallet and paid with the lad fifteen pounds and expressed him to keep the change as tip. They were given a ticket with a big number 'nine' to display on their table and a receipt before he departed.

. . . . . . .

For a muggle business it was surprisingly swift. The food even looked presentable and had a pleasant scent. It wasn't as lovely as Hermione's scent when he was in her arms embrace, but acceptable none the less. The ten year balsamic vinegar and olive oil was a disappointment and after a bite of his bread he opted to not finish it. He did however find the goulash to be in great taste.

. . . . . . .

Hermione's feet contacted with Draco's, underneath the table in a playful manner while they ate. She took a bite of her sandwich, savoring the flavor. The soup was a wonderful combination of flavors and just the right amount of spice for the cold of late January.

. . . . . . .

When Draco felt Hermione's feet tease against his, he reciprocated the gesture. He deemed it not a bad quality that they were able to bring out a playful side of one another. Neither of them was known to have such an attribute. She of course was known for being the brightest witch of their age; while he was known for being an ex Deatheater. Neither one of those expectations came with an idea of being playful as part of their personalities. "So, if I may inquire have you read anything non work related this week? I took it upon myself to read Professor Flamel's newly published work on Alchemy. I suppose that was work related in a way, but it was fascinating none the less."

. . . . . . .

Hermione was well aware that the two of them made quite the odd pair because of their histories, and that 'playful' would be the last thing someone would likely say about either of them. But everyone had their little guilty pleasures, so she wasn't concerned.

Actually, Hermione had read several books that week. She was such a fast reader, and thanks to a spell or two, she could finish a decent sized novel within a few hours. But her non work related readings had been romance novels, Hermione's guilty pleasure. Some were sweet and romantic; others were risqué and almost more than she could handle. Probably not something that should be talked about in public. Something else she read came to her mind. She spoke softly as to avoid being overheard, "I did read something interesting in the Quibbler yesterday. Apparently the threat of the Second Salemers is slowly diminishing to the point there are talks of witches and wizards in America being allowed to fraternize with muggles, or no-maj as they refer to them. I thought that was rather progressive of them. Do you know what caused fuss about not even being able to be friends with muggles?" She asked of him.

. . . . . . .

"Prior to 1689 wizards could befriend muggles for a variety of reasons." Draco answered, taking a sip of his meal then further explained a topic that was not in Hogwarts: A History. "Despite our magical abilities Muggles have always outnumbered us. In the late 1600's witch-hunts grew ever fiercer. Wizarding families began to live double lives, using charms of concealment to protect themselves and their families. Upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, wizards all over the world went into hiding for good."

"The Malfoy family line being a wealthy and influential wizarding family opposed the imposition of the Statute." As much as a surprise this news was and he was sure she wondered why he further continued this explanation. "Despite their espousal of pure-blood values and their strong belief in wizards' superiority over Muggles, my family had always drawn a sharp distinction between poor Muggles and those with wealth and authority; they had historically been associated with high-born Muggle circles, such as royalty. For example, William the Conqueror and Queen Elizabeth I and other persons of aristocracy. Which in part, resulted in their vast collection of Muggle treasures and works of art. Their strong opposition of the Statute was, in short, due to the fact that the law would force them to withdraw from this enjoyable sphere of social life."

"Once the Statute was passed into law in 1692, however, the Malfoy's cut off all ties with Muggle families, as they realized that further opposition would distance them from the new heart of power: the newly created Ministry of Magic. They performed an abrupt volte-face, and became vocally supportive of the Statute, hotly denying that they had ever fraternized with such people, in spite of the ample evidence that still resides in my vault at Gringotts." Draco took a moment to finish his meal and let her ponder at this knowledge and finally answered her original question. "Those 'second salemers' in America now, I would bet are descendants of the salem witch trial 'no-maj's' that killed fourteen witches and six wizards for simply having magic. Though back then America was not independent of the United Kingdom, so it was simply a colony location muggles and wizards alike traveling to; hoping for a new start. MACUSA was just enforcing the law like most Ministries of Magic do. Now a days it's more of a need to know basis, like your parents. Or muggle spouses of magical persons."

. . . . . . .

Hermione ate as she listened to Draco. She was surprised to learn that his ancestors kept company with Muggles, but wasn't surprised by the kind of company they kept. She honestly wasn't sure if she'd ever understand aristocrats. Money wasn't everything, after all. "Yes, that being said, even after a time, wizards and witches began marrying muggles here in Europe, and there was no negative backlash. In America, after an incident where a witch was nearly killed by a boy she thought was trustworthy, but turned out to be a Second Salemer, MACUSA enforced a new level of secrecy and the poor girl's name became synonymous with the act of messing up and being exposed."

Hermione finished her lunch soon after. "I honestly couldn't imagine living in America. It makes me want to help somehow, but I'm not sure what anyone could do without breaking secrecy."

. . . . . . .

"You already saved the world once, Hermione. You don't need to go 'help' with another countries politics. They'll sort themselves out soon enough." Draco stated, figuring if Hermione really got the notion of helping out the MACUSA all his hard work to get an Alchemy Centre here in the U.K. would be for nothing. She would be off gallivanting to America, which he had no desire to visit.

Having finished their meal, they stood and took their leave. He checked the time and found they had another thirty five minutes before she was due back to her cubicle. "Shall we take a walk for the remainder of this lunch date?"

. . . . . . .

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione, smiling and shrugging, "Internal before International problems. Who knows what might happen if I tried to go to America." She added sarcastically, "The entire United Kingdom could fall apart without me here."

They finished lunch with plenty of time to spare and Draco's suggestion was welcome. Hermione entwined her arm with his and held him close, "That sounds lovely. Though I do hope it warms up soon. This dreadful cold is becoming unbearable."

. . . . . . .

As they walked about the muggle villa, arm in arm Draco did notice an answer to Hermione's comment about the cold. "Look there, Hermione." He said as he brought them to a temporary stop to look at a tiny bud of a flower sprout that managed to peek out of winters snowy blanket on the ground. "The first bloom. A sign of winter coming to an end in one month." He declared pointing out the tiny, but might purple flower bud.

Valentine's Day was in two and a half weeks. He felt particularly pleased at the idea of this Valentine's Day being one he actually looked forward to. But this first bloom called for a not so iconic celebration. Besides if fate be had it he would spend Valentine's Day just he and Hermione. "I think this calls for a celebration. A Winter's Ease Dance next Saturday. It has been some number of years since Malfoy Manor has hosted such an event. I recall my childhood being abundant in my parents hosting such an event. I think it is time my mother and I show the wizarding world we are moving forward. What do you say Hermione, care to join me at such an event?" he asked leaving the choice to her in case she had other plans.

. . . . . . .

Hermione looked at the single bud in awe. Somehow it inspired her to realize that wonderful things could grow even in the most unlikely of places. It gave her hope for her and Draco's relationship, and despite the cold, it gave her a sense of warmth. She looked up at Draco, his features soft and kind. Those piercing grey eyes no longer cold towards anyone or anything, his lips no longer sneering, his nose rose colored from the cold and not turned up at the sight of her. Something in that moment told Hermione that this was definitely the man she could see herself with indefinitely.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't hear Draco announce his plan for the dance. She was so transfixed on his face, she only saw his lips moving, but as soon as she heard his voice, she snapped back to reality. "That sounds like a lovely idea," she said softly, "I'd be happy to join you. Although, I am not sure if I have anything befitting to wear for such an occasion. Do you have any suggestions as what would be appropriate and where to obtain such attire?"

. . . . . . .

Draco noticed her eyes gazing at him. It was as if she was mesmerized by him. Not mesmerized by his power, wealth, reputation, or status. But him, as if seeing him for the first time. A swell of pride filled his chest. He was one step closer to being a man worthy of her affections. "I will have a dress made worthy of the occasion and have it delivered to you by Thursday." He told her, knowing the tailor and seamstress couple his family employed for such events could make it happen on short notice. He himself needed a new suit. Something outside his normal black fitted attire to honor the occasion.

Unable to resist the urge anymore, he maneuvered his arm away from hers so he could grasp her hand in his as they resumed their walking.

. . . . . . .

A squeal of delight nearly escaped Hermione. "Oh, thank you so much, Draco. You'll need my measurements then, won't you?" As they continued walking, Hermione was a little surprised when Draco took her hand in his. It felt nice, like nothing else mattered in the world. It felt almost like being drunk. Today surely had been the best lunch break she had ever experienced.

Later they returned to the Ministry entrance to part ways there. "Thank you ever so much for visiting on my lunch. This has been wonderful, and I look forward to the dance next weekend." She smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a heartfelt kiss on his lips.

. . . . . . .

"I don't need your measurements. One look at your picture in the Daily Prophet and my seamstress will get them right." Draco assured. He didn't need to inform her that he knew her measurements, or at least knew close enough. From their physical interactions it was easy to observe everything about her from height to waist size. Shoe size would be tricky, but a bit of magic would ensure a perfect fit.

Walking with her hand in hand enjoying her company in this manner was worth the trip. Being in her company was enough. "You are welcome. Perhaps you can come visit me for lunch sometime. I'm sure I can arrange a portkey for you." He answered and they shared a sweet farewell kiss. It reminded him much of his parents when he was young. He would catch his mother kissing his father farewell before he departed the Manor.

When they released Draco said, "Farewell Hermione. I will see you at the dance on Saturday." Bidding her a final nod before she departed from sight back into the Ministry.


	50. Chapter 50

Draco returned to Wizard London and then apparated back to Malfoy Manor in time to catch his mother finishing her lunch. "I have a task for you, mother. I need you to organize a Winter Ease Ball for next Saturday. Invite anyone and everyone. It is time the world to see the Malfoy family as a force to be regarded with respect and look beyond our past. And send an owl to the Garderobe's. We all need new attire for this dance, Hermione included. Tell them to make…something out of the ordinary. Hermione must have hers by Thursday of next week with shoes and accessories. Have mind arrive by Friday. I'll return Friday evening and be the host for Saturday."

Narcissa simply nodded and only after Draco had left to return to work did a smile peek over her face. She called for Nimble and recruited a few more to accomplish the tasks desired.

. . . . . . .

On Thursday evening Hermione arrived home after work, only to hear a knock upon her door moments later. She opened it and came face to face with she guessed was the Malfoy Family tailor, Madam Garderobe. The woman was of African American lineage with a French accent and held a large black fabric dress bag hiding the dress within. "Good evening Miss Granger! Well aren't you a treasure! Proud face, pretty eyes! Your portrait really does not do you justice. Mr. Malfoy asked me to deliver your attire for Saturdays dance to ensure it is all to your liking. May I come in?"

. . . . . . .

It was surprising, but nice to receive such compliments from someone Hermione just met. She smiled and nodded, opening the door for madam Garderobe. "Yes, please come in. Can I offer you some tea or anything?"

. . . . . . .

"A glass of water with lemon would be lovely, if you don't mind Miss Granger." Madam Garderobe answered as she readied Hermione's living room into a makeshift dressing room. She shrunk the furniture and moved it safely to the mantle. Then she created mirrors to surround them around the room.

Once Hermione returned with the requested glass of water, Madam Garderobe held it in one hand while the other held her wand at the ready. She took a sip, "Thank you my dear. Now if you will just stand in the middle there and close your eyes, I do love a bit of theatrics." Madam Garderobe mentioned with a pleased grin.

2,160 swarovski crystals, 3,000 feet of thread, 12,000 square feet of feather light satin, 1,000 meters of silk organza dyed yellow, 1,000 sheets of gold leaf print, 5 leaf shaped hair pins, 2 gold ear accessories, 1 pair of two inch pumps with gold leaf print.

"Open your eyes…tell me what you think?"

. . . . . . .

Excited and a tad nervous, Hermione stood in the middle of the open space and closed her eyes. She could hear the fabric rustling around her. It felt smooth as satin and tickled a little though she remained still. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. In the mirrors Hermione saw herself in the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It billowed, swayed, and sparkled as she turned to examine herself. She almost couldn't believe how well it suited her. "It's…marvelous! No, better than that, really. I don't know what else to say, besides thank you. Thank you so very much, it's beautiful."

. . . . . . .

Madam Garderobe held a look of pride in her eyes. As Draco said she got it right every time. The clothier woman showed Hermione where the hidden wand pocket was. After that she cleaned up, replaced the furniture back to its origins and left. Leaving Hermione a beautiful dress, pumps, and accessories for Saturday.

"Is everything ready, mother? Guests will be arriving soon. And are you sure I don't look like a fool?" Draco asked Narcissa as he came down the grand staircase. The manor was decorated in candlelight, bright spring decor and white faux snow that was not wet or cool to the touch. But soft and airy like a cloud. Budding flowers that were enchanted to peek through and bloom from beneath. They would disappear only to repeat the cycle once more. The drapes were open and the dreary estate appeared anew and welcoming.

Draco was dressed in a royal blue suit, a white dress shirt, a matching blue bow tie, cummerbund, and vest. The suit jacket and vest had gold print on the front. Even his footwear was of the right color orientation to match his overall attire. It was a far cry beyond his usual black suit and it certain put him out of his comfort zone. "You look splendid darling. I can only imagine Ms. Granger will find you dashing. It is a fitting outfit for the occasion." Narcissa reassured him.

Guests began to arrive thirty minutes earlier than anticipated time on the invitation cards. As they were announced Draco greeted each one. His focus on putting on being a gracious host, but his heart waiting anxiously for Hermione's arrival.

. . . . . . .

"Mrow…" said Crookshanks, sitting atop the sofa grooming himself. He was completely indifferent to the stress Hermione was experiencing as she double and triple checked to make sure she was ready to go. Once more she went over her checklist and made sure her cosmetics was spot on and her pinned back and done up hair with the accessories provided with her attire was intact. "Okay…." She sighed with relief and turned to her cat. "I'm ready to go. It's just a fancy ball, nothing I haven't experienced before."

Crookshanks sneezed and looked up from his busy grooming to simply stare at Hermione. They both knew that wasn't the reason she was nervous. The loafing ginger cat simply rolled onto his side, and began cleaning his paws. Hermione saw he really wasn't fazed by her plight, but smiled at his nonchalant attitude. "You're right, I'm probably stressing for no valid reason and everything will be fine. At least, I'd hope that's what you might say if you could talk." She went over and stroked his messy fur. He purred happily, giving Hermione a sense of calm. A moment later she stepped away and apparated.

Hermoine was quite surprised to find herself at the back of a large crowd waiting to be announced upon entry. Apparently she was the last to arrive, despite arriving only a few minutes after the time stated on the invitation. A few people she recognized as officials from the Ministry and other high class wizards and witches, but many she did not recognize. However, most everyone seemed to recognize her. Alas, what was only a few minutes felt like a few centuries as she approached and was announced as Miss Hermione Granger and was bid permission to walk through the archway into the massive ballroom. She saw Draco in handsome blue ensemble. Trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest, she approached and curtsied. As much as she liked his usual black suit, something about this evening's outfit made him look in a dashing manner, beastly.

. . . . . . .

As Draco greeted each guest he was being attentive to whom they were and brought up something of common ground to speak to them about such as family or business. Narcissa insisted that he knew at least enough about each person or their families business to greet them 'properly', as she so put it.

Like his father before him, he was social mostly for the business opportunities and positive presentation it displayed. It took a lot of effort on his part to be sincere in this endeavor of greeting others and carrying meaningful conversations as he was attempting to start the rebuild of his family name and reputation.

When Hermione's name as announced, he politely excused himself from the conversation he was having with an aristocratic wizard couple, who used to be great associates with his mother. Hopefully this event would allow his mother to reach out to those of high social status she used to associate with and engage once more.

He found himself walking toward the grand ballroom entrance as Hermione walked through the archway. He was so awestruck he came to a stop in the middle of the floor. Her attire was beyond appropriate for the occasion. The dance was to celebrate winter's ease. It was as if she embodied the sun itself, bringing brightness and warmth to dispel the winter cold.

There was no denying she would look phenomenal in any formal attire, as he had seen when she attended the Yule Ball. But this was something else. This, he could truly appreciate. The Garderobe's really proved their worth with this dress. His suits gold embroidery now made sense to him.

He was grateful she approached and curtsied. He could admire her more with every step. When her gaze rose, their eyes locked. He bowed in return then she offered her hands out to him. Narcissa motioned and the live band began to play a gentle waltz. A songstress with a gentle voice began to sing. Draco barely registered the surrounded noise or anyone else. He was lost in everything about Hermione. He grasped her hands in his and she began to gently lead their dance. After going through a few steps he registered the music and timing. He was able to take over leading with confident awareness. Lost within the music and body language they shared he guided her into a dip and then back upright into a lift during a crescendo.

. . . . . . .

Everything melted away as soon as Hermione and Draco began dancing. They flowed together like water melting in spring. It felt like a trance, as natural as they looked into each other's eyes. Shifting the lead to himself Hermione's heart soared as he led her through a dip, a twirl, and a lift. It was almost as if they had rehearsed, but it was that he was excellent at leading and she at following.

All eyes seemed to be on them, even as more guests arrived; the silent wonder of their audience was palpable, but quickly many joined in and soon the ballroom floor was full of people dancing with Hermione and Draco at the center. The song ended and those who stayed off to the side gave quiet applause. "That was wonderful, Draco." Said Hermione, looking around as the applause arched then subsided.

. . . . . . .

"You are wonderful, my dear." Draco whispered as they finished with a bow. As they proceeded off the dance floor and clapping concluded they were greeted by four particular guests. "Potter, Ginerva, Weasley, Miss Delacour so nice of you to join us this evening. I apologize we did not greet you upon arrival, we were otherwise engaged." He said to them.

"Thank you for the invitation Malfoy." Potter said casually, keeping to formality. "If I had not seen it I would not believed this place to be Malfoy Manor. Come on Harry let's see how much of the Yule Ball dance lesson you two remember." Ginny said taking hold of Harry's hand. Gabrielle did the same to Ron and unlike back in fourth year Ron was not about to say no to this part veela beauty. When the two couples were out of hearing range Draco leaned over and whispered, "It's been ages since I have participated in a dance like this. I had almost forgotten how it felt. I would be glad to do this more often, just the two of us to see you in this formal attire once more. Your beauty rivals the sun."

They were approached by newcomers and Draco with Hermione at his side continued as host of the party. He wondered about if Hermione felt uncomfortable with the amount of house elves catering this event. At least they had been put in attire appropriate for the occasion that they got to keep afterwards, giving them the right to leave the Malfoy residence after the event if they chose to do so.

. . . . . . .

As they exchanged pleasantries, Hermione noticed that Ron actually looked happy. For a long time, he constantly looked downtrodden. Even when she got to catch a smile when he was around family, it didn't last long. But now that he and Gabrielle were dating, he…well they both really looked happy and cute together. She was happy for them.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when Draco complimented her and she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, but actually I have your seamstress to thank." She reached out and felt the fabric of Draco's lapel with her thumb. "And you look quite handsome in blue. Together we make a beautiful day."

As she and Draco welcomed guests, a house elf in a snappy little tuxedo and bellhop's cap approached Hermione with a platter of champagne flutes. "Would the lady and Master of the Manor like something to drink?" He asked.

At first she didn't know what to say. The little elf looked so adorably dapper in the tiny tuxedo; she was at a loss for words. It wasn't only the fact that the little creature was so cute dressed the way he was, but also all of the house elf staff were dressed similarly. Knowing full well what it meant to them, the fact that so many were still here in Malfoy Manor astonished her. They must be treated well. "Yes, I'd appreciate a drink, thank you." She took a glass and sipped it as the house elf departed to serve other guests. She leaned over to Draco when he wasn't occupied and whispered, "The elves are adorable! Did your seamstress make their attire also?"

. . . . . . .

Draco agreed that the two of them together made a beautiful couple. For a moment his mind teased him of the idea about an equally beautiful child or children they could make. The thought soon gone as they were approached by a serving elf offering drinks. Malfoy Manor did not need many elves to keep it pristine, so on occasions such as this when hosting hundreds of guests, Draco had come around the idea of 'hiring' them for the event and letting them leave free elves afterwards via the clothing they wore. It came with a hidden benefit to him of course. He could always contact them later to serve a party and they would not require any payment. "Madam Garderobe's sole focus was your attire. Her husband did my suit with her approval and I am sure her assistants did the house elf tuxedoes with her design approval." He answered, taking a glass to quench his thirst.

The evening seemed like it dragged on for ages. Hosting was tiring. However he saw his mother basking in the middle of the event with renewed fervor that he had not seen in her eyes for a long time. Of course he had Hermione by his side to make the ordeal enjoyable. By the time guests began to depart and he bid each one farewell and thank you for coming, he was ready for a relaxing soak in a hot tub and receive a professional grade massage. "Potter, Ginerva, Weasley, Miss Delacour thank you for attending." He said, keeping his statement simple but accurate. He was grateful they came for Hermione's sake. He hoped this was a step in the right direction to be tolerant of their future associations civil to keep Hermione's friend and family life balanced.

If it were Draco's choice he would be content with just Hermione to himself, but that wasn't a viable option. As his mother told him once, females are social creatures. "Malfoy, thank you for the invite." Potter said in return, also keeping his reply short and to the point. He released Ginny's hand to give Hermione a hug. "You look happy Hermione. I'm glad." Harry whispered to her.

Meanwhile Ginny spoke to Malfoy, "It was a lovely dance party Malfoy. Please call me Ginny. No need to be so formal considering the circumstances." She asked of him. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead forced a faux conceding grin on his lips. "Alright, Ginny." He said, giving into her request.

Ron said nothing but gave a simple head nod. Miss Delacour's eyes were alight at the grandeur of the overall event and spoke in French, "Thank you for the invitation Mr. Malfoy, it was splendid." Draco replied back in French something courteous.

. . . . . . .

When Harry whispered to Hermione that she looked happy she whispered in return, "Thank you. I am. I think we both are." Ginny joined in giving her a big hug. "Hermione, you and Draco look terrific together, and I don't just mean out on a dance floor."

"Thanks Ginny. Ron, you and Gabrielle doing well I presume?" Hermione asked of him, since Draco and Miss Delacour were still engaged in French conversation. Ron blushed, "Yeah, we are. And…I suppose Malfoy's not so bad anymore. He invited us after all and nothing bad happened so…" He shrugged and left it at that.

"Eloquent as always Ron." Ginny teased her brother. Gabrielle returned her attention to the group and took a place at Ron's side. The four said their final goodbyes and departed.

Eventually Hermione and Draco were left alone in the ballroom, aside from the elves cleaning up. "Well, I think that went fabulously!" said Hermione to Draco. "Everyone looked like they had a splendid time. You and your mother made some good reconnections from the looks of it." She took his hand and held him close. "And I had a wonderful time as well; especially since I got to wear this wonderful dress for myself and you to admire me in."

. . . . . . .

"Yes, that went better than I had anticipated." Draco agreed, as he led her through the ballroom and onto the back balcony. He took a seat and led her to sit down next to him. "That dress deserves to be worn by someone worthy of it. You are more than beyond its worth. I simply had the luxury of enjoying the view." He complimented.

Up to this point they had only been dating officially for a nearly two months. Between working with her as a Curse Breaker, officially dating, and their letter correspondences he felt he was falling for her hard. Was it too soon to validate those feelings? If he wanted to be successful in bringing a Alchemy Centre to England he needed to know beyond heated kisses and letters that there was something more between them. "Hermione, I had a brilliant time tonight. I always enjoy any time that involves you by my side. Working in Egypt hasn't been easy since we started dating. Do not misunderstand I enjoy our correspondence of letters, but waiting for the weekend to be with you is starting to try my patience. How would you feel about our relationship developing if I worked here in England instead?"

. . . . . . .

A hot surge of embarrassment filled Hermione's face when Draco said she was too good for the dress she wore. Of course he would say something like that, she thought. Smooth as silk, his tongue was. Of course the dress was good enough, his family seamstress made it. If something made by someone associated with their family wasn't good enough for her, he must require an appointment at St. Mungo's. "Oh hush, you beastly handsome sweet-talker." She gave him a playful shove against his shoulder as she sat down with him on the balcony.

Before her lay a view of what would soon be the Malfoy Manor grounds and gardens. However, the weather as of yet had not permitted a proper atmosphere for growth beyond the few flower buds that bravely peeked through. But Hermione saw it as potential. She imagined all the flowers that could be blooming in the coming days. A potential not unlike the relationship Draco had just mentioned.

Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of the possibility of Draco working there in England. That would mean he would be closer by and they could see each other more often. Their budding relations could bloom into something more, just like the flowers in that garden that dared to peek now and would surely be the first to bloom in springtime.

She cleared her throat, not wanting to sound too giddy. "I must agree with you, it's been irritable having so much distance between us. So the thought of being closer to you sounds fantastic!" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice by the end of her sentence. Hermione and Draco residing and working in the same country would allow many opportunities for them, including the upcoming day of Valentine's that she suddenly remembered with cheer.

. . . . . . .

He noted the flush of pink that tinted her cheeks at his words. She was a very sober individual, always in control and thinking. For years he thought her to be impenetrable to the woo of wordplay or actions of any guy who may have had a desire to show interest in her. Then he saw her at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. So, she was more receptive than he had anticipated.

His own ego took a swell of pride at being called beastly handsome and a sweet talker. Only she could bring that out in him. Even in his causal relationship with Pansy Parkinson in his later teen years, he had always felt like his guard needed to be up. To keep everyone at a distance, to not become too emotional with those who called him friend. He didn't' go out of his way to compliment Pansy back then. Perhaps it was because he knew she flocked to him willingly, no matter how he treated her or others.

With present day Hermione Granger, he had subconscious worries (that he would never admit to) of her becoming displeased with his words or actions (or lack thereof) towards her or someone else. Either of which could result in that she would simply be done with him and move onto a bloke worthy of her. He realized in that moment as he watched her look over the snow covered gardens that they were alike in this way. Both very sober individuals, always thinking, always in control, yet when together they both brought out a part of their personality that was not seen often by any others they associated with.

When she took her time to answer his question he thought that maybe she was having doubts. Then she stated such a location change would be fantastic and he couldn't help but genuinely smile at the excitement he could sense in her final words of sentence. "That settles it then. I will persuade the Regional Alchemy Directors and the Ministry of Magic Department of International Magical Cooperation to hurry up with the paperwork so the Alchemy Centre of England can be built in a swift manner." He revealed to her. Their days of long week or weeks waiting to see one another were coming to a close soon. He took her hand in his once more and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Granted he figured that also meant spending more time with Potter and Weasley, but at least with tonight's event allowing civil interactions to occur, it wouldn't be as awkward to do so in the near future.

. . . . . . .

Draco's reassuring hand was all it took for Hermione to lose composure. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm so glad." She let go and looked him in the eyes, excitement burning in her own. "Does this mean you'll be getting another promotion? Will you be in charge of the England branch?"

. . . . . . .

Draco was pleased when she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing the moment. He could smell the tiny complimentary fragrance of perfume she had applied to her neck just below her upper jaw. The dress fabric felt heavenly under his fingertips, however he speculated that her skin would feel just as good under his touch, if not more so.

When they released she asked him about getting a promotion. He shook his head. "Technically, no. I will be the Director of the Alchemy Centre in England. Sincere there will only be one Alchemy Centre in the entire country, my position is equal to the Director position I have now over the Alchemy Centre in Egypt. I will still have my own office, make executive decisions, and oversee the potion assembly and shipment orders."

The grandfather clock in the house gave an audible chime and he figured the hour to be quite late, given the nights events. He grasped her hand and led them to standing up, "I suppose it is time to bid you farewell. Perhaps I can convince you to share one more dance with me? Since we have to cross the dance floor to get to the front door anyways." He remarked, feeling clever but forgetting that the musical entourage had already departed.

Narcissa with impeccable timing began to play the grand piano, a tune of slow waltz that was a composition of her own creation.

. . . . . . .

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Hermione agreed as she stood with Draco, bowing slightly before letting him lead her through a slow waltz towards the exit. They meandered all around the ballroom floor, twirling and swaying to Narcissa's wonderful accompaniment. Hermione lost all track of time being in Draco's embrace as they danced. The time it took them to cross the ballroom floor seemed like eternity and yet instantly. She didn't want to leave, but figured it was most appropriate to do eventually.

They reached the door and broke away from each other as Narcissa ceased her playing. "Thank you for such a lovely evening, Draco." Said Hermione to him. "And thank you for the beautiful music just now, Mrs. Malfoy." She called out in kind. Narcissa smiled with a gentle nod of thanks.

Hermione faced Draco once again. "So, what are your plans for Valentine's Day? That is to say, I hope you don't have any, because I would like to plan something for us, since you set up this lovely ball tonight."

. . . . . . .

"Well as tradition would have it, the gentlemen is supposed to plan that iconic romantic evening; But I suppose since you asked so nicely I will let you plan it." Draco answered Hermione with a smirking grin. He had briefly thought about Valentine's Day with only one conclusion: that it was on a Saturday so spending the entirety of it with her was possible.

He leaned forward and brought his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up slightly as he placed his lips against her own in a fervent but controlled action. It was a sensation that he thought surely he would never grow tired of. When they parted he looked into her eyes, needed to take a step back or risk not letting her be on her way. "Good night Hermione. I await your own and count the days until we meet again."

. . . . . . .

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as Draco's hand lifted her chin up to accept his kiss, which was so tender, yet passionate. It was almost unfair that she had to leave. However, she knew soon enough she would have more time to spend with her boyfriend than ever before in their dating. But that didn't stop the awful feeling of having to leave from assaulting her. A sense of longing to talk with him, know him better came to her as well. It felt like it would take a lifetime to get to know him aside from his interests. His quirks, his bad habits, the things he did in anger, what he did in joy. There was a word for this feeling, she thought. Andronitis. Hopefully this relocation would remedy that. "Good night, Draco. I will send you an owl soon." She stood up on her toes for one last quick kiss before turning to leave. As the door closed she apparated back to her home.

She took one look around her living room and said out loud, "Blast it! I forgot to tell him about my promotion!" Crookshanks, who had been previously sleeping meowed at her with a tone of grumbling for disturbing him. "Sorry, Crookshanks. Guess I could tell him about it in my next owl letter to him on the morrow. Good night." She said to the ginger creature and departed for bed.


	51. Chapter 51

The rest of the weekend was absolutely dismal. Draco had to travel back to Egypt for work. Monday morning came and after approving of the potions orders he contacted the regional alchemist director to seek a report on the progress. When he got the news that the Ministry was being slow on their end he contacted the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

He offered a generous 'donation' to the department head if he personally signed the forms needed for the Alchemists to enter England and begin foundational groundwork for the building of the Alchemy Centre. With a stipulation that a message would be sent to Draco's regional director to inform Draco of his upcoming transfer. There were some things galleons couldn't buy. But for the most part Draco had seen it could surely do a lot to achieve exactly what he wanted.

He did not act surprised in the slightest when the following Tuesday morning he received an owl from the regional director informing Draco of his transfer and that he would be expected to move back to England at the stated time. He double checked the date on the transfer. It was in fact the Monday following Valentine's Day. Merlin's Beard! He should have 'donated' to the department head, regional director, and the counsel if he had realized it would have been done in this swift of manner.

This news he decided not to give to Hermione in a letter as they wrote correspondences back and forth. He decided it would be best kept a surprise, told in person, and in the right time. His mind drifted to how their relationship would develop once he was close; spending evenings with her in her home, or at his, or at the Potter's, or her parents, or if absolutely necessary…the Weasley's.

He wanted to know the little things about her. Did she have a particular place she fancied reading daily when at home? Was she ticklish? How was she best comforted when upset? Did she have any quirks? He himself had a quirk of speaking his thoughts out loud when alone and focused on something. All those hours in the Room of Requirement fixing the Vanishing Cabinet and his emotions then he supposed had developed a habit of it.

. . . . . . .

It took all weekend and most of her time after work on Monday for Hermione to research (if one can call referencing a few romance novels she had previously read 'research') and making arrangements for the next weekend. The new position of director of the Department of Magical Creatures wasn't that much different than her previous position, except now she had the ability to delegate research and paperwork to those who she thought could do it best. She was familiar with almost all her co-workers in the department and their work; so she felt she was able to assign work to the individuals that would be able to perform best on specific assignments.

It wasn't until Tuesday evening that she was certain that everything was set for Saturday, Valentine's Day, so she decided to write Draco about her promotion and their date.

Dearest Draco,

It was a long weekend of planning, having to pull some strings, but I finally have quite possibly the perfect Valentine's Day date set up for us. I have every faith that it will be the most romantic event of either of our lives. But if not, I won't hold it against you. I'm teasing of course.

Also, I meant to mention this at the ball, but in the heat of the moment, I forgot all about it; you were dancing with the new director of the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry! I honestly don't know how that tidbit of information slipped my mind. I guess you just have that kind of effect on me. You make the outside world feel like a blue, like it doesn't exist. For me, that's normally extremely difficult. I honestly haven't felt like this before with anyone. Something about you is different and I can't say I am against such a feeling. I really hope you enjoy what I have planned for this weekend and that you have a good rest of the week.

XOXO Hermione

P.S. Be sure to wear only black, no red or any other colors. You'll understand why this matters later, and be ready by noon Saturday.

. . . . . . .

Wednesday evening he found her letter sitting on his desk in his study at his apartment. "Blimey. It's been three days. I wonder what took her so long?" He said to himself and sat down to read it. A smile spread across his lips as he read the contents. His imagination led him to seeing her face and hearing her voice in his mind's eye, as he read the letter.

He already had his house elf begin to pack up his belongings for the permanent return to England. He didn't have much of anything personal with him truthfully. The apartment came furnished. He had a trunk for his clothing and footwear. He would dispose of any toiletries used. He wasn't sentimental when it came to objects. He supposed being raised by parents who could buy just about anything he wanted, at anytime he desired was to blame for that. No need to feel attached to something when money could buy another, better one.

Knowing sleep wouldn't come until he wrote her back he sat down to write his return letter.

My Dear Hermione,

I was beginning to worry you had forgotten me. Three days with no correspondence has never happened before. I'm teasing, of course. I have every faith that the delay was worth it to solidify your plans for our romantic event. You have me curious.

I could very well hold it against you, if it does not turn out to be the most romantic evening of our lives. I would hold it against you in such a way, that it would give me an idea how to make future romantic evenings unforgettable. It is not often Hermione Granger is bested, now is it?

New director of the Department of Magical Creatures, you say! That is an improvement. Does it come with an office and not just a cubicle? You must have made quite an impression on Mr. Scamander in person and impressed the board of directors with that research paper of yours. I already know everything about you is impressive. Glad to see others recognize it as well. As such, I can't say I am surprised you were promoted. I can't think of another more qualified or deserving than you, truthfully.

He paused to read her last paragraph several times, contemplating how to respond. Finally he continued,

I made Hermione Granger forget the world around her exists? That sounds dangerous; especially when Potter and Weasley are in the same room. It's only a matter of time before something goes array and Hermione Granger is needed to fix it. In all seriousness, I will say something about our relationship is different than others of my past. Every time I am with you, a simple touch, the sound of your voice, the smile on your face, it is as if I am experiencing it for the first time all over again. I refer to the first time I truly saw you with eyes unclouded by hate.

I look forward to spending this weekend with you, whatever you have planned.

D.M.

He sealed the return letter closed with the Malfoy crest and sent it with Aquila on her way for delivery. He smiled when he re read her P.S. of only wear black clothing. This woman was after his heart for sure. He preferred all black suits. It was only when the occasion or his mother demanded his attire varied with a bit of color.

Friday came and he said his formal farewells to his work associates that evening. He wasn't one for farewell parties or sappy goodbyes. A simple farewell was enough for him to those he had worked with for the past two years. He arrived to his Egypt place of residence a final time. His house elf had his trunk ready to go and all other necessities met for his final departure. "Master Malfoy, anything else I can do for you Sir, before we go?" The elf asked.

Draco didn't even recall the elf's name. He had bought him when he got to Egypt and figured he would be here indefinitely. He had given the elf instructions to maintain the apartment when Draco was out and be gone with Draco entered unless he called for him. "What is your name?" Draco asked the creature, who wore what appeared to be old remains of a burlap sack that was used to carry camel feed.

"Abadim, Master Malfoy, Sir." The elf replied.

"Answer me this in truth, do you wish to be a free elf?" Draco asked of him.

The elf shook his head. "Abadim does not wish to be free of service. Master Malfoy may take me with him to serve him elsewhere, or leave me here to serve the next master of this place. Abadim would rather be secure in purpose, than uncertain in a world were all others can outwit Abadim with ease."

Draco thought on this and asked, "And if I give you clothes, will you refuse?"

"I cannot refuse a Master's order. I will accept clothing if Master Malfoy asks me to."

Draco decided to press on, "Do you want to stay in Egypt?"

"I know no other land but this one Master Malfoy."

This conversation was getting frustrating for Draco. Hermione's voice in the back of his mind telling him to free the elf, yet the elf did not want that, nor did Draco desire to take the elf out of his native country. Draco thought on the elf's message of preferring secure purpose over uncertainty in freedom. "Alright, I relieve you of your loyalty to me. Stay here to serve the next master of this place, under one condition. Should you ever desire a transfer or change your mind on freedom, find me and it will be done. I order you, Abadim, to do that."

"Yes, Master Malfoy." Abadim agreed, with a snap of his knobby fingers the creature disappeared. And Draco grabbed his trunk and counted down the hours until he was back on English soil for good.

. . . . . . .

Draco's letter arrived Wednesday morning, just as Hermione sat down at her desk. It was so nice having the large oak desk and large, carpeted office. As she read, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the two of them trying to oust romance another. Hermione was early, a habit she wanted to get into as director of the department, so she went to writing her response.

Dearest Draco,

I do apologize for the lateness of my letter yesterday, but don't think that I could ever forget about you. In fact, I spend a lot of my time thinking of you. If we get into a competition on who can plan the most romantic date, I doubt it would end well, if at all. It might be fun, but I have a hunch that one, if not both of our competitive natures, might get in the way of the true reason for the rendezvous, which is of course to make each other happy, feel wanted, and appreciated.

And yes, as Director, I have a very nice office. I am capable of receiving visitors during my lunch break. It's nice to have my own space and a bit of privacy during that time of the day.

I'm sure Harry and Ron can handle themselves these days. Back in school one of them had a crazed wizard after his life, so honestly I don't blame them entirely for the events that went awry. In fact, I believe a certain someone who shall remain unmade also gave them quite a bit of trouble. However, that's all in the past and from what I can tell, no one holds any grudges, which is fine by me.

Although don't count out harmless pranks around April 1st. Ron and George tend to go a bit crazy with friends and family. I can't imagine what they would plan for you. Don't worry though; I won't let them do anything too terrible to you.

I can't wait for Saturday. See you soon.

XOXO, Hermione

. . . . . . .

Saturday morning arrived and Draco didn't have the nerve to sit and finish his breakfast without asking Narcissa "Is the tie too formal? Should I go with the collared jumper?" He debated whether to wear his freshly pressed all black suit with a tie and collared black shirt. Or go with a black cardigan jumper.

"You will look dashing either way darling. Dressing formal and appearing superior is far better, than going in casual attire and appearing out of place." Narcissa advised, inclining for him to remain with the suit and tie arrangement. With that he opted for the black collared shirt and tie apparel.

Hermione had said to be ready by noon and he at least was being allowed to greet her at her front door. It was unusual for the girl in the relationship to plan such a romantic and iconic holiday. At least he was allowed to follow a bit of tradition. At her request he wore all black. His hair done with a trim and touch of product to keep it looking styled. He had debated on going with a clean shave look and decided to keep a bit of it on to rid himself of his boyish facial features.

He made sure to arrive early and revisited that same shop where he had purchased that enchanted rose of red a few weeks ago. "Mr. Malfoy, do tell me my rose has not begun to wither already?" the old woman shop keeper asked, having not expected to see him so soon.

"The red enchanted rose is fine, I assure you. My girlfriend was pleased. I am in need of a black rose. Not and everlasting one. Normal life span will do. Perhaps one that can be enchanted to change into white as it sits in a vase and soaks up water. Can you do this?" He asked of the old witch. Draco had used the term girlfriend in referring to Hermione. He sure liked the sound of it off his tongue.

The woman thought for a moment and disappeared to the back room out of view. When she returned to the counter with a single white rose in hand she laid it out carefully. Reciting a charm unfamiliar to him the rose began to change from white to black. Garnishing it with a black ribbon she held it out for Draco to take carefully. "It will turn white as it sits in a vase and partakes of water within. Once it is fully white it will be vibrant for a day then wither."

Draco nodded in approval. "That will do. How much? And don't tell me it will cost a favor. I don't like being in debt and you already have a favor from the enchanted red rose you bestowed upon me last time." He cautioned. She recited a reasonable price and he paid it plus a generous tip. He exited the shop and apparated to Hermione's with three minutes before noon was to arrive. Given the last few at the door meetings being less than ideal circumstances he didn't want to risk missing out this time. He strode to her front door and knocked, flower in hand.

. . . . . . .

"You're going to do what?!" Ginny gasped, covering the ears of the toddler on her lap. Hermione blushed, feeling embarrassed. This wasn't quite the reaction she was hoping for. "Oh come on Gin, it's not that bad." Ginny shook her head, "No, no, I'm saying go for it!" That was the answer Hermione had been expecting. She smiled, "My old question is how to end the night."

Ginny looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? How else are you to end a Valentine's Date after something like that?" Ginny saw the emotion of confliction pass over Hermione's face. "Unless…you are not ready to go that far?"

"Well, you know I'm not the type of girl who puts out and I really want to get to know him, but…" Hermione trailed off and stared into her cup of tea.

"You really like him, you want him, but you don't want to seem loose or abandon morals, at least not completely. You don't want to make him feel unwanted by you in that manner, but at the same time, don't want him getting bored. Is that about it?" Ginny sat back and bounced James on her knee, looking proud of herself on her assessment.

Hermione didn't know what to say for a moment. She was completely flabbergasted by the accuracy of Ginny's statement. "Yes, how…?"

"Come on, Hermione. We've been friends for how long? I know how your mind works pretty well by now." Hermione gave a short laugh. "I suppose. So do you think what all I have planned will be sufficient?"

"Yes, definitely yes. I'm practically turning green with envy. Harry has to work overtime that day, so I'm stuck by myself with James that night. However, Harry will be taking me at another day to that new, fancy magical restaurant downtown ran by the French witch, Le Dell, I think it's called. What you have planned is brilliant. I am curious though, why did you want to plan the date? It's supposed to be the bloke's treat for the lady, isn't it?"

"And here I was thinking you knew me so well. Besides the fact that Draco planned our previous date of the winter ease gala, I wanted to take a turn. I've always been a bit non-conforming and like to be all knowing and in charge of things; so really it's like a treat for me and Draco."

Ginny gave Hermione a sly look. Hermione looked back at her confused and asked. "What's that look for?" Ginny gave a shrug, "Oh I'm just realizing that one gag gift I got you seems utterly fitting now." Hermione furrowed her brow in momentary contemplation of what Ginny was referring to. "Which gift-oh…oh! No!" Hermione explained as she recalled the riding crop.

"Of course it is." Ginny teased, "You are strong, powerful, and love to take charge. You are totally a dominant personality type." Hermione was blushing, but relaxed a bit, taking a deep breath. "Well, when it put it that way…" Hermione couldn't disagree.

Ginny giggled and James started to cry, signaling that his bedtime was night. "You are getting sleeping my baby boy. I better get going. I wish you good luck tomorrow and have fun!" She said standing up with the toddler in her arms. As she moved to make her departure Ginny turned back to Hermione and said, "Oh and don't be afraid to tie him up in case he gets frisky. Better practice your Incarcerous charm."

Hermione burst into a fit of embarrassed laughter, "Ginny, no. I am not tying up my boyfriend." Ginny grinned and shrugged, "Suit yourself." And with that and a soft pop, the Potters were gone. Of course Hermione was still feeling nervous. This would be the first time she had done something like this for a significant other. But she was determined not to let that get in the way of their romantic evening.

She spent the rest of the evening and the next morning preparing. She made a picnic lunch for them, double checked everything on the list she'd made and got dressed. A sleek black halter top maxi dress was her choice for today. She twirled around in front of the mirror ensuring it appeared flattering and sexy for her date, but modest enough for out in public. She put on a pair of gold hoop earrings, adorned her wrist with a few thin gold bangles and a pair of moderate heel height black pumps to complete the outfit. She cast a gentle straightening charm on her hair, which left it delightfully wavy. A dash of facial cosmetics and crimson lipstick and she was finally ready and not a moment too soon.

A knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her own skin. She immediately looked at the clock, three minutes before noon. "As expected." She thought out loud as she made her way to the front door. Feeling a little playful she didn't open it right away and instead called out, "Who is it?"

. . . . . . .

A smirk crept across Draco's lips when he heard the sound of Hermione's voice ask an utterly playful question. To which he responded, "Feeling coy are we, Hermione? If the door does not open I suppose that means I must leave and come back later." His voice in an equally playful manner.

He knew she would call his bluff if he didn't make a move. So he reluctantly took two very small steps as he pretended to turn about to leave her from within arm reach of her front door.

. . . . . . .

Hermione's ear put up against the door, listened for Draco's response. "Willing to leave is he?" She whispered to herself. "We'll see about that." With a smile that would rival the Cheshire Cat from the muggle tale Alice In Wonderland she opened the door slowly and said, "Well, if you leave now you'll miss out on the big surprise I have for you." She stood there, hips cocked to one side, hands on her waist and gave a faux angry glare. As hard as she tried, however, she couldn't keep it up. It was hard to even pretend to be cross with him when he looked practically edible in that suit of his. "Mmm, Nott's speculation was right; you do look ravishing in an all black suit."

. . . . . . .

Draco had some witty comment about Nott finding him attractive, but his mouth fell short of words for a moment when his eyes fell upon Hermione. Seeing her in the Winter Ease dress had been an awestruck experience. But this tantalizing black dress was bloody brilliant. He gave her a very on purpose once over from head to toe and back up to her face. "What a pleasant surprise indeed." He said when he managed to find his voice. "I have a feeling Nott likely neglected to speculate that you would look ravishing in that dress." He retorted, stepping close and offered her the single black rose to her.

. . . . . . .

It was hard for Hermione to explain it to herself, the feeling of Draco looking at her the way he did. The playful, almost naughty expression on his face; it made her feel downright sexy. She let Draco drink her in and giggled at his quip about Nott. Then he presented the black rose. Careful not to damage it, she smelled it. A beautiful flora scent with a usual but pleasant undertone of cacao aroma. "Oh Draco, it's gorgeous! And no, Nott didn't speculate about me. I merely asked him for insight due to the real surprise later on." She blushed just thinking about what she had planned and tried to hide behind the rose.

. . . . . . .

Draco felt an odd sense of relief when Hermione said Nott had not speculated about her choice of attire for their evening. While he knew Nott was not competition when it came to catching Hermione's attention, part of him wanted to be the only person on earth to see her like this. He had this desire to keep her all to himself. Yet, he also wanted everyone to see her. She looked sexy yet presentable if she had intention of going out in public. She would turn heads and he would be allowed to smirk, knowing they appreciated what was visible; but it allowed Draco the ultimate satisfaction that she was his companion.

When she voiced that she had sought Nott for insight on the real surprise later on, his left eyebrow arched in amusement. "Well aren't you just cheeky. Before we venture off to whatever you have planned…" He said stepping close enough to her, his hand slip around her lower back and pulled her against him as his lips met hers.

. . . . . . .

Hermione allowed for a short indulgence. Her schedule allowed for such distractions, but not too much. She put her left hand to Draco's back and took care not to crush the rose with the other, and held him close as they kissed. His lips were as smooth and kissable as ever.

After a reasonable amount of moments passed Hermione pulled back and put her finger to Draco's lips. "There will be plenty of time for more of that later, I can assure you. However, I don't want to miss our ride to the docks." Just then a new model taxicab pulled up to the curb and honked politely, making its presence known. "Oh, there it is now!" She levitated the rose to the kitchen, then reached for a tiny purse that matched her dress and handed Draco a large picnic basket. "Let's not keep the man waiting. Shall we?"

. . . . . . .

When Hermione pulled back and put a finger on Draco's lips to cease any secondary kiss from occurring, he had to resist the urge to lick or suck her finger. When she promised there would be more time for such interactions later his inner desires subsided.

At the sound of a motor vehicle honking he was offered a large picnic basket to carry. With a single nod he agreed with her statement and took hold of the basket in his left arm; which allowed his right arm to escort her properly to the muggle metal contraption they called transportation. Vaguely recalling muggle studies he remembered that it was proper etiquette to open the door for his date. When she got in he followed. He hadn't much experience in one of these, but he knew enough to put on the safety harness called a seat belt. Brooms didn't require such devices and probably went faster than this metal contraption.

"Good afternoon! To the docks, was it? Please fasten your seatbelts." The cabby asked confirming he had the right destination in mind. He was a well dressed fellow in his mid forties who reminded Draco a lot like Mr. Weasley minus the nice clothing of course. "That is correct." Draco confirmed to him as he put the picnic basket down by his feet on the floor and off they went.

. . . . . . .

As they drove along Hermione looked to Draco and whispered so the driver couldn't hear her. "I hope you don't mind." She mouthed the words 'muggle transportation'. "Where we are going is going to be extremely busy so our usual means of transportation aren't ideal." She of course was referring to apparation, but didn't want to risk the driver overhearing.

"So," The driver said cheerfully, "What sort of romantic plans do you two have for today? If you like, I have a few brochures there in the pocket in front of you. Restaurants, themed hotels, couples spa resorts, if you are interested?" He gave a suggestive chuckle.

Hermione giggled, "Thank you, but we have everything planned out already. But my boyfriend isn't to know just yet."

"Ah, surprises await thee! Lucky man!"

. . . . . . .

Draco gave a simple head nod in understanding of Hermione's hushed statement to him. He wasn't fond of muggle transportation, but he wasn't going to question it if she deemed it necessary to use during whatever she had planned. "Right you are cabby. I am a very lucky man." Draco responded, speaking the whole truth as he caught Hermione's eyes with his own. It was moments like this, catching her stare with his when for a moment it felt like he was living a dream. That any second he would wake up and find himself trapped in the past instead of the present day.

The cabby chuckled and pulled right into the parking lot 'unloading' zone. The place was bustling, being a Saturday and a holiday more so than usual. "That'll be 22.72 pounds, cash or card?" The cab driver asked as his time and mileage counter was turned off.

. . . . . . .

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Hermione almost felt intoxicated with the sensation of being so close to Draco in an ethereal manner. "Oh, he has no idea just how lucky he is." She said with a sly grin.

When they arrived, Hermione paid the driver with her card. She thanked the man and waved goodbye before taking Draco's free arm and leading him towards the docks of the marina. This particular Valentine's Day was uncharacteristically warm for this time of year, so many couples and groups were either on the beach eating, playing and frolicking, or getting ready to set sail. "I'm so excited, I believe you are going to enjoy this!" she exclaimed, displaying her enthusiasm.

She took him to the furthest dock where some of the boats looked rather unseaworthy, except for the one boat that looked practically brand new. There was a sign next to it that said "Whale Watching" in big bold letters. A bearded old man standing on the deck of the boat dressed in a yellow rubber raincoat, hat, and black eye patch that made him look like a seaman from a muggle novel tale.

He was looking out to sea with a small spyglass when he heard the two approaching. He lowered the spyglass and smiled, revealing several gold teeth. "Ar! Ye must be Miss Granger." He said his voice gravelly with age. "You are as punctual as the tide! Welcome aboard the S. S. Meridian; the smoothest sail above or below the waves!" he said with a wink.

Hermione crossed the gangplank, "Thank you very much for agreeing to help us, Captain Nemo."

"No worries, lass. Anything for the famous Hermione Granger and her associates." He said, sounding a little star struck.

. . . . . . .

'The smoothest sail above or below the waves?! Was this captain already tipsy on ale? It was barely one o' clock in the afternoon.' Draco wondered having no desire to 'sail' below waves if that meant being a victim of the sea and not on the boat. He resisted the urge to keep his wand in hand as he followed Hermione onto Captain Nemo's boat. At least the vessel looked high class, even by Malfoy standards.

Captain Nemo pulled in the gangplank and gave and expert pull to the rope that had him tethered to the dock. The sound that followed was the clank of heavy metal chain as the experience seaman raised the anchor from the watery depths.

When the Captain retreated to the helm at the steering wheel Draco looked to Hermione, "Should I have worn a swimming suit? This suit is dry clean only after all."

. . . . . . .

Hearing the slight worry in Draco's voice, Hermione couldn't help the smile forming on her face. However she did her best to put on a hurt look, "Don't you trust me, darling?" Then her smile returned. "Don't tell me my darling dragon is afraid of a little water?" She giggled and took hold of Draco's arm, pulling closer to him. "Don't worry, I know the captain from my Curse Breaking days. You'll be perfectly fine, not a drop of water will touch you."

As she spoke, the captain pulled away from the dock with expert precision. Not a bump, not a wiggle, not a jostle. There wasn't even the normal rocking due to the undercurrent; perfectly smooth just as promised. Then a subtle glittering surrounded the vessel for just a second and the captain spoke up, "Barrier is up, and we be off! We should arrive a few minutes before show time."

"Thank you captain." Hermione said, "Now, let's have lunch, shall we? I wasn't sure what kind of sandwiches to make, so I made several kinds: roast beef and swiss, ham and provolone, turkey and cheddar, all cut into heart shapes. To go along with it I prepared a fruit salad, figs, and a platter sized chocolate cake slice for dessert. How's that all sound?" She looked at Draco quite pleased and proud of her basket full of goodness.

. . . . . . .

"I am not afraid of water. Just cautious of ruining the perfection of attire I arranged for your eyes to behold." Draco quipped in return as they began to set sail. It was indeed a smooth departure. Draco was impressed, even by Malfoy standards. He joined Hermione at a table and began to pull out the number of foods she had prepared for their sea travels. "Prepared as always. I would appreciate the roast beef and swiss cheese sandwich." He stated as he gathered it and a portion of the sides of the fruit salad and figs onto a plate and silverware provided.

He finished his meal and ventured to take a bite of the generous slice of chocolate cake that she had brought. "Moist chocolate cake. Well done Hermione. Too dry of cake is rather unpleasant to eat." He commented positively. When he swallowed he opened the bottle of sparkling cider she brought to compliment the meal and dared to ask, "So did my ears deceive me or am I correct in thinking there is a show we are attending after this ship ride?"

. . . . . . .

A warm sense of pride swelled up inside Hermione as they ate. He seemed quite pleased with the food she stressed over. She had bought the finest meats and cheeses she could find in hopes it would satisfy her date's surely refined tastes. She felt especially happy when he complimented her cake. Deserts were especially difficult for her, but luckily Molly Weasley's coaching had paid off. "I'm very glad you like it."

When he mentioned what lay at the end of their sea voyage, she puckered her lips a moment that relaxed into a grin. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I may as well tell you: the St. Mungo's Charity Thesbian Troup is putting on a play. It's a very popular romance known to muggle and wizard kind alike."

Then Captain Nemo rang a large bell a few times. "We'll be making our descent momentarily." He announced. "Prepare to dive."

"Thank you Captain." Hermione called back. "You sure you are not afraid of the water?" She asked Draco teasing.

. . . . . . .

Draco gave Hermione a sneer at her fear of water remark during descent. Just like take off the descent was flawless. Draco didn't even have this smooth of skill on a broomstick.

. . . . . . .

As they submerged, the sounds of the surface such as seagulls and waves splashing against the boat were replaced by the muffled bubbling of water all around them. They were perfectly dry, protected by the charm surrounding the vessel.

. . . . . . .

The ship was enchanted with a massive bubble charm that allowed them to breathe and stay dry, while the ocean world about them carried on swimming. "Brilliant!" He whispered in awe, relaxing the tension in his shoulders he hadn't realized he braced during descent.

. . . . . . .

Instead of birds flying overhead, fish now surrounded them. Schools of all kinds wound their way around them, some being gobbled up by bigger fish and even sharks. The deeper they went the stranger and more fascinating the sights became. Less light from the surface made it hard to see very far out from the boat, but some creatures made up for the lack of light with bioluminescence.

Before long, a new light source from below came into view. It was a coliseum like structure surrounded by a sphere of air, making it look like a snow globe in the water. Many other vessels made their way towards the bubble.

. . . . . . .

When they came to a full stop at a boarding dock and the Captain came out to present the exit ramp, Draco gave a loose interpretation of a compliment. "Captain Nemo, I can see why Hermione has full trust in your capabilities and expert travel care." Draco voiced, handing the captain a handful of galleons. It took a lot to impress Draco Malfoy; as such he usually rewarded the few who managed to do so. He extended his arm out to Hermione in a very posh manner, desiring to assist her on their way off the ship.

. . . . . . .

They finally docked with several others and Captain Nemo drew the gangplank to let off his passengers. He bowed slightly to Draco. "Only the best for such a fine lady, wouldn't you agree?"

"She is certainly worthy of only the best. Thank you."

. . . . . . .

Hermione giggled, "Captain, you flatter me. Thank you so very much for the ride here. We'll be taking portkey from here, so this is goodbye."

'Welcome to the grand opening of the New Atlantian Amphitheatre' read banners all about the entrance. There was several minutes before the show started, so they made their way to their seats; the private booth just above center stage. The expected din of patrons talking amongst themselves below was silenced by a two way magic barrier so they could speak freely with one another and enjoy the play peacefully. "So, what do you think?" Hermione asked, "Good seats don't always come from money, it's sometimes knowing the right people."

. . . . . . .

They were directed to their private balcony seating. When Hermione asked what her thought as they sat down, Draco grasped her hand and voiced, "Brilliant! You are absolutely brilliant Hermione." He raised her hand to his lips.

He kept a hold of her hand once he lowered it from his lips at the same moment the lights dimmed and the theatre troupe commenced their performance. It was a story he was only vaguely familiar with in name. All detail was lost to him; keeping him equally captivated by the performance, as well as his captivation with the companion beside him.

. . . . . . .

"I think you'll find things turn out quite brilliantly when I'm in charge." Said Hermione as the performance began.


End file.
